Mistakes
by Judy1998
Summary: Marrying before the age of twenty was a mistake. After his naïve actions wreck their marriage, she leaves him to carry on with her life, eager to erase her past. Eight years later, Bella is back, and Edward is determined to reverse everything. Will Bella be able to forgive him for their horrible past? Or will Edward fail in his task of getting her back?
1. Chapter 1: Bullying

**Author's Note: So! Here is the first chapter of my new story, _Mistakes_… What do you think about the twist? You've read the summary, and you obviously liked it…because you're here, reading this. So I thank everyone who's come to give my story a chance. :)**

**And so…I hope you all enjoy this first chapter of _Mistakes_. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, though, of course, Jeanette is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's Point of View**

I was walking home from Forks Middle School, when I saw a high school girl being bullied by her fellow male students.

Immediately, I felt anger. Forgetting that I was merely thirteen and in the seventh grade, I marched forward and went to confront them.

"Hey, I told you to give us the money!" one of the boys said, yanking on the girl's pigtails. "Where's the money, eh? Give it to us!"

To my shock, he slapped her across the face so hard that he left an ugly red mark on her left cheek.

"Hey!" I snapped, striding forward.

The five boys turned, and the girl looked up, tears brimming in her eyes. The boys sneered when they saw me.

"Oh, look," the boy who'd slapped the girl said. It was obvious that he was the leader. "It's the rich Swan girl. Goody. Why don't _you_ give us money? You probably have more than ugly Jeanette here."

The girl, Jeanette, widened her eyes, fearing for me. I could read the message in her eyes: _Run away_.

But I didn't. I hated when people bullied their fellow peers. It was cowardly and cruel. I always stood up to those people. If they refused to apologize, they would regret it soon enough.

"Well?" the boy said, sneering. "Where's our money?"

I smiled angelically. "Just as a matter of curiosity… Where did you intend to use Jeanette's money?"

"What's it to you, Swan?" one of his sidekicks asked. He strode forward, intent on hurting me.

But I saw his hand raising to slap me, and my years of defensive training took over.

Seizing his hand, I pulled it down as hard as I could, then twisted it around sharply behind his back.

"OW!" he yelled, wincing in pain. He was grimacing.

The leader looked taken aback. He obviously hadn't expected a thirteen-year old girl to know how to defend herself.

I looked at him calmly, raising my eyebrows. "Now. Do you want to apologize to Jeanette quietly, or do I need to kick your ass first?"

"You little-" He advanced forward with his other sidekicks.

With no other choice left, I kicked my prisoner towards one of the other sidekicks, making him fall over. I dodged the leader's fist to the right easily, then took hold of the extended arm. I used it to push him backward on top of his friends.

He landed with a heavy grunt. The remaining two boys looked hesitant.

"What are you waiting for?" the leader growled. "Get her!"

By this time, all five of them had recovered and were now advancing towards me. They surrounded me, completely ignoring Jeanette.

Jeanette was free to run away, but she didn't. She looked horrified now.

I ducked when a huge guy swung his fist at me. I stuck out my foot, and being big and clumsy, he stumbled but didn't fall down. Next, the one I had taken prisoner earlier tried to kick me in the face.

Big mistake.

I retreated slightly, leaving him to try to regain his balance. Too late. I kicked him in the butt, and he landed in the dirt, face first.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to beat all of them. These were five sophomore boys who didn't know how to fight well, but they were still bigger than I was. Eventually, I was going to get tired of trying to distract them from Jeanette, and I would make a mistake.

Fortunately, I soon heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey!"

We all stopped fighting and looked around.

I bit my lip when I saw my brother, Jasper, with his friends Edward and Emmett, as well as their sister, Alice. I was relieved to see him, but at the same time, I knew I was in for a scolding once again for trying to rescue someone from bullying.

"What do _you_ want?" the leader asked rudely.

Jasper, Emmett, and Edward looked livid. I could see the overprotective attitude coming out from all three of them. They hated it when people bothered me.

"That's my sister you're fighting right there," Jasper said evenly. "I can't exactly ignore you and leave my sister to die, can I?"

I nearly snorted. I could defend myself just fine.

Alice, who was petite and small, was standing right behind the three boys. She gave me a tiny smile. She knew as well as I did that I was capable of defending myself.

"Oh, right, I forgot. You're the oldest Swan," the leader said sarcastically. "The _adopted_ one." He obviously didn't know Jasper very well if he thought that he would be bothered by the fact that he was adopted.

But still, it bothered _me_. He was insulting _my_ brother.

Furious, I glared at him viciously, raised my right hand, and slapped his head.

"OW!"

While he was stumbling around, trying to get his head back into the game, I kicked him onto the ground. He fell backwards.

"You little…!" one of his sidekicks said, and he restarted the fight.

I dodged his blow easily, turning around and elbowing him hard. I saw Jasper, Emmett, and Edward joining the fight this time.

I was retreating from the big guy, who seemed determined to get revenge on me for tripping him earlier. The wall was right behind me, and there was no room to duck sideways.

I was bracing myself for a punch in the face, when he suddenly got kicked to the side. I looked to my right and saw Edward frowning at me in disapproval.

I bit my lip guiltily.

Five minutes later, all five of the boys were on their knees with their hands up in midair. Their faces were beaten severely and their lips were torn and bleeding. They all looked resigned.

Emmett and Edward were standing on either side of me, looking down at the boys coldly. Jasper was right in front of me, looking down at them in disgust as well. Their clothes weren't even wrinkled. The girl, Jeanette, was with Alice, who was comforting her in soothing tones.

"So you were trying to steal money from Jeanette to buy cigarettes?" Jasper asked coolly.

The leader nodded readily. He'd found out what his punishment would be if he didn't answer Jasper's questions right away. His left eye was black, and he had a bruise on his cheekbone.

"Do you know what I'm going to do?" Jasper asked him.

The leader looked apprehensive.

"I'm going to tell the principal," Jasper informed him. "If they knew you were trying to bully a fellow student into giving you money to buy cigarettes, I'm sure you'll be regretting that decision for the rest of your life."

The leader's eyes bugged out, as did his friends'.

"No, wait!" he said frantically. "Don't tell Mr. Greene. Please. I can't get expelled. My parents would kill me!"

"Well, that's what you would deserve," Emmett said, raising his eyebrows.

"No, no," the leader pleaded desperately. "Please. I'll do anything."

"Good," Jasper said coldly. "First, you'll apologize to Jeanette."

The boys all murmured apologies to the girl. She looked relieved.

"Second," Jasper went on. "I'll have you know that I will _not_ let this pass. This is what you deserve for trying to hurt my sister."

"No, please!" the leader cried. "We'll apologize to her too! Just… please! Don't tell the principal! Please! Come on, Jasper! We grew up together! We went to school together our whole lives! Please…"

I knew that threatening them was wrong. They had gotten beaten up as a punishment, and they seemed to know what they did wrong. So I stepped forward to stop my brother.

"Jasper," I murmured, nudging him gently. He ignored me.

"You deserve more than a beating, you son of a- " Jasper began.

Before he could finish the curse that I hated to hear him using, I turned to the five boys.

"Go," I ordered authoritatively.

Jasper looked at me in surprise. The boys looked bewildered.

I frowned impatiently. "Go. You've learned your lesson, haven't you? Don't bully anyone ever again. Now go."

They exchanged doubtful looks before scrambling to their feet. They grabbed their backpacks before running away down the street.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Jasper said indignantly. "I was going to beat them up again!"

I turned to him, disapproval etched on my face. "No, Jazz. They've got enough beating from you guys. Leave them alone now."

His expression turned incredulous. "You're kidding! I'm going to have them expelled-"

"No, Jazz," I said severely. "You've done enough. Now promise me that you won't go telling to your principal."

Jasper stared at me.

Finally, Alice spoke up. "She's right, Jasper. You've done enough. You don't have to ruin their lives, you know."

Jasper frowned but didn't speak. Emmett and Edward looked dissatisfied as well, but they didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl.

Jeanette nodded. "Thanks for saving me. I thought I was going to die." She smiled. "You know, for a seventh grader, you've got guts." She picked up her backpack, then waved bye towards Alice and the others. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She started her way down the street, leaving us alone.

"Which reminds me," Jasper said sternly, turning to me. "What do you think you were doing all by yourself, young lady?"

I bit my lip.

Jasper placed his hands on his hips. "I thought I told you not to stand up to people bigger than you anymore? Especially not _boys_? Those guys could have beaten you up, Bella! What were you thinking?"

"But they were going to hurt her!" I defended myself. "Do you expect me to just walk away? You know I can't do that, Jazz!"

Jasper opened his mouth to retort, then closed it again. He glanced at Emmett and Edward, who looked amused now.

"Aw, come on, Jasper," Emmett said, striding forward and placing a hand on my shoulder. "You know what kind of a person Bella is. She can't stand to see injustice. Cut her some slack. You have to admit, that _was_ pretty brave of her." He turned to me. "You did well today, Bella."

I grinned. "Thanks, Em."

Jasper frowned at me. "Getting into a fight is not something you should get complimented on, Isabella."

I stuck my tongue out at him, then hid behind Emmett's huge body.

Edward and Alice laughed at my immaturity.

Jasper sighed. "Oh, Bella. What am I going to do with you?"

I peeked out. "You're not mad?"

He picked up my backpack, which I'd abandoned to fight the boys. He slung it over his shoulder before walking away alone towards our house.

I glanced up at Emmett, worried. He smiled down at me warmly and reassuringly. I looked at Alice. She grinned at me. My eyes flickered to Edward. He was the only one with the same expression as Jasper. He merely stared at me with unreadable eyes.

The way he looked at me was making me uncomfortable. He'd been looking at me strangely lately. I'd had a crush on Edward ever since I was young. I still liked him, but the way he studied me intently made me want to look down and blush, unlike the way I'd acted around him before.

Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen were extremely close siblings. The Cullens and my family, the Swans, had been friends forever. We'd all grown up together, and we were extremely close.

Our fathers, Carlisle and Charlie, were successful businessmen, owners of the biggest corporations in the world. Being rich did have its limits, though. Carlisle and Charlie were both in New York, working, while we were stuck here in this small town of Forks, Washington, going to school and entertaining our mothers, Renee and Esme.

Emmett was now a senior, finishing up his high school education. Alice and Jasper were both juniors, and were struggling along with schoolwork. Edward was a freshman in high school, while I was the only one stuck in middle school, making me frustrated and impatient to grow up.

"Come on, Bells," Emmett said, taking my hand. "Let's get you home."

"Do you think he's mad?" I asked anxiously as we approached our house.

"No," Alice and Emmett chorused.

"Even if he acts stoic like that, we know he's really proud of you, Bella," Alice said. "Because we're proud of you too. You did great today."

I grinned. "Thanks, Alice."

She smiled. "But if you keep doing this, I think you're really going to kill Jasper someday."

I sighed. "I know."

"Hey, guys," Renee, my mother, greeted us at the door. "Why is Jasper like that? Did something happen?"

"Of course not, Renee," Edward said, lying easily. He was good at that. "Nothing like that. It was just a long day for all of us." He flashed her a reassuring grin.

Renee smiled. "That's too bad. He's upstairs, starting homework. Maybe you'd like to join him, Alice." She winked at her, making her blush.

"Uh…sure, Renee," Alice said, embarrassed. She disappeared upstairs.

I grinned. I knew that Alice and Jasper had liked each other ever since we were young. Neither of them would admit it, so we were always frustrated when we saw them hesitating to make a move.

"How's Esme?" Renee asked Emmett and Edward.

"She's fine," Emmett answered. "She's missing Carlisle, but…" He shrugged. "What can she do? He's a businessman, and is required to live in New York alone for work."

"What about you, Renee?" Edward asked softly. "Have you heard from Charlie?"

Her face fell, and she sighed. "He's busy, I suppose. Being a businessman is no joke…" She shook off her morose expression before smiling pleasantly again. "Why don't you kids go upstairs and start your homework? I'll bring you something to eat." She disappeared into the kitchen.

We trudged upstairs. I saw my backpack in front of my door. Jasper must have dropped it off.

"See you later," I said before disappearing inside my room.

"See ya, kid," Emmett said easily.

Edward smiled at me wistfully before following his older brother into Jasper's room.

And as I closed the door, I couldn't help wondering what made him smile like that.

* * *

**AN: So…what did you guys think? Please review, favorite, and alert! Thanks, and let me know what you think. The main story line isn't hinted in this first chapter, but I thought that this would be a nice way to start. Please give it a chance, and I promise that you'll like it! ;) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Studying

**Author's Note: This story will start out slow, like I said. Be patient, guys, and bear with me. In the beginning, I'm just going to build Bella and Edward's relationship. So…stick with me guys! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Jazzy?" I asked, peeking inside the room.

Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Alice were all on their stomach on large floor of Jasper's huge room, with textbooks spread out in front of them and scribbling away. I could tell half of those books belonged to Alice and Jasper, who had so much homework these days.

I felt bad asking my brother for help when he obviously was very busy.

Still, Jasper looked up when he heard me calling him.

"What's up, Bella?" he asked.

"I need help in Algebra," I said hesitantly.

"Uh…" Jasper looked down at his own Pre-Calculus homework.

"It's okay if you're busy," I said quickly.

Jasper looked bothered.

"Come in, Bella."

Jasper glanced at Edward, who had invited me inside. He smiled in relief when Edward nodded at him.

"Thanks, Edward," Jasper said, turning back to his paper.

"Huh?" I wondered.

Edward smiled, sitting up. "I'll help you. Bring your book over here, Bella."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Edward."

"Let's see…" Edward studied the problem I needed help on. "Okay. Look. You need to get _x_ by itself, right?"

I nodded.

"So what you do is you subtract _2x_ from this side, and subtract _2x_ on the other side," Edward said, writing it out on my paper as he explained. I loved the way he wrote so elegantly and beautifully. Although my handwriting wasn't horrible, it could never compare to Edward's.

"Bella?"

I blinked and looked at him. I realized that he was staring at me. He looked amused, as though he knew my thoughts had drifted.

"How do you expect me to teach you if you don't pay attention?" he teased.

I smiled, embarrassed. "Sorry, Edward. But I was listening."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I was!" I defended myself.

"Fine," Edward said, fighting a smile. "What did I say?"

"'This side then equals _5x_'," I quoted him perfectly. "'And this side equals two hundred. You divide by five on both sides, and you get forty as _x_.'"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You have excellent memory, Bella. But do you get it?"

"Yes," I said, grinning. "Thanks, Edward."

"If you need help with anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

I nodded before slipping out of the room.

By five o'clock, I'd finished with all my homework and was studying for a history test when there was a knock on my door.

"Bella?" Alice asked, peeking inside. "You done?"

"Yeah," I said, slightly distracted as I looked for the answer to a review question.

"Studying?"

"Mm-hm," I said. "Alice? Who invented fireworks again?"

"China," Edward answered as he entered behind his sister.

"Oh, yeah," I murmured, writing it down in my notes.

"Ugh, you're such a know-it-all," Alice said, nudging him.

"It's not my fault I'm smarter than you are," Edward said. He dodged her elbow neatly, grinning mischievously.

"What do you want?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Uh-oh," Alice teased. "Cranky Bella's back. The side of Bella that always comes out whenever someone interrupts her studying."

"Leave her alone, Alice," Edward defended me. "It's good for her to study. It'll be easier for her to survive high school."

Alice raised her eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything.

"Dinner's ready, Bella," Edward told me. "We're eating with you guys today. Do you mind?"

"Of course she doesn't," Emmett said, entering my room.

I let out a shriek of frustration. All three of the Cullens looked alarmed.

"Uh-oh," Emmett said. "Is it _that_ side of Bella again? The cranky one?"

"Yup," Alice answered, laughing.

"GET OUT!"

Edward managed to close the door behind him carefully as he and his siblings escaped my room, laughing.

I groaned as I went back to looking for the answer to another question.

There was another knock on the door, and Jasper peeked in.

"Come on, Bella," he said. "Dinner."

"Wait."

"Come on, Bella, you can always study later," Jasper urged. "Esme's here too. She'll be eating with us tonight."

I looked up. "Esme's here?"

He nodded. "So come down and greet her."

I frowned. "Who's the one that signed the Magna Carta?"

"King John of England," he responded easily.

I wrote the name down on my notes, then set down my pencil.

Jasper and I descended the stairs quickly, and entered the dining room.

"Hello, Esme," I said as politely as always.

"Hello yourself," Esme said, smiling warmly at me. "I heard you shouting earlier. What was that about?"

Alice and Emmett stifled their laughter by clearing their throat and coughing. Edward merely smiled.

"Alice, Em, and Edward were bothering me while I was studying," I admitted. "I got annoyed."

Esme laughed. "Oh, I see. Well, you three shouldn't have bothered her while she was studying."

"Sorry, Bella," Emmett said, grinning at me widely. "Now come on, sit down. Let's eat."

I sat between Edward and Jasper, like I usually did. Today's menu was roast beef and mashed potatoes.

"It's delicious, Renee," Emmett said, shoving down his food quickly.

"Oh, thank you, Emmett," Renee said, looking fascinated by the way he ate.

"Oh, Emmett," Esme said in dismay. "Have I taught you no manners?"

He didn't respond.

I had no appetite. My thoughts kept drifting to my history book upstairs, and the next question: _When was the Magna Carta created_?

I couldn't remember the answer, and it was driving me absolutely crazy.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered as the others became engaged in a conversation on where Emmett was going to college next fall.

"I…nothing."

"Tell me," Edward said.

"When was the Magna Carta created?" I whispered.

He smiled amusedly at my question, then answered, "Twelve-fifteen."

I felt much better now that I had the answer.

"…move to New York?" Esme's question towards Renee caught my attention.

"I don't know," Renee mused. "Charlie thinks it's for the best, but I don't know… Forks is where we both grew up, and I don't really want to leave…"

"But we have no choice," Esme said. "New York is Charlie and Carlisle are, and the fact that we're separated is getting ridiculous. Emmett is graduating in a month anyway, and he's going to Harvard to study law. Harvard is in Massachusetts; we can easily see him if we all move to New York."

"Well…" Renee nodded. "You're right, of course. We'll talk about it more with them, eh?"

By this time, I was dozing off. The shock of this afternoon's events was starting to take effect, and I leaned against the back of my chair, exhausted. My eyes started closing, and without meaning to, my head fell onto Edward's shoulder.

He didn't seem to mind. He merely grinned when I started snoring delicately, attracting everyone else's attention.

* * *

**AN: So…how was it? Let me know! Thanks, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Packing

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter of _Mistakes_… Remember, review and favorite! Thanks, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Are we really moving to New York, Mom?" I asked excitedly, prancing around as she continued to pack her things inside the huge box.

Renee sighed as she straightened up. "Yes, Bella. Now stop asking me. Are your things packed?"

I nodded eagerly. "Then that means I'll be seeing Dad every day."

"Yes."

"And I'll go to school there?" I confirmed.

"Yes, you'll go to school in New York," Renee said.

"Why?"

Renee paused. I hadn't asked that question before.

"Well, for a lot of reasons," she said, moving more slowly now. "First, we all miss your father. Second, Charlie needs me for the business. He's having a difficult time, managing all by himself. And thirdly…" She smiled. "Emmett is going to Harvard in two months time. Don't you think it'd be better to be near him by only one or two states, rather than a whole country?"

I grinned. "Sure, Mom. Whatever you say."

There was a knock on the door. Jasper was at the doorway.

"Hey, Bells," he said. "I'm going down the street to the Cullens. Do you want to come? Maybe Alice needs help with packing or something."

"Sure, Jazz," I said.

"Good," Renee said, relieved. "I'll get more done with you two out of the house."

"Gee, thanks, Mom," Jasper said sarcastically while I giggled.

Renee smiled. "Have fun."

Jasper and I walked down the street in our matching hoodies. My arm was linked through his right arm.

"Do you think they're done with packing yet?" I wondered.

Jasper shrugged. "Probably. We're nearly done, so they should be too."

My expression was thoughtful.

The Cullens would be moving out to New York with us to be close to Carlisle. Esme needed to help him manage the company as well, and Emmett was going to be leaving for college in the fall.

"I'm glad it's summer vacation," I said thoughtfully. "We can all do fun things before Emmett goes off to college."

Jasper laughed. "Like what?"

"Like swimming," I said, perking up at the thought. "We can always go swimming. I bet it's much hotter there. Unlike this place." I looked up at the sky in disgust.

"You're right," Jasper said seriously as we turned the corner. "What else?"

"Reading. Listening to music."

He made a face. "You're only suggesting things that only you and Edward do. No one else would have fun."

"Why?" I asked in surprise. "Reading is fun. Listening to music is good."

"I thought this was about Emmett, not you."

"Fine," I grumbled as the Cullens' house came into view. "I'll kick Em's ass on video games."

Jasper laughed again.

"Hi, guys," Emmett greeted us. "Brother-sister talk?" He'd noticed my arm linked through Jasper's. I only did that when we were having thoughtful conversations.

"Sure," Jasper said, grinning. "You guys done packing yet?"

"Soon," Emmett mumbled. "_I'm_ done, and Alice is done, and Esme is nearly done, but you know Edward has tons of CDs and DVDs. And books. Always books."

"Why don't you go help him, Bella?" Jasper asked suddenly.

I frowned. "Why?"

Emmett studied Jasper's abruptly mischievous face, then chimed in. "That's a good idea. Go help him, Bells. I'm sure he'd like that."

"But…"

I was reluctant. Normally, I would have jumped at any chance to be with Edward alone, but the strange staring had continued. He kept staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking, and it was becoming sort of awkward around him.

"But… I think he'd like it much better if Alice helps him," I mumbled.

Emmett and Jasper grinned evilly as they exchanged looks.

"No, Bella," Emmett said firmly. "He'd like it way better if _you're _the one helping him. I guarantee you, he would kick Alice out the door if she was the one helping him. Besides, you're the only one in our group who has as much experience as he does with handling CDs and DVDs carefully. He won't kick _you_ out."

"Well, I've tried," Alice said, joining us. "He totally kicked me out the door when I nearly dropped his Debussy collection."

Emmett and Jasper gave me a _I-told-you-so_ look. Alice grinned, already in on the plan.

"Fine," I grumbled, stomping inside. I could heard them sniggering behind me.

I sighed as I climbed the stairs. I was in for another silent and awkward hour with Edward. It hadn't been so difficult when we were younger. But now that we were in that awkward phase of puberty, it was becoming increasingly harder to talk to each other without embarrassing ourselves.

"Hi, Esme," I greeted her when I bumped into her on the second floor.

"Oh, hello, Bella," Esme said warmly. "Are you and Jasper already done with packing?"

"Yes," I said, nodding. "We came over to see how you were doing. Em and Jazz and Alice want me to help Edward pack."

Esme looked bemused, and then comprehension dawned on her face. She knew something I didn't.

"Oh, I see," she said knowingly. "Okay. Go ahead."

I frowned in confusion when she walked past me to go downstairs. Sighing, I approached Edward's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called.

I opened the door and peeked in.

His normally neat bedroom was now a mess. Boxes were everywhere, and books were stacked untidily near the bookcase. His clothes were already packed into his suitcases. The only things that weren't packed yet were his precious belongings of CDs, DVDs, and books.

Edward looked up. "Bella."

"Hi," I said nervously. "Um. Em and Jazz wanted me to come up here to help you. Alice told us that you kicked her out."

Edward smiled. "Yeah, I did. She nearly dropped my Debussy collections. You can start where she left off." He pointed to the huge stack of CDs that were still sitting on the bookshelves.

Relieved, I dragged an empty box near me and started packing his CDs inside. We worked in silence for a few minutes before he spoke.

"So, you excited?" he asked, smiling as he taped one of the boxes.

I smiled too. "Yeah. I miss Dad."

"But it'll be different," Edward pointed out. "You're going to have to make new friends. You're not worried about that?"

I shrugged. "Not really. Besides, who cares if I can't make any friends? I still have you guys."

"True."

I closed the box and taped it. "Aren't you feeling sad? You won't be able to see Emmett for a while once he goes off to college."

Edward shrugged. "It'll be nice to have control over the TV for a change."

I laughed. "You hardly watch TV."

"Only because Em hogs it all the time."

I shook my head. "I know you're just saying that."

"Oh, yeah?" Edward asked, his eyebrows raised. His smile looked playful.

"Yeah," I retorted, now stacking his books into another box. "I know you, Edward. You're going to be pining for Em every night."

He laughed. "As if."

I sighed. "I'm going to miss him."

Edward glanced at me. "Did you ever think about Alice and Jasper? We're only going to be seeing them for another year before they go off to college as well."

I made a face. "Don't remind me. We still have another year."

"And then, you'll be all alone when I'm gone too."

I bit my lip, now silent. Edward studied my reaction before grinning.

"You're going to miss me, huh?" he teased.

"Of course not," I said defensively. Sometimes, it felt like he was reading my mind. He saw through me easily. I bet he already knew that I liked him. But it was probably because we'd been together for a long time.

"Somebody's getting defensive," Edward said, laughing.

"Shut up," I mumbled. "It's just the thought of being all alone once Alice and Jasper are gone."

His smile faded slightly.

"You won't be alone, Bella," he promised. "I'll be here."

I peeked at him. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Promise what?" Emmett asked, entering the room. "Promise to get married?" He smiled mischievously.

Edward rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here? If you're here to help me, then you might as well get out. You're just going to end up crashing all my CDs."

"You don't seem to mind having Bella here to help you," Emmett noticed.

"No, because, unlike some people, she's careful."

"Ooh la la," Alice teased as she entered after her oldest brother. "Looks like Edward likes having you around, Bella."

Edward turned red. He turned away so that I couldn't see.

"Shut up," he muttered.

His siblings laughed.

"Well, at least you got some of it done with Bella here," Alice snorted. "You do know we sent her up here on purpose? You'd never have gotten it done if you'd worked alone."

"I know," Edward said, his face back to normal already. "Thanks for helping me, Bella."

"Ugh," Emmett muttered. "Did you guys notice a certain feeling in the air ever since we were in elementary school?"

"What feeling?" I asked, sealing up the box.

"The feeling of love," Emmett said, mockingly dreamy. "There are two possible couples in this group. Anyone notice that?"

He laughed as he dodged the pillows that were thrown in his way.

"Shut up!" Alice and Edward chorused, both of them red. Jasper and I were blushing too.

I couldn't stay here any longer.

"Um, I'm going to go see if Esme needs any help," I muttered before escaping out the door.

I could hear them calling after me and teasing, but I ignored them. I wasn't going back in there after they'd teased me about liking Edward.

Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all knew that I'd had a crush on Edward ever since I was young. They were always teasing me for it, but I thought it wasn't very fair to him. After all, I was the only who liked him. It wasn't he who liked me.

The thought was depressing. I was pretty pathetic for looking at one boy for years when he obviously didn't like me more than a friend or a sister.

"Esme?" I asked, arriving in the kitchen. "Do you need help?"

Esme turned around in surprise. She'd been wrapping glasses in newspaper to protect them before packing them. "Are you done helping him already, Bella?"

I smiled sheepishly as I began tearing off the newspapers and handing them to her. "Not really. They were teasing me, so I escaped."

Esme chuckled. "About what?"

I turned red. "Nothing."

The way Esme fought back a smile told me that she knew exactly what they'd been teasing me about.

* * *

**AN: So…there was some interaction between our favorite characters. What did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4: Maturing

**Author's Note: A time skip! Bella is now fifteen. I hope all of this isn't too confusing for you guys. I just want you to catch a glimpse of the four characters' childhood together before I get to the juicy part. Wink, wink. I promise it'll be interesting. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, except South View High School is mine, of course.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Four Years Later**

I had been dreading today for months. Starting from today, I was officially a loner.

It was bad enough that Emmett had left, and then Alice and Jasper. Now, Edward was graduating from high school, leaving me as a junior this coming fall.

I recalled Edward's promise that he'd made me so many years ago, in his room. He's promised that I wouldn't be alone once Alice and Jasper had gone. But now, he was breaking that promise. He was leaving himself.

There was a loud pounding on my bedroom door.

"Are you done yet, Bella?" Jasper called.

It was summer vacation once more, and Emmett, Alice, and Jasper had come home from college about a week ago. Normally, they would have stayed at their own respective colleges even for summer vacation, studying, but they'd come especially for Edward's graduation.

"Nearly," I said, my voice cracking. "Go away."

"Are you crying, Isabella?" Jasper sounded appalled.

"No, I'm mad," I snapped. "Now go away."

The others knew exactly why I was mad. They thought it was extremely amusing that I considered myself a loner now, but I didn't find it very funny. Edward had laughed for a whole ten minutes when I accused him of breaking his promise yesterday.

I heard Jasper stomping away. I knew that he hated wearing suits for special occasions. He hated dressing up almost as much as I did.

I looked at my reflection in the long mirror. I was wearing a white summer dress with matching flats. My hair was up in a ponytail as usual. I never decorated my hair. I didn't see what the point was. I always pulled it up into a ponytail when I went to school.

Everything was perfect except for my expression. My lips were out in a pout, and I was frowning slightly. I tried to smile. I made a face when it came out as a grimace.

Giving up, I picked up my bouquet for Edward and exited my bedroom. I trudged downstairs and found my parents, Charlie and Renee, as well as Jasper, waiting for me impatiently.

"What took you so long?" Charlie grumbled.

"Aw, Dad," I said, grinning, staring at his tuxedo. "You look nice."

"We're leaving for Japan right after the graduation," Renee informed us. "We won't be back until next week. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. So I'm stuck with Jazz for a whole week then?"

Jasper laughed. "I'll torture you like crazy, sis."

"Maybe you can have a sleepover at the Cullens or something," Charlie suggested. "I know Carlisle and Esme have a flight right afterward too."

Jasper looked nice too, in his white tux. He kept pulling at his black tie.

"Stop that, Jasper," Renee snapped. "It looks fine."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I know it looks fine. But it's on too tight."

"You'll live," I said, taking his arm and dragging him out the door. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

Jasper sniggered. "Sis, you've got to calm down. You aren't going to be a loner. I promise we'll be back for Christmas."

"You said that two years ago," I said dryly as we walked across the huge lawn of our family mansion. "And yet, you didn't come home for two years. Don't try denying it, Jazz, you were surprised to see me taller."

Jasper grinned. "It just happened. I apologized, didn't I?"

I sighed, looking up at the sky. Night was falling fast. The graduation was taking place at seven o'clock, exactly thirty minutes from now. I wondered what Edward was doing right now. Would he be nervous?

I dismissed the thought. Edward was never nervous. He was always confident and sure of himself. He carried himself without being embarrassed by anything, which only made me fall for him even more.

My crush for Edward had only increased over the past four years. He still looked at me strangely, as if he knew I liked him, and couldn't figure out why. But the way he had consoled me when I got lonely had made me like him even more. The way he had encouraged me in my studies made me feel like I was in debt to him.

My childhood crush was moving on to the next phase of his life. I felt more pathetic now than ever that I couldn't move on from him. To me, Edward Cullen would always be my first love that I couldn't forget about.

"You're thinking about Edward, aren't you?" Jasper teased as we got in the limousine.

"So what?" I asked. "I'm going to kill him for making me a loner."

He laughed. "I don't think that's what you were thinking about. You were thinking about how much you still like him."

I was glad to have the darkness of the car. He wouldn't be able to see me blushing.

"Of course not," I snapped. "I was really thinking about how he's breaking his promise to me." Man, I sucked at lying. I knew he saw through my pathetic lie.

"Sure, sure," Jasper said, grinning. "Look, Bella. Why don't you just tell him how you feel? Maybe he'll agree to put off college until you graduate high school."

I smacked his arm. "Stop teasing me! And I don't like Edward that way!"

Jasper couldn't stop laughing. "Ah, jeez. You guys are just so funny and frustrating, you know that?"

My eyes narrowed. He was going to keep teasing me? I knew just how to make him shut up.

"So did you tell Alice yet?" I asked innocently.

He stopped laughing abruptly. "What do you mean?" He sounded nervous.

"Did you tell her that you love her?"

Jasper's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? That's…that's ridiculous!"

I smiled smugly. "Yeah? If it's not true, then you don't mind if I tell Alice as a joke, do you? I'm sure she'll totally faint over what I tell her about you."

"Don't you dare, Isabella Marie Swan!" Jasper said, panicking. "If you tell her, I swear, I'm going to… I'll…"

"If you don't want me to say anything to her, stop teasing me about Edward," I advised. "Deal?"

"Deal," Jasper agreed. He paused, then grinned again. "But I notice that you don't deny it anymore, Bells."

I sighed. "You know anyways. What's the point of trying to hide it?"

He nodded. "True."

"I notice that you don't deny it either, Jazzy."

He pursed his lips. "Like you said…what's the point?"

I nodded. "True."

We glanced at each other, then burst into laughter. When Charlie and Renee slid inside, we were still laughing uncontrollably.

"What is going on?" Renee asked, staring.

We merely shook our heads, trying to stop.

"Alright, Johnny," Charlie sighed. "Let's go."

Johnny, our limo driver, grinned at us through the rearview mirror before starting the car.

* * *

"…will certainly be a day we will never forget," Edward said, wrapping up his speech. He was the senior class valedictorian this year. It wasn't surprising, seeing how he was the smartest in the whole school.

"We will never forget what this school has done for us," he continued. "Though we are letting go of this part of our lives and moving on to embrace the future, we will never forget. Thank you, South View, for helping us create the very best part of our lives. And now, it is my greatest pleasure to present you, the senior class of 2002."

As he finished his speech and the whole senior class stood up from their chairs, the large audience clapped like crazy as they got to their feet, whooping and whistling as they cheered for the valedictorian.

I was among the cheering crowd, with Alice and Emmett on either side of me. I looked at them as I clapped. They looked so pleased and proud of their brother for achieving so much…

I smiled sadly as I watched the seniors take off their cap and throwing it into the air. I saw Edward grinning happily, looking much more relaxed as he exchanged congratulations with his friends. He seemed relieved that everything was over.

I realized that we were all growing up. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were already adults, studying to have some guarantee of their future. And Edward was all grown up now too.

It was safe to say that I was a junior in high school, although summer had just started. My battles started now. I was going to have to study like crazy if I wanted to become a doctor, like I was planning to someday.

I gazed up at the stars that had come out. It was completely dark now, and the only sources of light were the lamps standing around Central Park. Loneliness overwhelmed me. I was truly alone now. Edward wouldn't be there to help me through my hardships. I was standing alone.

It was almost too easy to break away from the crowd. Parents were pushing each other around to find their children, and it was getting chaotic.

I escaped the mob, content enough to stay alone for a while until the crowd dissipated. I saw Emmett, Alice, and Jasper breaking away from the crowd too. They spotted me and came over.

"Jeez," Emmett said, straightening his tux jacket. "I'd forgotten what graduation was like."

"I'd forgotten what _South View's_ graduations were like," Jasper grumbled. "All the parents are so determined. They all want to brag about their children, which gets really annoying."

"You should talk," I said. "I have to endure these things for another two years."

They grinned.

"Aw, Bella, it's not so bad," Emmett said. "Edward was right about one thing in his speech. High school really is the best part of our lives. It's stressful, sure, but it's very straightforward. All you have to do is keep your head in the game."

"I'm not worried about Bella," Alice said, smiling at me affectionately. "She's doing so well already."

I smiled. "Thanks, Alice."

I spotted my parents with Carlisle and Esme. Edward was with them, smiling and answering a question Renee had asked.

"Oh, look, here they come," Alice said, bounding up. She ran towards her brother, yelling out his name.

Edward grinned when she collided with him and threw her arms around him.

"Congratulations!" we heard her saying. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Alice," Edward said.

"Congratulations, Edward," Emmett said when they'd joined us. "I'm proud of you, man."

"Thanks, Emmett," Edward said, accepting his hug.

Charlie glanced at his watch. "Sorry, Edward, we're going to have to leave. We're running slightly late for our flight. Do you mind if Renee and I leave first?"

"Not at all," Edward said. "Thank you for coming, Charlie, Renee. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Charlie said easily.

"Congratulations, Edward," Renee said, hugging him. "We'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Bye," we all chorused as they left.

"We're going to have to leave too, Edward," Carlisle said apologetically. "We have a plane to catch in thirty minutes. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Edward said good-naturedly. "Go ahead, Dad. Thank you for coming. I know you're extremely busy."

"Of course, honey," Esme said, hugging him tightly. "Congratulations, Edward. You five can go celebrate. We won't be home until next week, so you can have a sleepover or something."

Alice perked up, glancing at me. I avoided her gaze. I knew exactly what she was planning.

"Okay, we'll do that," Alice reassured her mother. "Jasper and Bella are alone in that huge mansion, we should totally get together for the week. We'll have fun, Mom, don't worry."

I grimaced in horror. Alice's definition of fun was different from mine.

"Bye, dears," Esme said, waving as Carlisle led her to their limo.

"Congratulations, man," Jasper said, handing Edward his bouquet of flowers. "I liked your speech."

Edward laughed. "Yeah, right. That's the worst piece of writing I ever wrote right there. But thanks, Jasper."

I handed him my bouquet. "Congrats, Edward."

He grinned at me. "I thought you weren't coming. I was under the impression that you were angry with me?"

"I am," I said nonchalantly. "But I decided to wait until tomorrow to start nagging you."

He laughed. "Thanks for coming, Bella."

"Alright," Alice said briskly as she led all four of us to Edward's Volvo. "We'll have the sleepover at our house. We good?"

"Uh, no?" I said. "I don't want a sleepover. Can't Jasper stay over at your mansion while I study for-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Alice snapped. "It's summer. You can stop studying for one second. And we're having _fun_. Before we all go off to college again in the fall."

I made a face. "But-"

"No buts," Emmett chimed in. "We're playing all the games we used to play."

"You mean play Mario Kart on our Nintendo DS?" Edward asked dryly as he started the car.

"And play Truth or Dare?" Jasper asked, closing the door behind him. He sat next to me.

"And Hide-and-Go-Seek?" Alice asked excitedly.

I groaned. "I thought you guys were mature adults."

"Sometimes, Bella," Emmett said solemnly. "We deserve to have some fun. College is no joke."

"So humor us," Alice urged.

I glanced at all four of them who were waiting for me to agree.

"I guess I have no choice," I grumbled. "Fine. But no makeover, Alice!"

"Aw, come on, Bella!"

I glared at her until she gave up.

"Alright, then," Edward said mischievously. "Since I'm tonight's star, I get to pick what games we play."

"Deal," Emmett and Jasper chorused. Alice giggled.

"First…Truth or Dare."

* * *

**AN: I really hope you're enjoying the way I'm starting off this story! And, yes, I know Edward's graduating in the year 2002. I just wanted it to be timed exactly right to the current year when the time skip happens. Thanks for supporting me guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: Futures

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Schoolwork. Horrible excuse, I know, but still, I'm sorry. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After changing out of our dressy clothes, we gathered around the second floor living room of the Cullen mansion.

I was really reluctant about this sleepover, but I had no choice. Jasper was supposed to baby-sit me, and he was willing to spend the whole week with the Cullens.

Everyone was waiting for me on the two sofas when I arrived in my pajamas.

"Come on, Bella," Emmett said. "You're holding up the game."

Making a face, I sat next to Alice.

"Alright," Alice said briskly. "Truth or Dare. Edward, you go first."

Edward looked thoughtful. His eyes flickered back and forth between Jasper and me. Finally, he seemed to make up his mind.

"Bella," he said, and I sighed in resignation. "Truth or Dare?"

I pursed my lips. "Tru… Dare."

Edward frowned. He had been counting on me to say Truth like I usually did. Then, he shrugged and said, "Kiss Jasper."

I grimaced in horror. "You're kidding! I haven't kissed him in years!"

Jasper grinned. "Aw, dude, I've got to get that kiss. I miss it."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Do you want to change to Truth?" Edward asked slyly.

I narrowed my eyes. I knew exactly what he was going to ask me if I changed my decision.

"No," I snapped. I got off the sofa and went around the coffee table to Jasper on the other couch. I kissed him quickly on the cheek before stomping back.

The boys all hooted with laughter.

"I should have taken a picture," Emmett said fervently. "That's blackmail right there." He caught a cushion I'd thrown at him, laughing.

"Your turn, Bella," Alice said.

Edward was avoiding my gaze now. He didn't want to get picked.

Grinning, I said, "Alice. Truth or Dare?"

Edward looked relieved.

"Truth, of course," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you have someone you like?" I asked at once. Edward and Emmett leaned forward immediately while Jasper glared at me.

"Uh…no?" Alice said, blushing.

"You're lying," Emmett complained. "You have to tell the truth. Come on, Alice."

Alice looked embarrassed as her eyes flickered once towards Jasper. "I really don't have anyone I like."

Emmett, Edward, and I exchanged knowing looks.

"Fine," I said coolly, letting it go. "Your turn, Alice."

Alice looked immensely relieved. "Good. Jasper, Truth or Dare?"

Jasper looked apprehensive as he chose something foreign to him. "Truth?"

"Do _you_ like someone?" she asked expectantly.

Emmett looked up, a huge grin spreading across his face, and Edward was laughing silently, looking back and forth between the couple.

My eyes widened. This was the perfect chance for him to confess.

Thankfully, Alice was leaning forward, covering me from the others' view. I waved at him to catch Jasper's attention. His eyes flickered to me unwillingly.

"Tell her!" I mouthed frantically. "Now! Right now! Tell her _now!_"

Jasper looked terrified. "Not really."

I exhaled sharply, incredulous. He was such an idiot. He'd blown his chance.

Alice looked disappointed. "Okay. Your turn, Jazz."

Emmett and Edward looked amused, yet sympathetic. I was rolling my eyes at my brother's stupidity. He was definitely going to regret it later.

"Um…" It took Jasper a second to refocus. "Emmett. Dare?"

"Duh," Emmett said, leaning forward eagerly.

My thoughts drifted as we kept playing the game. Maybe I was getting older too. Although the adults in this room seemed to be enjoying themselves, going back to their childhood days as they teased each other back and forth, I wasn't having much fun. I was growing out of the things that we used to do. Maybe, after I got into college, I would enjoy these things more.

I smiled reluctantly when the other three started laughing hysterically. Pretending was harder than I realized.

* * *

The week flew by quickly. I ended up playing Bella Barbie for Alice, who wanted to try her new skill from her fashion and make-up classes. She made me parade through the entire house for the boys, who couldn't stop laughing at my disgruntled expression.

Carlisle and Esme had invited Charlie and Renee for dinner on Sunday. They had been surprised when a huge, homemade feast was waiting for them when they arrived.

Esme, intending on cooking herself, had scolded me for ruining her plans. But she smiled gratefully right afterwards and thanked me before joining the others in tasting the food.

Too quickly, the summer vacation came to an end. Soon, it was time for school to start again, and Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward were getting ready to depart to their own respective colleges.

I was extremely cranky on the last day of summer vacation. While I was stuck in school tomorrow, the others were leaving to go back to their colleges.

All through dinner, I was silent, merely picking at my food. I was trying not to think about being alone for who knew how long. Once they left, I didn't know when they were coming back to see me again.

Our parents all seemed to feel the same way as I did, though they did their best not to show it.

"So, Edward," Charlie said conversationally. "Harvard, eh? Congratulations!"

Edward smiled. "Thank you, Charlie."

"You must be so proud, Carlisle, Esme," Renee chimed in. "First, Emmett, and now, even Edward's going to Harvard. That's great!"

"Yes, well," Carlisle said. "I wish one of them would have followed my footsteps and chosen medicine as their future, but, of course, they chose law instead." But he was grinning. He and Esme were in a good mood tonight, despite the fact that all of their children were going to be gone now.

"I still don't know how you can manage being a gynecologist _and_ a businessman," Renee said. "Of course, being brilliant, I bet it's not so hard, eh, Carlisle?"

"I'm flattered," Carlisle said, laughing. All the adults started laughing while I grimaced, not finding anything funny.

Alice glanced at me suddenly as if she'd just remembered that I was there. She smiled sympathetically.

From the corner of my eye, I saw her nudging Edward and Jasper, who were sitting on either side of her, and nodding towards me. I ignored her.

Jasper glanced at me briefly before looking away, but Edward's gaze lingered on me for a long time.

"So, Alice," Renee said. "Esme told me that you're thinking of going abroad to study?"

"Oh, yes," Alice said, perking up. "I was thinking maybe Paris. After all, all the famous designers were French!" She sighed dreamily. "Someday, I'm going to succeed in making my own brand. People from all over the world will know who I am."

Emmett sniggered. "Yeah, Alice. Good luck."

Alice frowned at him. "Wanna put your money where your big mouth is, Em?"

Emmett looked up from his plate. "You're on. Fifty?"

"Well, let me see now," Charlie said mischievously, jumping into the bet eagerly. "It'll be a few years before you succeed, Alice. If you truly think you're going to be successful, why don't you bet higher?"

"Oh, Charlie," Renee chided. "Stop encouraging the young folks. You're trying to live through them."

"Well, I might as well," Charlie said, chuckling.

Carlisle smiled. "That's a good idea. Since this is for a good purpose, I'm sure Esme will approve as well. What do you think, dear?"

"Go ahead," Esme said easily. "If it regards your futures, I have no problem with that."

"Fine," Emmett said. "One hundred thousand?"

Alice was smug. "What's wrong with a million?"

Emmett looked surprised. "You're quite sure of yourself, sis."

"I just know I'm going to succeed," Alice insisted. "I can't explain it. It's like…I feel like I can see my own future."

Edward choked on his sip of water.

Alice looked cross. "If you don't believe me, bet one million. You, too, Edward. I'll show you guys."

"Fine," Emmett said. "You're on. You in, Edward?"

Edward shrugged, smiling good-naturedly. "Why not?"

"Where do you guys see yourself in ten years?" Carlisle asked suddenly.

The room became silent as everyone thought.

"I…see myself as the most successful businessman in the whole wide world," Charlie said.

"But you already are," Jasper said, laughing.

He shrugged. "Maintaining the position will be the challenge, son."

"What about you, Renee?" Esme asked.

Renee looked dreamy. "I really want to live in Europe. Maybe that'll happen someday."

Esme grinned. "Maybe I'll go with you. I've always dreamed of going to Italy."

"Just the two of us?" Renee asked excitedly.

"Deal."

Carlisle and Charlie shook their heads amusedly.

"What about you, Dad?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "I never thought about it. One thing I really want is to do the things I love for a very long time. Even if I quit as a businessman, I still want to continue being a doctor. Helping mothers give birth to newborns makes me happy."

"That's reasonable," Charlie agreed. He turned to us. "What about you guys? You're younger than we are; I'm sure you guys have some big dreams."

"I want to be the most famous fashion designer in the whole world," Alice said immediately. "I'll succeed and do what I love most. Fashion."

Her brothers made a face, but Jasper looked at her affectionately.

"I'm going to become a personal injury lawyer," Emmett said proudly. "I'm already majoring in it. I'm halfway there. I know I'm going to succeed."

"A bit arrogant, aren't you, Em?" Edward teased.

"Oh, yeah?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrows. "Well, what about you? You never told any of us what you were going to be majoring in."

"I told you," Edward said. "I'm going to become a lawyer."

"What kind of a lawyer?"

"Criminal lawyer," he answered readily. "I'll help victims win against the criminals that hurt or offended them."

"Oh, that's a wonderful dream, Edward," Esme enthused. "I'm sure you'll be just great at it."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What about you, Jasper, dear?" Renee asked.

Jasper grinned, embarrassed. "You know I'm going to Johns Hopkins, Mom."

"So you're still set on becoming a cardiologist?" Carlisle asked. "It's not too hard for you?"

Jasper looked thoughtful. "It's difficult, of course. But that's the beauty of it. The challenge that's always going to be there."

The parents all nodded. "Very wise."

I stabbed my fork at my steak, bored. I didn't realize that everyone was looking at me until I looked up to take a sip of water.

"What?" I asked, looking around at them blankly.

"Your dream, Bella," Alice said. "Where do you think you'll be in ten years?"

I blinked. "Oh. Um. I…don't know."

"I thought you wanted to become a teacher," Renee said.

"That was when I was nine, Mom," I muttered, embarrassed.

"Well," Renee said. "It might have stuck with you over the years."

"Is there something you'd like to do, Bella?" Carlisle asked, smiling at me pleasantly.

I studied his features carefully. Carlisle had always been like a second father to me. He was always there to answer my questions. He had never shown impatience towards me once, and he constantly encouraged me to do the best in everything. His mere presence calmed me. And looking at his warm smile right now, the fact that everyone was leaving didn't seem so bad.

"I haven't really thought about it yet," I admitted, looking back down at my food. "I don't know what I want to be."

"That's okay," Esme said soothingly. "There's still time for you to choose. I'm sure you'll find out the thing you want to do most when the time comes." She smiled at me maternally.

I smiled hesitantly. "Right."

Emmett finally let go of his eating utensils and stretched. "Ah, jeez. I think I ate too much."

"You certainly did, brother," Alice said, leaning over Edward to pat Emmett's belly.

As they all laughed, I excused myself quietly to go to the bathroom. I couldn't stand the joyful atmosphere any longer.

As I left the room, I could feel one pair of eyes on my back. The same pair of beautiful green eyes that had been staring at me these past few years for no reason that I could see.

* * *

**AN: A time skip will be happening soon. Look forward to it! Thanks, and remember, review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Electric

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When dinner finally ended, we went over to the Cullens for last minute talks.

Carlisle and Esme were chatting with Charlie and Renee on the first floor living room, while the rest of us were on the second floor.

"You were really quiet this evening, Bella," Alice said. "Were you worried about tomorrow?"

I didn't respond.

"Aw, come on, sis," Jasper said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I said we'll come visit. You act like we're going away to live abroad or something. It's just _college_."

I shook his hand off and stood up.

"I'm going to get some air," I mumbled before leaving them to stare after me worriedly.

The Cullens had a huge backyard garden. Esme had a green thumb, and the flowers bloomed beautifully under her care.

I was walking around slowly, feeling the cool wind. I stared into nothing, my thoughts far away. I was startled when I heard a sound behind me.

I whirled around.

"Sorry," Edward murmured. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," I mumbled. "Why are _you_ out here?"

He smiled. "I told the others that I'd talk some sense into you."

"I'm not doing anything crazy."

"Well…for one, sulking isn't going to do you any good."

I sighed. "I can't help it. We've all been together ever since I was a baby. How do you expect me to react when I'm going to be left all alone?"

Edward looked at me. "I told you, you won't be."

I rolled my eyes. "You mean that promise you made? You're breaking your promise, Edward."

He wandered closer to me. He was six inches away. I was getting really awkward and uncomfortable, but I didn't lean away.

"It's true that, in a way, I'm breaking that promise," Edward admitted. "But… I'll always be here for you."

I blinked, not understanding what he was saying.

He smiled affectionately. "All I'm saying is that I won't ever leave you. I'm not strong enough."

That confused me even more, but Edward had always been a little mysterious. I'd given up trying to understand him years ago.

"I don't know about the others," he said slowly. "I'm sure they'll move on quickly with their life. But… I don't think I can ever do that with you."

"You know I don't have any idea what you're talking about," I reminded him frostily. "Care to clarify?"

He chuckled. "Never mind then. Can I ask you a favor, Bella?"

"Depends on what it is."

He rolled his eyes. Then, he spread his arms, as if waiting for a hug.

"What?"

"Come on," Edward said, his eyes smoldering. "I want to hug you before I leave."

I hesitated. I just realized that Edward and I had never hugged before. I always did it with Jasper. Emmett liked to scare me from behind and hug me sometimes. Alice nearly always squeezed the life out of me.

But never with Edward. It was a bit strange of him to ask me all of a sudden.

Awkwardly, I walked the remaining distance towards him. His arms closed around me, gentle first, then tightly. But it wasn't uncomfortable. I fit perfectly in his arms, as if I was specifically made for him.

I felt like a statue. I couldn't move because I was so nervous.

Edward didn't seem to care.

"I'll miss you," he murmured. "Every single day."

Slowly but hesitantly, I raised my arms and hugged him back. My movement made him hug me even tighter.

Wordlessly, we stood there for a long time.

I felt like this was a dream. Was Edward really the one that was hugging me?

I was feeling much better now. In Edward's arms, I felt like nothing could go wrong. Everything was going to be fine.

"Hey!"

Startled, I pulled back and looked towards my right. Edward, upon seeing whom it was, looked annoyed.

"What are you two doing?" Emmett asked suspiciously.

"Um…" I could tell that I was blushing like crazy.

"Hugging," Edward answered promptly without a trace of embarrassment.

Emmett stared at him. "Uh-huh. Right."

Edward glanced at me, his eyes amused now. I didn't meet his gaze.

"Well, come on inside," Emmett said, retreating slowly, his eyes flickering back and forth between us. "Esme's made us a midnight snack." And he disappeared from view.

"Come on," Edward said, taking my hand easily and dragging me away. I trailed him, bewildered.

I couldn't help noticing the electric-like current caused by our contact. It was making me dazed. The only thing I could think about was his warm hand in my cold ones that was making my palm tingle.

* * *

**AN: Short, I know. I promise longer chapters. And guess what? Next chapter will be a time skip! You know what that means, don't you? It means that the juicy parts are coming up. ;) Look forward to it!**


	7. Chapter 7: Greetings

**Author's Note: A TIME SKIP! Ah, jeez. I've been waiting for this as long as you have. It's finally two years later, and here's a little information, as you might be confused. Bella is seventeen, and she's a senior. Edward is nineteen, and he is studying at Harvard. Emmett is twenty-two, studying at Harvard, and Alice and Jasper are both twenty-one. Alice had been studying fashion in Paris, and Jasper is currently in Johns Hopkins. We good? Enjoy!**

**FYI! I'm sorry I haven't been updating _Golden Lifestyle_ lately, and I'm so sorry; I'm not updating it today either. I just need some more time with the next chapter. But don't worry, the story isn't finished yet, so rest assured. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Two Years Later**

I was getting really annoyed. What part of, "We're over," did this guy not understand?

Mike Newton kept babbling on about why we should be back together again as he drove me home. I'd told him that I'd drive myself home, but he'd insisted. And how could I say no when he looked at me so pleadingly? I'd felt so bad when I'd dumped him three weeks ago. The shock on his face…

We'd just finished the last day of school before spring break. We were both seniors now, currently wrapping up our high school education.

There was a reason why I was so excited about spring break this year. Emmett, Alice, Edward, and Jasper were all coming home for the next two weeks. They hadn't been able to get time off last year. I hadn't seen them in two years, and I was excited to spend some time with them.

Of course, Alice had gone to Paris to study fashion abroad. She was totally into the fashion that she claimed to have forgotten all about coming home. Finally, Esme convinced her to come home for the short spring break to spend some time with the family.

The only obstacle in the way of my excitement was this annoying boy sitting right next to me.

I merely glared out the windshield as he droned on and on. I'd stopped listening about five minutes ago because he'd been repeating the same reasons over and over. This was getting out of hand. I was going to cut ties with him today. I wasn't going to let him ruin my spring vacation.

He parked in front of my huge family mansion. As always, he looked up with the lust in his eyes, which reminded me of one of the reasons why he'd asked me out two years ago. There was that crush he'd had on me ever since freshman year, but there was also the money and family background that was involved…

Swan and Cullen Corporations had grown over the past two years. They now held the position of one of the top five biggest companies in the whole world. Being the daughter of Swan Corps. had its advantages, but it was frustrating when your boyfriend only wanted to date you for your money.

"So, Bella," Mike said, resuming his reasoning as we walked through the black gates and into the garden. "I think it's unfair that you just dumped me without any reason at all. I think we should get back together again."

We paused about fifty yards from the front door.

I sighed exasperatedly. "I told you why I broke up with you, Mike. I have no intentions of continuing a relationship if my boyfriend wants me for my money."

"That's a misunderstanding!" Mike protested. "I don't know what kind of rumors you've been listening to, but-"

"And the fact that you were cheating on me was a rumor too?" I asked coldly. "Remember, Mike, I caught you on a date with Jessica that day in Soho. Don't try to deny it."

"That…was…" Mike was panicking. "You know Jessica's been pestering me to go on a date with her ever since we started going out. I just wanted to get her out of the way."

"And the fact that you were obviously flirting with her?" I asked, taking out my phone discreetly and hiding it in my hand. I interlocked my fingers behind my back and inclined my head, merely making it look as though I was questioning him sternly. But really, I was fiddling with my phone to text my brother.

"It's a misunderstanding!" Mike said. "You probably heard wrong or something…"

"Mike," I said. "I know what I saw, and I know what I heard. You were saying you loved her and you were telling her the real reason why you were dating me."

As I was speaking, I was texting Jasper to come out and help me. I knew he and the others were already home from college. I was sure Alice was home from Paris too. If he didn't come out and help me get rid of this guy soon, I was going to explode from frustration.

I sent the message and hid my phone in my hand again before bringing my arms back around. I narrowed my eyes at Mike.

"Any more excuses?" I asked coolly. "Because I've got to go in now, and I want to be sure that you won't bother my spring break."

"Bella, give me another chance," Mike pleaded. "I can't live without you."

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. This boy was getting too attached to my family's fortune.

"Mike, I broke up with you _three_ weeks ago. You can't keep doing this. This is getting out of hand. I said we were over. I'm letting you go. You can go date Jessica freely now; I don't know why you're being so difficult."

"But you're obviously still angry with me if you're refusing to take me back…" Mike whined.

"Look," I said, seriously irritated. "I'm not angry with you. I told you, I'm over you. I don't care what happened between you and Jessica. So just relax and go ask her out. Okay?"

"But Bella…"

I turned to go inside when he grabbed my wrist and swung me back around.

"Let go of me, Mike Newton," I snapped. "I dumped you three weeks ago, and there's no way I'm going to take you back. So you might as well give up."

"Bella," Mike said. "You don't understand-"

"Let her go."

We both froze.

Mike looked over my shoulder to see who the owner of the unfamiliar voice was, and I didn't move, shocked by the totally unexpected voice. I didn't expect _him_ to be here.

I could hear the footsteps getting closer behind me. And then, he was right next to me, his familiar scent swirling up the air and making me dizzy.

I looked up at him warily. He was taller than he'd been two years ago, and much more handsome. He was wearing a simple maroon shirt that said _Harvard_ on it, and dark jeans. His messy bronze hair was damp, like he'd just gotten out of the shower. His muscles were showing threateningly on his arms.

But what caught my attention the most was his expression. It was terrifying. He was glaring at Mike with pure hatred, and his lips were pressed into a thin line. His handsome face somehow made his expression and posture much more intimidating.

"Didn't you hear me?" Edward asked in a soft, dangerous voice. "I said, _let her go_."

Mike's eyes narrowed as he looked Edward over. Then, slowly, he let me go.

"Who are _you_?" he muttered.

Edward looked at him coldly. "I'm Bella's brother."

I glanced at him quickly, wondering what he was doing. Where was Jasper? I was sure I'd texted to Jasper for help, not Edward.

I raised the phone and checked the text message I'd just sent. I'd definitely sent it to Jasper. I didn't understand.

"Bella only has one brother," Mike retorted. "And you're not him. I've seen his picture."

Edward inclined his head. "Well, then, she must not have trusted you very much. Because Bella has three older brothers who are very protective of her. Which is why I won't tolerate you trespassing here. I would appreciate it if you would leave right away. And you won't bother Bella anymore if you know what's good for you."

The way his eyes flashed must have convinced Mike that Edward wasn't joking. He sensed danger, and he backed away. He glanced at me pleadingly.

I merely glared at him, my eyes narrowed.

"I guess I'll see you around, Bella," Mike muttered unwillingly.

I didn't answer, but merely watched as he fled the mansion. He got into his car and drove away quickly.

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Edward. He was studying me curiously, all hints of anger gone now.

"Thanks, Edward," I said gratefully. "I thought he'd never leave."

"You're welcome," Edward said, still looking me over, glancing up and down. He looked sort of surprised now.

"I meant for Jasper to get the message," I said, frowning.

He finally smiled. "Jasper was in the shower. I took the message instead. You don't mind, do you?" His beautiful green eyes smoldered.

"Of course not," I said, clearing my throat and looking away. "Welcome home."

He chuckled. "It's good to be back. You know, I really should have come to visit more often. I barely recognized you."

I looked up at him in surprise. "Why?"

"You've changed," Edward told me.

I had no idea what he was talking about. Because as far as I knew, I hadn't changed one bit.

But before I could ask, he grinned widely and held out his arms.

This time, I didn't hesitate. I hugged him tightly, unashamed. I'd missed him a lot.

His arms tightened around me, and he rocked us side to side gently.

"I missed you, Bella," he murmured into my hair.

I laughed softly. "Me too."

"Hey!"

We broke away and turned our heads.

Emmett was standing there at the doorway, with his arms crossed and frowning. He looked suspicious.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at Edward.

"Hugging," Edward answered in the same way he'd answered two years ago. He looked down and grinned at me.

Emmett's eyes flickered to me, and he looked confused. "Who's that?"

I grinned widely and ran towards him quickly. He looked shocked when I threw my arms around him. He, too, had grown a few more inches since I'd last seen him. I could tell that he'd been working out. He was wearing the same shirt as Edward, though in white.

"Whoa! Hey!" Emmett said, panicking. "Who the hell are you?"

Frowning, I let go and looked up at him. "What do you mean, who the hell am I?"

Emmett's eyes widened as he looked down at me. Then, hesitantly, he asked, "Bella?"

"Of course, who else?" I snorted, backing up to see him better.

Emmett's mouth dropped. "You're kidding. What happened to that little kid that used to run around this place?"

I placed my hands on my hips and looked at him, mockingly indignant. "Excuse me. When have I _ever_ run around this place?"

Emmett laughed, still surprised. "Jeez, look what happens when you're not home for two years. You're a woman now, Bells!"

A woman? I blinked in confusion. Had I really changed that much?

Emmett chuckled, ruffling my hair the way he used to do when we were younger. "It's good to see you, kid."

I grinned. "You too, Em."

Edward was right behind me again. "I guess Esme was right, Em. We barely recognized her."

"You too, bro?" Emmett asked. "Good. I thought I was the only one."

"What are you talking about?" I wondered.

"Who's that?" A familiar voice asked from the bottom of the staircase.

I looked around Emmett to see Alice standing there, looking interested. Suddenly, she gasped.

"Is that your girlfriend, Edward?" Alice asked excitedly. "Oh, gee, she's so pretty!"

Edward and Emmett laughed. Alice looked confused. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's good to see you too, Alice."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Bella?"

I grinned. "Hi."

"Oh. My. God!" Alice squealed as she threw herself in my arms. "Bella! I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you! Oh my gosh!"

I laughed as I hugged her back. "Yeah, that's been happening a lot lately." I threw Edward and Emmett a sharp look.

"Esme was totally right," Alice said, withdrawing away and looking over my face carefully. "She told us that we wouldn't recognize you because you've changed so much… But I never dreamed that she would be right!"

"It's okay," I said, patting her arm.

"Hey, is Bella here yet?"

I perked up.

Jasper was standing in the middle of the staircase, using a towel to dry his hair. He paused and cocked his head in confusion when he saw me.

"Who's that?" he asked.

I giggled as I ran up the stairs and hugged him tightly. "Jazzy!"

He gaped down at me. "Who…?"

I retreated, frowning. "You should at least recognize your own sister, Jasper Swan!"

He blinked. "Bella?"

"Who else?"

He laughed, still shocked. "What happened to you? Where's my little sister that used to look so cute? You're beautiful, Bella!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, thanks. Now, don't I get a proper hug?"

Laughing delightedly, he spread his arms and hugged me tightly. "It's good to see you, Bella."

"Welcome home," I said, grinning.

The kitchen door opened on the first floor, and Esme and Renee walked in, smiling.

"You're home, Bella," Renee said in surprise.

Esme looked at her three children in amusement. "I heard the whole thing. I told you that you wouldn't be able to recognize her, didn't I? You're the ones that didn't believe me."

Edward and Emmett chuckled. Alice grinned, sheepish. Jasper pulled me down the stairs.

"What happened outside, Edward?" Esme asked. "I thought I heard you talking to someone…"

Edward's expression hardened. "Bella's ex-boyfriend was bothering her. She texted Jasper to come down and help her, but he was in the shower, so I took the message instead."

Everyone except Renee, Esme, and Edward looked at me in surprise.

"You have a boyfriend?" Jasper asked in surprise. He frowned. "How come I didn't know?"

"Had," I corrected icily. "I dumped him three weeks ago."

"Don't tell me that awful boy was pestering you all this time," Esme said, scowling.

I laughed, embarrassed. "Well, Edward's appearance probably scared him off."

Esme and Renee exchanged thoughtful looks.

I knew that look. They were scheming something. But before I could ask, Esme changed the subject.

"So your spring break's started, right, Bella?" she asked. When I nodded, she said, "That's great. The five of you can spend some time with each other. You haven't seen each other in years!"

"I'll say," I said, scowling. "You promised to come home for Christmas, Jasper."

He chuckled. "It just happened. Sorry, Bella."

I perked up. "I know! How about you all tell me about college? I'm sure you guys all have girlfriends, right? And Alice, you can tell me what happened in Paris! You must have a boyfriend now too, eh?"

I fervently hoped that Edward didn't have someone, as my childhood crush hadn't disappeared. But still, acting nonchalant wouldn't give that fact away, would it?

"Uh…" Alice said, blushing as she glanced at Jasper.

I knew there was some juicy story involving this couple, so grinning evilly, I took both their hands and dragged them up the stairs. Emmett and Edward followed, laughing.

"Bella!" Alice complained.

"Aw, Bella!" Jasper protested.

I pushed them down on a sofa next to each other and sat in the couch opposite to them. "Spill."

* * *

**AN: So how was the reunion? Exciting? Funny? Or just plain dreary? Let me know and leave a review. You know how much I love those!**


	8. Chapter 8: Suspicious

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! So here's the next chapter of _Mistakes_… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"So you're together now?" I shrieked. "Oh, that's fantastic!"

Alice and Jasper smiled as they held hands.

"I can't believe it!" I said, staring at them happily. "How did you two manage that when Alice was in Paris?"

"We confessed over the phone, of course," Alice answered.

I wrinkled my nose. "That wasn't very romantic."

"Since when were you a romanticist?" Emmett teased.

"You're right," I said, laughing. "I don't like love stories. But it's different with Alice and Jasper. Well, I'm happy for you two. Be good to each other."

"Thanks, Bella," Alice said, giggling.

Jasper smiled, looking incredibly relieved at my wholehearted approval.

"What about you, Emmett?" I asked.

He shook his head, looking mockingly regretful. "Nope. I'm still single."

"Who would take _you_?" Alice joked.

"Hey!"

"And you, Edward?" Jasper asked. "We haven't talked in months. A lot can happen in six months."

Edward smiled. "Single."

"Why?" Alice asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah," Emmett chimed in. "That's what I always ask him whenever I see him around the library at Harvard. He's like Prince Charming, and I'm telling you, all the girls follow him around, begging him for a date. He just cuts them off and refuse."

"What?" Alice asked, incredulous. "I bet there are a lot of pretty girls at Harvard. And they're all intelligent if they can get into an Ivy League. What's wrong with those girls?"

"They're not my type," Edward said simply. "I prefer brunettes."

"There were tons of brunettes that you refused to go out with, Edward," Emmett snorted.

"Brown eyes."

"They had brown eyes."

"They're all too tall."

"What is going on?" Alice asked, her eyes narrowing. "Do you have someone in mind, Edward Cullen?"

He smiled playfully. "So what if I do?"

"WHO?" Emmett and Alice yelled at him.

Edward actually jumped. He looked annoyed as he turned away to hide his grimace.

"Tell us!" Alice demanded. "We promise we won't tell the parents if you don't want us to."

"Do you really think I would tell you, nosy?" Edward asked, rolling his eyes.

I was frowning slightly. So he had someone that he liked. I felt pathetic again.

Jasper was staring at the two of us, his eyes moving back and forth.

"Come on, Edward," Emmett urged. "Spill. Is it someone I know? Is she from Harvard? Is she pretty? Is she smart? Is she studying law like we are?"

Edward stuck out his tongue at his siblings. Emmett and Alice looked frustrated.

"Oh, did I tell you about his ex-girlfriend?" Emmett asked suddenly, as if he'd had a sudden thought. He was wearing a mischievous, knowing look on his face, like he had a hunch and wanted to confirm it.

"No!" Alice said eagerly. "Tell me!"

Edward frowned, his eyes flickering to me. "Shut up, Emmett."

"Well, he dated her for, like, three months," Emmett said. "They were pretty serious in my eyes. I've caught them together in his dorm when no one else was around. He has a single dorm room, so you can just imagine the possibilities."

By this time, Alice had caught onto Emmett's little scheme. Jasper looked down, smiling. He knew too.

Edward looked like he understood what his brother was doing as well, and he wasn't liking it. He kept glancing at me nervously.

"Oh, I see," Alice said, smiling evilly. "So you still see her, Edward? Bring her over for dinner sometime."

Edward glared at her. "Stop it."

Emmett and Alice both laughed.

"Why not?" Emmett asked innocently. "Ashley really was beautiful. Why did you break up with her?"

"You know why," Edward snapped, his eyes narrowing. "Why are you asking?"

"I just want Alice and Bella and Jasper to hear it, of course," Emmett said in that same innocent tone. "After all, they weren't there when it happened."

Edward took a deep breath. "She was getting too attached to me. There. Happy?"

"Attached in what way?" Emmett pressed.

Edward looked like he could kill his brother any second. And I still didn't get what was really going on.

"Shut up," he said. "Or I'll shut your mouth for you."

Emmett shrugged. "Fine. I found out what I wanted to know anyway."

Edward shot his siblings a sour look. "I swear I'm going to kill you guys someday."

Alice trilled a long laugh. "But it's so fun, teasing you."

Edward laughed sarcastically.

"Bella," Jasper said suddenly. "Will you go downstairs and find out if dinner's ready yet?"

"Sure, Jasper," I said, confused by his sudden request. I rose and descended the stairs. I heard the others resume speaking, this time in much lower voices.

"Mom? Esme?" I called as I entered the kitchen.

Instead, I found Carlisle and Charlie talking in low voices as they chopped up vegetables for their wives. If the whole world saw that the most famous businessmen did normal things, they would totally laugh out loud.

"Oh, Bella," Charlie said, suddenly breaking off their conversation. "Had a good day in school?"

"Yeah," I said suspiciously. Why was everyone acting so strange?

"Bella," Carlisle greeted me, grinning.

"Hi, Carlisle," I said, smiling as I hopped onto the counter. "When did you guys get home?"

"A couple minutes ago," Charlie answered. "The wives wanted us to chop this up while they went out to the market for some things."

I realized that they were still wearing their suits. They'd merely taken off their suit jackets and rolled up their sleeves to do the chore.

I stifled a laugh. "I see. Jasper sent me down here to ask when dinner was going to be ready."

"Soon," Carlisle promised.

"Good, I'm starving," I said, hopping off. I turned to go back when Charlie called after me.

"There's a family meeting after dinner," he said. "Go tell the others as well."

"Family meeting?" I repeated. "About what?"

"You'll see," Charlie said mysteriously. He and Carlisle exchanged looks. The look they shared reminded me of Renee and Esme's exchange earlier.

"Okay," I said, before ascending the stairs again. What was going on?

I paused when I heard the others' low voices. I didn't normally eavesdrop, but everyone's strange behavior was driving me crazy. I wanted to be in on _something_.

"…sure about this, Edward?" Jasper was saying quietly and quickly. "You know that I would never forgive you if you ever hurt her."

"I know what I want, Jasper," Edward said in a steely voice. "You can trust me. I would never let Bella get hurt. You know that."

I blinked. They were talking about _me?_

"Well, you'd better be sure about this, bro," Emmett said. "Last I heard, Carlisle and Esme were both considering seriously about the arrangement. Alice and Jasper and I talked to Renee while you were in the shower; she and Charlie are serious about this too. You guys are both still too young. You're only nineteen, and she's seventeen…"

Clearing my throat, I purposely made noise, stomping up the stairs. I had no idea what was going on, but I'd had enough.

They stopped talking abruptly when they heard me.

"Well?" Jasper asked when I sat back down next to him.

"Renee and Esme are both out at the market," I informed them. "But Carlisle says that dinner will be ready soon. And Charlie wanted me to tell all of you that there's a family meeting after dinner. He wouldn't tell me what it was about, saying that we'll find out soon enough."

The four of them exchanged looks. Jasper looked bothered, and Alice glanced at her lover anxiously.

"Okay," Alice said, putting on a fake smile. "It's your turn now. Why don't you tell us about this Newton fellow?"

* * *

**AN: The main twist is going to be happening real soon. In one or two chapters, I believe. Look forward to it! And remember, reviews are much appreciated! Let's get this story in the popular range, eh? Thanks, guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: Bomb

**Author's Note: I'm sure you're all wondering what the twist is. A fan actually guessed part of it, and it scared the hell out of me. I suppose it was pretty obvious, but still. But guess what? You didn't guess the whole thing, so I'm still good. The part you got right, though, is in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Everyone was strangely silent during dinner. Carlisle and Charlie seemed lost in their own thoughts, and Renee and Esme kept exchanging nervous glances. Alice and Jasper seemed to be communicating silently in their own way, and Emmett kept glancing at me worriedly.

After dinner, Esme served strawberry shortcake and hot chocolate for dessert. And at long last, Carlisle started the family meeting.

"You might already know that Charlie and I are having a slightly difficult time trying to maintain our partnership," he began. "Of course, there are no problems with our friendship. It's just the companies that try to interfere with us. Because our companies are getting bigger and stronger, the other corporations are trying to separate us.

"We needed to think of a way to go against them quickly. And I guess…" He glanced at Charlie. "I guess we did."

"We've been thinking about this ever since you were all toddlers," Charlie said helpfully. "So don't think that this just came out of nowhere."

"What are you talking about?" I asked blankly. Everyone looked like they knew what Carlisle and Charlie were talking about, but I really had no clue.

"We're arranging a marriage between the two of you," Carlisle said. "One from my family, and one from Charlie's. We thought marriage would be the only way to make a stronger relationship between the two companies."

My eyes were huge. "Who?"

"Now don't freak out, dear," Renee said soothingly. "It'll be fine."

I glanced at Alice and Jasper. They didn't look particularly happy. Were they the ones?

"Bella," Carlisle said, capturing my attention.

"What?"

Carlisle smiled slightly. "It's you, Bella. You'll be marrying Edward."

My jaw dropped. "_What_?"

"It's true," Charlie said. "We're arranging a marriage between the two of you. This is purely for business, but we knew that you've liked each other ever since you two were young. We thought it was a good idea."

_Edward_ liked me?

I turned to look at him. He was looking down at his cake, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I don't get it," I said, shocked. "Why me? Why not these two?" I pointed at Alice and Jasper. "They're both twenty-one! I'm barely eighteen! Is this even legal?"

"Of course it is, Bella," Carlisle said patiently. "We checked. And as you're turning eighteen in a few months' time, it's perfectly legal."

"As for the question regarding us," Alice spoke up. "We're just not… We're not ready, Bella. We wanted to date for a few more years. For all you know, we might not work out. But you guys…" She smiled. "You guys are perfect. It's like you're meant for each other."

"Oh, isn't this so exciting?" Esme gushed.

I was getting overwhelmed. Married? _Me_?

"Wait, wait, wait," I interrupted. "When is this happening?"

"Well, everyone's on spring break," Charlie said. "Why not next week when everyone can be here for the wedding?"

I stared at him. "You're crazy!"

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Well, for one," I said. "You just dropped this bomb on me when I was totally unprepared. And second, marriage is a big thing. Alice and Jasper are afraid that they might not work out, but what about us? We're younger than they are. What makes you think that everything will turn out okay between _us_?"

"We don't," Renee said, grinning. "That's what makes it so exciting. We're taking a chance with you guys. We trust you on this."

I stared at her before looking away, exasperated.

"If it bothers you that we knew that you guys liked each other, just think of it as business," Charlie suggested. "Totally business stuff."

I grimaced. Edward didn't seem to mind at all.

"Fine," I muttered.

"You'll do it?" Alice perked up.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No," Renee and Esme chorused before breaking into giggles.

I rolled my eyes. "May I be excused?"

Charlie nodded.

Frowning, I rose from my seat and escaped the dining room. I fled up the stairs and locked myself in my room.

I began hyperventilating. Married? To _Edward?_

I was getting hysterical. I had to get a hold of myself.

I tried to breathe evenly. But the more I thought about it, the sicker I became. I'd liked Edward, sure, but I'd never imagined myself _married_ to him. Just the mere thought of it made me feel awkward and nervous.

How pathetic I'd become.

* * *

**AN: So! Arranged marriage was half of the answer to the twist. But hey! There's two other parts to this, so you'll have to do better than that! Ha, I'm so smug right now. Anyway, what do you think will happen next? I wonder if someone will guess the second part of the twist?**

**And I'm so sorry about me neglecting _Golden Lifestyle_. I'm getting a few ideas so I'll start writing the chapters again, I suppose. But still, bear with me, okay?**

**In the meantime, you guys don't want me to neglect _Mistakes_ like I'm neglecting _GL_, do you? Well, then, you know what to do. Do you see that small little review button at the end of the page? I suggest you click on that and leave tons of reviews on what you thought about this meaningful and important chapter. You know how much I love those things. We cool? Great! Thanks, guys!**


	10. Chapter 10: Proposal

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! I was getting some really positive responses about the last chapter. Some people were disappointed that it was an arranged marriage, and not Edward proposing to Bella. Ha, ha, ha. Oh, gee. I hope you get a surprise when you read the chapter below. You know how much I love to surprise you guys. ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I sat morosely on the hammock in our garden. I was swinging lightly and slowly, deep in thought.

It was dark now. It must be nearly nine o'clock. The wind was blowing gently, but I wasn't cold. It was spring, and I could smell the light fragrance of the flowers that Renee had planted with the help of Esme.

Only a day had passed since our families had dropped the wedding bomb. I still wasn't sure about this. I hadn't talked to Edward about it, too embarrassed to even make eye contact. Whenever he tried to speak to me, I merely escaped by making excuses. I had no idea what he'd been planning to say to me, but I was sure it was nothing pleasant. I had a feeling he was going to tell me that he didn't appreciate this either.

And I would literally die.

After all, Edward was my crush. He'd been my first love for a long time now, and if he told me that Charlie had been wrong, and that he didn't like me, I would die. Of embarrassment.

Jasper had told me this afternoon that no one had ever died of embarrassment. I might just change history and be the first one who ever did die out of shame.

Who gets married at seventeen? I wondered. And especially because your parents were forcing you to?

I knew that Renee and Esme were getting ready for the wedding. They'd been busy all day, and I probably wouldn't be able to talk to anyone properly until after the wedding was over.

To make matters worse, Alice had offered to help the women, which meant that the wedding was going to be huge. Luxurious, and everything would go exactly the way Alice wanted it to.

If only this wasn't an arranged marriage. I probably wouldn't feel this pathetic then. What if Edward had really confessed to me? I probably would have accepted my fate gladly. What kind of a girl would refuse to spend her whole life with a glorious god like Edward?

Sighing miserably at my luck, I gazed up at the sky. I could still see the clouds. There were no stars out tonight. The moon was full, but it was orange-red. I knew I must be seeing a lunar eclipse.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I blinked and planted my feet on the ground so the hammock would stop swinging. I gazed at the newcomer. It was Edward.

Of course. He wouldn't let anything he wanted get away from him. If he wanted to talk to me, he would do anything to make that happen.

A crooked smile played on his lips. His green eyes were warm and twinkled in the dim lights that were lit all around the garden.

"Hi," I said glumly.

"Am I not welcomed?" Edward asked playfully.

"Are the others asleep?" I asked, frowning slightly.

The Cullens were all sleeping over at our mansion tonight. Renee and Esme had said something about being under one house would be much more convenient to plan the wedding… I couldn't believe Charlie and Carlisle would agree to something like that. The four of them must be excited.

Edward pursed his lips. "You're avoiding me."

I looked away. "What did you expect?"

"I didn't want that," Edward said reproachfully. "The least you could've done is give me a chance to talk to you."

"So that you could tell me that you don't want this?" I guessed sullenly. "I already know. I don't need you to repeat it."

Edward looked amused. "What makes you think that?"

"Why else would you want to talk to me?"

He smiled crookedly. "You're silly, Bella. You're jumping to the wrong conclusions. Didn't you hear what Charlie said?"

"I heard perfectly well what he said," I grumbled, swinging the hammock again. "I'm getting married. At seventeen."

"Not that," Edward said, leaning on the pole of the hammock. "About why they chose us."

"What are you talking about?"

Edward gazed at me steadily. "You like me, Bella."

I bit my lip, looking away from him carefully. How could he say that so calmly? It wasn't fair.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," he said. "I already knew."

"Of course you did," I muttered under my breath. "Everyone knew. It wasn't much of a secret with Jazz and Alice and Em shouting it out all the time."

Edward smiled. "Well, I guess so. But I was never annoyed with them for teasing us all the time. Do you know why?"

I shook my head.

"Because without them shouting it out, I never would've guessed. I would have been discouraged a long time ago, and I would've given up on you. On us."

I stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Charlie and the others was right, Bella," Edward told me. "I've liked you ever since we were young. You weren't the only one who had a childhood crush." He didn't look a bit embarrassed admitting it.

My lips parted in shock. Why was he telling me this now?

"I know it seems strange for me to confess to you right now, what with everything that's going on," Edward said, now gazing at the garden thoughtfully. "But that's just it. I'm doing this _because _all this is happening. We're getting married within a week, and it's all because we don't have a choice. It's an arranged marriage, and it's all for business. But I'm not satisfied with that, Bella." His eyes flickered back to me. "I won't get married to you because of something that we have no choice over. If we do get married, it'll be for a good reason."

My heart sank. I knew it. He was going to break it off. He was going to tell me that he wasn't going to marry me.

Edward smiled amusedly, as though he knew exactly what I was thinking about. Maybe the panic showed on my face.

"Do you mind getting married to me, Bella?" he asked. "Even if it was for business, do you think you can live with me for the rest of your life?"

I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Do you like me enough to marry me?" Edward clarified, speaking more slowly now. "Answer me honestly."

Did I? I asked myself. I thought carefully. I did feel very strongly about Edward. And if he were to be my husband, I thought I wouldn't regret marrying him. Ever.

"Yes," I replied truthfully. And I blushed red.

He smiled affectionately at me. "I believe you."

My lips were pursed. He was going to say it now. He was going to say it.

"I'm not going to break off the marriage, Bella," Edward said, as if he'd read my mind. "I'm not stupid. I feel the same way you do."

My eyes flashed up to him in surprise.

"But like I said," he said. "I'm not going to get married because our parents told us to. No, I'm doing this properly. And if we get married, it'll be because _we_ want it."

I blinked, wondering what he was doing as he slowly kneeled on one knee. I stared at him, bewildered.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Edward said softly. Suddenly, there was a velvet box in his hands. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that sparkled, even in the dim light.

I couldn't believe it. Was he really doing what I thought he was doing?

"I promise to love you every single day of my life," Edward continued. His voice was gentle and compelling, and there was no hint of hesitation on his face. He looked absolutely, positively sure about his actions.

"I promise to keep you safe and protect you from any harm," he said. He smiled widely as he studied my shocked face. "Will you marry me?"

I forgot how to breathe. I forgot where I was. I forgot everything. The only thing I could understand right now was that Edward was proposing to me. He was actually proposing to me. He really wanted to get married to me.

_Edward Cullen_ was asking me to marry him.

I must be dreaming. Was this really happening?

I exhaled sharply. "Edward…" I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. And you could hear it in my voice.

Edward merely cocked his head, waiting patiently. He seemed one hundred percent sincere. There was no hint of mocking or teasing upon his face. I could only see sincerity.

"I don't get it," I whispered. "You _want_ to marry me?"

"Of course," Edward said, looking surprised. "Why wouldn't I want to?"

I was still afraid. "Why are you doing this?"

Edward chuckled. "Are you having second thoughts about your answer to my question? I thought you would be happy to marry me, no matter what it was for."

"Yeah, but…" I paused. I still wasn't sure.

"You doubt my words?" Edward asked, his eyebrows raised. When I didn't answer, he looked thoughtful. Then, he got up, slipping the box inside his pocket again. He reached over and took my hands in his, helping me stand up.

"Maybe I need to force you to say yes," Edward said, humor in his beautiful eyes.

He was awfully close to me. In fact, he had slipped his arms around my waist and was pulling me closer to him.

I could feel my ragged breathing. My heart pounded loudly. This was embarrassing, but I was starting to really think about his proposal. He wanted it. He wanted _me_.

He was leaning closer and closer… And his lips touched mine.

I didn't know how much time had passed. It seemed like hours. I felt as though everything had stopped around us. The two of us were the only ones that existed. Nothing else mattered.

And I knew what my answer was.

He pulled away, his eyes warm as they bored into mine. "Have I convinced you yet?"

I smiled shyly. "Yes."

"Yes, I've convinced you, or yes, you'll marry me?"

"Yes to both."

Edward smiled widely. He looked extremely happy. "Good."

And as he leaned down to kiss me again, I felt as if nothing in this world could go wrong. My childhood dream wasn't so pathetic after all. I'd gotten what had mattered most to me ever since I was young. I'd gotten Edward.

He was mine forever. Nothing would go wrong.

I didn't know that the darkening orange moon was going to be an omen.

* * *

**AN: I know I just gave you a really sweet chapter to read, but what'd you think about that last line? Foreshadowing…eh? Best way to find out what happens next? Hm, let me think. Well, of course, updates wouldn't be up very often if no one reviews… I think I can update another sweet chapter or two if you guys just click on the little review box… Hint, hint.**


	11. Chapter 11: Enthusiasm

**Author's Note: So! Everyone gets to find out about the proposal! What will their reaction be like? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

When I woke up the next morning, I was cheerful. I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling with a smile playing on my lips. I was the happiest girl in the whole universe.

I raised my left hand and stared at the beautiful diamond ring on my ring finger. The ring was simple, yet intricate. It was a two-ring set. The bottom one had exactly nine small diamonds on it. The main ring on top had a bigger gem that stuck up slightly to emphasize itself, with four smaller diamonds on either side.

It was the prettiest ring in the whole world.

I was turning into one of those brides that were obsessed about bragging about their wedding. I had a perfect fiancé, a perfect wedding that was coming up next week, and a perfect diamond ring to finish the beautiful picture. My life was going to be absolutely perfect.

Sighing happily, I rose out of bed. I headed to my bathroom and turned on the shower. The warm water relaxed my whole body, making me smile happily.

When I got out, I saw my bed all made out, and the windows were open. I could smell bacon and flower fragrances from the garden . We must be eating breakfast outside today.

I turned to the closet and slipped inside. My good mood failed immediately when I saw my clothes for the day. Alice had been in here too. She'd set out a silky, creamy blue summer dress with matching flats. It was _not_ my style. It was certainly not the way I dressed.

I didn't want Alice to get in the way of my good mood. At least she hadn't set out high heels.

So shrugging, I put the dress on and slipped on the flats. I let my hair down as usual so that it could dry while I was eating breakfast.

I skipped down the stairs. There seemed to be no one in the house. I glanced at the living room clock as I passed. I had slept in. It was already nine o'clock. I hurried outside to the garden through the back door.

"Hi, Maggie!" I greeted the maid, who was tidying the grand piano, humming merrily.

The kindly, middle-aged woman who had been with us ever since I was in preschool, smiled at me brightly.

"Good morning, young mistress," she said. "You seem to be in a fairly good mood. I thought you were sulking because of that arranged marriage."

I grinned sheepishly. "Well, it's not really much of an arranged marriage anymore."

Maggie's eyes widened as the rays of sunlight shining through from the window caught the diamond. It sparkled brightly.

A smile spread across her face. She winked at me.

I laughed. "Are they all outside?"

"Yes," Maggie said, still smiling widely. "They're having a pancake and bacon party in honor of the wedding. And I think they do not know the good news yet."

"Edward didn't tell them?" I asked curiously. "Why?"

Maggie shrugged. "Why don't you go outside and tell them? I'm sure the mistresses would be especially delighted."

I blushed as I backed away, embarrassed. "See you later, Maggie."

"Have fun," she called as I ran outside.

"Hey, she's awake," Emmett called when he spotted me. He was cooking the bacon on the stone barbecue. "Morning, Bella."

"Hi, Em," I said, taking a plate and holding out as he piled bacon on it. "Not so much! Take it back!"

Emmett laughed. "Go sit down, Bella. I wanna fatten you up."

I stuck out my tongue at him as I passed. His loud laughter filled the air, but he glanced at me curiously, wondering why I was suddenly so cheerful.

"Morning, Bella," Jasper said, shoving pancake in his mouth. Alice slapped him on the back gently when he started coughing.

"Morning," I answered, setting down my plate and reaching over to pour him a cup of orange juice. "Here." I handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said when he could finally breathe.

"Good morning, Bella," Esme said, who was sitting across from me. She smiled warmly. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

I nodded as I cut up a piece of bacon and placed it in my mouth. "Mm, it's good."

"Why are you in such a good mood today?" Alice asked as I piled two pancakes on my plate.

I glanced at her, then at everyone else who was now staring at me suspiciously. My eyes flickered back and forth between them, unable to think up an explanation.

"That's because she's got me, of course," Edward said, saving me as he came to sit next to me. "Good morning, Bella." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

I smiled back. "Good morning."

Everyone gawked at us, bewildered. Suddenly, Alice gasped and pointed at my left hand.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "Where'd you get that ring? Did Edward give it to you? When? Oh my gosh, don't tell me he _proposed_!" She squealed happily and started prancing around happily. She hurried over and hugged Edward from behind tightly, murmuring about how he was such a gentleman.

Edward looked like he was going to choke any minute. Alice's tiny arms were around his neck, and he had just swallowed a mouthful of bacon.

"Alice," he protested. "Let me go. I'm eating!"

"Oh, you great big, handsome, thoughtful brother, you!" Alice squealed. "I can't believe it! When did you propose? How?"

"Is it true?" Esme asked, looking delighted. "You really proposed to her, Edward?"

"Yes, I did," Edward answered. "Let me go, Alice!"

Alice finally let go of him, only to come bother _me_. She hugged me just as tightly, making it impossible for me to eat.

"Ow, Alice!" I complained.

"You said yes, Bella!" Alice squealed happily. "Oh, you great big, beautiful, intelligent girl, you!"

"Alice, let her go," Edward said, scowling. "You'll choke her to death. I'm not sure I'll forgive you if you do."

Emmett laughed as he came over. "They confessed to each other alright."

"That's great, guys," Jasper said, looking pleased. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you."

Alice finally let go of me. Instead, she grabbed my left hand to study the ring. "Oh, it's so beautiful! You picked out a great one, Edward. It suits Bella nicely."

"This certainly is great news," Carlisle said, smiling. "This is better. You'll be marrying because you want to, not because you're being forced to."

"That was the whole point, actually," Edward said, glancing at me.

I was studying my plate extremely hard. I knew I was turning red.

Alice went to go sit by Jasper again, but she didn't eat. Instead, she merely stared at us dreamily, looking happier than I was.

"I can't believe it!" Renee said excitedly. "Isn't this wonderful?" She and Esme exchanged looks.

"Congratulations, guys," Charlie said gruffly.

I looked up from my plate. "Dad! You're crying!"

"I am not," Charlie snapped. He turned away, shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Could have fooled me," I said, narrowing my eyes at his back playfully. "It's not like I'm getting married _now_. And this was your idea, remember?"

"Of course he does," Carlisle said, looking mildly alarmed as he went over to console his friend. "You okay, Charlie?"

"I'm fine. Leave me alone!" Charlie turned back to us, frowning. "Give me more bacon, Emmett."

Emmett laughed. "Right away, sir." He walked away again with Charlie tailing him.

"Let me see," Renee said.

I held out my left hand as I fed myself the bacon with my right. She and Esme examined my ring, exchanging comments about it.

"When did he propose?" Renee asked as I pulled my hand back again. "When, when, when?" She looked like an excited, regular old mom, not a strict businesswoman who helped her husband manage a huge corporation.

"Yesterday," I answered, pouring syrup on my pancake.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Alice demanded, looking frustrated.

I looked at her, confused. "Maybe because I'm hungry?"

Edward laughed as he handed me a glass of orange juice. "Let her eat, Alice. There'll be plenty of time to ask her questions later."

"But I want to know now!" Alice said, pouting.

"Me, too!" Renee and Esme chorused, leaning forward. They looked like they were back in high school again, looking for fresh gossip.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What happened?" Alice asked, leaning forward expectantly. Her eyes were shining with anticipation.

"He proposed," I said shortly before popping a piece of pancake in my mouth.

"Come on, Bella, give us some details," Alice begged.

I frowned. "I'm eating."

"Tell us."

"Yeah, Bella," Emmett chimed in as he walked back with Charlie. "I wanna know too. What did lover boy here do?"

Edward glared at him.

"I told you already," I said. "He proposed."

"What were his exact words?" Esme pressed. "I want to compare him to Carlisle. Was Edward just as sweet and sincere as Carlisle was when he proposed?'

I blinked. "I don't know, Esme. I don't know how Carlisle proposed to you so…"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Let her eat."

"Did he tell you that he liked you?" Alice asked eagerly. "And did he get down on his knee?"

I sighed, uncomfortable by the way everyone was looking at me expectantly. Sensing this, Edward reached out and took my left hand. He rubbed the back of my hand gently in circles, soothing me.

"Aw," Esme sighed dreamily when she saw this. "You guys are so adorable!"

Shaking my head, I answered Alice's question. "Yes and yes."

Alice gasped. "Did he kiss you? Did he promise to love you forever?"

I frowned. "How did you know that? Did you peek at us or something?"

Alice squealed loudly. "How romantic!"

"Did you spy on us?" I asked, horrified. "Seriously?'

"Nah, she just watches a lot of sappy romance movies," Emmett snorted. "She has her ideal proposal all planned out. Better learn how to do it now, Jasper."

Jasper looked alarmed. "What?"

Edward and I laughed in harmony. And while the parents looked at us proudly, I couldn't help noticing that the one person that mattered most to me after Edward looked slightly worried.

I was going to talk to my brother about what he thought later. I knew that he had some problems with me getting married to Edward. And I wanted to know what they were.

* * *

**AN: So it looks like happily ever after for everyone! But is it really? Hee-hee, I'm so evil. You know I can't stand happiness unless it's towards the end of the story! I am the goddess of revenge. Just call me Nemesis.**

**Now! I've noticed that we're nearing one hundred reviews with this story! Let's make it our goal to reach one hundred with this chapter! It'll be a huge record for me! I've barely written fifteen chapters, and one hundred reviews would be fantastic! So help me out, guys! Let's make this story really popular!**

**Oh, and an announcement! I'm thinking about starting another story. Those of you who have read _Golden Lifestyle_ all know that the story is coming to an end. It was the only vampire story I was writing, and quite frankly, I think I'm going to miss writing about those. I know I'm already handling three other stories other than _GL_, but I think I have some ideas for another vampire one, so now I'll ask you this. What do you think? Should I do another one? Will you come read it if I post the first chapter? Let me know your opinions on the matter! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12: Reassurance

**Author's Note: I would recommend that you don't get too comfortable with Edward and Bella's happiness. You know how much I love to tear down happiness in my style. ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"I'll wait for you in the car," Edward said as we waddled back inside after an afternoon stroll with him hugging me from behind. "Don't take too long." He leaned over and kissed my right cheek. He let me go and I stared as he walked away fluidly to his car.

Smiling happily, I ascended the staircase to get my things. Edward was taking me on a date. We were going to go out as much as we could before the wedding. Today, we were going to a movie.

I paused outside of Jasper's door, which was slightly open. I peeked inside. I saw Jasper on his bed, looking through an old album. Slightly surprised by his actions, I knocked gently.

Jasper looked up as I pushed the door open. He smiled slightly. "What's up, Bella?"

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously, joining him on the bed. I sat on the edge.

"Looking through the album," Jasper said, looking back down. He gazed at the pictures of our younger selves wistfully. "Where did these times go, Bella?"

I stared at him. "Jasper…"

"I guess I'm a bit sad because you're getting married," Jasper said, turning the page. "I'm feeling a little strange. I've cared for you my entire life…and now, it's time to hand you over to someone else. You're going to be cared by another person who loves you just as much as I do." He looked up at me. He really did look sad.

"Oh, Jazzy…" I whispered. "Was that it?"

Jasper chuckled. "Isn't it enough? I'm giving away my baby sister to someone else. I feel really sad." He paused. "It's not possible for me to oppose this marriage, is it? I don't think I'm ready to let you grow up yet."

I laughed. "You're so silly. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are," Jasper sighed. "You're going to another man. You're leaving your poor old brother home alone."

I laid my hand on top of his. "No matter what happens, I'll always be your baby sister."

Jasper smiled wistfully. "Promise?"

I nodded. "No matter what happens."

He nodded slowly, looking back down at the album. "I believe you."

"Anything else?" I asked softly.

"Not really," Jasper said, frowning as he gazed down on the younger version of Edward. "I guess I should give my future brother-in-law a warning."

"A warning?" I repeated.

"If he makes you cry in any way, I'll beat him up."

"Jasper!" I said disapprovingly. "Are you really going to do that?"

"Of course I am," Jasper said. "He's my friend, but my sister comes first before him."

I shook my head incredulously. "Whatever you want."

Jasper laughed. "Go, Bella. He must be waiting. Have fun."

I smiled. "See you later."

And as I walked back outside and closed the door behind me, I saw him wearing a slight pout as he gazed down at Edward's picture.

* * *

"Did you have fun tonight?" Edward asked as we walked back to the mansion with our hands intertwined.

I nodded. "That was a good movie."

He smiled. "I'm glad. What should we do tomorrow? Anything you want."

I thought. "Let's go to an amusement park. I want to ride something scary."

"Why?" Edward asked, looking surprised. "You never did before."

"I want to test to see if I'm dreaming or not. It seems too good to be true that you're going to be with me forever."

He chuckled. "Silly. You're not dreaming."

I smiled. "We'll see."

We entered the house. There was a conversation going on in the living room.

"We're home," I said.

Carlisle, Charlie, Esme and Renee looked up. Alice and Emmett were there too.

"Hey, kids," Charlie greeted us. "Had a nice time?"

I nodded eagerly. "The movie was really good. The male actor's super hot."

Edward nudged me, his eyes narrowed. I laughed. "What? It's true. You would've loved him, Alice."

Alice smiled. "You're making the groom jealous, Bella."

I shrugged lightly. "He really was good looking."

Edward sighed, shaking his head. "I'm glad I proposed. Or you would be seeing someone else as soon as you go back to school. All the men at the restaurant were staring at you tonight."

"Don't be silly."

"It's true."

Esme smiled. "I take it you already had dinner?"

We nodded.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Planning the wedding, of course," Renee answered. "We rented the wedding hall today. The cake, we already ordered of course… Oh, and we're going over the designs for the wedding invitations. Come here, Bella. Which one do you like?"

"Edward? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

We turned to see Jasper leaning casually on the wall behind us. His face was expressionless, but I knew exactly what he was planning to do. He'd really meant it when he said he was going to give Edward a warning.

"Sure, Jasper," Edward said, looking confused. He looked back at me. "I'll be right back." He kissed me lightly before walking back up the stairs with Jasper.

I joined the wedding planners and looked over the chosen wedding invitations. They were all too fancy for my liking, but Renee made me choose one.

"Hm," Esme mused, as they looked over the light pink design with beautiful flowers embroidered around the border. "I like this one too. What do you think, Renee?"

"It's perfect," Renee agreed. "Alice?"

"It's beautiful," Alice said, nodding in approval. "But let's add a little more to it. Look at these options we can add into the design." She pointed to another catalog.

I rolled my eyes. "Simple is best, Alice."

"Ooh, I like this font," Renee gushed, pointing to a fancy script. None of them were listening to me.

Emmett looked at me sympathetically. "Just a few more days, Bella."

I sighed. "I don't know why you guys even ask me to choose. You don't listen to my opinion."

Carlisle and Charlie were talking about the possibilities once Edward and I got married. The women were still gushing over the font styles for the writing. The TV was on, but no one was watching it.

Emmett glanced at it, looking thoughtful as he stared at the silently moving figures on the screen. "Wow. You're getting married. You'll really be my sister now. I mean, really."

"I guess so."

Emmett brightened. "Let's play a video game, Bella. You should be allowed to have some fun before you can get married and be responsible all the time. How about it?"

I grinned. "You're on."

An hour later, Edward and Jasper came back downstairs to find everyone busy in the living room. Carlisle and Charlie were in a deep conversation, the women were now discussing about how the invitations should be worded, and Emmett and I were playing a fighting video game.

"Hyah! Ha!" Emmett made sounds as he advanced onto my character, ready to knock me down. "Take that! Hyah! Ha! Yah!"

Edward and Jasper stared in amazement as I gritted my teeth and concentrated on my character. I picked out certain moves in my head and transferred it to the controller. Pressing the right buttons quickly, I managed to knock Emmett's character down before he knocked mine down.

"No!" Emmett groaned. "Not again. You're too good, Bella!"

I grinned. "Time for another flick in the head, bro."

"I thought you were supposed to be all grown up now," Jasper said. "Getting married and everything."

I shrugged. "Emmett convinced me to be a little childish before I have to be responsible all the time."

Edward laughed. "That makes sense."

"Another game," Emmett insisted, scowling.

I shrugged. "Your choice, but you'll lose again. You can never beat me, Em."

"Again!"

Sighing at his childish behavior, I turned back to the TV. I picked out my new character as did Emmett.

Ten minutes later, Emmett and I were still playing the same round, neither of us relenting. Finally, Alice helped me win the game.

"I've got it!" she shouted suddenly, making Emmett jump so violently that he lost his focus.

Taking advantage of this, I kicked Emmett's player in the head and punched him in the stomach. I judo flipped him over my shoulder, and two letters flashed across the screen: _KO_.

"NO!" Emmett yelled. He glared at Alice. "You made me lose."

"That's not important," Alice said impatiently. "I've got the perfect wordings for the invitations."

Emmett groaned in frustration. "I'll be glad when the wedding is over. How about another match after your honeymoon or something?"

"Okay."

Emmett set down his controller and glanced back at his brother and Jasper. "Had a nice chat?"

"Very," Jasper said. Edward smiled at me, making me wonder what they'd really talked about. It certainly wouldn't have been pleasant.

"Bella, come here!" Renee urged. "Tell us what you think about the wording."

I groaned as I crawled over. I had to agree with Emmett on one thing. I would be more than pleased once the wedding was over.

Extremely glad.

* * *

**AN: So there was that little brother-sister moment between Bella and Jasper. Did you like it? Remember, reviews are appreciated!**

**Oh, and many of you have expressed enthusiasm about me writing another vampire story, as ****_Golden Lifestyle_**** is coming to an end. You all convinced me to write it, and in fact, I've already started writing it! It's going to be called ****_Loyalty_****, and I think it's going to be really good. I'll let you know when I post the first chapter so you guys can all go read it! Thanks, guys!**


	13. Chapter 13: Warning

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! So here's the next chapter of _Mistakes_. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Edward's Point of View**

As I followed Jasper up the stairs, I felt nervous. He was strangely quiet, looking thoughtful as he pondered on what to say.

We settled down in the sofa of the second floor living room, and I waited. I had a hunch on what he was about to tell me, and I was ready to reassure him.

Finally, Jasper cleared his throat. "Edward," he began. "You know I think of you as my brother in many ways."

I merely nodded.

"I really don't have any problems with you marrying Bella," he went on. "If it's you… Well, I think I can be reassured of many things regarding her. For one, she's intelligent, but she can be quite clumsy sometimes. I know that you'll be responsible and mature enough for her safety. I can trust you on that, right?"

"Of course, Jasper," I answered.

Jasper nodded slowly. "I know you must think this is…strange. We've been friends for a long time, and we know each other like a book. But…this is my sister we're talking about, Edward. She might not be my biological sister, but she's as good as, and I don't want her to get hurt.

"I guess you can say this is…kind of a warning," he said, smiling sheepishly. His smile disappeared and he turned serious. "If you hurt Bella in any way, any way _at all_… Well, you're going to have to answer to me." There was no hint of bluff in his expression. "You're my friend, Edward, but my sister comes before you. If you hurt her, whether it's emotionally or physically, I might have to hit you. If you make her cry for any reason at all, I'll never forgive you. Do you understand?"

I nodded confidently. "Don't worry, Jasper. I promise I'll take care of her. I'll love her forever."

He seemed to relax slightly at my tone. "Good. I trust you."

"I know how special she is to you, Jasper," I said softly. "I won't make any mistakes. I promise."

Jasper smiled slightly. "You know, I feel like…I feel like I'm sending my own daughter away. I just… I don't know how to explain it, but I feel…wrong. I feel like Bella marrying at such a young age is a mistake…"

"You're just nervous, Jasper," I said easily. "You have nothing to worry about. I won't let anything hurt Bella."

I knew I wasn't going to let anything hurt her. Nothing at all. If Bella got hurt in any way, _I_ was going to avenge her myself. I would do it before Jasper did. Nothing would ever get away with hurting my beautiful Bella.

Jasper nodded, his eyebrows still furrowed. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I… I'm sure it's just nerves." He did look anxious.

"Dude," I said, laughing. "You're going to have to let her go sometime. She's not a baby anymore."

Jasper laughed uneasily. "Yeah, I guess… I guess seeing Bella being born into the world with my own two eyes really changed my perspective. She's always seemed so fragile… Please, Edward." His eyes were pleading. "Please take good care of her."

I smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Jasper. I will. I promise."

I didn't realize that making this promise would be the first step to my biggest mistake of my entire life.

* * *

**AN: Some foreshadowing at the end there, eh? It was short, but it's an important chapter. You'll see why later on. Remember! Reviews, reviews, reviews!**

**IMPORTANT! So I was feeling really bad for not updating much this week. So I decided to post the first chapter of my new story, _Loyalty_, a bit earlier than I'd planned to. I thought you guys might forgive me more this way. Will you go read it and let me know what you think about it? Does this mean I'm forgiven?**


	14. Chapter 14: Planning

**Author's Note: So we get to see some fluff in this chapter. And planning a honeymoon! Has any one of you gone on a honeymoon? Where'd you go? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Why don't you go to Paris, Edward?" Alice suggested.

Alice and I were poring over traveling brochures, discussing where Bella and I should go for our honeymoon. Both of us were delaying our return to school two weeks after spring break.

Harvard and South View High had graciously excused us from our classes once they'd heard the news. Now, the whole world knew about the marriage, as it had made the front pages of all newspapers.

The companies that had gone against Carlisle and Charlie had been shocked, and had retreated into the shadows, calling off all plans against our companies.

"Paris is great," Alice said. "I should know; I'm studying there. There are a lot of beautiful attractions, and there's a lot to do."

I picked up the brochure for Paris. "Well, I don't know. You'll be going back there soon. Are you going to bother us?"

Alice laughed, nudging me gently. "I'm evil, but I'm not that cruel. No, my teachers told me to take a month off for my spring break. So I'll be leaving once you two come back."

I nodded slowly, considering. "Paris might not be bad."

Alice saw that I was close to making the decision. "Besides, you know how to speak French fluently," she coaxed. "You'll get around a lot faster, and you'll be able to see more."

Paris was definitely tempting. I was reading the paragraph for the tourist attractions when Emmett and Bella came running into the living room, laughing. Emmett had chocolate fudge on his face and shirt.

"I'm going to get you!" Emmett threatened as Bella dodged him from side to side, giggling uncontrollably.

Emmett had a chocolate-covered spatula in his right hand. He attempted to splatter some of the chocolate on Bella from a distance, causing the gooey stuff to drip onto the spotless floor.

"Cut it out!" Bella shrieked.

Emmett laughed before bounding hugely towards her and capturing her in a back hug. He twirled her around, causing another fit of hysterical giggles.

Alice and I watched in amusement. Emmett and Jasper had convinced Bella to bake some of her famous homemade brownies for him. They'd been busy making it in the kitchen since morning, but it looked like Emmett had caused some trouble.

Jasper entered the living room, looking like he hadn't been a victim of chocolate fudge. He sat on the arm of Alice's armchair, shaking his head exasperatedly.

"Emmett! I…can't…breathe…!" Bella gasped, still laughing.

"Say you're sorry!"

She giggled. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry for smearing fudge on you."

"Good." Emmett let her go.

She took deep breaths before glancing at me. She smiled brilliantly like she always did these days when she saw me, and came over.

"Looks like you guys are having fun," Alice teased. "But what if Renee saw you being 'inappropriate'? You're supposed be marrying in three days, remember?"

"Me?" Bella said, looking mockingly outraged. "Em is the one being silly. He dumped a bunch of chocolate chips on the floor. He's so clumsy in the kitchen. If he'd been a woman, no husband would've ever taken him."

"Hey!"

She giggled. "I just had to punish him. The look on his face when I smeared chocolate on him…! Priceless!" She started laughing hysterically again, leaning on my shoulder for support.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "I'm glad you're having fun, Bella."

"Ah, jeez," Emmett said, looking down at his shirt. "I'm a mess. Esme's going to be pissed at me."

"That's not the only thing that's messy," Jasper pointed out. He gestured towards the chocolate-covered floor with his chin. "You're going to make Renee mad as well."

Emmett shrugged. "Ah, well. So have you guys decided where you're going yet?"

"We're going to Paris?" Bella asked, reading the brochure in my hand. "Really?"

She seemed pretty excited. Alice shot me a knowing look, knowing she'd won.

"I guess we are," I said, kissing Bella's forehead.

Bella smiled playfully. "Is the pixie going to bother us?"

"Hey!"

"No, she's going to be going back when we come back," I answered, ignoring her. "She's giving us privacy."

"Good."

"You know," Alice said, making a face. "I'm really glad you guys are finally getting together and everything, but I'll be _extra_ glad when you're out of the country for your honeymoon. I didn't think anyone could make me this jealous, but you guys take first prize for it. I've had enough of your lovey-dovey exchanges."

Bella stuck out her tongue. "You have Jasper. You guys are the ones not being lovey-dovey. Who said you couldn't?"

"Aw, no, please!" Emmett protested. "How do you think _I_ feel? I'm the only single in this room!"

"Whatever," Alice said dismissively. "That's not important."

"What?" Emmett said, outraged.

"So Paris, then?" I asked Bella. She nodded.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled," Jasper said. "You should make reservations now. I wonder if there are any seats by the window left…"

"There will be," Alice said reassuringly. "If you just let slip whose son you are…"

I rolled my eyes. "They'll know without me telling them. They'll recognize me by my name."

"And be sure to change Bella's name to Cullen when you tell the man," Alice added as I dialed the phone number.

"I know," I said. "Hello? Reservations, please. Yes, I'll wait."

Suddenly, there was a shriek from the doorway. Renee was staring at the floor, looking horrified.

"What happened?" she asked, looking like she was going to faint any moment. Renee hated it when there was something dirty on her floor.

Emmett and Jasper exchanged looks, frozen.

"Emmett did it, Mom," Bella said immediately, grinning mischievously when he looked at her, his eyes wide.

Esme appeared next to Renee. "Renee, I think… Emmett! What happened?" She wasn't looking at the floor, but at his shirt and face. She looked just as horrified.

Emmett gulped. "Hi."

Bella bit her lip to stifle her laughter.

"Hello?" I said as the man came back on again. "Yes. Two adults for first-class. Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

"Oh, did you decide already?" Renee asked excitedly, forgetting about the mess. "Where are you going?"

"Paris," Bella replied.

"Oh, how exciting!" Esme gushed. "I envy you."

Bella smiled as I continued to talk to the man.

"We'll be leaving in the evening in three days," I said. "Yes, please."

"Emmett Cullen," Esme said, turning back to the mess. "You go clean up this instant."

"Jasper Swan," Renee ordered. "You clean up this mess right now." She pointed to the floor.

Jasper opened his mouth to protest, then closed it, shrugging. He sighed as he took out the rag he'd been using in the kitchen from his pocket and started cleaning up the mess. Meanwhile, Emmett disappeared out of the room to go change.

"Oh, honey," Esme said, coming over to sit down beside Bella. "Everything's ready now. All we need is for you to pick out a wedding dress. We'll go tomorrow."

Bella made a face, but nodded.

"Ooh, how exciting!" Alice gushed. "Can I come?"

"Of course, Alice!" Renee said immediately. "We'll need your advice. After all, you're the fashion expert in this family."

Bella grimaced even more at that but kept silent. She ignored everyone and merely leaned back on the couch, playing with my right hand.

"Yes, thank you," I finished. "Goodbye." I hung up the phone.

"Are we set?" Bella asked.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, smiling down at her affectionately. "We'll be leaving at eleven-thirty in the evening."

Alice squealed softly, looking more excited than Bella did. "Oh, you'll have so much fun. I promise you won't regret going there."

"Do you really think they're going to Paris for sight-seeing?" Emmett asked, walking in with a clean shirt on. He had washed his face as well.

"Well, what would they go for, then?"

"Privacy," Emmett replied slyly. "Someplace they could be alone. In the same bed."

Renee and Esme giggled while Bella blushed. I stroked her hair calmly, not at all embarrassed.

"Are you done?" I asked.

Bella's eyes grew wide. "We forgot to put it in the oven! It's all your fault, Em!" She got up and dashed out of the room.

"_My_ fault?" Emmett repeated as he followed her out. "Do I need to remind you that you're the one who smeared chocolate all over me?"

Esme sighed dreamily. "Paris. I'd like to go there someday. Maybe Carlisle could take me there for a second honeymoon."

I glanced at the brochure again. The attractions were pretty and the Eiffel Tower would be worth seeing.

But Emmett was right. I didn't know about Bella, but _I_ was looking for something specific.

Somewhere private.

* * *

**AN: Ooh-la-la! Somewhere private, eh? Hee-hee. What do you think of ****_that_****? Let me know what you think! Reviews!**

**For those of you who don't know yet, my new story, ****_Loyalty_****, is up. It's a vampire story that I'm doing, as ****_Golden Lifestyle_**** is coming to an end. Go read it please! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15: Dresses

**Author's Note: Wedding dresses! Yippee! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Oh, that's beautiful, honey," Renee gushed, her hands clasped together dreamily. "Why don't you try twirling around?"

Sighing tiredly, I twirled around in the wedding dress I had just put on. It was long and its designs were rather old-fashioned.

"Mm," Alice mused. "It really does suit you better than the other ones. And it's just right for Edward too…old-fashioned… What do you think, Mom?"

Esme smiled. "She looks beautiful in everything; I'm afraid I can't choose. Which one do you like best, Bella, dear?"

I couldn't stay mad at my future mother-in-law. Esme adored me. She was already treating me like her daughter, even more than before. She'd taken my side the whole day today on my opinions on some of the dresses I'd tried on.

I smiled. "I like this one too. It's beautiful. I think I'm most comfortable in this one."

Esme nodded. "Why don't we choose this one? I think it's the best choice."

"That's fine with me," Renee said cheerfully. "You look so beautiful, honey."

"Wait, wait!" Alice protested. "We can't just choose rashly."

"Alice," I said wearily. "We've been at this for nearly four hours already. I think it's safe to choose a dress now."

Alice bit her lip as she studied the train of the dress. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. Finally, she smiled. "It looks fine. I'm okay with this dress."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I would be free to go home now. Home to Edward.

"Do you think it'll match well with Edward's tux?" Renee asked. "What do you think, Alice?"

Alice nodded. "Most definitely. It'll be just fine."

"Okay," Esme said. "I'm glad that's settled." She turned back to me. "Why don't you go get changed, and we'll get you home."

I nodded as the curtains around the mini stage closed again.

"But Mom!" I heard Alice complaining. "We haven't been shopping yet!"

"Alice," Esme said. "Bella's tired. She's been modeling dresses for us all day, practically-"

"Mom, please? I need to get some more stuff for Bella's luggage…"

I gritted my teeth. I knew it had been a mistake to let Alice in charge of my luggage. I knew there wasn't going to be one article of clothing that I recognized in that huge bag.

Ten minutes later, I joined the still arguing women, wearing comfortable casual clothes.

"Ready?" Esme asked. Smiling, she slipped her arm around mine and pulled me quickly out of the wedding shop, trying to ignore Alice's whining.

"I swear, you love Bella more than you love your own daughter," Alice grumbled as we headed home in the limo.

"Well, Bella is my daughter too, Alice," Esme said.

"Not yet," Alice countered. "And besides, she'll be your daughter-_in-law_."

"Same difference."

"No, it isn't," Alice insisted. "But still. Understandable. You've always adored Bella."

"What's not to like about her?" Esme asked, smiling fondly at me. "She's beautiful, intelligent, and she's perfect for my son."

I blushed. "Thanks, Esme."

"Oh, I can hardly wait!" Renee said. "The wedding is in two days! Two days!"

"We know, Mom," I said, patting her hand.

"Oh, how am I going to live without you, honey?" Renee asked, looking tearful now. "My baby's leaving home…"

"Mom," I said, appalled as she took out a handkerchief. "It's not like I'm eloping. I'm marrying. I'll be back, you know. And we're not living alone; we'll be with Carlisle and Esme at the family mansion so you can come visit us…"

But Renee cried even harder. I bit my lip, unable to find words to console her.

Finally, Esme started murmuring soothingly to her friend, effectively calming her down. Sighing and shaking my head, I glanced at Alice, who smiled at me affectionately.

* * *

The front door opened even before I got out of the car. Edward was standing there with Emmett and Jasper, waiting patiently.

I ran to them and threw myself in Edward's waiting arms.

"Did you have fun?" he murmured into my hair.

"No," I said in disgust. "Alice shoved me into a thousand dresses before she finally picked one."

Edward chuckled. "Well, look on the bright side. You get a few days off before the wedding."

I smiled happily. "That sounds nice."

"Ugh, you two," Emmett grumbled, looking away pointedly. "Get a room."

Edward and I laughed.

Jasper tutted. "You wouldn't feel this way if you had a girlfriend. Go ask someone out. There must be someone good at Harvard."

"Are you kidding?" Emmett asked, grinning. "There's tons. But I'm trying to focus on my studies before I start dating. I can always do that when I become successful."

"Very wise, Emmett," Alice said sarcastically as she approached us. Renee and Esme headed towards the garden, talking about last minute preparations for the wedding.

Alice brushed past me gently, stomping inside. She was still seething. Edward looked surprised.

"What happened?" he asked. "Did we do something wrong?"

"Oh, she's mad at me," I said, sighing. "Esme had to drag her into the car when we said we weren't going to go shopping."

Edward chuckled. "Typical Alice."

"Alice?" Jasper called, walking away. "Where are you?"

"Go away!" came a faint reply from upstairs.

"Alice!" Jasper called again, heading upstairs.

"Come on," Edward whispered. "Let's let Jasper deal with her, shall we?"

"Where are you two going?" Emmett asked suspiciously as we started walking towards the stairs. "Do I need to remind you, Edward, that while I understand your needs as a man, you two are not married yet?"

I blushed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I promise I won't touch her."

"Where are you going?" Emmett repeated.

"To my bedroom," Edward said impatiently.

"Leave the door open."

"No."

"Leave it open, bro."

"Since when were you the responsible one?"

"_Open_, Edward."

Edward frowned in annoyance. "I'll be glad when we leave this place and go to Paris. I swear, we need some _privacy_."

Emmett grinned. "Yes, yes, I won't protest when you two are married. But until then, I must protect the virtue of my precious sister-in-law-to-be, shouldn't I? After all, she's not exactly legal yet."

"Go away," Edward muttered, pulling me away.

"I'm serious, Edward," Emmett called as we climbed the stairs. "I'll let you close the door, but you'd better not lock it!"

Edward was muttering under his breath as we reached the second floor. I giggled, finding all this amusing.

"How can you laugh?" Edward asked, frowning as he closed the bedroom door behind us. "It's annoying." I heard a lock click.

My eyes narrowed. "Don't lock it, Edward. Emmett will go nuts if he finds out."

"Not you too," Edward complained.

"Come on, Edward," I chided, unlocking the door. "Be mature about this. You're nineteen. Now start acting like it."

"Yes, Mother," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Silly," I said, smiling. "Two more days."

He studied me wistfully. "It seems like two months."

I looked away, embarrassed.

He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head gently. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm not. I'm proud of us. So you should feel proud too."

I sighed. "I'm happy, Edward. Really. But the fact that I'm marrying at seventeen… Well, everyone knows. There's never any privacy in my life."

"Don't be bothered by those things," Edward said softly. "Just you and me. That's all that matters. Remember."

And he leaned down to touch his lips to mine.

* * *

**AN: So what'd ya think? You like? Reviews please!**


	16. Chapter 16: Wedding

**Author's Note: The day of the wedding! Dum-dum-duh-duh! I have no idea how a wedding is supposed to go, so forgive me if something is missing or wrong. Enjoy this happy moment, as the happiness will not last long in this story. You know me. Always looking to tear down our awesome characters of Twilight before I award them with eternal peace. ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Alice, I feel like throwing up."

Alice straightened up. She had ducked underneath my dress to yank out the train properly.

"Well, don't," she said. "You'll ruin the dress." She stepped back and examined her makeup work. She looked satisfied. "You know, I think I'm so _good_ at this. I mean, look at you. You're so beautiful. Your makeup is perfect and your hair is perfect. Of course, the raw material is beautiful which is why such a perfect result came out, but still…" She smiled at me fondly. "You look beautiful, Bella. Even more than usual."

I concentrated on breathing evenly. "This was a really bad idea."

"No, it wasn't," Alice disagreed. "It's just the nerves. You'll feel better once all this is over and you're on your way to Paris for your honeymoon. Just a couple minutes, and it'll be all over. Just try not to trip while you're walking down the aisle. Today's not the day for a concussion."

I moaned. "Alice… I should have waited until I was legal or something. I mean, it's only a couple more months until September… Maybe it's because I'm too young. Do you think if we delay this until I'm eighteen, I'll feel more relaxed?"

Alice laughed. "Good one."

"I'm not joking!" I protested. "Go out and tell them that I want to delay this. Go, Alice."

Alice shook her head exasperatedly. "You must be extremely nervous. You don't know what you're talking about."

There was a knock on the door. "One minute, Miss Swan!"

"We're done!" Alice called back. "Okay. It's time."

I began to hyperventilate.

"Easy, Bella," Alice said soothingly. "Just think about Edward. He's out there, waiting for you. Once all this is over, he's yours. Just focus on that. He's all you ever wanted, and he'll be yours in a few minutes."

I nodded slowly, gaining control over myself again. I took a deep breath.

"Come on," Alice said, grabbing my bouquet and handing it to me. "Let's go. Charlie will be waiting outside."

Sure enough, Charlie was waiting outside the huge double doors, fidgeting with his bow tie nervously. Still, he whistled when he saw me.

"You look beautiful, Bells," he said gruffly. "Great job, Alice."

Alice grinned. "I know. Remember, count to five and follow me down the aisle." She was my maid of honor, while Emmett and Jasper were Edward's groomsmen. Emmett was best man.

"Don't let me fall, Dad," I whispered as the double doors opened slowly. The music started playing, and the flower girls walked inside, throwing petals on the aisle.

"Don't worry," Charlie whispered back as Alice danced out.

And then, we were walking too. I saw the large amount of guests all standing and smiling at me. Several men wolf-whistled, causing silent giggles to break out here and there.

But he was all I could see. Edward was right there in front of me, standing in front of the minister, smiling widely as Charlie and I approached. I saw Emmett and Jasper standing right behind him, and Alice had already arrived at her destination on Edward's other side.

He looked so handsome with his smart, pure black tuxedo and bow tie. His beautiful green eyes stood out, and I could hear my friends' murmuring about them as I passed their seat.

The aisle was mercifully short. And soon, we were right in front of him.

Charlie placed my hand on top of Edward's, entrusting me to him. And just like that, I was home. I was where I belonged. With Edward.

Edward led me back to the minister. He began his speech, droning on and on in his boring, nasal tone.

I tuned him out, choosing to think about my future life with Edward instead. Would it always be filled with happiness? Would we have a perfect marriage that only existed in fiction novels and movies?

I heard Alice crying to my right, and Renee and Esme imitating her from my back. And I realized that I was crying too. I was taking a big step in life. I was all grown up.

Finally, the minister came to the end of his speech, and it was time for me to say the bonding words.

"I do," I choked out. Renee and Esme seemed to sob harder at that.

Edward's voice was loud and clear. The words rang through the huge hall. "I do."

"I now declare you husband and wife," the minister said. "You may kiss the bride." And he closed the book, clearly satisfied with his day's work.

I turned to him, my eyes shining with tears. He smiled in amusement as he wiped my tears away. He leaned down to kiss me.

I didn't know how much time had passed. All I knew was that he was mine forever. The world was lost all around me like it usually was when Edward kissed me. Nothing else mattered.

Finally, Edward withdrew, smirking. And we turned to face the crowd, who'd erupted into loud applause.

I was crying again when Renee came running towards me. She hugged me tightly, practically wailing now, while Esme embraced Edward. Charlie was suddenly there as well, hugging me with Renee sandwiched in the middle. Carlisle, too, was embracing his son, smiling proudly as he did so.

Charlie had to pull Renee away from me forcibly. He led her away from the crowd around us, consoling her in a soothing voice. Esme looked like she was in control of herself, but tears still streamed down her face as she embraced me lovingly.

"Be happy," she whispered.

"Thank you, Esme," I said, sniffling. "Thank you."

"Bella!"

I grunted as Alice collided with me. She was sobbing.

"Congratulations, man," I heard Emmett say to his brother. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thank you, Em," Edward said, hugging his brother.

"Alice," Jasper urged. "Let her go. Give me a chance to hug her, eh?"

Alice pulled away, turning to Edward instead. Edward grunted as she nearly knocked him to the ground.

Jasper smiled at me proudly. "Beautiful, Bella. Really."

And looking at my brother, I couldn't stop the fresh new tears that broke out. I fell into his open arms, and he hugged me tightly.

"Congratulations," he whispered. "I love you, Bella. Always have, always will."

"I love you, too, Jazz."

Finally, we were passed around through the crowd. Edward and I had to even greet people we didn't even know. They were guests on account of business. Charlie and Carlisle knew who they were, and that's all that mattered. We merely had to be polite.

The party began right away. Everyone filed outside into the huge gardens of the wedding hall, and the music began to play. The smell of food and flowers filled the air, and there was talking and laughter in every corner.

Edward and I had changed into less formal clothes. He was in a collared shirt now, with a gray vest over it. I was in a blue, silky dress that matched my heels and hairstyle. We were going around, greeting guests properly and thanking them for coming.

It took nearly two hours to get the greetings done. And by this time, I was lightheaded with hunger. I pulled Edward gently to the refreshment table.

He chuckled as I piled a bunch of fruit and salad onto my plate. "Hungry?"

I nodded. "Aren't you?" I speared a melon and held it out. He ate it slowly, looking thoughtful as his gaze never left me.

"What?" I asked, popping a baby tomato in my mouth.

"You were so beautiful tonight," Edward said, smiling. "It was hard to keep my eyes off of you, even for a little while."

I rolled my eyes. "You're a little biased, you know."

"I don't think so," Edward disagreed. "Just look around at your friends. Even that Newton is looking at you in a way that I don't approve of. I should go beat him up…"

I laughed as I fed him a strawberry. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious."

"Sure, sure," I chortled. "When are we leaving?"

"Impatient, are we?" Edward asked in a sly voice.

I shrugged. "It's been so chaotic all day. I want to be alone with you now."

"I do too," Edward said, smiling as he accepted a watermelon from me. "Our flight isn't for another four hours. Be patient. We'll soon be on our way to the airport."

I stroked his face. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you," he answered without hesitation. He leaned down to kiss me gently.

"Hey, hey, cut that out."

"Go away," Edward muttered, ignoring his brother.

"I'm serious," Emmett grumbled. "I feel like we're in Noah's Ark. Everybody's paired up. It's ridiculous. I'm the only single here."

"Congratulations, guys," Alice said, bounding up. Her makeup was flawless again. No one would've guessed that she'd been crying not two hours ago.

"Thanks, Alice," I said, leaning away from Edward and smiling at my new sister-in-law. "And thank you for helping us plan the wedding. It's so beautiful."

Alice smiled brightly. "You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

Jasper, who had appeared with the other two, sighed, looking up at the darkening sky. "I feel so depressed now."

I laughed. "Get married then."

He made a face.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friends, Bella?" Edward suggested.

I looked at him. "I did."

"You missed some of them."

I shrugged. "They looked busy earlier."

"Why don't we go now?"

"He just wants to brag to that Newton guy," Alice said wisely. "He wants to rub it in his face. This beautiful girl is all mine, so if you so much as a make a move on her, I'll kill you. That's what he wants to say."

"Of course," Edward said in a dangerously soft, velvet voice. "That's the whole purpose."

"Oh, Edward," I said, shaking my head. But I spotted Angela Weber, one of my closest friends. We hadn't gotten to her before. "Look, there's Angela! Let's go." I pulled him towards her.

"Angela!"

Angela looked up from her glass of sparkling water. She brightened when she saw me. "Bella!"

We hugged tightly.

"Congratulations!" she said sincerely. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Angela," I said. I noticed her glancing at Edward, looking curious. "Oh, Ang, this is Edward. Edward, my best friend, Angela Weber."

"Hello, Angela," Edward said politely. "It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure," Angela said shyly. She looked pleasantly surprised. "Wow. I think I know exactly why you decided to get married so early, Bella! He really is just as handsome as you said he was-"

I blushed. "Uh, Ang…"

Edward grinned. "Thank you for coming, Angela. It was very nice of you to come support Bella."

"Of course," Angela said, smiling widely.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while," Edward whispered to me. "I'll be close by, don't worry." He kissed my forehead lightly before walking away.

I turned back to her. "Thanks for coming, Ang. I really appreciate it."

"Of course," Angela said. "Oh, Bella. He really is dreamy. I can understand now why you've had a crush on him for so long."

I bit my lip. "I know, right? I feel like I'm dreaming. How could he have liked me back?" I shook my head. "It's a mystery."

"You don't see yourself clearly," Angela chided. "You're beautiful and intelligent, Bella. Edward would be a fool not to have married you."

I grinned. "Thanks, Ang."

"You know," she mused. "I was really surprised to receive the invitation. I thought it was a mistake. But then I remembered you telling me about a Edward Cullen, and then, there was that news article about you two… Be happy, Bella. That's all I want to see."

I hugged her. "Thank you, Ang. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bella!"

I saw Esme waving for me to come over at a distance.

"See you later, Angela." I walked to my mother-in-law to see what she wanted. And as I got closer, I saw that she wasn't alone. She was with Carlisle and a man that I'd never seen in my entire life. He was short and had a huge belly.

"This is Bella, our daughter-in-law," Esme said, proudly introducing me. "Bella, this is a colleague of Carlisle's from the hospital. Mr. John Henderson."

I shook his large hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure is all mine, of course," Mr. Henderson said. "She's just as beautiful as you described, Carlisle. Where'd your son ever find a girl like her? Do you think young Edward can give _my_ son some advice?" He roared in laughter over his own joke.

Carlisle smiled. "I don't know. I guess you'll have to ask him."

After a while, I excused myself from their company. I was eager to go find Edward. I was craving to hear his musical voice again, and wanted to feel his warm touch.

As I walked around, looking for him, a familiar, nasal tone said, "You lose your husband or something?"

I turned to see Jessica Stanley in her flashy, bright pink dress walking up to me.

"Hello, Jessica," I said politely, nodding once. "Thank you for coming."

"Well, I couldn't exactly miss the biggest gossip in town, could I?" Jessica asked, flipping her hair. "Not when I got invited personally. I thought I might come check out your new husband. And boy, was I surprised." She turned her head to gesture at Edward who was now greeting some of his friends from college. "How did you ever manage to seduce such a hot boy like him? It must have taken some effort." She smirked.

I smiled, playing along. "No, it wasn't very hard at all. You see, I've known him for quite a long time. We've loved each other ever since we were young."

Her smile faded ever so slightly. "I see. Well, you finally got what you wanted, but I should warn you to be careful. A hot boy who is not yet twenty…" She sighed, mockingly concerned. "I heard he goes to Harvard? My, my… I'm sure there are plenty of cute girls there…" She sneered. "You should never trust men. They come with the wind, and they leave when the sun rises. I wouldn't be surprised if he cheats on you within six months."

I pursed my lips, angry now. "Jessica, I would appreciate it if you would not insult Edward. He's not the type to do that."

Jessica scoffed. "Right. Remember my words when he does leave you. And when he does, give me a call. I promise I'll take you out to a movie and try my best to console you. Anyhow, congratulations!" She grinned evilly before moving on.

I just stood there, stunned. I couldn't get her words out of my head.

_They come with the wind, and they leave when the sun rises…_

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward approached me, looking concerned. There was no hint of a joke on his face.

And I was reassured by this fact. Of course, what had I been thinking? Jessica had only said those words because she was jealous…

I smiled as best as I could. "Nothing, Edward. Nothing."

* * *

**AN: So what'd you think about Jessica's warning? Do you think it was just her jealousy acting up again? Or was it some foreshadowing? Eh? Reviews, please!**


	17. Chapter 17: Honeymoon

**Author's Note: Sweet honeymoon! ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

As we ran to the car, the rice storm began. Edward shielded me from view, and nothing caught me. I felt relieved when we finally drove away. I looked back at our family and friends, waving silently. I thought I saw Renee crying again.

I turned to face the front again, sighing. Edward took my hand.

"Tired?" he asked softly.

I smiled. "I'll sleep on the plane."

"I love you, Bella," Edward said, smiling happily.

"I love you, Edward," I responded.

The car accelerated, and we shot out of town towards the airport at ninety miles per hour.

* * *

I was disoriented as Edward dragged me out of the airport.

"Are we in Paris already?" I murmured, blinking and squinting my eyes.

"_Oui, mademoiselle,_" Edward answered, grinning. "I should probably call you _Madame_ now that you're married, but you don't look it. Come on, let's get you to the hotel."

I didn't protest as he hailed the cab and instructed the cabby on where to go. As we drove past the streets, I became more awake. Everything was so beautiful and pretty…

I leaned on Edward's shoulder. "Aren't you tired?"

"Not really," he answered. "I slept on the plane. What about you?"

"A little," I said, yawning. "What time is it?"

"Nine in the evening," he replied.

Suddenly, the cabby barked out something in French. I had no idea what he'd said. The only word I caught was girl.

Edward grinned broadly as he thanked the man.

"What did he say?" I asked curiously.

"He said that I'm very lucky to have such a beautiful girl by my side," he said, smiling down at me. "And I know I am."

I blushed as I looked away. "That's the same for me too. I don't think I deserve such a handsome man like you."

He chuckled. "Silly… I'm hardly a lottery prize."

"You're better," I said, leaning to kiss him on the cheek.

The cabby said something again. Edward nodded.

"We're here," he said. Sure enough, the cab stopped in front of a rather grand hotel. He thanked the cabby, and we got out of the car. A bellhop met us at the lobby and offered to carry us to our suite.

"Don't we need to check in?" I asked, confused as we got in the elevator.

Edward laughed. "Already done."

I would never figure out how he did these things. Of course, I supposed being a son of the Cullen Corporation did help.

Edward thanked the bellhop and gave him a generous tip when we arrived at our suite. As soon as the man was out of sight, he scooped me up in his arms.

I shrieked softly. "What are you doing?"

"We might as well go along with the traditions," Edward said innocently as he carried me inside easily. I didn't know how, but he'd also carried the heavy bags inside at the same time.

He stood me up in the main room of the suite, then disappeared into the master bedroom to drop off our suitcases. I stood frozen, looking at the great view of Paris. I was suddenly nervous again.

Edward looked awkward when he came back out again. "Uh… I'm sure you'd like a moment or two alone… It was a long trip."

I nodded wordlessly.

"There's a bathroom in the bedroom," he told me. "I'll clean up in the other bathroom." He smiled slightly as he studied my nervous expression. "Don't take too long, Mrs. Cullen."

I jumped a little at the sound of my new name as he disappeared into the other bedroom. Sighing and shaking my head at my silliness, I went into the master bedroom.

I looked through my suitcase, growing panicky as each second passed. I didn't recognize one article of clothing in here. What had Alice done?

Finally, I found a set of lingerie that looked harmless. She'd also packed me a white, silky nightgown. I took those and my familiar bag of toiletries into the bathroom.

After taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I felt much better. But as I looked at myself in the mirror, the anxiety returned again. I gazed at the diamond ring on my left hand.

I really couldn't believe that I was married. To Edward. I was sure I was dreaming. I wouldn't believe that this was reality until something bad happened in the future. It probably was inevitable, but I hoped my thought wasn't literal. I didn't want anything to ruin this dream.

I took deep breaths. My heart was accelerating again. I bit my lip as I stared down at my night clothes. It was showing way too much skin. I knew that that had been Alice's purpose for packing these clothes. Of course, the first night of the honeymoon had been unavoidable, but that didn't mean I wasn't nervous.

I wondered if I was taking too long. Quickly, I refocused on my breathing. Finally, I was ready. I was ready to embrace my future.

"Don't be a coward," I whispered to myself. I turned off the lights and opened the bathroom door.

Edward was already there, waiting for me in comfortable sweats and a Harvard shirt. He didn't look at me as I got into the bed next to him. His eyes were glued on the TV, where a news program was playing.

I bit my lip, fidgeting and playing with my fingers. I couldn't meet his gaze. I knew I was turning red.

Edward finally glanced at me. He smiled slightly when he saw my nervous behavior, then turned off the TV. He looked relaxed now, as though his previous anxiety had never happened.

"You look nice," he said softly, taking my hand.

I glanced at him warily. "I'm going to kill Alice."

He laughed. "Give her a break. She was just trying to help."

"I don't think this is helping."

"Silly," he said, brushing away a lock of my hair. "I meant that she was just trying to help _me_."

"What?"

He leaned closer. "It motivates me when you're here, dressed in this." He grabbed a handful of the nightgown, then smirked.

I gulped.

"Are you scared?" Edward asked quietly.

The way my heart pounded loudly was embarrassing. I wondered if he could hear it.

"No," I finally breathed.

"Good," Edward said, a smile in his voice. He leaned even closer and pressed his lips gently to mine.

The kiss started out innocently enough, but he soon lost control. Need and passion overruled his caution and wariness. He was suddenly kissing me more urgently, and I responded eagerly.

The clothes we'd been wearing slowly dropped to the floor as we connected in ways we'd never had the chance to do before.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I can't include more details. I'd like to keep my rating. ;) Anyway, I can't write about sex. I'm not good enough. I hope you enjoyed! And remember, reviews, please!**


	18. Chapter 18: Exhaustion

**Author's Note: I always wonder how you act the morning after your wedding. Especially since you and your new husband have had sex last night. Hee. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

I was sore. That was my first thought when I opened my eyes.

And then, last night's events flooded through my mind. And I realized that I was not alone in the bed.

I was facing towards Edward, and his arms were around me tightly.

My second thought: we were still naked. The blankets protected us from the morning chill, but it felt weird not to have any clothes on.

I thought back to last night. It had been the best moment of my entire life. My entire body was sore, but I thought it was worth it. I didn't think I would feel awkward around Edward ever again.

I could barely move. Edward had me pinned on the bed, and my aching body liked it better if just lay still without moving. But still, I was getting hungry, and I glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was nine in the morning.

Biting my lip in concentration, I slid away from Edward's arms as discreetly as I could, and successfully got out of bed without waking him up. I stared down at his peaceful, handsome face, smiling.

I slipped into the bathroom to take a quick shower. The warm water felt good on my aching muscles, and it felt nice to just let them relax.

By the time I'd finished, Edward still hadn't waken up. He was still in the same position as before. He must have been extremely tired.

I got in my bathrobe, too lazy to look for a set of clothes that wouldn't show much skin. I closed the bedroom door behind me and walked to the kitchen. I smiled when I saw that the refrigerator was stocked. Staying at a resort did have its benefits after all.

I began cooking breakfast. Within ten minutes, the whole suite smelled deliciously of waffles, sausages, bacon, and eggs.

My stomach was growling loudly. This had never happened before. Why was I suddenly so hungry?

I shrugged it off. It probably wasn't anything. I'd wasted a lot of energy last night with Edward. My body probably just needed fuel.

I was so busy concentrating on my work that I didn't notice Edward suddenly behind me. I turned to flip the eggs when I found him leaning against the counter casually, looking fresh and clean with his damp hair, staring at me with a smile on his lips.

"Oh!" I gasped, placing my hand on my chest. "You scared me!"

He chuckled. "Sorry. I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so cute with your lips pouting."

I frowned. "I wasn't pouting."

"Yes, you were," Edward said. "You tend to pout when you're concentrating hard on something. You never knew that, did you?"

"No." I flipped the eggs over expertly.

Edward smiled angelically. "Did you sleep well?"

I smiled back at him. "Yes. Did you?"

"Last night was the best night of my life," he said simply, making me blush.

I transferred the eggs and sausages onto the plates, then stacked piles of waffles on a separate plate. I set the table with Edward still watching me, pursing his lips.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" he asked as we sat down at the dining table.

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you wear regular clothes?"

"Oh," I realized, looking down at my bathrobe. I'd forgotten I was wearing it. "I was too hungry to look for decent clothes. I swear, the things Alice packed for me make me so tired. I'll find something later that doesn't show too much skin."

Edward smiled as he ate a mouthful of sausages. I dug into my own plate, much too hungry to look at his reaction. He looked surprised.

"Hungry?" he asked. I nodded.

"Hm," Edward mused. "Maybe we overdid it last night. How do you feel?"

"Sore," I answered, smiling sheepishly. "But other than that, I feel fine."

Edward's eyes didn't leave me once as we ate. I felt like a pig, shoving food in my mouth like I hadn't eaten for days.

He frowned. "You never ate so much in your entire life. Are you going to gain weight now that you're married?"

I laughed. "Don't be silly. I'm just hungry, that's all."

"Well, where do you want to go?" Edward asked, leaning back in his chair. He'd already finished with his portion of the meal.

I shrugged. "Anywhere."

"Hm," he mused. "Why don't we go see the Eiffel Tower in the evening? The lights will be on, so it should be much prettier. We can always go visit the Louvre, or the Luxembourg Gardens. And I've always wanted to see the Notre Dame Cathedral. What do you say, Bella?"

I finished my plate. I set down my eating utensils and leaned back, finally satisfied.

Edward looked amused. "Did you even hear what I said?"

"Of course I did," I said. "I'm fine with all three. Do we go now?"

"Well…" Edward mused, smiling slyly. "We can always stay inside, you know."

I started laughing, but stopped abruptly when he was suddenly by my side. He picked me up easily and whisked me off towards the bedroom, silencing my protests with his lips.

* * *

We barely saw Paris. The only attraction we did see was the Eiffel Tower in the evening. And even then, we didn't waste time just gawking up at the huge tower. Edward nearly dragged me back to the hotel, and he shut us in our own bedroom.

The two weeks went by rapidly. And most of that time, we'd spent in the bedroom. It was a miracle we had the strength to go on every night.

On the final night we were spending in Paris for our honeymoon, I finally put my foot down. Though I enjoyed it as much as he did, I couldn't go on any longer. I'd been getting increasingly tired every day, while Edward merely looked more cheerful and energetic than the day before.

I'd also been eating a lot. I probably gained about ten pounds in two weeks. When I looked in the mirror, I felt like I could see a difference in my figure. But I couldn't tell where.

Edward nearly dragged me into the plane the next day. It was eleven in the morning, but I could barely stand without getting dizzy. I didn't know what was going on with me.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Edward asked in concern as the plane took off.

I nodded, finally awake. I was fiddling with the small screen in front of me, looking through a list of movies. "I feel fine now. I don't know why I felt so dizzy at the airport." I perked up when I found a movie that I'd wanted to watch for weeks now.

So for nearly three hours, I entertained myself by watching the movie, then ate a huge plate of food for lunch. Edward merely looked amused now when I shoved food in my mouth like a conveyer belt.

After lunch, I fell asleep again. I felt like I was going through the same routine every day. I was getting boring. It was a wonder that Edward was still staying with me.

Several hours later, we were back in America. It was merely seven o'clock in the evening, and I had slept most of the time on the plane. But I was still so tired. I could barely keep my eyes open as Edward dragged me to the Cullens' family mansion where we would be living from now on.

"Edward!" Esme cried delightedly as she opened the front door widely. "Bella! Welcome home! I'm so glad you're back. I can't believe-" She blinked. "What's the matter with Bella? Is she sick?"

"She's just tired," Edward answered as we entered the house. "She slept on the plane, but I guess she's just exhausted from the long trip."

"Hey, Edward," Emmett greeted us when we entered the living room. "Bella. Did you have a nice trip?"

"Yeah, Paris was nice," Edward said, sitting me down on the couch. "Bella, we're home. Open your eyes, love. Everyone's waiting for you."

I stretched and opened my eyes halfway, blinded by the bright light. I yawned widely, and I blinked several times to focus. Sure enough, the Cullens were all looking at me amusedly.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm just really tired these days."

"Hm, I wonder why?" Emmett asked sarcastically, grinning. "Maybe you pushed her too hard, Edward."

Alice giggled. "I bet."

Edward merely smiled.

"So how was Paris?" Carlisle asked, smiling warmly. "Did you see a lot of the famous attractions?"

Edward bit his lip and glanced at me. I turned red and looked down.

Emmett started laughing. "Look at them. I bet they didn't even see Paris. All they saw was each other." He couldn't stop laughing.

Alice laughed along with him. "Edward, I recommended Paris so that you can see the famous attractions. I can't believe you didn't even see anything."

"Didn't you see _anything_?" Esme asked incredulously.

"Sure," I said, then paused. "The Eiffel Tower."

"That's it?"

"Isn't it enough?" Edward asked innocently. "After all, the Tower is the symbol of Paris. We saw the main attraction; what more could we see?"

Carlisle and Esme started laughing along with Alice and Emmett.

I couldn't even get embarrassed. I was too tired. I yawned again. "I'm sorry," I said politely, "but may I be excused?"

"Of course," Carlisle said, nodding. "You look exhausted. Your bedroom is all ready for you on the third floor. Go ahead and get some sleep, Bella."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Carlisle. I'm sorry. Good night, Esme."

"Good night, Bella," Esme said.

Edward started getting up to escort me upstairs, but I shook my head. "It's okay. Stay here."

He smiled. "Well, if you're sure. Good night, love."

I waved halfheartedly as I walked away slowly, trying to maintain my balance. I trudged up the stairs like a sloth, hearing the voices resume talking in the living room.

I found the only room on the third floor that was decorated and entered. I barely had time to glance around the redecorated guest room before I collapsed onto the bed.

I was asleep even before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**AN: I know that I skipped over the honeymoon a bit quickly, but I really wanted to get to the juicy parts. Which is coming soon, I swear! Look forward to it, and review, please! ;) My goal is to reach two hundred before the twentieth chapter! Help me!**


	19. Chapter 19: Intuitions

**Author's Note: Very important stuff coming up in this chapter! There's going to be a lot going on. Will you be able to handle it? ;) Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

I was attracting lots of attention at school. People were always coming up and asking how my trip had been, or offering their congratulations. Girls wanted to see my ring, and boys expressed their jealousy.

It was really disturbing, especially since I hated to be the center of attention. But my friends were there to wave them off if I didn't want them to come near me.

"It's been, what, two months since you came back to school?" Angela Weber asked me as we walked to Spanish together. "I can't believe people still want to hear about Edward! How is he, by the way?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "I haven't seen him ever since we both returned to school. You know Harvard is in Massachusetts."

Angela looked at me sympathetically. "Doesn't he call?"

I shrugged morosely. "Not really. He's busy, I suppose."

"Still," she said, frowning. "I would've thought that he would call you every day. If he claims to love you like that…"

I laughed. "You're such a good friend to worry for me, Ang. But I'm sure everything's fine. Don't worry."

Angela glanced at me, trying to smile, but still looking concerned. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right, of course. Edward wouldn't forget about you."

I smiled back, but I wasn't convinced on the inside. I had reassured Angela, but I was getting worried myself. I knew that Edward wasn't the type to forget things easily. And I would think that if he knew that he had a wife now, he would call home more often.

It wasn't just me. Emmett and Jasper had both returned to school as well, but Alice was still here. She had been due back at Paris two weeks ago, but she felt guilty just leaving me at the Cullens' mansion all alone. After all, Edward wasn't calling to keep me company with his voice.

Alice shared my concerns. She also knew that this wasn't Edward. He wasn't sloppy or forgetful. She was getting worried.

With a pang, I realized that Alice was gone too. She was finally returning to Paris today, at my urging. I was alone again.

"Bella?" Angela asked. "Are you okay?"

I nodded quickly. "I'm fine. I just remembered that Alice is gone today."

"Oh…" she said sympathetically as we entered the classroom. "You'll be all alone in that huge house. Maybe you should go live in Massachusetts with your husband or something."

I laughed as we sat down together at our table. "Don't be silly. I miss Edward, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be separated from you, Ang."

Angela grinned. "I'm glad. And you know that I didn't mean that literally, right?"

I laughed again. "Don't worry, Ang. I won't leave you."

"Good."

As the Spanish teacher began our lesson for the day, my thoughts wandered back to Edward. I missed him.

* * *

I was busy studying for the Calculus final tomorrow when my cell phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID quickly, hoping it was Edward.

It wasn't, but it was good as.

"Hi, Alice," I greeted, holding the phone in my left hand so that I could keep studying. "Aren't you on a plane?"

"Of course I am," Alice said quickly. "I'm using the plane's phone. But never mind that. Are you okay? Edward didn't call?"

I frowned. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"But did Edward call?" she pressed.

"No," I sighed. "I'm sure he's busy studying."

There was a pause on the other end. This wasn't like Alice. Usually she _always_ had something to say, and she was the one babbling.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

She hesitated before answering. "I don't know if I should tell you or not. You'll just become suspicious. But on the other hand…I just can't tolerate this. Who is he to cheat on you?" She was practically muttering to herself as she said the last two sentences, but I caught it.

I sat up, wondering if I'd heard wrong. "What did you say, Alice?"

"Oh, um…" Alice sounded nervous. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Tell me, Alice!" I said sharply. "Now!"

"Well…" she said, still hesitant. Finally, she took a deep breath. "Look. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for his actions. Just…don't misunderstand or jump to conclusions. I'm not sure myself, and I'm just telling you what I saw. Or rather, what I think."

"Go on," I said.

"I stopped by Harvard on my way to the airport," Alice said. "I was getting worried because I know that Edward isn't the type to just forget about you. Even if he was busy, I know that he's the type to call you at least once a week. But this…he hasn't been calling for two whole _months_. That's not normal.

"I'd just arrived when I saw Emmett. He seemed surprised to see me, but he told me that he hasn't seen Edward for two weeks now. Both of them were busy, he said.

"I decided to do some more investigating, and coincidentally, I met a professor in the hallway who taught Edward. I asked if he knew where he was, and the professor offered to bring Edward to me. I told him that I didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to _see_ him. He was confused, but he told me that Edward was in the library.

"So I snuck into the library and looked for him. Sure enough, he was there, but…" She trailed off.

"But what?" I asked impatiently.

"But he wasn't alone."

I blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? You mean he was with his friends or something?"

Alice snorted. "I don't think she's a friend of his. Maybe something more special."

"She?" I repeated incredulously.

"Bella, don't misunderstand," she pleaded. "It's just my intuition, but there could be a logical explanation for him being with her. She might be a classmate, and maybe they're working on a project together."

"Fine," I said stoutly. "Did you talk to him?"

"No, I wanted to watch him," Alice replied. "And here's why I think she's someone special to him. I sat in a chair right behind them and pretended to be studying. And I heard their conversation. It was too…intimate, to be something casual. It was something people would discuss if they were dating."

I exhaled sharply. "Are you _sure _it was Edward?"

"I'm positive."

I couldn't believe it. No, I _refused_ to believe it. Edward wouldn't do that. He was the most honest, most loyal person I knew. He wouldn't be unfaithful to his own wife. Not when he got married to her only a few weeks ago.

I was angry with Alice for telling me lies. How could she not trust her own brother?

"That's enough, Alice," I said sternly. "I don't believe you. Edward wouldn't do a thing like that."

"I know what I saw, Bella," Alice protested. "It was definitely him."

"How could you not trust your own brother?" I asked. "You know Edward isn't the type to do things like that."

"I know he isn't, but he's doing it right now! Please, Bella, you _have_ to believe me. You have to stop him before it's too late!"

"Stop it, Alice," I snapped, abruptly cranky. "I'm not going to believe you. That's ridiculous. You're just overreacting because he hasn't called me for weeks. I'm sure he was just busy."

"Bella," Alice pleaded. "Please. You have to consider the evidence-"

"Never mind," I interrupted. "Have you told anyone about this?"

She was silent again.

I sighed. "Who'd you tell?"

"Emmett and Jasper. That's it, I swear."

I closed my eyes briefly before opening them again. "Fine. Don't spread rumors anymore, Alice."

"They aren't rumors, Bella! It's the truth!"

"Goodbye, Alice. Have a safe trip."

She sighed, resigned. "Fine. Don't believe me. But I warned you!"

"_Bye_, Alice." And I hung up.

I sat there, staring blankly at the wall in front of me. Had Alice been right? Was Edward really cheating on me?

Suddenly, I didn't feel like studying. I felt so tired that I couldn't keep my eyes awake. I would study before school.

Yawning again, I trudged to my bed and collapsed on it. My eyes closed, and I was asleep instantly.

* * *

_"Bella!" It was Alice, calling for me frantically, but I couldn't see her. Where was she?_

_"Alice?" I called. "Where are you?"  
_

_"You have to stop him, Bella!" Alice yelled back, her voice fading away. "You have to convince him to stop seeing her…" I couldn't hear her anymore. What had she meant by that?_

_I looked around. I was at a familiar place that Emmett had shown to me in pictures before. It was Harvard. _

_I was standing on top of a huge staircase. I shuddered when I looked down. The ground was so far away that I felt dizzy. If I fell down the stairs…_

_I turned to find another exit, only to find a pretty young woman scowling at me heavily. _

_"I'll do what I want!" she said._

_I frowned, confused. "What?"  
_

_"Butt out of our business, Swan!" she said. "You won't be a Cullen much longer. _I_ will. Can't you see? I've seduced him. He doesn't love you anymore!"_

_I saw Edward behind her. He was staring at me with frightened eyes._

_"Bella," he whispered softly._

_I couldn't take my eyes off of him. While I was distracted, the girl pushed me forcefully…and I was tumbling down the long stairs._

_After what seemed like eternity, I was finally at the base of the steps. There was a pain in my abdomen. _

_I looked down. To my shock, my stomach was swollen and blood was dripping from between my legs. The pain got worse._

_I started screaming. _

I woke with a jolt. Cold sweat beaded my forehead, and I was panting like I'd just run a hundred miles.

The sky was getting light already. The sunlight was peering weakly through the windows.

I stared up at the ceiling of my room, trying to catch my breath. I realized that there were tears in my eyes. The dream had seemed so real…

I'd been dreaming strange dreams ever since our honeymoon. But this one was so vivid. And it gave me something slightly shocking to think about.

I remembered one specific detail from the dream while others just faded away. My stomach. It had been swollen as if I'd been…

It couldn't be. It just wasn't possible.

I thought back to my strange behavior in the past two months. I'd been eating like a pig, and had had cravings for sour things lately. I realized that I'd been cranky to Alice _and_ Carlisle and Esme, not to mention to Renee and Charlie. I got tired easily, and dreamt strange dreams. When I woke up, I would still feel exhausted, like I hadn't slept for days.

All the symptoms were there. Except…

Had I gotten through my menstruation in the last two months?

No, I realized. I started counting. But I couldn't concentrate.

Finally, I got up from bed and picked up my calendar that had been sitting on my desk. And I counted properly.

I was nearly two months late. Panic attack.

I started breathing heavily again. It couldn't be. No way. If it was true, then that meant that I had gotten that way on my honeymoon. I'd been so stressed and occupied with schoolwork that I'd completely forgotten about my monthly cycle.

There was only one way to know for sure.

I was in a rush now. I hurried to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I glanced at the long mirror as I was dressing. Was I imagining things, or did my stomach look slightly different?

Frowning, I dressed in jeans, a boring shirt, and threw on a hoodie to cover my lopsided stomach, feeling self-conscious. Had anyone noticed me gaining weight?

I hurried down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Esme was already awake, making breakfast for me.

"Good morning, Esme," I greeted her, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Good morning, dear," Esme said, smiling. "Sleep well?"

I hesitated, wondering if I should tell her about my dream. But I wasn't sure about my hunch yet, and one quick glance at the clock told me that I was running slightly late. Maybe not now.

"Yes," I answered, smiling as best as I could. "Um…Esme? Where's Carlisle?"

"Oh, he had to leave early this morning," Esme answered. "One of his colleagues called in a sick day at work today, and he had to leave for Columbia to fill in for him. Why?"

"Will he be at the hospital all day?"

"Yes," she answered, looking at me strangely. "I'll be picking up some paperwork for the business for him today. Is something wrong? Are you sick, Bella?"

"No, no," I said quickly. "I was just wondering."

She smiled, then set down a plate of toast and eggs in front of me.

I suddenly felt the urge to gag. The smell was revolting. I stopped breathing through my nose instinctively.

"What's the matter, honey?"

"N-nothing," I said, slightly shaken. I bit my lip before smelling the food again cautiously. It smelled fine now. Sighing, I picked up my fork and knife.

"Thank you, Esme, that was delicious," I said when I'd finished wolfing it down hungrily. "I've gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Bye, dear!" she called as I fled out the front door with my backpack slung around my shoulder.

As I started my new Audi that Carlisle had bought for me, I felt nauseated. My hand flashed up to my mouth and I retched, twice. The smell of the sausages was bothering me again.

As soon as I felt back to normal, I opened all the windows to let the smell out. I was definitely stopping by the hospital after school today.

* * *

**AN: Most of you left comments about the exhaustion chapter. About how virgins can't get pregnant that fast. But this is a story, remember? Totally fiction…so please just ignore all that stuff. Let's dive deeply into the world of fantasy, my loyal fans… ;)**

**Also, I'm so sorry I didn't update this story last time with the others. I just totally forgot about this one. I don't know how, don't ask me. :/ But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews, please! Let's get this story up to two hundred before the twentieth chapter! Pretty please, with the cherry and chocolate syrup and gummy bears and pistachios and peanut chunks and sprinkles on top? ;)**


	20. Chapter 20: Forgotten

**Author's Note: Let's see what Edward's thinking about, eh? After all, he ought to feel _some _kind of remorse for doing whatever he's doing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Edward's Point of View**

I sat studying in my single dorm room. There was so much to cram for the review exam tomorrow. I should have started studying weeks ago.

I tried to focus on reading the complicated words. But I couldn't concentrate. I was feeling too guilty towards Bella.

I knew what I was doing was wrong. I knew that I was being unfair to her.

But I couldn't stop myself. She was so intriguing and addicting. Something about her lured me in…

I'd met Tanya Denali when I'd come back to school from our honeymoon. She was an exchange law student from the University of New York. She was beautiful. She'd caught my eye immediately because she reminded me strongly of Bella.

They looked nothing alike. It was the way she carried herself. She was confident even when she wasn't trying, like Bella. She was intelligent and bright, not to mention kind. She was helpful to anyone who needed assistance, and was welcoming to everyone.

The professor had asked if someone could show her around Harvard. When no one volunteered, too intimidated by her beauty and powerful presence, he'd asked me to give her a tour. Agreeing to his instructions was the first biggest mistake.

Tanya had seemed excited that I was the one to show her around the school.

"It's just amazing," she'd told me as we walked through the hallways after class. "You're the famous Edward Cullen that everyone knows about. I can't believe I'm actually speaking to the youngest son of Cullen Corporations."

At first, I'd felt uncomfortable around her because it felt like she was trying to get me to notice her. But as we began talking, I found that we had many similarities with each other. That had made me curious, and I'd fallen into her trap. By the time I'd realized it, it was too late. She had me wrapped around her finger.

I enjoyed spending time with her. She was intoxicating company, and the more I saw her and inhaled her addicting scent, the more helpless I became. After a few weeks, I realized that her seduction had worked. She'd been trying to ruin my marriage all along.

The first time she'd noticed my wedding ring on my left hand, she had offered me her congratulations. But as time went on, I'd seen her eyes flash every time the sun reflected on the one diamond on the ring. And she seemed more determined to get to me.

Because of her distractions, I'd totally forgotten about Bella. I realized that I hadn't called her in two months. She must be so upset with me.

I reached for my cell phone to call her right now, suddenly finding that I had to hear her voice. My eyes focused on the clock on my desk, and I realized that it was too late. It was already two in the morning. She would be asleep.

I promised myself that I would call her soon as I put away the phone. And besides, her graduation was coming up as well. I would definitely go and see her personally. I would give her a hug and a kiss, and offer her congratulations.

I turned back to the thick book and picked up my pencil. If I wanted to ace that exam tomorrow, I'd better place Bella and Tanya out of my head and start studying.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter, I know. But I can't let you have too much of a good thing. I'm already spoiling you with so many interesting chapters. Ha. ;)**

**Anyway… We reached two hundred reviews! Thank you to everyone who have reviewed for me faithfully, and thank you also to all of my loyal fans! :) Now…let's shoot for three hundred, eh? How about…before the thirtieth chapter? Let's all help me reach my new goal!**


	21. Chapter 21: Pregnant

**Author's Note: Let's see if Bella's earlier hunch was true, eh? Though, I'm pretty sure you guys already know. Heh. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, though Gwen Jackson is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Bella's Point of View**

I walked into the Gynecology and Obstetrics Department of Columbia Medical Center, nervous. Everyone that I'd passed on the way here had given me an awed look, as though they were seeing a celebrity. I hated attention.

There were three nurses behind the huge front counter and three doctors in white coats on the outside, consulting their files wordlessly.

I approached them, feeling self-conscious. "Um, excuse me."

All six of them looked up. The three female nurses were the first ones to recognize me.

"Oh my gosh!" one of them exclaimed. "Aren't you Isabella Swan?"

"You mean Isabella Cullen," her friend corrected her. "She got married recently, remember?"

"Aren't you?" the first one asked, her eyes wide and bright.

I smiled slightly, embarrassed. "Yeah, I am."

They started whispering to themselves, awed. I tried not to make a face.

One of the doctors smiled at me pleasantly. He couldn't have been more than thirty. He must have been an intern. "Can I help you with anything, Mrs. Cullen?"

I bit my lip. "Um, is Carlisle here?"

His friends exchanged looks, but the first one nodded. "Yes, he's up in his office, I believe. Do you need to see him?"

"Yes, please," I said.

He nodded and turned to the nurses. "Call Professor Cullen. Tell him that his daughter-in-law is here."

I blushed and turned to go sit down in one of the chairs by the counter. I took deep breaths as I waited, concentrating on not hyperventilating. I tried to remember everything I'd done today to calm myself down.

Graduation was in a week. My high school education was almost over. I felt relieved. If my hunches were right, I wouldn't be able to continue school for about a year. Not until it was all over.

"Bella!"

I stood when I saw Carlisle. He looked concerned.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Are you hurt?"

"Carlisle, I…" I took a deep breath. "This is going to sound ridiculous. But…I came here to get a checkup."

He raised his eyebrows. "A checkup?"

I nodded. "I know it's way too early, but I think I might be…" I forced myself to say it. "Pregnant."

Carlisle's lips twitched, looking unsurprised. Had he already assumed? Then, he said, "Follow me."

I followed him nervously through the hallways. He made several turns until finally, he knocked on a door.

"Come in."

Carlisle held the door open for me, and I entered. He walked in after me, closing the door behind him.

The woman sitting behind the desk had stood up. "Carlisle. What can I do for you today?"

"Hello, Gwen," Carlisle greeted her. "I'd like you to give this young lady a checkup."

Gwen looked at me curiously. "Isn't she your daughter-in-law?"

"Yes," Carlisle said, smiling at me proudly. "This is Bella. Bella, this is one of my colleagues, Gwen Jackson."

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Gwen said, smiling warmly.

"Hello," I murmured shyly.

"So you think you're pregnant, eh?" Gwen asked. "It's only been, what, two months since you married? Moving a bit fast, aren't you?" She winked at me, making me blush.

"Please take good care of her, Gwen," Carlisle said, placing his hands on my shoulders. "She's very special to us."

"Of course," Gwen said easily. She held out her hand. "Come on. We'll do some basic checkups. There's nothing to worry about."

I glanced at Carlisle anxiously. He nodded reassuringly.

I followed Gwen out of the office and did as she told me to. The nurse that came to assist her was very patient. After I came out of the bathroom, carrying a urine sample, I found her waiting for me.

"Dr. Jackson is waiting for you in that room over there," the nurse said helpfully, pointing the room out. "She'll check the ultrasound now."

I nodded and went inside the room. Sure enough, Gwen was waiting there.

"I want you to lie down here," she said, patting the bed. "And raise your shirt."

I winced slightly when she applied the cold gel on my stomach and rubbed gently. Her eyes were glued to the screen as her hand moved around my lower abdomen, searching.

Finally, she took away the camera and gave me a paper towel to wipe the gel away.

"Wait for me in my office, Bella," Gwen told me as she went out. "I'll be right with you."

Had my hunch been incorrect? No, I was positive. I was sure.

I jumped slightly when Gwen and Carlisle reentered the office. Carlisle sat next to me while Gwen took her place behind her desk.

"Well, what have we got, Gwen?" Carlisle asked professionally. "Was

Bella's hunch correct?"

"She certainly was," Gwen said, smiling as she looked over her files about my checkups. "Congratulations, Bella. You're eight weeks pregnant."

My eyes grew wide. "Really?"

Carlisle chuckled, pleased. "Well, well. Congratulations, Bella. Looks like you'll be making me a grandparent earlier than I'd thought."

I grinned sheepishly. "Wow. Eight weeks?"

Gwen nodded. "I'm sure you've been having morning sickness? Weird dreams? Eating and sleeping a lot?"

I nodded.

"Well," she said. "You seemed to know a lot about the symptoms of pregnancy. I assume that you also know that you have to be careful during your first trimester?"

I stared at her blankly. "I'm sorry… I only know because I've read a lot of books…"

Gwen sighed as Carlisle laughed. "Oh, well. Okay. So for your first trimester of pregnancy, you need to be extremely careful because that's when a miscarriage can usually happen. You're in your second month, so you'll need to be careful for another month or so. We good?"

I nodded.

"You'll need to make weekly visits until I say otherwise," she continued. "Your next visit will be on Saturday. Remember not to eat salty food or anything that makes you feel nauseated. You'll have a lot of cravings for sour things, but don't try to fight it. It's because you'll constantly be feeling a bit like you're having indigestion."

I nodded again, more happily this time. A smile played around my lips.

"Get lots of rest and avoid anything stressful. Eat things that you crave, and don't overexcite yourself. We clear?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then," Gwen said, grinning. "I'm going to let you go now. I'm sure you're itching to go tell your hubby. I will see you next Saturday, Bella."

I stood. "Thank you, Dr. Jackson."

She smiled as Carlisle and I exited her office.

I was lost in thought as he escorted me back out of the university hospital.

"What are you thinking about?" Carlisle asked curiously as we arrived at my Audi. "Wondering how to tell Edward?" He winked.

I smiled slightly. "No. I was just…"

I'd actually been thinking about what Alice had told me. If Edward really was cheating…

No. He couldn't be. I trusted my husband. I wasn't going to get suspicious.

"Do you think Edward will pick up if I call him?" I asked.

Carlisle looked thoughtful. "I don't know. He might have classes, but why don't you try? You've got to tell him sometime." He grinned suddenly. "Esme is going to be so happy. Why don't you head on home and tell her the good news? Ask her to make you anything you want for dinner."

I laughed. "Oh, Carlisle… What time are you coming home?"

"I don't know yet. I'll call you and let you know."

I nodded. "Thank you, Carlisle. You should go in. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"No, no," Carlisle said dismissively. "You brought good news to our family. You can't call that bothersome. Drive safely, Bella. I'll see you later."

"Bye," I called as he walked back inside. He waved.

I sighed happily as I started the car. I touched my lower belly gently, smiling. It was so fascinating. There was a new life growing inside of me. It felt strange, yet, I felt giddy.

I made sure to drive slowly and carefully. Esme was waiting for me at the front door worriedly.

"Where have you been?" she asked when I approached her. "You're usually home by four. I was getting worried. It's nearly six!"

"Sorry, Esme," I said, smiling. "I was at the hospital."

Her eyes grew wide. "The hospital? Why? Are you sick, honey?"

"No, no," I said quickly as we walked back inside. "I wanted to get a checkup. I talked to Carlisle and he introduced me to his colleague, Gwen Jackson. She'll be my gynecologist from now on."

"Gynecologist…?" Esme said slowly.

I turned to face her, a huge grin on my face.

"Oh, Bella!" Esme cried excitedly. "Are you telling me that you're pregnant?"

I nodded happily. "Eight weeks already. Isn't it amazing?"

"Eight weeks?" Esme gasped. "You must have gotten pregnant when you were on your honeymoon! Oh, how exciting, a honeymoon baby!"

I laughed.

"Have you told Edward yet?" she asked brightly.

"Not yet," I admitted. "I wasn't sure if he'd answer or not."

"Oh, go ahead," she said happily. "Meanwhile, I'll make dinner. What do you want, Bella, darling?"

"Oh, I don't care."

"Come on, Bella," she begged. "I'll make anything for you. What do you want to eat?"

I thought for a moment. "I feel like…roast beef tonight. With mashed potatoes."

"All right, then," Esme said. "I'll go shopping at the market, and I'll stop by Charlie and Renee's to tell them the good news. Is that okay, honey? Will you be okay here all by yourself?"

I nodded. "Of course. Be careful." I handed her the keys to the Audi, and she took it before disappearing into the kitchen to make her shopping list.

I entered my room, feeling unbelievably happy. I was pregnant with Edward's baby. It was inside of me, warming my insides.

After some hesitation, I called Edward. I wasn't surprised when he didn't pick up. I redialed and held the phone to my ear. Still nothing.

I bit my lip, wondering what to do. Then, I dialed a new number.

"Hello?" Emmett answered his phone almost immediately.

"Hi, Em," I said, grinning, pleased to hear his voice for the first time in weeks.

"Bella!" Emmett said, sounding pleased to hear from me. "What's up? How's everything back at home?"

"Everything's fine," I said. "More than fine, actually. I'll tell you in a minute… Have you talked to Edward lately?"

"Not really," he said. "I barely see him these days. We're both busy, you know."

"I'm not disturbing you or anything, am I?" I asked worriedly.

"No, no," Emmett said quickly. "I was actually just taking a break from studying. My brain hurts."

I laughed. "What about Edward? I called him, but he isn't picking up."

"Yeah, I heard from Alice," he said, a little darkly now. "She said that Eddie hasn't called you in two months? I'm going to kick his butt the next time I see him. That idiot…"

"I'm sure he's busy," I said halfheartedly. Then, I remembered my good news, and nearly gushed in excitement, "Guess what, Emmett? I went to the hospital today and they told me-"

"The hospital?" he interrupted, concerned. "Why, are you sick?"

"Well, no," I said. "Not technically."

"Well?"

"We're going to have a new addition to our family, Emmett."

It was silent. Then, he said incredulously, "You're not…?"

I laughed. "Yeah. I'm pregnant."

Emmett whooped softly. "Wow, Bella! That's big! Congratulations! How old is the kid?"

"It isn't the 'kid' yet, Em," I said, rolling my eyes. "And it's eight weeks old."

He whistled. "Honeymoon baby, eh? Well, jeez, I can't believe Edward didn't pick up when you obviously called to give him the good news. I'm sure he's at his dorm right now, studying. He's got a huge review exam in two hours… I'll go tell him myself. Was Carlisle and Esme thrilled?"

"Of course," I said, giggling. "Esme was nearly prancing around in excitement. She's making me roast beef and mashed potatoes for dinner."

"Lucky!"

"I know."

"Well, I should go. I want to tell Eddie the good news. Say, you're graduation's coming up. Edward and I are coming up to see it, so don't worry. We'll make it in time. We're all planning to come home for summer."

I perked up. "Bring a big bouquet of flowers, Em."

He laughed. "Alright, alright. I'll talk to you later, Bella. Remember, be careful!"

"I will. Bye."

I felt better. I hadn't been able to tell him personally, but at least Edward would know soon. I decided to call Jasper next.

Like Emmett, he answered almost immediately.

"Hi, Bells," he greeted me cheerily. "What's up?"

"Jazzy, guess what? I'm pregnant!"

"What? Did I hear you wrong or something? I heard you say that you were pregnant. Correct me if I'm wrong."

I laughed as I told him about my day. He sounded pleased that he was going to become an uncle.

"Congratulations, Bella," Jasper said. "Wow. Pregnant. That's big. Looks like you'll have to delay going to college for a year."

"But I think it'll be worth it," I said happily. "I'm so incredibly happy right now. I feel like flying."

"Did you tell Edward yet?"

My smile faded slightly. "He didn't pick up. Emmett's telling him for me."

Jasper was quiet before he finally answered. "I see. Well, I'm sure Edward will call you soon. Don't worry too much. And you know we're coming home for summer break, right? I'll see you for your graduation, sis. Take care of yourself till then."

"I will. Bye, Jazz."

After I hung up, I retreated into my thoughts. I was happy to be pregnant, to have Edward's child inside of me. Though I did not know much about this new life inside of me, I did know one important thing.

From now on, this child would be my life. The baby was special to me. I couldn't imagine my life without it. I would protect my baby no matter what happened, and I wouldn't let anything happen to it.

Even if it meant that I would have to give up my own life.

* * *

**AN: Uh-oh! Don't you just smell trouble? Ha, I'm so ****_good_****! ;) Reviews, please!**


	22. Chapter 22: Seduced

**Author's Note: A little talk and a warning from big brother, perhaps, would help. Would it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Edward's Point of View**

I had been studying ever since I'd gotten up at eight in the morning. It was now nearly two o'clock. I had another hour left before my exam, and I needed to cram as much as I could.

Tanya had called on me earlier. I'd sent her away, not because I didn't want to see her, but because I had to study. She'd understood and had left me alone. I'd promised to meet her later in her single dorm room.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I jumped slightly, startled. I glanced back, distracted.

"Come in, it's unlocked," I called, turning back to my books quickly.

"Hey, bro." It was Emmett.

"Emmett," I said, annoyed as I scribbled frantically on my notes. "I have an exam in an hour."

"I know," Emmett said, sitting down on my bed. "But I have some good news. How come you didn't pick up your phone? Bella called you about ten minutes ago."

"Huh?" I glanced at my phone. Sure enough, I had one missed call from the most important person in my life. "Oh, shit. I had it on silent. Why'd she call me?"

"I told you," Emmett said, grinning suddenly. "It's good news. Congrats, man. Looks like you'll be a father."

I blinked. "What?"

"I'm telling you that Bella is pregnant, you idiot," Emmett said, rolling his eyes. "She says it's been eight weeks already. She just found out today though. She must have gotten pregnant on your honeymoon."

I was speechless. I couldn't think straight.

He guffawed. "Say something. I know you're happy and all, but don't you think you should call her back? She's been pretty depressed lately because you've neglected to call her."

I immediately fell guilty again. Because I knew that I had cheated on her.

"Oh," I murmured to myself, filled with remorse. And I knew I had to end this.

I had fooled around with another woman because I had been lonely without Bella by my side. But now that the responsibility of becoming a father had been handed to me, I knew that I couldn't continue this. I would have to break it up with Tanya tonight.

"Hey, you okay, man?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I answered quickly. "I'm fine."

He looked at me strangely. "Do you have anything to tell me?"

I stared at him. It was as if he already knew…

"Alice was here yesterday," he said, his eyes narrowing. "Looking for you. She was getting frustrated because you haven't been calling Bella frequently. She said that she was going to see what you were up to."

My breathing stopped. Oh, _no_.

"What…what time did she come here?" I asked as casually as I could, as if I was merely curious.

"Around eleven in the morning. Why?"

Eleven. I'd been at the library with Tanya at that time. We'd been discussing things that a married man should not have. Had Alice heard me? Had she _seen_ with me Tanya?

"Hey," Emmett said, frowning as he bit his lip. "Look. Maybe Alice is jumping to conclusions. And you know her, she loves to spread rumors. She might have seen wrong, but I still want to trust you. You're my brother; I wouldn't want to be suspicious of my own bro. But…" He sighed, fixing his eyes on me. "You're married, man. You've got to stop playing around."

Yes. Yes, he knew. Alice had seen me with Tanya, and she'd even heard our conversation. And she'd told Emmett. Had she told Jasper too? Or even worse, Bella as well?

I stared at him, unable to defend myself. Because I knew it was all true, and that I'd done wrong.

"Think of Bella, Edward," Emmett said, still frowning. "We've known her since we were little. We've watched her grow up. And to be honest, you're the reason she's in this position right now. She's married because of you. You told her that you loved her, and you're the one that chose to propose to her. And you're also the reason why she's pregnant with _your_ child right now.

"I don't know where your mind's been these last few weeks, but you've got to snap out of it. That girl's obviously just using you. She wants fame and attention, and she definitely wants you. She knows that you're married, but that won't stop her, unless _you_ tell her to stop. You're the only one who can put an end to all of this. Do you understand what I'm saying here, bro?"

I couldn't even nod. I was too stunned. How did he know so much?

I'd forgotten how smart Emmett actually was. He was a prankster and annoying sometimes, but that didn't mean that he was ignorant. He was intelligent. He wouldn't be at Harvard, studying to be a lawyer if he wasn't.

"Think of Bella," he repeated. "Think of her, _and_ your child. You've got to stop this, Edward. It isn't right."

"I don't…understand," I said slowly, finally regaining my train of thoughts. "You knew I was cheating on Bella."

He merely stared at me with unfathomable eyes.

"Yet…you're not even shouting at me," I said. "Why? Shouldn't you be practically beating me up?"

"I know that you feel that this is wrong, Edward," Emmett said. "I'm not an idiot. I can feel the remorse and guiltiness radiating off of you. You know that what you're doing is wrong, but you're helpless under her seduction. But unless you put a stop to this… Well, I'm telling you now that you're going to be regretting it for the rest of your life. Don't take Bella for granted, Edward. She may not always be there for you."

I blinked. He was right. Why had it taken me this long? Why did I have to wait until someone could spell it out completely for me? I was an idiot.

Emmett regarded me reproachfully. "I'm not going to tattletale on you this time because I understand. You're stressed out, and you're lonely without Bella. I understand, Edward. But that doesn't mean I approve. You'd better cut this out. Consider this a warning. Next time, I _will_ tell Bella."

I nodded slowly, not only agreeing to his terms, but also agreeing with my brain that I really had to end this. I would never forgive myself if I'd hurt Bella.

"Call her," Emmett urged. "Don't tell her the real reason why you didn't call her before. Just tell her that you were busy. And show her that you really do love her." He stared at me sternly before smiling slightly. "Congrats, bro. I'll see you later." He patted my back twice before exiting my room.

I didn't know if I could call her. I knew that I had to. But I was overcome with guilt and remorse that I didn't know if I could talk to her casually. Had Alice told her?

Finally, after five minutes of battling myself internally, I picked up my phone slowly. And I dialed her number. It rang five times before she answered.

"Hello?"

Her voice sent chills down my spine. I hadn't heard it in so long. It felt good and relieving to hear her. I missed her even more. And I felt worse.

"Bella," I said.

"Edward?" Bella asked, her voice brightening up considerably. "Is that you?"

I smiled bitterly. She was beginning to doubt me. I wanted to beat myself up.

"It's me," I replied. "How are you?"

"I'm…" Bella hesitated. "I'm fine. How are you, Edward?"

I could tell that she'd been worrying about me constantly. "I'm fine, of course." I paused. "I heard from Emmett. I couldn't believe it. Is it really true, Bella?"

She laughed twice happily. "Yeah. It's true. I feel so happy."

I smiled. It felt more real this time. Because I felt happy too. I was becoming a father.

"Thank you, Bella," I said sincerely. "I…I really can't tell you how happy I am. Thank you."

She was silent for a beat. "I was worried, Edward. Why didn't you call me?"

I froze. I'd been hoping that she wouldn't ask me that. "I was…busy. There have been so many exams lately, and I've been studying constantly." What a liar I was. "I'm sorry, Bella. I know it's a pathetic excuse, but it's true." It so wasn't. I wanted to shoot myself for lying to her.

"I understand," Bella reassured me, making me feel even worse. I was such a terrible husband. "I really do. I thought it was something like that. I mean, of course Alice was seeing things…" She was muttering to herself now.

Alice. She'd talked to Alice. Alice had told her.

I bit my lip. Luckily, it looked as though Bella had refused to believe my sister. I felt bad again. Here I was, being disloyal to my wife, while she was at home waiting for me, loyal and trusting. I didn't deserve her.

"It's really lucky that you'll be graduating soon, eh?" I asked, trying to sound more cheerful. "Looks like you'll have to wait a year or so before you start college."

"I know," Bella said. "But I really don't mind. I feel like this baby is the center of my world. I can't live without it now."

She sounded so happy that I couldn't talk to her anymore. Swallowing hard, I took a deep breath.

"Bella," I said. "I'm sorry, but I have an exam in thirty minutes. I'll call you soon, okay, love?"

"Okay," Bella responded easily. "Good luck!"

I smiled slightly. "Thank you. Bye."

I bit my lip when I'd hung up. I really hated myself sometimes.

* * *

I knocked on Tanya's door, determined. I was going to end it tonight.

The door opened immediately, and there she was, looking as radiant as she always did. She was wearing a way too short miniskirt and a tank top.

"Hey, Edward," she greeted me. "Come in!"

I walked inside her decorated room and sat on the edge of her bed. She sat next to me, too close for my liking.

"So how was your exam?" she asked coyly. "You think you passed?"

I bit my lip, frowning slightly. "Look, Tanya. I have something to tell you."

Her smile faded slightly as if she knew exactly what I was on about.

"I really enjoyed spending time with you these past few weeks," I began. "I really enjoyed your company, and I felt intrigued. But… I'm married, Tanya. I have a beautiful, loyal wife who is waiting for me at home, while I'm out here…cheating on her. I just can't…I just can't go on any longer."

Tanya's eyes looked cold and merciless. I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Edward," she said in a steely tone. "I thought we talked about this. You said yourself that you weren't cheating. You regarded me only as a friend, remember? Are you trying to break our friendship?"

"This isn't a friendship," I snapped. "You're obviously looking for something more than a simple friendship, Tanya. I've been falling into your seducing traps for a long time now, but don't think that I've been blind. I knew exactly what you've been trying to do, but I was helpless. You were just so…interesting." I looked at her pleadingly. "Let's stop this, Tanya. Don't do this to me anymore. Don't…don't confuse me any longer."

Tanya wasn't giving up. "No. I already told you earlier, didn't I? I like you, Edward. No, maybe more than like. I swear, I can love you way more than your wife can. She's barely eighteen! She's still young! How do you know that she won't run off with another man?"

"She won't run off," I said. "She's not the type to do that. Besides, she's…she's…" I took a deep breath. "There's another reason why I'm doing this right now, Tanya. I've been feeling guilty for a while, but I feel even more compelled to end this right _now_. Because Bella's pregnant with my child, Tanya. I can't…I can't do this to her."

Tanya's eyes flashed incredulously. "Pregnant? You're kidding. You haven't seen her since your honeymoon, Edward. How could she be pregnant? She's obviously lying."

"Don't talk about her like that," I snapped. "She's been pregnant ever since our honeymoon. She just didn't know until today. Look, Tanya, let's stop this. I can't keep seeing you. Not when she trusts me like this."

"Are you a coward?" Tanya demanded. "I thought you were confident about everything you did, Edward. When you accepted my feelings for you, there was no turning back. I don't care if you're married or not! You'll be separated from her sooner or later."

I rose from the bed abruptly.

"Don't say things so carelessly," I spit through my teeth. "Don't you dare insult my wife, Tanya Denali! I know I've done wrong by seeing you while I was married to her, but I won't forgive you if you insult her!"

Tanya sneered. "Oh, please. Come on, Edward. I bet I'm much more beautiful than she is. I can tell what my very presence does to you. You can't fight me. It's too late. You can't break ties with me."

I stared into her icy blue eyes, and realized that she was right. I was in too deep. Even now, even as she insulted my Bella, I couldn't bring myself to end things completely with her. I was trapped.

"Edward," Tanya coaxed in a pleading voice. It was too intoxicating. Her every move was done perfectly. She had me completely wrapped around her finger. "Don't do this. Forget about her. Forget that guilty feeling. Just think about me. I'm here. She's not. Forget about her. And look at me."

She was standing now too, gazing into my eyes. I felt sluggish. It was like I was hypnotized. I couldn't think straight…

And then, she leaned in and her lips met mine.

I couldn't help myself. My brain controlled my body while my heart was screaming no. Need overruled my better judgement, and I pulled her closer in resignation, kissing her more deeply.

* * *

**AN: ARGH! Even as I was writing this chapter, I felt frustrated. He really is being stupid, isn't he? Hee. Don't hate him too much, though. This is just the beginning. Reviews, please!**

**Oh, and Happy New Year! May all of you have a wonderful 2013! We didn't die in 2012, so I guess we'll be good for, I don't know, another ten years before they predict another "end of the world?" ;)**


	23. Chapter 23: Normal

**Author's Note: Some of you were wondering when the next step of the story was going to happen. I told you less than ten chapters, but let me alter my words a bit. Definitely less than five chapters. At least, that'll be the beginning of the next step. We all good? ;) Good, then let's all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Bella's Point of View**

I was so happy. Despite my frequent mood swings and snappy attitudes due to my hormones, I was the happiest I'd ever been in my entire life. I was happier than when I'd gotten married to Edward.

My appetite and cravings increased every day, and Esme had to keep humoring me by preparing me food that I wanted to eat. Luckily, she didn't mind, and adored taking care of me.

My parents had been thrilled when they'd heard the news about my pregnancy from Esme. They were hoping it would be a boy, while Carlisle and Esme didn't really seem to care, as long as we were both healthy. I personally preferred a girl.

Alice had been thrilled. She nearly got back on a plane to see me, but I managed to convince her to stay there, at least until graduation.

Angela had been pleasantly surprised. Like everyone, she expressed her relief that we would soon be graduating. If we weren't, I would be stumbling around, looking like an idiot with my stomach swollen. They wouldn't allow me to attend school anyway.

In fact, the whole school was buzzing with the news. No, strike that. The whole _world_ knew now, and several businessmen had even called Carlisle and Charlie to offer them congratulations.

I'd decided to forget the whole story that Alice had told me. After all, Edward had called me, hadn't he? He'd sounded distracted, mainly because he was so busy studying. I'd felt so bad for being suspicious of him even for one second. He wouldn't do that to me.

He'd even promised to come to my graduation. I would have told him to stay there and study, but I hadn't, for selfish reasons. His dreams to become a lawyer were important, but I missed him. I wanted to see him.

It was finally the last week of school. Graduation was on Friday, and South View High School was extremely chaotic and busy, getting ready for the big ceremony in Central Park.

I parked my beautiful Audi in my usual parking space on Monday. Then, glancing down at my stomach, I stroked it gently, smiling, imagining my baby in there.

Someone knocked gently on my window, startling me. It was Angela.

"Smiling at your baby again?" she teased when I got out of the car.

I smiled sheepishly. "I can't help it. I wish it would be out already. I wanna see her."

Angela laughed as we walked into the buildings. "How do you know it's a her?"

I shrugged. "It's my preference, of course."

"So," she said as we walked together to English. "When's the gang coming back home?"

"Wednesday," I replied. "They're getting two weeks off for summer, and then, they have to go back to study."

"It must be hard, having a husband who has to study all the time."

I nodded. "True. But still, I'm not alone anymore." I grinned at her, touching my stomach gently.

She rolled her eyes. "I never thought you'd be so happy being pregnant. You're barely eighteen. Don't you have any doubts?"

"Hardly," I said as we entered the classroom and took our place in the back of the room. "I know I can be a good mother to the kid."

At that moment, the bell rang, and everyone sat down. Mr. Berty came in, scowling heavily. I could tell immediately that something had gone wrong with the graduation preparations.

"Looks like he's PMSing again," I heard Jessica whisper to her friend, Lauren Mallory. They giggled silently.

"Be quiet!" Mr. Berty barked at the pair of them. They shut up immediately.

"What's wrong with him?" Angela murmured.

"Alright, listen up," Mr. Berty ordered. "It's the last week of school. But just because you're all graduating on Friday doesn't mean you can go crazy. You're still in school, and we've still got four days together. I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Show those juniors whose boss."

"Yeah!" Mike Newton and Austin Marks slapped each other high five while the rest of the class laughed. Even Mr. Berty cracked a slight smile.

"We'll be taking it easy," he said. "There's nothing new to learn anyway. We'll be watching a movie, and no notes will be collected. Just relax and enjoy it, but no talking. Understand?"

"Yes," we all chorused.

"Alright, then," he said. "I'll start the movie… Oh, wait. I almost forgot."

He turned back around to face the class, and to my surprise, his eyes fixed straight at me.

"Miss Swan," Mr. Berty said.

"It's _Mrs._ Cullen, Mr. Berty," someone in the front said jokingly.

Everyone started laughing again, and I smiled.

"Fine," Mr. Berty retorted, though smiling. "Bella. The teachers have all decided that you should be the senior class's valedictorian this year. You've got the highest grades and test scores in the senior class."

I blinked.

It was silent, then people started clapping and whooping.

"Alright, Bella!" Austin cheered, winking at me from across the room.

"Congratulations, Bella," Ben, Angela's steady boyfriend, said.

"Yay, Bella!" Angela cheered softly. "Good job, girl!"

I sat there, shocked.

Mr. Berty grinned. "I remember Edward was the valedictorian a few years back. He'd be proud of you, no?"

"Like husband, like wife!" Austin joked.

I smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Berty. I'll do my best."

He nodded warmly at me, then turned back to the TV.

* * *

"You're the valedictorian?" Esme asked, her eyes wide. "That's wonderful, Bella. Congratulations, honey!"

Carlisle chuckled. "Well done, Bella. I'll be expecting wise words from you." He winked.

I laughed. "Thanks."

"Here, dear, this came for you this afternoon," Esme said, handing me an envelope.

"For me?" I frowned, then glanced at the address. It was from Columbia University. "No way!" I quickly opened the envelope and read the letter. I squealed. "I got accepted! Look!"

Carlisle and Esme didn't look surprised, but merely smiled. They'd known it all along.

"Oh, you must have known it," I said, staring at Carlisle. "Did you bribe them to take me?"

Carlisle laughed. "No, no. That was all you. I didn't say a word. I knew because a colleague of mine came in today and told me."

I beamed down at the letter. "I can't believe it. I got accepted into an Ivy League!" And then, suddenly, my expression soured.

"What is it, Bella?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"I won't be able to accept it," I said, scowling heavily. "Do you think they'll wait until the baby comes out?"

"Aw, honey," Esme said, taking my hand. "I'm sure they'll love to. With your grades and achievements, they'll love to wait for you."

"I'll talk to my colleague about it," Carlisle promised. "I'm sure they already know. They must have been really impressed if they accepted you right away."

I sighed as I stabbed my red velvet cake with my fork. I loved this baby, but there was little I could do with it inside me.

* * *

"Bella!" Alice cried, throwing herself in my arms. "I missed you!"

"Hey, watch it, sis," Emmett snapped, pulling her off of me. "You're going to hurt the baby."

Alice stuck out her tongue. "Nonsense."

"Bella!" Emmett said, grinning widely now and picked me up, and twirled around. "I missed you!"

I laughed joyously. "I'm getting dizzy, Em. Stop it!"

"Hey, you stop it!" Alice snapped back at him. "You'll injure the baby yourself."

Emmett made a face at her, but did set me back down.

"Where's Edward?" I asked him. "And Jasper?"

"Right here, sis."

I looked around Emmett and saw Jasper walking in with his bags.

"Jazzy!" I squealed, running towards him.

He caught me easily and swung me around like Emmett had, laughing. "Hey, Bells. I missed you."

"I missed you too." I perked up. "You cut your hair!"

"Yeah," Jasper said, running his fingers through his blond hair. "It looks awkward, but who cares? It's much more convenient."

I laughed. "It looks nice. Now, where's Edward?"

Jasper snorted. "Right. Just cast away your brother and look for your husband."

"Don't be silly. Didn't he come with you?"

"Of course he did," a familiar, smooth voice behind Jasper said.

I brightened considerably when I saw Edward coming up the stairs with his bags in either hand.

"Edward!" I sang, pushing Jasper out of the way and running out.

Edward laughed and dropped his bags. He caught me and hugged me tightly. It felt nice to be in his arms again.

"Bella," he murmured. "I missed you." He did look incredibly relieved to see me.

"Me too," I whispered. "Welcome home."

"We used to always go over to _my_ house," Jasper grumbled. "Now that Bella's married, _I_ have to come over to _your_ house. Is that fair?"

"Of course it is," Emmett said. "We've been going over to your house for years. It's time for a change, dude."

"Come _on_!" Jasper snapped grumpily. "Stop smooching and get inside. It's hot."

Edward and I didn't pay any attention. We were in a separate world again.

"Don't listen to him," Alice advised. "He's just grumpy because he can't really take care of Bella anymore. He's actually jealous of you, Edward."

"Am not!"

"Right," Alice said, patting his arm fondly. "Of course you're not. Now, come on, you big baby. Let's go get settled in our rooms, and maybe I'll give you a big welcome myself."

"Hm," Jasper said, raising his eyebrows. "Tempting." He glanced at us. "Take your time, sis." And he disappeared inside with Emmett.

Alice laughed. "I'll be expecting a big thank you later, you two." And she too, disappeared.

After what seemed like an eternity, we broke apart. Edward stared at me hungrily, stroking my hair. For some reason, I found his behavior slightly strange.

"What is it?" I asked. "Did something happen?"

"No," he replied. "Of course not. I just missed you, that's all."

But his green eyes looked too innocent, and I couldn't bring myself to trust his answer.

But as he was home after a long time, I didn't want to start anything. So I merely let it go.

"Come on," I said, smiling, dragging him up to the front door. "Let's go inside."

We found the three of them munching on Esme's brownies that I'd asked her to make two hours ago. Emmett and Jasper had eaten half of the batch already.

"Hey!" I snapped, abruptly cranky. I let go of Edward's hand and went over to them. "Stop hogging! I want to eat them too, you know!"

Emmett pouted while Jasper chuckled. Alice giggled.

"You're pregnant, alright," she said. "Your hormones are making you cranky."

"Don't antagonize her, you three," Esme chided, emerging from behind the refrigerator. She set down three juice boxes in front of them. "She's very sensitive these days. And don't worry, Bella. I have another batch for you in the oven. I knew they would eat all of it." She winked at me.

I smiled, already over my brief fit of anger. "Thanks, Esme."

Edward chuckled and placed his arm around my shoulders. He glanced down at my belly and touched it gently. "I still can't believe it."

I smiled up at him. "I can't either. I'm still adjusting actually. It kind of sucks to crave sour things. Do you know how sour lemons can be?"

"Let me see!" Emmett said, standing up from his barstool. His face fell. "You can't even see a bump!"

Jasper started laughing while Alice rolled her eyes. "You won't be able to see the bump until at least three months, you idiot."

"Oh," Emmett said. "So another month, then?"

I smiled, but it quickly faded when I smelled something revolting. I gagged, and wheeled for the bathroom.

"Bella!" Edward called in alarm, following me.

I retched once I reached the bathroom. The smell was horrible.

"Bella!" Edward said, leaning over me in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Go away," I moaned. "It's just morning sickness."

"Not likely, Bella," he said anxiously. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Carlisle says it'll fade," I sighed. I felt better now.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry!" Esme said when we reentered the kitchen. "I was frying up some mackerel for dinner, and…"

"It's fine, Esme," I said reassuringly. "It smells good now."

"Weird," Emmett commented as he stuffed another brownie in his mouth. "Pregnancy is dangerous, I see."

I laughed. "You have no idea."

"Really?"

"Can you feel the baby?" Alice asked eagerly.

I shrugged, sitting down on a barstool with Edward. I reached for a brownie. "Flutters, sometimes. It doesn't kick me yet, luckily."

"What does it feel like?" Jasper asked curiously.

"It feels like I have butterflies flying around in my stomach," I answered. "This is good, Esme."

"Oh, thank you, dear."

"So you're graduating, eh?" Edward said, nudging me slightly. "That's big, Bella. Aren't you excited?"

I snorted. "Excited? Sure, I guess. If you think having to work on a speech on the last week of school is exciting."

"A speech?" he repeated. "What for?"

"Bella's the valedictorian this year," Esme said proudly. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Seriously?" Alice shrieked, startling me. I scowled at her.

"Wow, Bella," Jasper said, smiling proudly. "Congrats. That's great."

"Gee, that's scary," Emmett muttered. "First, Edward. Now you."

"Congratulations, Bella," Edward said, looking impressed. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." Then, I frowned. "Carlisle should be home by now…"

"And he is." Carlisle walked up to us, looking happy. "Welcome back, all of you. Ah, brownies." He reached for one.

"Hi, Carlisle," I said, grinning at him. "How was work?"

"Dead slow," he answered. "How was school?"

"Dead slow," I echoed his words. "But on the bright side, we finished editing my speech for graduation. I'm glad that's over."

"Let's hear it!" Alice said, perking up.

"Let's not," I snapped. "You'll hear it on Friday."

"But…" She shut up when she saw my expression.

"Wow," Emmett said, amazed. "I wish you were pregnant all the time. No one can make Alice shut up like that."

"I'll make it all up once the baby's out," Alice promised, pouting.

Edward chuckled. He turned to Carlisle. "When can we know the gender of the baby, Dad?"

"Usually at four or five months," Carlisle replied, reaching for a second brownie. "So in Bella's case, soon."

"I wish it was a boy," Emmett said wistfully. "I'd teach him to play football and how to act cool. Seduce girls, you know?"

"Boy," Jasper agreed.

"Girl," Alice said dreamily. "I'd love to dress her up."

I hadn't thought of that.

Shuddering, I said, "I think I change my mind about wanting a girl. I wouldn't want to stress her out with the fashion."

Alice stuck her tongue out at me. "Hey, I learned tons of new stuff during the last few weeks. I want to try it out!"

"Not on my daughter, you won't," I said, narrowing my eyes.

She smirked. "Try me."

"Alright, you two," Edward said, laughing. Everyone glanced at him.

"Well, what about you, Edward?" Emmett asked. "What do you want, a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care," he answered. "As long it's healthy, I'm fine."

"Dinner's almost ready," Esme said, snatching a third brownie from Carlisle's hand. "No more brownies. Shoo!"

"One more, Mom," Emmett pleaded. "Please?"

"Go humor your sister-in-law. She's been awfully cranky lately."

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." I felt another flutter in my stomach. "Hey, I felt it again."

"The flutter?" Emmett asked, distracted. "Seriously?"

Esme winked at me. "Why don't you go ask her how she's been doing? She got several acceptances from colleges, you know."

"Really?" Alice asked as we left the kitchen. "Anywhere good?"

"I got an acceptance letter from Columbia on Monday," I said mildly. "Johns Hopkins and NYU on Tuesday. Harvard today."

Edward perked up. "Harvard. It'd be nice to go to school together again."

I sighed. "I don't know if they'd wait for me or not. I obviously can't go to school for about a year."

Edward's expression flickered slightly. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Johns Hopkins," Jasper disagreed. "Bella should be with her brother, not with her husband. He's a bad influence on her." He smirked when Edward frowned at him.

"She should come with me to Paris."

"Paris?" the three boys chorused.

"We've already been there," Edward said, scowling.

"You barely saw anything," Alice countered. "Besides, maybe if she studied fashion, she would appreciate it more."

I shook my head vigorously. "I'm definitely not going there."

As we all laughed and talked, I felt like we were going back in time. It all felt normal, like none of us were a couple. There were no pregnancy involved, or any lovey-dovey situations.

It felt nice to just relax and enjoy the moment.

* * *

**AN: Will Bella be able to enjoy her life freely? Not for long. I'm the author, I call the shots. :) Hee. Look forward to the next few chapters! I had fun writing it, though I know I shouldn't.**


	24. Chapter 24: Graduation

**Author's Note: Graduation Day! What was _your_ graduation like? I don't know, because I'm still a freshman. Isn't that sad? But then again, those four years will pass by quickly. Like the wind, it'll pass… And I suppose I'll go through difficulties in life, won't I? Like Bella will. _Very _soon. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

I was nervous. And the constant flutters my baby gave now and then weren't helping either.

I shrugged into my graduation gown and pulled on my cap. I straightened it slightly, then fixed my stylish hairstyle that Alice had done for me.

She'd insisted on curling it, and I'd relented, knowing that it was a losing battle. She'd even applied makeup on my face, making me look like a clown.

I had my valedictorian speech all memorized and ready to go. It was long. I was almost certain that everyone would be sleeping by the end of it. If only I was good at writing like Edward was. When he had given his speech two years ago, everyone had been alert and paying attention. And it was true that he'd said some great things.

I stood standing there blankly at the long mirror. Thirty minutes. The graduation was starting thirty minutes from now at seven-thirty in Central Park.

I must have been taking too long, because Edward came into our bedroom, looking extremely handsome in his tux.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "Are you feeling sick?"

I swallowed. "I'm nervous."

His face relaxed into a warm smile. He pulled me in for a hug. "You'll do perfectly fine. I trust you."

I sighed. "I can't believe I'm graduating. It seems like yesterday that I entered high school."

He chuckled and pulled away. He looked at my outfit, then nodded approvingly. "You're very beautiful today, Bella."

I pursed my lips. "Right. My eyes have dark circles underneath them, and I feel like crap. The baby's not helping when it keeps fluttering around either."

He suppressed a smile. "You're very grumpy today," he observed.

"How do you expect me to be when you have to give a speech, especially on your graduation day?"

He laughed. "You'll do fine. Come on, everyone's waiting for you. We can't have the valedictorian be late for her own graduation, can we?"

I smiled as I followed. "It wouldn't be right."

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Everyone was listening to me with rapt attention. _Everyone_. Not one of them was sleeping. It was fascinating to watch.

"…do not believe that our road is coming to an end," I was saying. "Our journey is just beginning. High school was just a baby step. But now that we're graduating, we're ready to embrace the new challenges that are coming our way. And as we endure one obstacle at a time, we hope you watch us. Watch your children become responsible and mature adults. And watch us become successful by achieving our dreams."

I saw several parents crying into their handkerchiefs. I even heard muffled sobbing behind me, where the seniors were all sitting. I didn't get it. Was my speech sad?

"Though you have watched us grow and learn all through our lives," I continued, "we ask you to keep doing so. Watch from afar, and support us. We promise to make you proud. We promise that we won't disappoint you.

"Thank you. Thank you for giving hope and encouragement to us. It was your support that helped us get to this point of our lives. High school was an impossible feat without you standing by our side.

"And thank you, South View, for teaching us, not only the subjects that we were required to learn, but also about life itself. We won't forget you, or your teachers, and we shall remember the wonderful four years of experience that we had here. We now leave you behind to pursue our dreams, but we won't ever forget you. And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you…the senior class of 2004."

The seniors all rose simultaneously. The crowd went wild. They gave me a standing ovation, clapping wildly and whistling. Some of them even called out my name.

Immensely relieved, I smiled more naturally and took a deep breath. It was all over, but there was one last thing to do.

The seniors behind me were all waiting for my cue. I took off my graduation cap. And I threw it in the air.

The seniors took off their own caps and imitated me. And they started cheering as well as the caps rained down on us. They were all hugging each other and wishing their friends congratulations. They all looked extremely relieved that it was all over.

"Bella!" Angela cried over the noise, waving at me as she and Ben fought their way through the crowd. "Bella!"

Grinning widely, I jumped off the podium and ran towards them. "Ang!"

Her arms wrapped around me tightly, and I hugged her back. Angela was crying.

"I can't believe it's all over!" she said happily. "We're college students now!"

"Congratulations, Ang," I said warmly. "You did it."

"Congrats yourself," she said, laughing as she wiped her eyes. "You did great. You made me cry. Why'd you write such a great speech?"

I laughed as I gave Ben a high five. "Congrats, Ben."

"Congrats, Bella," he said, now hugging me gently. "Hope we keep in touch."

"Of course."

I fought my way across the crowd with Angela, looking for our other friends. I didn't know how long I'd been gone from my family, but I knew that they were waiting for me somewhere away from the crowd.

I'd said goodbye to everyone and had just gotten out of the mob. I spotted my family, standing away from the huge crowd. I made to go join them, but at the edge of the huge group, I was intercepted, yet again.

"Bella, come over to my house for the graduation party!" Austin Marks said. He'd always been very kind to me, and had never tried to make a move on me, though I knew that he'd always wanted to. He'd always been very courteous, unlike his friend, Mike. I was sorry that I wouldn't be able to see him anymore.

"Thanks, Austin, but I can't," I said politely. "My family is waiting. Thanks for inviting me though."

"Aw, come on, Bella," Austin said, pouting and making me laugh. "We won't ever see each other anymore. I wanted to spend some more time with you, and maybe get a picture. I mean, you're _the_ Bella Cullen! Where else am I going to find someone whose as popular and well-known as you?"

"I'm flattered," I said warmly, patting his arm. "Thanks for being such a great friend to me, Austin. I'll miss you."

"Same, Bella. Hey, do you mind if we take a picture?"

I laughed at his persistence. "Sure, why not?"

And he took out a digital camera. He placed his arm around me as a friendly gesture, and he and I both smiled at the camera. The flash went off, and he let me go.

"Hey, it came out nicely," he said in satisfaction. "That'll be something to show my grandkids. Granddad and Isabella Swan Cullen."

I laughed. "Moving a bit fast, aren't you? We've just graduated."

Austin grinned. "Sure. Gotta think about the future. I really liked your speech by the way. Very inspirational. Congratulations, Bella. Be happy with Edward."

"Thanks, Austin," I said, hugging him. "Congrats yourself. Bye!"

"See ya."

I spotted my family waiting for me about a hundred yards away under a tree.

"Hi!" I said brightly when I was a few feet away from them.

Edward was the first one to reach me. He wrapped his arms around me and murmured, "Congratulations, love. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," I said, hugging him back.

"Bella!" Alice cried as she hugged me next. I could tell that she'd been crying. "I'm so proud of you! Congratulations! Oh, I'm going to cry again. My mascara!"

I laughed as she retreated, getting out her mirror to look at her eyes.

"Oh, honey," Renee said, already hysterical. She'd been crying hard. She reached for me, and I found myself crushed in her embrace. "Oh, you were wonderful, dear. Congratulations. I love you, sweetie."

I grinned as I inhaled my mother's special scent that she had. To me, she smelled different. It was sort of maternal, the scent that only a child was able to smell on her mother. "Thanks, Mom. Love you too."

"Come here," Charlie said gruffly. And he squeezed me gently. "Congratulations, Bella. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Congratulations, darling," Esme said warmly. "I'm so proud of you."

Carlisle nodded. "I loved your speech. Very thoughtful and influential. Congratulations, Bella."

I hugged them both, thanking them for coming. And I finally turned to my brothers.

Emmett grinned widely. "Double high five, sis!" And he held out both hands. I slapped it, then simultaneously, we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Congrats, Bells," he said proudly. "I'm glad to have you as my sister."

"Thanks, Em." I could feel the tears starting to form.

And when I looked at Jasper, I just couldn't help it. I burst into tears as my brother reached for me.

"Hey," Jasper whispered, rubbing my arm gently. "It's okay. It's all over. I'm so proud of you, Bella. So proud."

"I love you, Jazzy," I whispered. "So much."

I guess it was just my hormones. Or maybe the stress and pressure of me being married at seventeen. Though I was happy having Edward as my husband, I sometimes felt self-conscious as I realized that maybe I'd married too early.

Whatever it was, it all just broke down. With Jasper, there was no need to hide anything. He understood.

I couldn't stop the waterworks. It just kept spilling out of my eyes, and soon, I was hyperventilating.

"Easy, Bella," Jasper said, chuckling. "Easy now. Take deep breaths. Good girl."

"You'll ruin all your makeup," Alice chided gently. "Come on, Bella. It's all over."

Edward was watching me with a small, sad smile on his lips. He looked remorseful, and at the same time, he looked tormented. I wondered why.

I was still crying as Jasper escorted me back to the car. And he slid into the back with me, his arms still around me.

"Shh," he murmured soothingly. "It's okay. It's all over."

I finally got a grip on myself as we arrived back at the Cullen mansion.

"We're spending the night here," Renee announced. "We thought you might like us around for your graduation."

I sniffled. "Thanks, Mom."

"Carlisle, you and I've gotta talk business," Charlie said gruffly as he threw an arm around his friend and led him towards the front door.

"Eh?" Carlisle looked confused. "But we already did this morning-"

"Come _on_," Charlie snapped. They disappeared inside.

"Don't mind him," Renee said, laughing. "Your father's very emotional right now. He's very proud of you, Bella."

I smiled fondly at the thought of my father. "I know."

Esme sighed. "Poor Carlisle. He'll be forced to humor your father for a few minutes."

I watched as Renee and Esme walked inside, chatting in light tones.

Edward was by my side again. He took my hand and pulled me towards the front door. The others followed silently.

"No more tears?" he teased softly.

I smiled. "I don't know why I cried like that. It was just seeing Jasper there… Maybe it's just my hormones or something."

"No, Bella," Edward said quietly. "It was your brother. Even though I'm your husband and I'm here to love you, there are some things that I can't fill in. Some things that only Jasper will be able to do. I understand."

I glanced at him. "You're right," I mused. "I never thought of it that way."

"Well, I feel so special," Jasper said from behind me. He was sarcastic again.

"Oh, stop being such a pessimist," Alice said, laughing. "You know you approve of Bella and Edward; why are you being so sarcastic?"

"You would feel like this too if you just had your sister taken from you by some guy."

"Some guy?" Edward turned around and frowned at him, mockingly indignant. "_Some guy_?"

Jasper grinned. "Look, man. I'm supposed to give you a hard time. That's what older brothers do to their baby sister's husband."

"I'm not a baby," I said, indignant. "Do you call a married, pregnant woman a baby?"

Jasper looked mildly surprised. "I forgot you're pregnant for a moment. Huh. That's weird. You actually have a baby _in_ you."

I rolled my eyes as we stepped into the brightly lit mansion. "Very mature, Jasper."

"So," Emmett said. He'd been watching the whole exchange rather amusedly. "Why break the tradition? How about we play the old games? Truth or Dare, anyone?"

"That's no fun," Alice disagreed. "We're all together now. There won't be anything to tease about." Then, her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands. "I know! Board games!"

"Board games?" Emmett repeated, shocked. "Who plays board games these days?"

"We'll do it the classic way," Alice said smugly. "Anyone up for a game of monopoly?"

* * *

**AN: I believe the real action begins next chapter. You excited? You think you can handle it? Or, as my extremely cool and chill Spanish teacher would say… Are you down? ;) Good. 'Cause my writing may knock you over with a feather. Hee. I'm so poetic today. I hope you enjoyed, and you know what I always want, right? Reviews, please!**


	25. Chapter 25: Truth

**Author's Note: AH-HA! The real begins now! Muhahahaha! :) Double POVs! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella seemed to be enjoying herself. The game of monopoly had her forgetting her troubles for a moment. She fought with Emmett over whose turn it was. She argued with Jasper for not giving her the correct amount of money. She told Alice off for bankrupting everyone.

Finally, after three hours, she couldn't hide her yawn, and I knew she _and_ the baby was beat.

"Come on, Bella," I said. "You should get to bed."

She didn't protest. Smiling sleepily at the others, she waved goodbye lazily before being dragged out of the room by me.

As soon as we were in our pretty bedroom, she placed her hands on her hips and said crankily, "I'm not tired anymore."

And she certainly didn't look tired. She looked more alert.

I chuckled. "I'm glad, but you still don't get to go back and play with them."

She pouted. Just then, we heard a loud roar of triumph over at the library, where we'd been playing monopoly.

Bella huffed. She opened the door and yelled, "SHUT UP!" And she slammed the door again.

The house was totally silent.

I started laughing. "Bella. I really love having you pregnant. It shuts everyone up."

She scowled. "Whatever. I'm happy about the baby, but being pregnant really sucks." She sat on the edge of our bed gingerly, as if her stomach was already bloated.

I went over and hugged her. "It'll be over soon. Just try to enjoy it."

She hugged me back. "I love you, Edward."

I chuckled. "Love you more."

We withdrew after a while, and I set my phone on our nightstand. I began taking off my shirt, planning to take a shower. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Are you going to sleep right away, Edward?" she called over the loud water.

"Yeah!" I called back.

I enjoyed the hot shower. It felt nice after a long day.

I'd really enjoyed Bella's valedictorian speech. She'd said some meaningful words, and I'd been proud of her. I was proud to call her my wife.

And then, Tanya's face flooded through my mind. I felt immensely guilty for even thinking about her. I'd promised myself that I would enjoy my two weeks with Bella. What a bad husband I was.

All through the graduation ceremony, Tanya had been calling me. I'd been rejecting her calls constantly, knowing that I would have to answer to her worried texts later. But I wasn't about to get caught. Especially not on Bella's graduation day.

I'd been avoiding my siblings' stares at me all night. I knew that they knew about everything. Emmett had obviously sensed that I hadn't ended it with Tanya. And he'd told Alice.

Luckily, he and Alice hadn't informed Jasper, who would've killed me immediately if he'd known. I would still have to answer to my siblings' accusations later.

I just hoped Bella would never find out. I knew that I was two-timing her, and I also knew that I was committing a grave sin against her.

But what could I do? The devil had seduced me.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Are you going to sleep right away, Edward?" I called over the loud roar of the shower.

"Yeah!" he called back.

Smiling happily to myself, I changed into my pajamas. For the first time in months, I would be sleeping next to my husband. I'd missed his warmth.

I was just brushing my hair when Alice knocked and came in.

"Bella?" she whispered. She looked around. "Where's Edward?"

"In the shower," I answered. "What's wrong, Alice?"

"Shh!" she said quickly. "Look. I just came to warn you. Emmett told me that he hasn't broke it off with that bitch yet."

I blinked. Then, I realized what she was talking about, and my expression soured. "Oh, Alice. You don't still believe that, do you?"

"Yes, I do," Alice said firmly. "I'm telling you. Emmett told me that he talked to Edward about her. He told him to break it off with the slut, or he was going to tell you and Jasper. Edward apparently agreed, but Em saw him a few days ago kissing her in the corner of the library. And, yes, he was positive that it was Edward," she added, her eyes narrowing as I opened my mouth.

I shut my mouth, frowning. "Really, Alice. This has to stop. I really can't believe that you won't trust your own brother. _I_ trust him."

"I _did_ trust him," Alice grumbled. "This isn't right. That bitch is obviously seducing him, and while he's acting all lovey-dovey with you, he obviously cannot forget her. He's two-timing you, Bella. Please, you _have_ to listen to me this time! This is serious!"

I frowned at her.

"She's right, Bella," Emmett said, coming in quietly. He shut the door, afraid that Jasper would hear. "Jasper's in the shower. We came to warn you while he's not around. Look, Bella. I know what I saw, and I know what I heard. Even though he didn't admit it with his own mouth, I saw his expression. And I know him like a book."

I stared at him, wide-eyed. Why were they doing this to me? I trusted them. And I knew them. I knew that they wouldn't be doing this to me without a good reason.

"He was feeling guilty about this, but he can't help it," Emmett continued quietly. "He can't help himself right now. I saw what that bitch was doing to him. She's brainwashing him to make it seem as though she was better than you were. Edward was trying to break it off with her constantly before we found out you were pregnant. I suppose we have to give him credit for doing that.

"But once I told him that you were pregnant with his child, he looked like he came back to his senses. I warned him – threatened him – and told him to break it off. I think he tried, but…" He shook his head helplessly. "That girl's good. She convinced him somehow to forget the idea of breaking up with her, and now, he can't forget about her. He's in too deep."

I exhaled sharply, disbelieving. Emmett and Alice wouldn't tell on their own brother without a good reason. They loved Edward and cared for him. They were doing this for a good reason. A good reason.

But why couldn't I believe them?

I trusted him. I loved him. I loved Edward. I would do anything for him.

But something about his siblings' desperate tone… Their concerned expressions held something in them…

I was torn. Who should I believe? I'd sworn to trust my husband no matter what happened. Yet, on the other hand, I had known Emmett and Alice all my life. They'd never lied to me in all the years we'd known each other, and even if they did lie, they'd told me the truth afterwards.

And yet, here they were, repeating what Alice had told me weeks ago. What was going on?

Suddenly, Edward's phone that was sitting on the nightstand started vibrating.

Emmett and Alice glanced at each other. I glanced back at the phone.

"Go on, Bella," Alice urged. "Take a look and see who it is. I'll bet you anything it's her."

I stared at the pair of them. Despite my stubborn refusal to believe them, I had my doubts. Just one test, and I could see who was lying…

Getting up swiftly, I walked over to the nightstand and picked up Edward's phone. The caller ID read: _Tanya_

I felt a lump in my throat. It couldn't be. No, Emmett and Alice were wrong. I trusted Edward. No.

"Who is it?" Emmett whispered.

"Bella!" Alice whispered desperately. "Who is it?"

I turned to face them, expressionless. "Emmett," I said in a low voice. "Do you know what that girl's name is?"

"Tanya Denali," Emmett answered promptly.

My heart sank even further, and the lump in my throat tightened, but I kept my poker face. Wordlessly, my lips pressed into a thin line, I accepted the call and held it to my ear silently.

"Edward, baby?" a girl's voice rang out. "Why haven't you been answering my calls? I was so worried about you! Was it your wife again? Is she nagging you or something? I miss you! Hey, can you come over right now? My house isn't that far from your mansion; can't you come over by making some excuse to your wife?"

My face hardened, and my eyes flashed.

"Baby?" she asked. "What's wrong? Why aren't you answering?"

Silently, I ended the call. I went into call history and deleted the recent call. Then, I set it back down on the nightstand, positioning it just like it had been earlier. And I turned to face the other two again, who were looking alarmed by my terrifying expression.

"Bella!" Alice whispered, rushing forward and hugging me tightly. "I'm so sorry!"

Emmett merely stared at me, his eyes tortured.

I could feel the sobs racking through my body but I fought to keep control. I couldn't afford to lose it now. The shower had stopped running in the background, and Edward would be coming out soon.

Biting my lip and swallowing the lump, I took a deep breath.

"You were right," I whispered. "You were telling the truth. He was cheating on me all this time."

"What are you going to do?" Emmett asked in a low voice.

I closed my eyes briefly before opening them again. My hand jumped to my precious baby. What should I do now?

"Go," I whispered brokenly. "Go. Edward can't find you here. He certainly can't know that I know. You two keep quiet to Jasper, do you understand?"

They nodded readily.

"I'm going to handle this myself," I said determinedly. "So leave it to me. Don't do anything rash. Don't let Edward know that I know either. I'm going to catch him at it."

Their eyes were wide. Emmett opened his mouth to say something, but the locks to the bathroom door clicked. With surprising speed, Emmett and Alice slid out of the room, closing the door quietly just as Edward opened the bathroom door.

I turned away quickly, arranging my face so that he wouldn't suspect anything. I still couldn't believe it. If it really was true, then he was giving me the best graduation present ever. The best anyone could ever get.

I knew my life was becoming too perfect.

He smiled when he saw me, and he hugged me from behind. "My beautiful wife," he drawled.

I tried not to grimace. After all, I had to act like nothing had happened.

"Come on," I grumbled like I was tired. "Let's get to bed."

He chuckled and watched as I lay down on the wall side of the bed. "Good night, Bella."

I merely grunted, facing the wall. I didn't have the confidence to look at him straight in the eyes.

He got into bed next to me, and I could sense that his back was to me too. He turned off the bright lamp and the room was suddenly engulfed in darkness.

I opened my eyes. I waited.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, a dim light could be seen from the corner of my eye. I turned slightly and watched as he turned down the volume to silent. And then, he was texting someone.

I closed my eyes and turned back to face the wall. A tear escaped from the corner of my eye that was closest to the pillow. My heart felt like it was breaking into pieces. It was shattering into small little pieces.

I gripped the blanket in my fists and squeezed. I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from bursting into tears.

* * *

**AN: I know some of you were afraid to read what was coming last chapter. But since I updated, you probably had no choice but to find out. Now then…what did you think? You all know I appreciate your comments!**

**And finally… We reached three hundred reviews! Thank you to all those who reviewed! Every word meant so much to me! It's the reason I keep updating. Because I want to see more of it! :) And I love how you all express more enthusiasm for the story each time! I hope you'll keep doing so, and stick with Edward, Bella, and me till the very end! Thank you, thank you! And now…you know what I'm going to ask for, right? ;) More reviews! Let's try to reach four hundred by the next ten chapters! Perhaps less! Thank you so much, guys!**


	26. Chapter 26: Choice

**Author's Note: So… What will our heroine do? Punch him? Nah, I'm just joking… ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Bella's Point of View**

When I woke up the next morning, I realized that it was too early. The light in the window was still dark, and I knew that it must be around six o'clock.

But last night's events flooded through my mind, and I couldn't fall back asleep.

I took a deep breath to clear the lump in my throat. I had to take action. I couldn't afford to break down. I needed to find out if Edward really was cheating on me.

That phone call from the girl was nothing. I still couldn't believe anything without further proof. And I was going to get proof.

I was going to clear this before my daughter could be born. I would never allow her to live in this environment. I was going to provide her with the best situations possible, and eliminating a cheating father would be the first step. If he was really cheating, I would put a stop to that.

I got up carefully and stared at Edward's peaceful face. How could he sleep through all this?

Had he really even loved me? Or had that all been just talk? And what about all those times he'd told me that he loved me? Had that all been a joke too?

Had marriage been such a light matter to him? Was I not important to him? Was he just toying with me? Did he really think that I was nothing compared to that girl?

I looked away before I could start crying. I had to remain strong. For myself. For my baby.

I got up quietly and went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, I came out, freshly showered and dressed.

After another glance at my husband, I slipped out of the room quietly with my phone in my hand. As I walked down the stairs carefully, I looked at my phone and saw that it was only six-thirty.

That meant that I was the first one up. I had beaten even Esme, who always got up precisely at seven to make breakfast.

For the first time, I wasn't hungry. I actually felt sick. It had nothing to do with morning sickness or the flutters in my stomach. It had to do with my husband cheating on me.

I walked out into the gardens and into the cool morning breeze. The wind felt nice against my skin, and I settled down on the comfortable hammock bed.

I swung back and forth lightly, my face devoid of any expression. What did I have to do?

For a long time, I sat there, swinging and thinking. What was the best choice for us? What did I want to do? Did I want to confront Edward? Did I want to tell Jasper and let him handle everything?

I quickly threw away the last option. This was our business. Although I was always thankful for my brother's help, I knew that I had to be responsible now. I had to handle my own problems.

Finally, I decided on the safest choice. I wanted to find out more about Edward and Tanya's relationship. How deep were they? When had this all started? And who was this girl that was trying to take my husband away from me?

Who would be the best man for the job? I knew I couldn't have Emmett or Jasper doing it. They would be busy with their studies, and I didn't want them to be worried about me. I was no pushover.

"Bella?" Alice asked, breaking my reverie. She walked over to me and joined me on the hammock. "What are you thinking about? How long have you been up?"

"Since six-thirty," I said honestly. "I couldn't sleep."

"Well, it's seven-thirty now," Alice said, studying me worriedly. "What have you been thinking about?"

I sighed as I leaned my head back on the cushions. "I was wondering what to do, actually. I was asking myself what the best choice for me was right now."

"What are you going to do?" she asked. "What did you decide?"

My mouth twisted. "I'm going to find more evidence."

"What?"

"This isn't enough to confront him," I said determinedly. "I'll gather more evidence and spring it on him. I'll make him confess and apologize. I won't give birth to my child when her father is cheating on her mother. I'll end all this before the baby comes."

"Bella…" Alice whispered. She stroked my hair gently. "I'm so sorry. If I could do anything…anything at all to help you…"

"Maybe," I said, smiling bitterly. "But not yet. Just don't tell Jasper. He'll flip when he hears what's going on."

Alice and I were lost in our own thoughts. We were both startled when Esme called us in ten minutes later for breakfast.

* * *

"Carlisle?" I asked innocently as we all ate breakfast together in the huge dining room. "Do we have someone trustworthy in the company? Someone who's good at finding and gathering information?"

Alice choked on her sip of orange juice, and Emmett's sausages fell off his fork. Both stared at me.

Thankfully, no one noticed their strange behaviors.

"Why, yes, I think we do," Carlisle answered, looking surprised. "Why, do you need something, Bella?"

I smiled. "Yes. I'm actually trying to find out something for my friend. Do you remember Angela Weber? She asked me to help her find out something about her family's ancestry. She's been tracking some kind of a family heirloom."

It was an innocent enough alibi. I would tell Angela to go along with the story later.

"Oh, of course, Bella," Carlisle said immediately. "I think John Matthews would be the right man for the job. He's good at that kind of stuff."

"John Matthews…" I mused. "I see. Can you give me his number after breakfast, Carlisle?"

He smiled warmly at me. "I'd love to."

I could tell Alice's inquiring gaze burning a hole in my head, but I didn't acknowledge her curiosity. Edward was looking at me strangely, and I didn't want to give anything away.

I didn't miss the fact that he was steadily ignoring me all through breakfast.

* * *

**AN: Uh-oh… What's she planning now? Heh. Reviews, please!**


	27. Chapter 27: Granted

**Author's Note: This one's a short chapter, but I thought you were reaching your limit with being irritated with Edward, so… We'll go easy today, eh? :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

I fidgeted with the piece of paper that held his phone number on it. I stared down at the name. John Matthews. Could he really be trusted?

"I thought you were going to help Angela," Jasper said, sitting down next to me on the sofa of our living room. "Why don't you call the man?"

I smiled wryly as I turned the paper over in my hand. "Later. I think I'll get to work when you guys are gone. If I start now, I'll get too involved, and I don't think I can entertain you during your stay."

Jasper chuckled. "Alright, then." He looked around the empty living room. "Where's Edward?"

My face hardened. "Upstairs, with Emmett and Alice."

"Why?"

"They're giving him a 'brotherly' talk," I snorted. I told them not to do it, I added silently to myself. They just don't listen.

"Do you think I can go join them?" Jasper asked, half rising.

"NO!"

He looked down at me, surprised. "Why not?"

"Um," I said, thinking quickly. "Well, I think it's best if we leave the Cullen siblings to themselves for a moment. In the meantime, why don't you come help me bake some cookies, Jasper?"

**Edward's Point of View**

I couldn't believe it. This was about me, yet again.

I stared at a little design on the wallpaper of our bedroom. And I listened to my siblings in exasperation as they droned on and on about Tanya.

Honestly, I was getting really tired of this. So tired to the point where Bella's welfare did not matter to me anymore.

"…_told_ you to break it up," Emmett was saying. "This is getting ridiculous. You're neglecting her. I saw you at breakfast. You barely gave a shit whether she sat next to you or not."

"Is that so wrong?" I asked impatiently. "We're married now. At this point, we don't really need to sit next to each other."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked. "That kind of thinking is _wrong_, Edward. You need to end it with that bitch. Now."

"Don't talk about her like that!" I snapped. "She's not a bitch."

"Are you defending her right now?" Alice asked incredulously. "She _is_ a bitch. Anyone who hurts my little sister is a bitch. And you know what, Edward Cullen? You're not doing a very hot job of protecting her right now. That makes _you_ a jerk as well.

"Not to mention that she's _pregnant_ with your child right now. Need I remind you that you are going to be a father? You know how much she cares for this baby. If you hurt the kid, she won't ever forgive you, and you know how unpredictable Bella can be when she throws a tantrum."

"I don't think you want to hurt Bella, Edward," Emmett said quietly. "You're just confused right now. Very confused. Tanya isn't everything. She isn't the center of your world. Bella is. She's your wife, and you chose to marry her. You chose to propose to her, remember? Bella trusted you. That's the reason she married you. She trusted you, and she loved you."

I exhaled sharply, annoyed. "Look, I admire the way you're defending your sister-in-law like this, but don't you think you should take my side as well? I'm your brother. And this isn't permanent or anything. I can break it off anytime I want. It's my choice."

"Doesn't look like it," Emmett shot right back. "You've tried to break it off many times before. If you could break it off anytime you want, then why are you still with that slut?"

"Bella's always going to be there," I snapped. "Alright? She's married to me. She can't go _anywhere_. Why can't you two understand that?"

"And why can't _you_ understand that she's not always going to be there?" Alice asked, her voice rising with every word. "Don't take her for granted, Edward! When you think that she'll be there for you, there's a good chance that she might not be. Especially when you're betraying her like this!" She rose and stomped out of the bedroom.

I stared at her, stunned. She'd said the exact same thing as Emmett had said at Harvard. Don't take her for granted. What was this, a freak show?

"She's turning you bad," Emmett observed. "She's a bad influence on you, bro. Just remember your changing, bratty behavior when Bella decides to leave you." And on that note, he rose and exited the bedroom himself, shutting the door behind him quietly.

Their words didn't scare me, but I felt sluggish. What had been going on?

I had always gotten along well with my siblings. I'd always felt compelled to listen to them. But what was this? I couldn't feel that way anymore. I felt annoyed that they were trying to control me.

Tanya wasn't a bitch, and she wasn't a slut. She was a perfectly nice girl who kept me company while I was away. Emmett and Alice had been wrong. I could break it off anytime I wanted to. I just didn't choose to.

I was right, and they were wrong. Bella would always be there, one step behind me. She was my wife, and she had no other choice.

What else could she do? What else was she capable of doing to stop me?

Absolutely nothing. There was nothing that could stop me right now.

* * *

**AN: There's no turning back for him now! Uh-oh… It was short, and I apologize again, but still, you liked it, right? ;) Reviews, please!**


	28. Chapter 28: Investigation

**Author's Note: Let's see what Jasper's reaction will be, eh? And what will Bella do to take matters into her own hands? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Bella's Point of View**

I was miserable. There was really no other word for it.

In the past two weeks, Edward had barely paid attention to me. He was constantly going out alone, and I knew he was leaving me to go see Tanya.

I grew increasingly quiet and stoic. Carlisle and Esme were starting to notice something was wrong, and even Jasper was starting to look suspicious.

Meanwhile, my baby bump was starting to show. And Edward didn't even say anything. I didn't even think he noticed.

Emmett and Alice were always there for me, though. They encouraged me to take action, whatever I was planning.

It was true that I hadn't called John Matthews yet. I was waiting until all of them were gone. But it was Edward who changed my mind.

He announced that he was leaving for Harvard three days earlier than he'd planned. He claimed that he had to study, or he'll fail his next exam.

Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, not to mention Carlisle and Esme, all stared at me for a reaction. Instead, I merely told him to go. They'd all looked surprised.

This was just perfect. I could start my plan as soon as he left.

And he did. He left within an hour of announcing that he was leaving. He flew away into Tanya's waiting arms.

"Why'd you let him leave?" Alice burst out.

I glared at her. Carlisle and Esme were on the first floor, but Jasper was still here.

"Oops," Alice said, covering her mouth.

Jasper's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward. "So something _is_ going on. Tell me. What is it?"

I didn't answer.

"Damn it, Bella!" Jasper snapped. "I'm not an idiot. I knew there was something going on. I just didn't know what. Now that the cat's out of the bag, I think it's time I knew what's going on!"

I looked at him. But I didn't say anything. Instead, I merely touched my baby bump gently. I wasn't going to be the one to tell him. As long as Alice was the one that spilled the beans, she was going to tell him.

Jasper could tell that I wasn't going to open my mouth. He turned to Alice. "You tell me."

"Well, I'm not going to be involved," Emmett muttered. He started to get up, but Jasper pulled him back.

"Yes, you are," he snapped. "You two obviously know what's going on. I know that Bella's not going to tell me, so you're going to."

"We won't tell you a word," Emmett said, raising his chin arrogantly.

"Oh, what's the point?" Alice sighed. "He already found out anyway."

I got up slowly. And I walked out of my bedroom and went downstairs. I didn't want to see his reaction.

I sat on the sofa in the empty living room. And I took out the piece of paper and my phone. I dialed the number and held the phone to my ear.

"John Matthews," he answered on the second ring.

"Hello, Mr. Matthews," I said. "This is Bella Cullen."

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Cullen," he said. "The president told me that you might call. What is it that you need, ma'am?"

"Carlisle says that you're very good at finding out information?" I inquired.

"Please forgive my lack of modesty, but yes, I am. It's my job, actually, here at Cullen Corporations."

"Excellent," I said. "I have a job for you. Do you think you can come over to the mansion right away? Or is today not a good day for you?"

"No, ma'am," Mr. Matthews said. "I'll be right over."

"Good. Then I'll see you soon."

As soon as I'd hung up, there was a loud crash upstairs. Startled, I whirled around, clutching my stomach.

Jasper came charging down the stairs, looking half-mad. He'd heard everything.

"Jasper!" I said, alarmed. I quickly stepped in his path as he made to run past me towards the front door.

"Move, Bella!" Jasper growled. "I'm going to kill that bastard-"

"Jasper!" Emmett and Alice came running into the room. They stopped dead when they saw the Swan siblings having a staring contest.

"No," I said calmly. "You'll stay right where you are."

Jasper's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding! That guy is cheating on you, and you want me to just stay still?"

"Calm down, Jasper."

"Calm down?" he nearly roared. "How can I calm down? How can I be calm when he's breaking his promise to me?"

Emmett and Alice merely gaped at him in shock, never having seen him lose control before. But I kept my poker face. His reaction was to be expected.

The kitchen door opened, and Carlisle and Esme came rushing in, alarmed by the loud voices.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked, concerned. "Are you two having a fight?"

"Carlisle," Jasper growled, turning to him. "Edward is-"

"Edward's gone," I interrupted swiftly. "He's left already."

"We know that," Esme said. "But what was with the raised voices, Jasper?"

"Edward-"

"No, Jasper Swan!" I said sharply. "I forbid you to tell them."

Jasper turned to me incredulously. "You're kidding! They have to know! They have to know what a jerk their son is!"

"What?" Esme gasped. "Jasper! What…?"

Carlisle looked grim. He knew Jasper. He knew that my brother wasn't the type to make statements without a good reason. He was a reasonable man.

"Jasper," Carlisle said calmly. "What do you mean? Are you talking about Emmett?"

"Emmett?" Jasper repeated, sneering. "No. I'm talking about your youngest son, the one that asked my sister to marry him. The one that is my brother-in-law, and the one who is _currently cheating on my sister_!"

Esme gasped again, her hand flying up to her chest. "Jasper! What are you saying?"

Even Carlisle lost his calm composure now. He looked shocked by my brother's statement.

I closed my eyes in despair. "I told you not to tell them, Jasper. I told you."

"Oh, what's the point, Bella?" Alice burst out impatiently. "The cat's out of the bag now anyways." She walked forward briskly, stopping next to her lover. "Mom. Dad. You need to listen carefully. We're going to tell you something really important. It might affect all our lives, especially Bella's."

Esme looked like she was about to faint. "Edward…what…I don't…I…"

Jasper was glaring ferociously at the pair of them. He was breathing hard, furious.

Emmett and I were the only ones who were calm. He took control quickly.

"Why don't you sit down?" he suggested. "This may take a while. And…I'm pretty sure you'll be shocked."

Carlisle glanced at his wife, who was already hyperventilating. "Perhaps you're right," he decided.

He led Esme to a white sofa across from where I was sitting. They sat down, and Alice sat next to me gracefully. Emmett trudged over, sighing deeply and sat in the only armchair in the room. Jasper and I were still standing.

"Jasper," I murmured. "Sit down."

He stayed frozen.

Finally, I took his elbow gently and dragged him to my other side. I forced him to sit down, and he collapsed on it heavily. I sat down slowly.

"Now," Carlisle said, regaining his calm composure. "What did Jasper mean about Edward cheating on Bella, Alice? Surely, it's not true?"

Alice began telling her story. She told them everything. What she saw at Harvard, and how she'd told Emmett. Then, Emmett jumped in and told them how he'd warned Edward, but he didn't stop. He told them about what happened the night I found out.

"The reason he announced that he was leaving early was because of her," Emmett finished. "It's all true. Edward's cheating on Bella, and it's been going on for several months now."

Esme was rubbing her temples with her eyes closed, looking like she was still in denial. Carlisle looked grim, and he stared blankly at the coffee table.

"How could he do this?" Esme murmured to herself. "I don't believe it. I just don't… I can't… Perhaps you're wrong?" she asked, opening her eyes and addressing me. Her eyes looked pleading. "Bella. Maybe you're overreacting. Maybe there's a logical explanation for all this and maybe you're misunderstanding. Please, dear, think about it. Is Edward the type to do this to you?"

"That's why we told you it was that girl-" Emmett started to interrupt impatiently, but I waved him off.

"I know, Esme," I said quietly. "I couldn't believe it at first either. But after that phone call… Can you blame me for not being able trust him? I can't believe anything he says to me anymore. But I also can't believe Em and Alice's words. That's why…that's why I asked for his phone number, Carlisle."

Carlisle looked up, comprehension dawning upon his face. "You wanted to find more evidence. That's why you asked about John."

I nodded. "He's coming over right now. I called him thirty minutes ago."

Right on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it," Alice offered, jumping up from the sofa.

A few minutes later, she came back in with a tall, young man. He was fairly good-looking, and he looked serious. That was good.

"Mr. Cullen," he greeted Carlisle. He nodded to everyone in acknowledgement, and he turned to me. "You wanted to see me, ma'am?" He glanced around the tensed faces of everyone.

"Yes," I said. "Please. Sit down." I gestured towards the remaining armchair. He sat obediently.

"You must be wondering what's going on," I said apologetically. "We have a little…personal family business. I'll tell you what it's about because it's related to the job I have for you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone about this."

He nodded. "I promise, ma'am."

"Good," I said briskly. "You know about Edward, I assume?"

"The youngest master, yes."

I smiled slightly, bitterly. "That's the one. The thing is… Edward has been cheating on me recently. And I just can't believe it. So I want you to bring me more evidence."

He looked at me. "Evidence, as in…pictures? You want me to catch him in the act, ma'am?"

"Whatever it takes," I said dismissively. "Photographs, videos, whatever. I just want to know how deeply related he is with his girlfriend."

He nodded calmly. "I'll need to know a few things, ma'am. Do you mind answering a few questions?"

"Go ahead."

"I'm telling you, this is pointless!" Jasper growled suddenly. "All he needs is a severe beating. I'll go arrange his face right now-" And he rose, intending on heading for the front door again.

I rose with him quickly and grabbed his arm. "No. You'll stay here, Jasper. You'll listen to me on this."

He turned back to face me, his face livid. "I swore to protect you, Bella. And he also swore to me that he would protect you. I told him that I would never forgive him if he hurt you."

"I know," I said softly. "I know. But I need you to trust me on this. I know that you've been caring for me all my life, and I'm sure that habit will be hard to break. But, Jasper…this is my business now. Edward is my husband, and I'm going to be the one to handle this situation. It's not going to be you, or Carlisle, or Emmett or Alice. Me. _I_ need to handle this."

Jasper stared at me for a long moment. Finally, he relaxed slightly. "You're right. Of course you're right."

I relaxed too. "Now will you sit down and listen?"

Slowly, he sat back down. I copied him and turned my attention to John Matthews, who'd been waiting patiently.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Matthews," I said politely. "Go on."

He smiled slightly. "There's no need for formalities, ma'am. You can call me John. After all, it looks like I'll be working with you for a long time."

I smiled. "John, then. Go ahead and ask your questions."

He had a notepad and a pen in his hand. "What is the name of this girl you spoke of?"

"Tanya Denali," I answered.

"Do you know anything about her?"

I glanced at Emmett.

"She's in the same year as Edward at Harvard," he said helpfully. "She's an exchange law student. She came to Harvard when Edward came back to school after his honeymoon."

John wrote it down quickly. "Anything else?"

"Not that I know of."

"Very well," John said. "I shall inform you on a regular basis. I'll call you when I have a lead, ma'am."

I smiled. "Thank you, John. I really appreciate you doing this for me. Remember, don't tell anyone."

He rose to leave. "I won't tell a soul." He bowed slightly, and walked out of the room quickly.

"So you'll get evidence first," Jasper said slowly. "And then what will you do?"

"Confront him," I said simply. "I won't have my child growing in an unhealthy environment where her father cheats on her mother."

* * *

**AN: So. She's calmed Jasper down, luckily. But I'm sorry to tell you, my friends…the sad parts are coming. Very soon. Though you may hate it, look forward to it! :)**

**Also, about my story, _Golden Lifestyle_. I realize it's been over a month since my last update. And as one fan was kind enough to remind me, the last update was in _2012_. Yeah. Okay. So I'm almost finished with the next chapter. So be patient, guys, and it will be out before you know it. We all good? Thanks for your patience and continued support, guys!**

**Lastly, we finally hit four hundred reviews! Before the thirtieth chapter! :) Let me tell you, this is amazing. I feel so accomplished and proud. Remember, you guys are the reason I'm living and breathing in the fanfiction world. Thanks so much, and let's all continue to cooperate together and get each other what we need, eh? I give you chapters, and you give me reviews. So, now let's aim for five hundred! Do you think we can do it before the fortieth chapter? ;) Reviews, please!**


	29. Chapter 29: News

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating earlier! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Maybe this had been a bad idea. For one, my plan didn't make me feel any better. Every piece of news that John brought me about Edward and Tanya just made me feel worse.

"…been neglecting his studies lately," John was saying. "He spends so much time with Miss Denali that he has even missed classes. And, I'm sorry to say, that once he goes inside her dormitory, he doesn't come out until the next morning.

"Also, it looks like a group of students have leaked the information to the press. So this scandal will be on the front page on tomorrow's morning paper."

Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were listening to his latest report with me. They were home for the three-day weekend.

Jasper's fist clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Alice merely sighed as she closed her eyes in despair. Emmett remained motionless.

John passed me several photographs he had taken the last few weeks. I took them and glanced through them briefly.

There were pictures of them at the university's library, and even around campus. They didn't really seem to care if they caught cheating.

The last picture showed them in a café. They seemed really cozy as they held hands and laughed.

But what really made my face harden, was the fact that Edward was no longer wearing his wedding ring on his left hand. His hands were bare.

My hand that held the photograph started shaking. I clenched the photograph and it wrinkled as it became crushed in my hand.

I closed my eyes briefly, then reopened them. The others were watching me, wondering what had made me so angry.

Jasper, stone-faced, reached over and plucked the little ball from my hand. He unwrapped it and stared at the picture. He seemed to understand what had made me so angry after a while, and finally, he crumpled it back up into a little ball.

"Anything else?" I asked calmly. Somehow, my voice sounded dangerous. Maybe it was the hormones.

"I think that's all, ma'am," John answered. "I'll continue to watch them. Are there any more specific requests you'd like me to-"

"No," I said. "I'll call you if I do. You may leave, John. Thank you."

He bowed respectfully before disappearing.

Alice and Emmett had been looking through the photographs in disbelief.

"How can he do this to you?" Alice burst out. "This is getting ridiculous. I'm going over to Harvard to give him a piece of my mind!" She literally started to get up, only to be stopped by Jasper.

"No, Alice," Jasper said. "We promised that we'd let Bella handle all of this. I trust her, and so should you."

Alice hesitated, then sank back down in her seat. Jasper turned to me. "Are you going to keep staying home like this? You've been at this for months now. Are you planning to confront him at all?"

I leaned over to yank the photographs out of Emmett's hand with difficulty. My bump was really showing, and it was getting hard to move around or breathe. At six months, my baby girl was growing healthy and strong inside of me.

"Soon, Jazz," I promised. I grabbed the lighter on the coffee table in front of us. I looked through the photographs, selecting only the ones that would prove that he was having an affair. I held the abandoned photographs over the fire, burning them with a casual expression on my face.

"You don't seem upset at all," Jasper said incredulously. "Or are you just pretending?"

I cocked my head as I stared at the burning pictures in my hand. "I'm getting used to all this, in fact. It's easier to pretend, for Carlisle and Esme's sake." I tossed the burning photographs inside an ashtray.

"You've been gathering a lot of information the last four months," Emmett said. "What do you know so far?"

I shrugged. "Well, I know that Tanya hasn't gotten pregnant so far. That's something." I laughed bitterly.

"Has he called at all?" Alice asked, a little desperate.

"No."

"You're driving me crazy, Bella," Jasper growled. "Why can't you just go confront him right now?"

"Because there's no real catalyst," I replied calmly. "I promise if there's something that makes me really angry, I'll go over to kick his ass."

"Do you want me to show you something really sickening?" Emmett asked in a low voice.

I looked at him.

He sighed as he dug into his pocket for something. Whatever it was, it was small.

"I saw Edward a couple days ago," he said. "I noticed that he wasn't wearing his wedding ring anymore, so I asked him why. He told me that he'd lost the ring."

I gritted my teeth. So he was getting careless now, was he?

"So I went over to his dorm to find it for him. He seemed pretty certain that he'd lost it somewhere there. And I found it in his chest of drawers."

"Give it to me," I said dangerously. I held out my hand.

Emmett bit his lip. "I really shouldn't. I don't want to stress you out-"

"Give it to me," I repeated. "Now."

He sighed. "Well, I tried." And to my shock, he brought out a pink thong from his pocket.

"Em!" Alice said in a shocked voice. "What are you doing? That's not Edward's wedding ring! What is that, a thong?"

"Like I said, his ring was in his chest of drawers," Emmett said. And then, he lifted the laces up to show us a ring dangling from a thread.

My breath came out in a whoosh. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it.

All of us could guess how the ring must have caught hold on the pink underwear. And it wasn't pretty.

"Wait till I get my hands on him," Jasper muttered darkly. "He's so going to get it."

I took several deep breaths. I couldn't take this anymore. That ring had been the final straw.

I took out my phone and called John Matthews.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered immediately.

"Get me Tanya Denali's background information immediately," I said flatly. "I want to know her past history, her past boyfriends, what her family does; everything you can find out. Have it ready for me by tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, ma'am," John replied.

I hung up, glaring balefully into nothing.

"Um, did I just cause that catalyst?" Emmett asked nervously.

"You sure did, buster," Alice said, patting his shoulder. "But maybe this is a good thing. We won't have to watch from the sidelines anymore. Let's get this over with."

"Um," Emmett said again. "I kind of told Edward that you knew about everything. He didn't seem to really care, even though he did shout at me for telling you."

"All the more reason to do something," I said swiftly, not at all surprised. I knew that he would find out, sooner or later.

"What are you going to do, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going to go threaten Tanya Denali," I said darkly. "She's going to stop seeing my man, or risk having everything in her life destroyed."

* * *

John came over precisely at two the next day. This time, my siblings were out of the house, off to do some 'New York things', as Alice had called it. Carlisle and Esme were both out, doing some shopping.

I'd been reading the report on Edward's cheating on the morning newspaper. It had, indeed, made the front page of the _New York Times_.

"Here you are, ma'am," John said when he arrived, handing me a thick file.

I opened the folder and found Tanya's picture smiling up at me. I looked at it coldly for a moment, then flipped it over. I didn't want to see her face.

For about thirty minutes, I read over the details of her life. She was from Alaska, and she had transferred from New York University. She had had her share of boyfriends, dumping them the first chance she got for another guy. Recently, she had dated a guy named Michael Finch. When she saw that she was going to be in the same class as Edward, she'd dumped him harshly, saying that she didn't love him anymore.

Tanya had slept around a lot. She'd even spent some time in a club, working as the waitress there, where she gained a lot of popularity from men. She was constantly after money and fame, and had even auditioned for several Hollywood movies.

She had no parents, which explained her wandering around. They'd passed when she was only in the eighth grade, and since then, she'd lost interest in studying. She was intelligent, though, and had flirted her way into NYU, until she transferred to Harvard. She was smart enough to act to seduce my husband.

The one piece of information that caught my eye, was about her sisters. Both of them were happily married to the owners of growing corporations. Tanya cared immensely about her sisters and brothers-in-law. Bingo.

I closed the file slowly, thinking. "John. Humor me. What is she currently majoring in at Harvard?" Even though I already knew the answer, I felt as though I needed to think out loud.

"Law," John answered promptly. "She's in the same class as Young Master."

My eyes flashed. "And she cares particularly about her sisters…"

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "She helps them out whenever she can. I think you can use that to your advantage."

I glanced at him. "You know, John, you're awfully sharp. How did you know what I was planning?"

He smiled. "I've been doing this for a long time, ma'am. Would you like to leave right away? I'll escort you, if you'd like, of course."

"No, no," I said, gazing into space. "Tomorrow, I think. But I'll need some help getting there. I obviously won't be able to drive there myself."

"Would you like to start early?"

I looked at him, smiling gratefully. "What would I do without you, John? I'll see you tomorrow morning at ten o'clock."

He bowed, then left without another word.

I would finally be able to talk to her myself. I would tell her to stop seeing my husband. I'll tell her who Edward belonged to.

Me.

* * *

**AN: So the sad chapters will be coming out soon. Brace yourself.**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! I'm currently writing another story, a new one, believe it or not. It will be called ****_Complications_****, and it's a new twist that I don't think no one's ever written about. So I hope you'll read it when the first chapter is posted! Will you read it? Without hesitations? ;)**

**Reviews, please!**


	30. Chapter 30: Nightmare

**Author's Note: So! The horrible chapter you've all been waiting for. Don't hate me too much. But hey! The story has gotta go on, mustn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

I was quiet throughout the whole ride. Twice, we stopped on our way to Harvard. We had to, so that I could get out to stretch my legs.

My baby girl was getting so big, that I had to be careful. One slip of my clumsiness, and I could lose her.

"Are we nearly there, John?" I asked impatiently.

"Nearly, ma'am."

"Good."

As I looked out the window, I thought back to the day I'd found out the gender of my baby.

Though I knew that Edward was cheating on me, I'd been extremely happy to find out that I'd gotten what I wanted. A beautiful baby girl. At least something was going right in my life.

I'd thought long and hard for a suitable name. After hours of researching, I realized that nothing was going to work for my baby. I wanted something pretty and unique.

Clashing my two mothers' names together, I'd come up with the name Renesmee. It was such a beautiful name to me. It was music in my ears.

Everyone else had agreed with me. When they talked to my little girl, they called her Renesmee. And the coolest thing was, she responded back by kicking my stomach lightly.

The thought about my Renesmee had me more determined. Everything would end today. I was going to get her back the ideal father for her, and she was going to have the most perfect childhood.

"We're here, ma'am," John said, stopping the car.

I got out slowly, rather ungracefully, due to my swollen belly. As John led me around campus, students gawked at me. They seemed to recognize me, and they looked nervous. They'd heard about Edward's cheating scandal.

People watched me as I passed. I supposed I was a bit conspicuous with my swollen body. But I didn't care. I had only one goal in mind, and I was determined to see it through.

John led me towards the main buildings, where law students studied. There was a huge, white staircase leading into the buildings. It was wide, and there was no way around it.

Resigned to some exercise, I climbed the stairs slowly, with John's help. I was gasping for air by the time we reached the top.

Why were the one-hundred and thirteen stairs necessary? They were practically designed to kill someone. A pregnant woman who'd come to shout at her husband.

"Please stay here, ma'am," John said in a low voice. "I'll go get her." And with that, he disappeared quickly inside, leaving me to look down at the stairs in annoyance.

It was a long way down. I shuddered to think what would happen if I tripped here. Instinctively, my hand jumped to my belly.

I took a deep breath. This was it. I was going to get Edward back. This was the big moment.

I heard footsteps behind me. Wearing my cold mask, I turned around to see the pretty young lady who had captured my husband's heart. She looked annoyed, yet nervous to see me.

I didn't speak as she stopped in front of me. I merely gazed at her coldly.

She seemed uncomfortable. Finally, she broke the silence first.

"You wanted to see me?" Tanya asked.

"You are Tanya Denali?" I inquired coolly. Though, of course, I already knew.

Tanya smirked. "I think I know why you're here, _Mrs. Cullen_. You're here to warn me. You want me to stay away from your husband, don't you?"

I smiled. "Well, I see that you really are an intelligent young lady. Then you must also know that I'm capable of anything, don't you?"

She blinked. She looked confused. "What?"

"I am the daughter of Swan Corporations," I said. "My father-in-law is the president of Cullen Corporations. I combine the two biggest companies in the whole world. I'm very powerful, Miss Denali. If I want something done, that something _gets_ done, whether people like it or not."

She stared at me.

My eyes flashed, and my voice rose. "Don't think I'm an idiot. I've known for months that my husband was cheating on me. I've known all along."

By this time, people were gathering around us, curious to hear the conversation. They seemed glad that someone was finally telling Tanya off for trying to take away a married man from his wife.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice asked, alarmed.

I didn't move. I merely glared at Tanya, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Bella!" Edward said, shocked. He was right behind Tanya now.

Emmett had told me that he hadn't cared that I knew. But right now, seeing me right in front of him with Tanya by his side, he looked scared. Good.

"What…what are you doing here?" Edward asked nervously. "You shouldn't be out…in your condition…"

My eyes flickered towards him. I smiled bitterly. "It's good to see you too. How long has it been since we've talked, Edward? Four months? Five?"

Edward stared at me. "Bella…"

"Well, wasn't it obvious why?" Tanya butted in. "He didn't care about you. Who would care about _you_? You're just a naïve, barely legal seventeen-year old who wasn't capable of controlling your own husband. Or else, why would Edward be with me right now?" She crossed her arms, smug and confident now that Edward was right behind her. She was sure that he would take his side.

I raised my eyebrows challengingly at my husband. "Well, Edward? It seems as though your girlfriend here is extremely confident that you'll stand by her side."

Edward moistened his lips, unable to look away from me.

My eyes flashed again dangerously, and I snapped.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me!" I shouted. Everyone around us, including Edward, flinched violently. "Didn't you say that you would love me forever? Didn't you promise to protect me from harm? Or were those just empty words? Didn't seventeen years of knowing each other count for anything?

"I trusted you, Edward! I trusted you, and I was loyal to you. I couldn't believe that you would do this to me! Why do you think it took me this long to confront you? I had to check – I had to see for myself that this was really happening!

"Is this really you, Edward? Is this really the Edward Cullen that I know? How could _you_ of all people do this? Were you trying to destroy me? Was this funny to you? _Is marriage a freaking game?"_

Edward's eyes were wide. He looked alarmed, and he could tell that I'd lost it. Whatever he tried to say wouldn't make a difference. He knew that he was in for it.

Everyone gaped at me, shocked. Only Tanya glared at me balefully. She seemed pissed. But I wasn't done.

"You knew what you were doing," I hissed dangerously. "You knew what this would do to me. Yet, you kept doing it. Did you take me for granted? Did you think the fact that seventeen years of crushing on you would keep me by your side? Was it fun playing with me? _Was it fun watching me be miserable without you while you were out here playing with this girl?_"

Edward was shaking his head vigorously. "Bella, you're misunderstanding. No. You're wrong. I'm not denying that you're accusations are wrong, but the fact that I was having fun is-"

I whipped out the pink underwear from my pocket and held it up. His eyes widened in horror.

"Not having fun?" I repeated, sneering. "What is your wedding ring doing here, caught on the thread of this piece of lingerie, Edward?"

Tanya blinked. Edward's eyes were closed, as if he knew that there was no turning back.

"Emmett brought this to me," I said, emphasizing every word. "Your own _brother_. You even turned your own siblings against you. You showed everyone a side of you that wasn't you. Was Tanya really all that interesting? Did she help you forget how miserable you are being married to me?"

Edward's eyes flashed open. "No, Bella! I've never been miserable being married to you! I've never regretted marrying you! Ever!"

"_And yet, you chose to cast me away and have an affair with another woman?_" I shrieked, throwing the pink underwear at him. And then, I slapped Tanya's face so hard that she nearly fell down.

I was trembling with rage, and I was crying. I glared at Edward who hadn't looked at Tanya once. Even when I had slapped her.

I could tell that Edward was regretting his actions. He was being humiliated and punished for committing a sin against me. I knew that he wished nothing more than to turn back time to change everything.

I glared at Tanya with wild eyes. "You listen to me, Tanya Denali. I don't know why you decided to toy with _my_ husband, but I'm warning you now. If you continue to see him, I will personally make sure that your whole family is destroyed."

Her eyes widened as she clutched one hand to her reddening cheek. "What?" she choked out.

"I told you," I said. "I'm capable of anything. Finding out your family background was a piece of cake. I don't really care about your parents, as they're not with you anymore, but what were _their_ names again? Ah, yes."

I held up a picture of her sisters. Tanya gasped in horror.

"Kate and Irina, was it?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "I'm told that they're happily married to currently rising businessmen? Well, Tanya, I can assure you that if you continue to see my husband, your brothers-in-law will fail in their business, and I can also guarantee that your sisters will suffer the most." I threw the picture at her. "Need I say more?"

Edward stared at me, wide-eyed. "Bella… Don't…don't do this. Blame me. I was the one who did wrong. Why are you threatening Tanya?"

My eyes flashed to him. "Defend her all you want, you bastard. But that won't make me change my mind."

Tanya seemed to recover from her shock. Slowly, she lowered her hand from her cheek, and she glared at me, this time, with new determination.

"You think you can just threaten me like this?" she asked icily. "There's a reason why I'm the biggest girl in school." She sneered. "We'll see whose talking after this."

And then, she pushed me. Hard.

I shrieked in horror. But it was too late. I was already rolling down the long staircase.

There were cries of alarm above me, and there were even people calling my name.

But I couldn't focus anymore. I kept rolling down, unable to stop myself. I was getting dizzy and my head hit the stone staircases more than once. And then, suddenly, I stopped.

I realized vaguely that I was at the base of the staircase. I was glad the dizziness had stopped, but then, there was a new kind of pain in my abdomen.

Gasping for breath, I looked down. Blood was oozing quickly from between my legs and was surrounding me. The pain in my stomach was getting worse, and I realized, with a jolt, that my baby was dying.

There was an abrupt, sickening pain at the lower part of my stomach. The pain was nothing like I'd ever experience before. It was pure agony.

I screamed. I clutched my stomach as I tried to protect my baby in vain.

"Bella!" Edward was suddenly right next to me, his handsome face horrified.

And then, John was there too, on my other side, yelling at the students to call an ambulance.

I couldn't stop screaming. The pain was bewildering me, and I didn't know what was going on. All I knew was this: the nightmare that I'd had before I'd found out that I was pregnant was actually coming true.

My baby kicked my stomach again, as she tried to tell me that she was in trouble. She kicked me again, this time, so hard that I shrieked out in pain.

"Bella!" Edward tried to soothe me. "It's going to be alright. Bella, stay with me!"

There was another sharp pain in the bottom of my baby bump. This time, it was so painful, that I gave another short, terrible scream before blacking out.

* * *

**AN: Did you need a box of tissues? Or were you just so horrified that you couldn't speak for a while? You just sat there gaping at the computer screen? Hee. **

**Also, I have no idea if there is a huge staircase at Harvard. But I needed it to make this chapter work. So just ignore that fictional bit of structure there at the Ivy League University. Okay? ;)**

**What'd you think? Reviews, please!**

**And look forward to my new story, **_**Complications!**_** Coming soon! :)**


	31. Chapter 31: Hysterical

**Author's Note: Let's see what Bella's reaction will be! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

I was in pain. That was the first thing I noticed.

I had the sense that I'd been out for a long time. My body was stiff when I tried to move, and my head hurt.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and blinked. I was in a room that I didn't recognize.

"Bella!" a familiar voice next to me whispered. "Can you hear me?"

I turned my head towards my left. Jasper was sitting by my bed, holding my hand. He looked so worried…

"Jasper," I murmured, dazed by the pain.

"Oh, Bella," Jasper sighed in relief. "You gave me such a scare. How are you feeling?"

Blinking, I realized that there were more people behind him. It took me a while because of my splitting headache, but I saw that my whole family was there, looking extremely concerned.

There was a woman who was sobbing quietly…

"Mom," I stated.

Jasper glanced behind him, then moved out of the way so that Renee could take his place. She took my hand gently, as if afraid to hurt me.

"Oh, Bella!" Renee sobbed. "You scared me so much! Do you have any idea how worried I was when I heard the news?"

I didn't know what she was talking about. I was extremely slow today.

"Where am I?" I wondered dully.

"You're in the hospital, Bella," Carlisle said, stepping forward. "You've had…quite an accident."

I stared at him. What was he talking about?

And then, I realized that something was wrong. My stomach was too flat.

I gasped.

"What, what, what?" Renee asked frantically. "Are you hurting? Where, honey? Where?"

I pushed away her hand and struggled to straighten up into a sitting position. There were two needles in my left hand that made it difficult, but I succeeded.

Breathing hard, I demanded, "Where's my baby?"

Everyone froze. Then, they glanced at each other uncertainly.

"Is my baby alright?" I asked desperately. "Is she out? How is she? Is she okay?"

"Bella…" Jasper whispered, looking pained.

I stared at him, wide-eyed. Why were they all hesitating? Couldn't they understand how desperate I was for news right now?

"Bella," Carlisle said quietly. "Your baby is gone. You've had a miscarriage."

My heart stopped. _What_?

I couldn't breathe. I merely stared at my father-in-law in bewilderment. Why was he telling me such a lie?

"C-Carlisle," I stuttered. "Why…why are you lying to me? Is it bad? Is that why you're lying to me? Because…because it's impossible. You know it's not possible. How can my baby be gone?"

"You were pushed down the stairs," Carlisle said, his expression grim. "You rolled down the entire way, and your weight practically crushed her. I'm sorry, Bella, but it's true. You've had a miscarriage."

I started hyperventilating. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

"Oh, Bella," Alice whispered, tears in her eyes.

I couldn't see anything. There were tears in my eyes, blurring everything. It couldn't be true. It _wasn't_ true.

"Tell me you're lying," I demanded feebly. "Carlisle, tell me!"

Carlisle's head lowered. "I'm sorry, Bella."

My breathing just got faster. It couldn't be true. No, my baby. She couldn't just be…_gone_.

She'd been everything to me. She had been my reason for enduring during the last four months. My reason for living. Without her, I would've given up on Edward months ago.

She had been my whole life. I'd sworn to do anything for her, which was the reason why I'd vowed to make things right with Edward again. She'd been my everything. And now, she was gone.

How was I going to live?

I started shaking my head vigorously. "No…no…" I began murmuring, softly first, then louder. "No…_no_…NO!" I finally screamed. "NO!"

I finally lost it. I began crying hysterically, shaking my head violently. I had to. I couldn't do this. I couldn't believe it. I was denying the truth.

I screamed and grabbed my hair. I was finally going insane.

My family was getting alarmed. Renee tried to restrain me, and even Esme joined in pleadingly. Alice started crying harder, and Jasper's face hardened. I saw Emmett's face, torn from watching his sister break down, and my father… Charlie couldn't look at me. His eyes were trained onto the ground.

I grabbed objects that were around me and began throwing them. Cups, pitchers, metal trays, get-well cards, flowers, vases…

"No, Bella!" Alice cried, joining in the struggle in trying to calm me down. She tried to stop me from trying to rip the needles away from my arm.

I succeeded in ripping it away from my skin and threw it down on the floor. I tried to get out of bed, but Alice was ready for me this time.

She grabbed both of my wrists and held it securely.

"Bella!" she whispered. "Bella. You need to calm down. Shh… it's going to be alright…"

My shoulders sagged and leaned on her shoulder, sobbing hysterically. "My baby…my baby…Alice…my baby…"

"I know," she whispered. "I know, Bella. Believe me, I know."

Renee and Esme were crying silently as they watched me. Carlisle and Charlie looked unusually grave as they avoided looking at me, and Emmett and Jasper were stone-faced as they stared at me.

I realized who was missing. The one who had made all this happen. The one who was responsible for my baby's death.

Edward was standing in the corner of the room, away from the rest of the family. He stared at me with agony-filled eyes with regret etched on every inch of his face.

I stared at him as I sobbed, accusing him silently of the crimes he'd committed.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella.

Bella was hurting. She was getting hysterical as every second ticked by.

I was such a jerk. I hadn't even realized how important the baby was to her. She must have been, what with me being gone all the time. I'd hurt Bella so much.

The baby would've been Bella's whole life. Her reason for living. For breathing. How miserable she must have been to have been married to someone like me. How many hours had she spent, hating me?

I knew that there was no way she could hate me more than I hated myself. I was regretting my actions. So much that I wanted to kill myself.

But how could I? I didn't even deserve to do it. Bella held my life in her hands, even as she sobbed. It would be her decision whether I lived or not.

I knew that I would do anything she wanted me to do. I owed it to her. I didn't have a choice.

The miscarriage had been my fault. I hadn't realized how much I'd messed up. If only I had listened to my siblings and stopped, none of this would've happened.

I felt like I had woken up from a dream. Everything was so clear, and I could understand everything. I understood what a jerk I'd been these past few months, and I knew exactly what I'd done wrong. How could I have done so many wrong things in a matter of a few, short months?

If I could turn back time, I would give anything to do it. If only I could reverse everything… If only I could go back to the time when I could still stop everything… If only…

Now, Bella was paying for my mistakes. She was hurting so much because of something I'd done. I'd committed an awful sin against her. How was I going to repay her? How?

I couldn't even stand together with our families. I'd even lost the right to do that.

Charlie and Renee had stared at me with such disgust earlier, and Carlisle and Esme had looked so disappointed in me. Emmett had merely ignored me, while Alice had hit me as soon as she saw me.

I couldn't look up to meet Jasper's eyes when he'd come rushing into the ER of Harvard Medical Center. He'd looked furious when he saw me, but the fact that his precious sister was on the verge of death put me out of his mind. He hadn't spoken to me once since he'd come, and that had been three days ago.

Bella had been asleep the whole three days after the accident. Carlisle had told us that it was because her whole body was in shock. She would need time to protect herself.

But seeing her now, she didn't seem protected. She seemed more vulnerable now than ever, and more fragile. She was skinnier than she'd been before her pregnancy, and she was paler than usual.

I'd left her briefly after her condition had stabled. I'd had a job to do.

Tanya had looked horrified by what she had done, but that was no excuse. Though everything was my fault, I couldn't leave her be after what she'd done to my Bella.

She'd protested and pleaded. She'd begged and even cried. But nothing she said could make me take her back. Her seductive charms had absolutely no effect on me anymore, and I'd been as cold as I could be when I told her that we were over.

She'd been allowed to attend her classes so far, though with two FBI agents guarding her constantly in case she tried to escape. She seemed to be shocked by what she'd done. She had done many things, but she'd never come close to nearly murdering someone.

Tanya's family was suffering too. Her sisters and brothers-in-law were being criticized openly by the whole world. Their businesses had failed, and they were begging their sister-in-law to apologize to everyone.

I'd opened my eyes and realized what I'd done. I'd broken up with Tanya, and had even pressed charges against her for hurting my wife. But that was it.

My fate now rested with the young woman that was sobbing hysterically into my elder sister's shoulder.

I couldn't seem to look away as I stared at her remorsefully. She stared back at me, and I could see the silent accusations in her eyes.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes lowered, and I stared at the tiles of the hospital room. The picture blurred as tears stung my eyes.

I turned away to hide them, and I slipped out the door quietly, unable to endure her piercing gaze.

* * *

**AN: Sigh. So sad… I think I would be just as hysterical. Wouldn't you?**

**IMPORTANT! My new story, _Complicated_, will be posted today! Please go read the first chapter, and leave a review on what you thought of it! Thank you!**

**We reached five hundred reviews! That was fast! I didn't expect it in a matter of a few chapters. Like…three chapters, I think it was. And we're nearly to six hundred already. Let's make that happen before…how about the thirty-fifth chapter? Thanks, guys!**


	32. Chapter 32: Options

**Author's Note: Let's see how Bella's coping, eh? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Bella's Point of View**

I felt like a zombie. In fact, I _was_ a zombie.

At nights, I had nightmares. It was that same nightmare from four months ago, and it was exactly the same as the accident that had taken my baby away from me.

I woke up sweating bullets and screaming. Luckily, someone was always there right next to me. They tried to calm me down without much success, and I nearly always went back to sleep from exhaustion of being hysterical.

During the day, I did nothing. I merely sat there in my bed, refusing to eat anything. I stared blankly into nothing, thinking absolutely nothing.

I knew that I was worrying my family. But I couldn't help my depression. I'd just lost someone who'd been the most important to me. My baby…

"Bella," Jasper pleaded softly. "Try to eat something. You haven't eaten since you woke up. Please, Bella. For me."

With others, I would merely snap and throw the food at the wall, but this was my brother. His mere presence had always calmed me, and I didn't feel like wasting my energy to disappoint him.

"Please, Bella?" Jasper asked. He held out a spoon. "Please."

I stared at the spoon for a while, then took it slowly. Jasper exhaled in relief, then pushed the bowl of porridge towards me.

"Go on," he urged. "Eat."

I dipped the spoon inside the bowl and played around with the yucky stuff, but I made no move to eat it.

"Please, Bella," Jasper said. "You have to eat. I know she was everything to you, but you're going to have to try to move on. She's gone now, and there's nothing you can do."

I knew that he was right. But the reason I was being so stubborn was because of Edward. It was all his fault.

I hadn't seen him since that day I'd woken up. He seemed to know better than to show his face. I hoped I won't have to see him again.

I resented him. He was my husband, but I resented him. He'd made me lose my baby. He was the cause of my loss.

"Bella, please," Jasper sighed. "Do it for me. I'm worried about you. The least you could do to reassure me is to eat something. Now come on."

I lowered my gaze to the bowl of porridge. It became blurry, and the tears fell down my face. Slowly, I raised the spoonful of porridge to my mouth.

"Good girl," my brother whispered softly.

Crying silently, I kept eating. Soon, I was finished, but I made no move to put down my spoon.

Jasper took the spoon away from my hand gently, then removed the tray from my sight.

"Thank you, Bella," he said, sounding relieved. He brushed away the tears from my cheeks. "I love you."

I finally broke down. I began sobbing again, and he hugged me tightly.

I was glad that I, at least, had him. Jasper would always be on my side, no matter what.

* * *

Everyone seemed pretty relieved that I'd started to eat again. Though I still stared into nothing and my nightmares continued, at least I wasn't looking so painfully thin anymore.

I'd heard what had happened with Tanya and Edward. It didn't make me feel any better. I should have been jumping up and down joyfully. But instead, I merely lay back down silently, and closed my eyes.

I didn't know what Edward was doing these days. I didn't see him, and no one brought him up. They knew that I didn't want to hear even his name.

Jasper seemed thoughtful as he spent many hours in silence by my side. He stared into my haunted eyes, and he didn't say anything at all. He was different than the others, who urged me to try to move on and focus on getting better.

Emmett, who was always cheerful, looked down these days as well. Though he tried to be his usual self for my sake, he wasn't succeeding very well. He made jokes when he visited me, trying to make me laugh.

Alice brought me fresh flowers every time she visited. She tried to get me to talk to her, but I merely stared ahead blankly, not hearing anything.

Charlie and Renee were nearly always quiet, afraid of setting me off. Carlisle and Esme were apologizing for Edward, and persuading me to give him another chance.

I was lying down, staring at the ceiling with Alice at my side, when Jasper came in with a huge envelope in his hand. Alice stood up to greet him, then froze. She stared at the object in her lover's hand in horror.

"Jasper…" she breathed, shaking her head slowly. "You can't be serious. I thought you were joking!"

"Alice," Jasper said calmly, though his voice was steely. "Will you please step outside for a moment? I'd like to speak to Bella privately."

"Jasper!" Alice protested. "You can't do this to him! It'll kill him! It'll kill both of them! Are you trying to ruin your own sister's life?"

"No, Alice," Jasper said quietly. "I'm trying to save her life."

Alice stared at him, then glanced at me. Unhappy, but giving up, she exited the room.

"Bella," Jasper said. "I can't watch you like this anymore. You're obviously trying to find a way to survive without your child. She was your everything, and the fact that she's gone, and that Edward's responsible for that is too much for you to take."

His tone caught my attention. He seemed determined. This was something new.

Vaguely curious about what he had to say, I sat up slowly and looked at him. I waited for him to go on.

"I decided to help you find a way to live," Jasper said. "If Edward's the only thing in your way of coping with your baby's death, then I'm going to make sure that he's out of the picture."

I stared at him. And for the first time in weeks, I spoke. "What do you mean?" My voice sounded dead.

He stared at me for a moment. Then, he laid down the huge envelope on my lap.

I took the envelope and opened it. I slid the documents out of its pocket and stared at it in shock. I turned to look at Jasper, my mouth slightly parted.

"It's an option I'm providing you with, Bella," Jasper said. "I'm not forcing you to do it. This is your choice. I'm merely offering you alternatives."

"Jasper…" I whispered. I hadn't realized that there was this option. I hadn't even considered it. Funny.

"I want you happy, Bella," Jasper said firmly. "That's all I want from you. Nothing more. And I trust you to make the right choice for yourself."

He rose, and he left the room.

I was still stunned as I stared at the documents. I couldn't believe that Jasper would even consider this. All for my happiness.

"Jasper, why did you do that?" I heard Emmett outside the door. "You can't honestly want this for your own sister!"

"You can't do this to Edward!" Alice said, sounding like she was crying. "You know he loves her! This was just a mistake! You can see that he regrets hurting Bella! It's obvious that he'll do so much better if she gives him another chance! Why couldn't you just wait, Jasper?"

"How do you expect me to just wait?" Jasper asked impatiently. "She's my sister. I can't watch her be unhappy like this. And yes, if it'll help her survive, if it'll help her cope with her loss, I would do anything for her. Hell, I would even die for her. And this is nothing compared to all that. I gave her the option, but it's her choice. If she wants to survive without Edward-"

"Jasper!" Alice whispered. "No…!"

"My sister comes first before my friend," Jasper said quietly. "She's my first priority."

I heard footsteps walking away. Alice made a choking sound as she started sobbing, while Emmett tried to comfort her.

"Edward…" she sobbed. "Why…why…"

I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall from my face freely. Did I have to go this far? Was I desperate enough to go through with this option Jasper had provided me?

I heard Emmett and Alice's voice fading away, and I knew that no one was around my room.

I opened my eyes, having come up with the easiest solution. I slid the documents back inside the envelope and placed it in the drawer of my bedside table.

Then, quietly, I yanked the needles from my arm and got out of bed. I walked outside to the corridor. No one was in sight.

It was almost too easy. I walked up the stairs slowly, in no hurry at all. Finally, I reached my destination. The roof.

I walked to the edge of the building. And I stared down at the ground for a long time.

I laughed bitterly to myself. How had I come to this? When had I become so suicidal? But really, this was the easiest.

I didn't know how long I'd been gone. But apparently, it had been enough to alert the entire hospital about my disappearance. Pretty soon, a crowd of doctors and nurses, and even patients had gathered below on the ground.

They shouted for me to stop. They waved their arms and called my name to gain my attention. I saw my family pushing through the crowd. Their eyes grew wide and fearful when they recognized me on the roof…

There were footsteps right behind me. But I didn't acknowledge it.

"Bella!" Edward said desperately, stopping a few feet away from me. "Don't. Don't…don't do this, Bella. Don't… I'm sorry. It's all my fault. You can hate me all you want, and you can even tell me to go kill myself, but you…you can't do this. Bella, please… Come here."

It was so painful, hearing his voice. The agony ripped through my chest, reminding me of my loss. I'd lost so many things because of this young man. So many precious things that have been lost…so many…that I didn't want to live anymore.

I took a breath of fresh air. I closed my eyes. Hopefully, one good jump would end all of this…end all my pain and suffering.

I leaned forward, my eyes still closed, and then…

I was falling.

* * *

**AN: Any hunches on what Jasper gave Bella? I think it's a bit obvious…**

**Reviews, please!**


	33. Chapter 33: Alive

**Author's Note: Just a short chapter to let you know that she's going to be okay. Physically, at least. Psychologically and emotionally…I don't know. Why don't you read on and see for yourself? :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

_"Bella!" His voice echoed in my head. It was the one voice that I'd hoped never to hear again. The resentment was still there, even in hell._

_I turned on my heels and ran. I ran away quickly, away from the voice. I didn't want to face him._

_ But suddenly, he was right there in front of me. I was running too fast to stop myself quickly, and I tumbled into his open arms._

_ I struggled violently, but it was no use. He was too strong for me._

_ "Bella, please listen!" he pleaded desperately. "I'm sorry! I know I did wrong! Please listen! Bella! No!"_

_ I succeeded in escaping his arms, and I turned to leave. He caught hold of my wrist and swung me back around to face his handsome face._

_ "Bella…" he whispered, pulling me closer. "Forgive me." He leaned closer, intending on pulling his lips over mine…_

_ And I realized that I couldn't move. I couldn't escape his embrace or his kiss… _

_ I was trapped. _

_ The worst thing about his kiss was that it was intoxicating. He was kissing me with such passion and familiarity that it was hard to pull away. Instead, I just melted in his arms, and I let him kiss me. _

_ Gaining confidence by my weakness, he tightened his arms around me and crushed my body to his. _

_ I felt safe and warm in his embrace, but I also knew this was wrong. Everyone had been wrong. We hadn't been made for each other. We weren't fated to go through life with each other. It had just been a silly crush that had started all this…_

_ The crush had been the first mistake. The next mistake was marriage. And the others… He'd made it himself. He had killed our baby. The affair. _

_He was going to have to live with that mistake for the rest of his life. Life with the guilt._

_ Mistakes, mistakes. Mistakes were ruining my life._

_ Just touching him felt like I was betraying my baby. I was doublecrossing her…_

_ The thought of my poor little child was enough to help me regain my senses. I ripped myself away from him, and he looked hurt. _

_ "No, Bella…" he whispered as I ran away. He fell to his knees as he reached for me. Tears fell down his face silently. "Don't leave me."_

_ As the distance between us increased, his voice just became louder. He was no longer in sight, but his voice echoed all around me. _

_"Bella, don't leave… I love you."_

I jerked awake, panting hard like I'd just run the marathon. Cold sweat covered my face, and my heart was racing.

"Bella?"

I stared up at the now-familiar ceiling. I'd seen it too many times before. What was this?

Hadn't I jumped from the hospital rooftop? Hadn't I committed suicide? Wasn't I supposed to be dead?

But here I was, perfectly fine, lying down in my comfortable bed in the hospital. How pathetic. My intended suicide had failed.

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

I turned my head slowly to face Alice. She sighed in relief.

"Alice…" I murmured, a lump forming in my throat.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice said, bursting into fresh tears. "You scared me so much!" She was sobbing. "I thought you were going to die! We all thought…"

I finally realized why I wasn't dead. The hospital building really wasn't very tall enough to do anyone good. And there had been a bunch of grasses and bushes where I'd chosen to jump…

"It's a miracle you're alive," Alice said. "There were all those bushes to cushion your fall, but also, tons of people rushed forward to try to catch you… Luckily, no one was hurt but you…"

I realized that my left leg was stiff.

"It's a slight sprain," Alice said, sniffling. "I think you're the only person who ever survived a suicidal attempt with hardly any injuries at all."

I closed my eyes. A single tear leaked from my eye.

"What were you thinking?" Jasper, who was standing behind Alice, said. He looked shaken, but relieved to see me awake. "Bella, answer me! What were you thinking? Were you that unhappy enough to end your own life?"

"I'm…sorry…" I whispered brokenly. "I was…so miserable…I wanted to die… It seemed like…the easiest choice…"

"Was it that easy taking yourself away from me, Bella?" Jasper whispered, hurt evident in his voice. "From all of us? Didn't you think about us when you decided to commit suicide?"

I didn't answer. I was thinking about my dream. It reminded me of Edward. Was he here? Right now?

I sat up slowly and looked at my family. They all looked pale, shaken by the recent events.

There he was. He stood in the corner again, away from the rest of our families. He was staring at me with unreadable eyes, but I could tell that he'd been the most worried. After all, it had been he who had dashed up to the rooftop to try to convince me to stop, and it was he who had failed to do so.

I looked away from him. It was a childish action, but I had no intentions of seeing my husband right now.

"Leave," I commanded softly, tears streaming down my face freely now. "All of you. Leave."

"But-" Alice began to protest.

"Now."

After a moment of hesitation, Carlisle and Esme retreated quietly. They were the first ones out of the room, and Charlie and Renee followed them. Emmett backed away slowly, his eyes never leaving me. He paused next to Edward and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Edward stared at me for a while longer before consenting to follow his brother out the door. Alice rose from my bedside and followed her siblings out of the room, but Jasper lingered.

"So the easiest option didn't work," he said. His eyes bored into mine. "There's still time. I hope you consider the option I gave to you carefully. Like I said, it's not something I'm forcing you to do, but I really think it's the best choice for you." And he sighed quietly before turning on his heels to leave the room.

"Jasper?" I asked softly.

He paused, his head inclined towards me.

"Do you think I should give him another chance?"

He didn't answer, taken aback by my unexpected question.

"Answer honestly," I said, staring at the end of my bed. "Do you think he's suffered enough to be given a second chance? Do you think…do you think he's learned his lesson?"

Jasper took his time answering. "Edward has…certainly suffered enough. He's lost his family's trust. He's lost his own child. And he's on the verge of losing something far more important than family." He turned to look at me again. "You. I think…I think the fact that you have the power to decide his own fate…scares him. He knows it's a possibility that you might choose to leave him. And now that his eyes have been opened, he realizes that…if you do choose that option, he'll be alone. Quite frankly…" His face hardened. "I've never seen anyone care for you this way. Not even I can compare…"

My own face was hardened.

"He loves you, Bella," Jasper stated clearly. "After what has happened between the two of you, he realized how strongly he cared for you. I really don't think he can survive without you anymore. You've become his life, and if you leave him… I don't know how he's going to live."

"So what are you saying?" I asked flatly. "You think I should give him another chance?"

Jasper hesitated. "Yes…and no. It's complicated. I'm torn between the two choices. Edward has betrayed you. He broke his promise to me about never letting anything harm you. Therefore, as his brother-in-law, I say no. But on the other hand…" He closed his eyes despairingly. "He's my friend. He's someone I care about a lot. And as a friend, I feel like…he should have a second chance."

I didn't move. I kept staring unblinkingly at the bedpost.

"You really shouldn't listen to me," Jasper sighed. "This is one matter that you shouldn't ask me for advice on. Just know that, whatever you choose, I'll always be on your side."

And he turned and left the room.

My eyes drifted towards the drawer that held the documents. Could I really not tolerate this man anymore? The man that I still love…despite all his mistakes?

Will I be able to live without him?

* * *

**AN: What do **_**you**_** think, fans? Do you think he should be given another chance? First, think about what he did to Bella, and then answer. Second, think about the character that he is. We need Edward Cullen in the Twilight universe. Now try answering the question again. What do you think?**

**Reviews, please! Lots and lots and lots! With cherry and kiwi and strawberries and grapes and blueberries and yogurt chips and brownies and gummy bears and chocolate syrup on top? :)  
**


	34. Chapter 34: Decided

**Author's Note: Short chapter below, but oh well. They can't always be long. Enjoy just the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

I was depressed. And I was miserable.

I was still thinking about that option, but I was almost there. I was almost convinced.

My family all took turns watching me. Today, I was with Esme. She was comfortable to be around with because she kept me company in silence. She didn't force me to make a conversation.

The door suddenly opened, and to my shock, Edward walked in. He looked just as miserable as I felt, but he seemed determined to talk to me.

"Can I talk to Bella alone for a minute?" he asked stiffly.

Esme glanced at him nervously. Then, she looked at me, but when I didn't say anything, she rose from her seat and left the room.

I glared into nothing. What was he doing? How dare he show his face to me?

"Bella," Edward said softly. "I know I don't deserve to even talk to you anymore. But will you listen for just a second?"

I remained stubbornly silent. He went on without waiting for an answer.

"I'm so…incredibly sorry for what's happened," he said. "I feel horrible for causing all of this. I didn't realize how badly this would turn out. If I had, I wouldn't have done it."

So he was here to apologize. He was trying to convince me not to leave him. Jasper had been right. He really was afraid.

"You must hate me," Edward said quietly. "I understand. You have every right to do so. I know you don't want to talk to me, or even see me, for that matter. But I had to do something. Because I couldn't stand not seeing you for a long time, Bella.

"I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry for everything that I did wrong. I broke my promise to you, and I hurt you." He paused. "Bella. I know that, after everything that's happened, it's hard to believe me. But I wanted to tell you…that I still love you. That thing with Tanya was just a mistake. And, if it's possible at all, I would do anything to prove it to you."

I could feel the waterworks starting again. I turned my head away from him to hide my tears. What was I supposed to do? I still loved him, but I couldn't bear to see him anymore.

The door opened again, and Jasper stormed in, looking furious. Alice and Emmett were right behind him, trying to reason with him.

Edward turned to my brother. "Jasper, I…"

Jasper glared at him. "How dare you come in here? How dare you talk to Bella? Do you think you have a right to tell her that you love her anymore?"

Edward was silent.

"Jasper," Emmett said. "I'm sure Edward was only trying to tell Bella how sorry he was-"

"Sorry?" Jasper shouted. "_Of course he should be sorry!"_

"Jasper," Alice pleaded. "Please…"

Jasper grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt. He dragged him out of the room, and I knew that he was going outside to beat him up. Alice and Emmett ran after them, trying to persuade Jasper otherwise, but I knew that my brother was beyond furious. He was going to make Edward pay for making me cry.

I began crying again. As hurt as I was, I couldn't bear to see Edward getting beaten up.

Esme came running back in. She wrapped her arms around me comfortingly. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry…"

I sobbed into her shoulder quietly. What else could I do? As much as I hated to see Edward beaten up, I also wanted Jasper to teach him a lesson.

I was torn between two choices. What should I do?

**Edward's Point of View**

I let Jasper drag me outside the hospital. This was better than a silent treatment. I would rather get hit a couple times. I deserved it.

Once we were outside, Jasper let go of my shirt. He punched me in the face, and I fell to the floor. I didn't do anything to defend myself as he dragged me up again. He punched me again.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed as she tried to drag him back, sobbing. "No! Don't do this, please!"

"Jasper, no!" Emmett shouted, but it was too late. Jasper had pushed away Alice, and had punched me again.

By this time, my lip was bleeding, and my cheek was swollen. I was on the ground again. Emmett tried to protect me, but Jasper pushed him out of the way.

"You deserve this, Edward Cullen!" he growled as he grabbed me by my collar again. "This is for making her cry!" He punched me again, harder this time.

I fell to the ground, breathing hard. Emmett was on the ground with me, supporting me.

"NO!" Alice shrieked, using all her strength to hold her lover back. "No, Jasper… Please…"

Jasper stood over me, breathing hard, tears in his eyes. "You promised me," he said, his voice shaking now. "You promised me, Edward! You swore to make her happy! You swore never to make her cry!"

I stared at the ground, tears brimming in my own eyes. I didn't even feel the pain on my face. The pain in my heart was bigger.

"You said you loved her," Jasper said, his voice breaking. "You told me not to worry!" He fell to his knees. He grabbed me by the collar and shook me. "Why? Why did you have to do this? Why did you have to make her cry? Why did you have to hurt her?"

The tears in my eyes spilled over. It streamed down my cheek silently. I couldn't answer.

"She's my only sister," Jasper whispered, sounding heartbroken. "I cared for her my entire life. Do you know how it feels, seeing her broken?"

Alice was crying silently, her hand covering her mouth. Emmett looked grim.

"I should have stopped you," Jasper said. "I shouldn't have listened to her. I should have come to kick your ass. But do you know what she told me? She asked me to trust her." He laughed humorlessly. "Do you know what the biggest mistake of my life is? Letting you marry her. I knew everything was too good to be true."

"I'm…sorry…Jasper," I whispered brokenly. "But what am I supposed to do? I love her. I can't…live…without her." And I couldn't help but sob quietly.

I grieved for her. I wanted her, but it was too late.

I didn't deserve her.

**Bella's Point of View**

I watched the whole thing happen from my window. Conveniently, Jasper had chosen to beat Edward up right below my room.

Edward was doing nothing to defend himself. He just accepted each punch Jasper aimed at him, and he took it without complaint. I knew that he felt like he deserved it.

Alice and Emmett were trying their best to stop him, but it was no use. Once Jasper got started, he couldn't be restrained.

Though I resented him, it was still hard to watch as he got hit over and over. Because of me. All because of me.

Finally, they both dropped down on the ground. I couldn't hear what they were saying anymore, but I could see that they were both crying.

It was shocking to see my brother and Edward cry. They were the toughest men that I'd ever known. I realized what a hard time they were both having. Again, all because of me.

It was time to end this. It was time to stop grieving and start living. I had to find a way out of this hole. And I knew exactly what I had to do.

"Bella, dear," Esme said tentatively. "Why don't you come back to bed? Aren't you getting tired?"

I continued to stare down at the four people outside. "Esme?"

"Yes, Bella?"

I focused my eyes on the man who had ruined my life. "What would you say if I told you that I couldn't live with Edward anymore?"

Esme stared at me in horror. "B-Bella… You're not going to…?"

I took a deep breath, inhaling the slightly cool air. "The weather's nice today. Don't you think?"

* * *

**AN: If I do say so myself, I'm very proud of how I ended this chapter. Heh. ;) So it seems…Bella has made up her mind. What do you think?**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Faithfully. Thanks to each and every one of you, we finally reached seven hundred reviews! I really think we can take this story to over one thousand, because there will be a lot more chapters from now on. Keep 'em coming, guys, and don't neglect to leave a review on what you thought of this chapter!**


	35. Chapter 35: Signed

**Author's Note: The chapter you've all been waiting for… Short, but meaningful. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

I was discharged from the hospital a week later. Carlisle and Esme let me stay with my family for a while. They knew that I didn't feel like seeing Edward.

Jasper kept me company whenever I wanted it. He didn't bring up the subject, and I didn't complain.

I was slowly getting used to the fact that I'd lost my baby. It was hard living without the bump in my stomach, and knowing that I was never going to see what she would have looked like made me feel hollow.

But I remembered my new regime, and I kept my promise. I was going to move on. If I wanted to live, I had to. I'd given up on the idea of dying. Attempted suicide hadn't helped one bit. I'd done everything I could to try to deny the fact that I'd lost her. Now, I had to find a way to survive.

I spent a few days trying to prepare myself. And as I did so, I thought about what I wanted to do. If I had to move on, the first thing I wanted to do to distract myself was to start college. There was no reason that would hold me back anymore.

I didn't feel like going to Harvard or Columbia. Johns Hopkins? Not a chance. I wanted to get away from New York. I wanted to go somewhere I couldn't be reminded of my pain and loss.

Secretly, I put my plan into action. Though I knew it was late, I sent in a college application to the University of California in Los Angeles. I'd decided on what I wanted to be, and UCLA had a wonderful medical program.

To my surprise, they replied quickly. With my grades and accomplishments, they had agreed to accept me as their pre-med student.

I sighed in relief as I closed the letter. That was settled then. I would be attending UCLA this coming fall. That left one last thing on my list.

"Are you going somewhere?" Renee asked when she saw me coming down the stairs, dressed.

"I need some air," I mumbled.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

I nodded briefly before exiting the house. I was going to be okay after today.

* * *

"Hi, Bella," Emmett greeted me at the door. "I thought you were staying at your parents' house."

"I am," I said quietly. "I'm only here to get my things."

They all became silent as they understood the meaning of my words.

"You're not really going to…?" Alice trailed off. "Bella!"

"Is he here?" I asked, ignoring her.

"He'll be back soon," Carlisle said after a while. "He said he needed some fresh air."

I moved toward the stairs. "I'll wait."

I busied myself in packing my suitcase. I didn't pack anything that would remind me of him. I was leaving to start over. I was going to forget about him.

I set the suitcase by the door after I'd finished. I sat down slowly in an armchair to wait for him.

**Edward's Point of View**

The sight of her Audi made me stop in my tracks. She was here. And I had a hunch on why.

"Bella's waiting for you," Emmett said morosely as soon as I had walked in the door.

Alice grabbed my arm. "You can stop her, Edward. You have to say no! You have to refuse to give her what she wants!"

I pushed her away gently and started up the staircase. I might as well see what I was getting myself into.

I pushed the door open and walked in slowly. She was sitting on the armchair, staring into nothing.

I approached her, taking my time. I stopped and waited.

A few seconds passed. Finally, she took out a huge envelope and set it on the table next to her. She didn't say anything.

Swallowing hard, I took the envelope and took out the documents inside. My hands started to shake when I saw what it was.

I looked back at her. "Bella…" My voice shook too.

"Sign it," Bella said quietly.

I had known that this was coming. I had known that it was a possibility. But she really was here, asking me to sign the divorce papers.

"Bella…" I pleaded. "Please. I'll do anything…but not this."

"Please sign it, Edward," Bella whispered. "I can't do this anymore. I don't think I can live with you. Not after…not after everything that's happened."

I felt as though my heart was ripping into pieces. There were so many things I would have given her willingly…and a divorce was what she wanted.

"Bella," I whispered, falling to my knees. "I…I can't…"

"Please, Edward," Bella said, finally looking at me. She looked just as miserable as I was. "Do it. For me. If what you really claimed was true, if you truly love me, do it."

"Why?" I asked desperately. "There were so many things I wanted to give to you, Bella. Why do you want _this_?"

"Because I want to live," she whispered. "I have to survive. I have to move on. And if you're around…I don't think I can ever do that."

"Don't ask me to do this, Bella. Please."

"I can't do this anymore," Bella said, shaking her head. "I can't pretend that nothing happened between us. Something did happen. Something big. And it's obvious that it's breaking us both apart."

"I still love you, Bella," I said softly. "I love you. How do you expect me to just sign this?"

"Do it for me," she said. "I have to move on. I have to live."

I just stared at her. This was what she really wanted. I could see it in her eyes. She wanted it.

But how could I give it to her? She was my life. I could never love anyone else but her. I was positive I could regain her trust if I had the chance.

Maybe she was able to see that I wasn't going to give in easily. Because suddenly, she looked determined, and she looked at me coldly.

"I don't want to live with you anymore," Bella stated clearly. "You'll only stand in my way. I don't…" She took a deep breath. "I don't love you anymore."

Her words pierced through my heart. It hurt more than I cared to admit.

"You don't…love me?" I breathed.

"No."

I knew she was doing this to make me sign it. She knew it was the only way to convince me. And she was right.

She was lying. I knew it. She still loved me. I could see it. But she was also determined to move on. Without me.

And how could I hold her back…when I didn't deserve to anymore?

I closed my eyes briefly before reopening them. "If…if this is what you…what you want."

"It is."

Slowly, I took the pen she offered me. Laying the papers flat on the table, I signed my name on the appropriate line. And just like that, the divorce papers were ready.

I stared at it, feeling numb. Why… How could I do this? I still loved her. Yet…I was letting her go.

Bella slid the papers back in the envelope and rose. "I'll try to settle this as quickly as possible. It'll be better for both of us." She walked away, then paused.

She walked back slowly and stopped in front of me. And she took off the double rings from her left hand and placed it on the table.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said quietly. She walked away again, this time without another glance. She picked up her suitcase and left our bedroom.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. The pain in my chest was growing. I stared at the rings I'd given her when I'd proposed.

Alice suddenly burst into the room. She started punching every inch of me. She was crying again. "How could you sign it? Why did you do it? Why, why, why?" She fell on the floor next to me, sobbing her heart out. "Edward…why…?"

Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were at the doorway, watching us. I heard Esme crying quietly as well.

"How could I refuse?" I asked quietly, feeling hollow. I was still staring at the rings blankly. "This is all I can do for her now. I don't deserve to hold her back."

I heard the Audi driving away. And as a single tear spilled over and streaked down my cheek silently, I knew this was reality. It was really happening to me.

The love of my life was gone.

* * *

**AN: I wanted Edward to feel the pain of the "I don't love you anymore" so I made Bella say it in my story. I was pretty proud of it, if I do say so myself. I hope you didn't need a tissue or anything. Hee. =)  
**

**Also, I'm starting a new story. For those of you who follow all my stories, you've probably read this notice numerous times already, so you might be tired of it. But for those of you who only read this story, I'm letting you know that my new story had been driving me crazy for a while, and I had to write it down. The title is not decided yet, so I'll let you know on my next updates. I hope you'll all go read the first chapter!**


	36. Chapter 36: Gone

**Author's Note: Several people have suggested that I write about the official closure of Edward and Tanya's relationship. I decided that they were probably right, and I wrote it. It's not in this chapter, but it will be in the next chapter. But I warn you beforehand, since it was hard to find where to put it in, I squeezed in only a couple paragraphs. I hope it'll be enough, and I hope you look forward to that as well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Bella's Point of View**

I was crying silently as I drove away. The look on his face when I had taken off the rings had nearly killed me. He looked so miserable…

This was the best choice for the both of us. We both needed time away from each other. We had to start over without each other. We were never meant to be.

I tried to get a grip. After all, I was driving. I didn't want another trip to the hospital.

When I walked in through the door, Renee and Charlie looked alarmed. They both looked bewildered, but Jasper understood. He held out his arms, and I threw myself in his arms, finally sobbing my heart out.

"You did it," Jasper whispered, rubbing my back. "You did it."

"Edward…" I cried. "Edward…"

I went to bed early. It was the only way I could stop crying.

Jasper stayed with me until I fell asleep. I was glad that he was there for me. I was lucky to have him.

He must have told Renee and Charlie about the divorce while I was asleep. I expected them to try to convince me, but they didn't say a word when I came down for breakfast the next morning. I guess they knew it was a lost battle.

The next few months were chaotic. I didn't see Edward once, while his siblings came over a couple times to try to convince me not to file for divorce. During that time, I got ready to move out all the way across the country. And, of course, I was concentrating on speeding up the divorce. Money worked wonders.

At the end of the three month period, it was done. We were finally divorced. It was over.

I'd thought I would cry when it was finalized. But I didn't. Instead, I feel unbelievably refreshed and satisfied. I was ready to move on.

Edward didn't talk to me once when we came out of the court. I didn't either. I had no reason to. We were perfect strangers now.

The timing was perfect too. I was leaving in three days. I would be able to leave my past and start with a clean slate in California. I was eager to forget everything that happened to me in New York.

I'd decided to become a gynecologist. My baby had made up my mind. I didn't want other people to lost their babies. I wanted to help them give birth. I was going to follow my ex-father-in-law's footsteps.

"Don't leave," Alice whined as I did my last-minute checkup on my luggage. "How could you leave like this? Don't you feel guilty at all? I mean, have you_ seen_ what Edward's like these days?"

I ignored her as I closed one of my suitcases.

"I still can't believe you divorced him," she said exasperatedly. "No, I can't believe he signed for you."

"Alice," Jasper warned.

"He misses you," Alice said, pouting. "Do you even know how much?"

"I think that's all," I said, heaving the suitcase off the bed. I set it by the door. "I'm ready to leave."

"Bella!" Alice complained.

"Look, Alice," I said sternly. "You should be happy for me. I'm going to do what I've always wanted to do."

"What about Edward?" she countered.

I turned away. "I'm not going to talk about that. We're perfect strangers now."

"Strangers?" she repeated. "As if! How can you be strangers when he's pining for you and-"

"Bella," Jasper interrupted quickly. "Why don't you go let Charlie and Renee know that you're leaving tomorrow?"

"That's a good idea," Emmett chimed in.

"Guys!" Alice said, upset.

I quickly escaped the room. I was grateful for the save.

I promised myself that when I got out to California to start anew, I wasn't going to think about Edward. Ever.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you, darling," Renee said sorrowfully as she hugged me. "You're going to visit, right?"

I laughed uncomfortably. "I'll try."

Charlie hugged me next. "Be safe. You remember all those martial arts movements you learned, right?"

"Yes, I do," I promised. "I'll use it when necessary."

"Good." Charlie backed away, looking satisfied.

Jasper was last. And he was the hardest to say goodbye to. We stared at each other for a few moments before he spread his arms.

Taking a deep breath and smiling, I hugged him. I breathed in his safe, brotherly smell for the last time.

"I love you, Bella," Jasper mumbled. "Don't forget that."

"Never," I murmured. "Love you, too, Jazzy."

He leaned away and grabbed my shoulders. He looked at me, mockingly stern. "If you don't call, I'm going to go down to California myself. Do you understand?"

I laughed slightly. "Yes, sir."

Jasper nodded, still staring at me like he was trying to memorize my face. "Be safe. And try to forget everything that's happened. Remember, you're starting new. From this moment on, you're a new person. Okay?"

"Okay," I agreed.

"You should go, darling," Renee advised. "Your plane will leave in thirty minutes. Go inside."

I nodded as I hitched up my carry-on bag on my shoulder. I gripped my passport and plane ticket tighter in my hand.

"I love you, Bella!" Renee called as I walked away. "Call me when you get in!"

I waved over my shoulders, about to go inside the gates.

"WAIT!"

Startled, I turned around and braced myself just in time.

"Oof!" I grunted.

"Don't leave, Bella!" Alice was sobbing again. Her tiny arms were gripping me tightly. "Please! What am I supposed to do when you leave?"

"Go back to Paris, of course," I said, chuckling as I patted her back. "Love you, Alice."

She pulled away, pouting. "I can't believe you're abandoning me like this."

"I'm not. I'll call you, Alice."

Emmett was watching us interact. He was wearing a sad smile.

"Emmett," I said, smiling. I embraced him tightly. "My big brother."

He chuckled, his voice deep. "Be safe, Bella. And keep in touch. I'll be looking for news about your success."

I laughed as I pulled away. I felt teary again. But I tried not to cry for their sake.

"Listen, Bella," Emmett said hesitantly. "We know you don't want to hear it, but we still thought you should know. We tried to get him to come, but he was so stubborn…"

I stared into space, a slight, sad smile on my lips. "That's okay. I think…that might be for the best. A clean break is better."

"Sorry, Bella," Alice said. "But you know how he is. He's totally convinced that you won't want him here…"

I took a deep breath. "It's okay. Really." I changed the subject. "Now I really have to go. I'll call you guys as often as I can. Good luck in your studies."

They nodded, waving as I walked away. I handed the man my passport and ticket. He checked it briefly before handing it back to me, nodding.

I looked back one last time. My family was further away from Alice and Emmett, but they waved. Alice tried her best to smile, and Emmett looked wistful.

I turned to go, when I heard another familiar voice shout, "Wait!"

I froze for a couple seconds, then turned back.

He was running toward me, looking desperate. His eyes were pleading me to wait, and I could tell that he was going to try to convince me to stay.

But I hadn't had enough time to forget what had happened between us. So forcing myself to be cold, I turned around without another glance and walked right in through the gates. And I knew:

There was no turning back anymore.

**Edward's Point of View**

"Are you really not going to go, Edward Cullen?" Alice demanded. "Your wife is leaving. The love of your life is leaving to go study all the way across the country. You may never even see her again. Are you still not going to go?"

I stayed silent, staring out the window.

"Fine," Alice sniffed. "It's your fault. You're the one who is choosing to let her leave. Don't cry about it later when she's gone. Come on, Emmett." She stomped out of the room, her nose high in the air at my stubbornness.

"Come on, bro," Emmett said. "Don't regret it later. Come say goodbye to her properly. Or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." And he followed Alice out of the bedroom.

I heard the car outside start and fade away. I didn't know how long I was sitting there, thinking.

Suddenly, I was desperate. I needed to see her again. I needed to see her beautiful face again. I needed to see the sight of her. I needed it like air to breathe.

Rising from my seat abruptly, I grabbed my jacket that was hanging on a chair and ran down the stairs.

"Edward, where are you going?" Esme called, alarmed by my sudden departure.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"I need to see her," I said breathlessly. "I need to stop her. I can't let her leave."

Esme looked hopeful again, while Carlisle smiled slightly, as if he'd known this was going to happen all along.

"Go ahead, son," Carlisle said softly. "I hope you catch her."

"Thanks," I whispered as I ran out the door.

I stepped on the accelerator, going almost in the maximum speed. Would I make it in time? Would I be able to see her? Would I be able to convince her to stay?

I knew that I had made a terrible mistake in letting her go without a proper fight. I shouldn't have signed those papers. I had been regretting it ever since she left me.

And I was about to make another mistake, yet again. I was about to let her leave me, possibly forever. Why couldn't I learn from my mistakes? Mistakes, mistakes. They followed me everywhere.

I skidded to a halt when I arrived at the airport. Ironically, there was a parking space right next to Emmett's Jeep. I got out quickly, and ran as fast as I could, searching.

And then, I saw them. I'd recognize my siblings anywhere. They were waving goodbye…

I saw her. I felt like everything was slowing down. Nothing in the world mattered but her. Her mahogany, long hair cascaded down to the small of her back gently… She was turning to leave.

No.

"Wait!" I shouted desperately.

Alice and Emmett turned at the sound of my voice, and they looked shocked. But a split second later, they were silently urging me to hurry.

Bella hesitated at the threshold of the gates, and she turned around slowly. She definitely saw me. She saw me running towards her.

For a split second, her face showed fear and uncertainty. She was afraid of what would happen if I stopped her. And then, her lips pressed into a thin line, and she turned back around. She was going to leave.

Everything was moving at regular speed now. And she was walking inside.

"No!" I breathed. I was too late.

The doors closed, and there was no reversing everything. I was too late.

I stopped next to Emmett, panting hard and staring at the door disbelievingly. I couldn't believe it. I was too late.

The last ounce of hope that I'd felt was now gone. My heart felt empty again. Hollow. My love was gone. And my whole world seemed to change. Everything spiraled downward, and suddenly, nothing seemed to have a purpose.

Why was I living anymore? Why was I even here? How was I supposed to live without her?

How could I survive this agony?

"Edward…" Alice whispered, reaching for me.

"I'm sorry, man," Emmett said quietly.

It was too close to be true. I had been so close. But I'd literally let her slip through my fingers. There was no turning back.

A bitter laugh escaped my lips. Once…twice…and three times. My siblings looked alarmed, staring at me like I had finally gone insane.

I kept laughing quietly, my gaze lowering to the ground. This was unbelievable. How had I let this happen?

Tears stung my face. The picture in front of me blurred.

My laughs turned to racking sobs. And I couldn't stand it any longer.

I yelled out in defiance and frustration. People stared at me in alarm, but I

didn't care. My knees buckled, and tears flowed down my face.

I had blown the last chance that I'd had to make things right. I couldn't reverse it anymore.

Bella. My Bella.

She was gone. I had made, yet, another mistake. Another mistake that I couldn't take back. Another mistake that I would regret making for the rest of my life.

She was gone.

* * *

**AN: Okay, the last time I have to say this: **_**Desire**_**, my new story, will be posted as soon as **_**Golden Lifestyle **_**is finished. Phew! Reviews, please!**


	37. Chapter 37: Time

**Author's Note: Though there's a closure to Edward and Tanya's relationship in this chapter, let me warn you: It is a bit short. But I hope it'll be enough, and I hope it'll be enough to satisfy you. And also… A TIME SKIP! Finally, we fast forward to eight years later. So…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Bella's Point of View**

His face was all I think of. He'd been so close to me – only a few hundred yards away – and yet, I'd chosen not to wait for him. How could I have been so stupid as to let myself run away from my problem? I didn't know when I would face them again. Face _him_ again.

It was too late to regret now. The plane had taken off two hours ago. In less than twenty-four hours, I would be all the way across the country from him. And in a strange, new place, I would have to get used to my new lifestyle. I had to live a new life.

I decided that I was going to focus only on studying. No dating whatsoever.

One bad experience was enough to last me a lifetime. I was done with love.

Edward's Point of View

I was angry. Frustrated. Beyond disbelief. Mistakes after mistakes… Could I possibly sink lower?

I had to find a punching bag. I knew that I had to let out all these emotions, or I would literally explode. And I had to find it fast.

Fortunately for me, there was a message waiting for me at home.

As soon as my siblings dragged me inside the mansion, Carlisle and Esme knew what had happened.

"Oh, Edward…" Esme whispered, reaching for me.

Emmett and Alice let go of my arms to that she could hug me tightly. I breathed in her sweet maternal scent. Though this was different from _her_, and nothing else would make me feel completely restored, I felt slightly better.

"I'm sorry, son," Carlisle said quietly. He was expressionless, but I knew that he was pitying me. Pitying me for the mistakes I'd made. But on the other hand, he was leaving me be so that he could fulfill his duty as my father. He wanted me to learn and experience heartaches, no matter how cruel they were.

I didn't reply. I'd stopped crying-yelling about half an hour ago, and if I heard another peep out of me, I was going to start again.

"Um, you have a message, honey," Esme said tentatively as she let go of me. "It's from that girl. Well, not specifically her, but…the law office…"

My eyes showed a slight flicker of light.

"Um, Edward?" Alice asked worriedly. My suddenly deadly expression must have alarmed her. "Are you okay?"

Here was my answer. My punching bag. I was going to take my anger out on Tanya Denali. Even though everything was my fault, I was going to give myself a moment of satisfaction by blaming all of this on someone who should actually be sharing it with me.

I walked past everyone and went straight to a pad that was waiting for me on a table. I took out my phone and dialed the number. I was going to give Tanya a piece of my grief and anger in a way that she will never forget.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting next to Tanya in a law office. _Her _lawyer's office. _My_ lawyer was also sitting next to me. There were a couple police officers outside as well.

Tanya looked absolutely terrified of me. She flinched every time I moved, and her breathing got faster when I was talking.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mr. Cullen?" Tanya's lawyer asked warningly. His eyes flashed, and I knew he was practically daring me to say the words.

I cocked my head. "Would I have come here if I wanted to call it off?"

"You're being quite arrogant, I daresay," he said, his eyes narrowing. "You have your own faults in this, if I may remind you-"

"I haven't forgotten," I cut off flatly and coldly. "I can never forget my mistakes from this point onward. Do you know where I've just come from? The airport. I've just seen my now ex-wife leave New York without so much of a backward glance toward me. Do you know how disgusted and angry I am with myself?"

Tanya bit her lip. She looked on the verge of tears.

Her lawyer looked taken aback. "Why…I…I don't…"

"Why don't we get to the lawsuit?" I asked coolly.

"I've told you repeatedly that Miss Denali cannot afford to pay the fines, Mr. Cullen."

"And yet, she seems to have enough money to pay _you_ to do this," I countered.

Tanya gave a dry sob. "Edward…"

I ignored her.

The lawyer looked uncomfortable. He glanced at my lawyer, then seemed to tremble slightly under his stern gaze.

"I'm afraid we are at an impasse," he said.

"Edward, please," Tanya sobbed. "I can't afford to pay anything. My brothers-in-law have all suffered from this, and my sisters… Please, Edward…"

"Fine, then," I said coldly. "Do you want to go live in a cell for a couple years instead?"

She gasped. "Edward! How can you do this to me? After all, didn't those few months of being together count for anything?"

"It didn't," I replied. "Because I lost someone who is more important than my own life because of it."

Her lawyer looked pale. "I don't know…what I can do…"

"Fine!" Tanya shrieked at him. "Fine!" She rose from her seat, agitated and hysterical. "Do anything! Anything you want! I'll do whatever you want me to do! It's better than living every day like this with a guilty conscience weighing on my shoulders! I'd rather pay for my crimes, and although I can never forget, it'd be better. But believe me, Edward," she begged, turning to me. "I really do feel extremely sorry towards Bella. I've been regretting my actions ever since that day, and I'm willing to pay any consequence for it. Please… Edward…"

I rose too. "Then go ahead. Rot in jail for a few years." I faced her and looked at her straight in the eye. "We'll see if you've learned your lesson after your service. It'll teach you to think twice before seducing a married man. I just hope you remind yourself every day that you've cost me the woman that I love, _and_ my unborn child."

And leaving my lawyer behind to talk matters over, I left the office briskly without any hesitation or waver in my steps.

Despite the fact that I'd just closed our relationship firmly and coldly, I couldn't help but feel even more miserable.

The punching bag hadn't helped one bit.

**Eight Years Later**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella? Bella?" I heard my professor calling frantically, running around the Gynecology and Obstetrics Division. "Have you seen Dr. Swan? Anyone?"

Frowning, I finished washing my hands in the sink and hurried out of the OR. What could be so serious?

"I'm here, professor."

"Oh, thank goodness," she said, grabbing me and starting to run. "I know you just came out of surgery, but honestly, we need all the help we can get!"

"What is it?" I asked, now running voluntarily.

"It's a mother with heart disease," she replied. "We need to get that baby out of her right now so the cardiologists can take over."

I sighed internally. I really hated patients like these. Why couldn't I be a gynecologist who helped only to give birth? But no, I had to deal with mothers who had hundreds of different diseases. It really was quite frustrating and stressful.

We reached the bedside. I checked her stomach, touching it gently. "How long?"

"Seven and half months, Doc," one of the interns answered. "You think it's safe for surgery?"

"That's what incubators are for, Tommy," I said dismissively. "Go get an OR right away."

He dashed off to fulfill his task.

"Get him out," the mother rasped. She gripped my wrist tightly. "You have to get him out!"

"We'll do our best, ma'am," my professor reassured her. "You can trust Dr. Swan; she's one of the best."

My heart swelled at the compliment. I was proud of myself for being her best student. She had helped me so much in medical school.

"We got a room, Dr. Swan!" the intern called from across the room.

I nodded towards the other interns and we started wheeling the bed to the OR. And though I was exhausted, I braced myself for another operation.

* * *

Sighing, I plopped down onto the lounge room sofa. I was half dead from exhaustion.

"Long day, huh?" one of my colleagues, Sharon Brown, asked sympathetically. She was sitting on the table, shopping online for clothes on her laptop.

"Ugh, don't even mention it," I groaned, my eyes closed. I opened one eye and peeked at the site she was on. "What site is that? Those clothes are really pretty."

"Have you never gone on _Fashionista_?" Sharon asked incredulously. "I thought the designer was your sister-in-law."

I rolled my eyes as I sat up. "Listen. I learned a long time ago that it's best to just stay friends with her, not consent to be her Barbie."

"Well, come here," Sharon urged, turning back to the screen. "She's got some wonderful stuff out. And they're on a spring sale. You know, she's really getting herself known. Did you know that she opened her hundredth branch up in Scotland? Isn't that awesome?"

I smiled as I remembered her vow to become the most famous fashion designer in the whole world. I walked up behind Sharon and glanced at all the clothes. They really were pretty.

"Ooh, look!" Sharon said, suddenly excited. "I think she named this purse after you. It's called _La Bella_! It's beautiful!"

I frowned. "You're kidding! Let me see."

She wasn't joking. There was a huge, pretty, light pink bag with its name embroidered in fancy cursive on one of the pockets.

"Wow," I said, impressed. "She got better. I remember when she used to cry when she messed up on one specific design."

Sharon looked at me crossly. "You know, it's really strange to hear you talk about _the_ Alice Cullen like that. Show her some respect! Every designer wants to be her!"

I glanced at her amusedly. "Look, Sharon. I see what you mean. But to me, no matter how successful she becomes, Alice will be Alice."

She clicked on the tab that said _Meet the Designer_. Alice's smiling face showed up, and her whole biography was written towards the side.

Sharon sighed enviously. "She's so pretty. You're lucky to have her as your sister-in-law."

My lips pursed. "Yeah, well…"

I hadn't called home ever since I offered my congratulations to Alice and Jasper on their marriage. And that had been four years ago. I had no idea what everyone back home was doing right now. I'd cut off all contact on purpose, with the excuse that I was busy.

She frowned at me. "How come you didn't go back to New York for the wedding? That was exactly four years ago, when you finished your residency. You should have gone on that two week vacation! Now that I think about it, it was perfect timing!"

I made a face and looked away.

"Isabella?" Sharon said suspiciously. "It was your _brother's_ wedding. I know you love your brother very much. Why didn't you go? I would have thought that it would have been nice to get together with your family after four long years. Besides, didn't you want to see your in-laws at all?"

"Sharon, you know my story," I said, picking up her files that were sitting next to her and rifling through it curiously. "I already know the Cullens. They're family friends."

"Uh-huh," Sharon said, her eyes narrowed. She pushed away the laptop and crossed her legs, focusing all her attention on me. "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"You didn't go because you didn't want to see your ex."

I looked up, my eyebrows raised. "What makes you think that?"

"It's obvious," Sharon said, shrugging. "I mean, the whole _world_ knows how devastated you were eight years ago when that event happened. You divorced him and never looked back. And you didn't want to see him again because you still love him and you can't forget about him. I'm right, aren't I?"

I laughed sarcastically. "You're so smart, Sharon. I can never fool you. But you know what? There's one thing I'd like to correct in your statement, and it's this: _I don't love him anymore_. I'm over him." I turned back to the files and examined a picture of an ultrasound. "I came to UCLA to forget my past, and I did. I wouldn't care if I saw him right this minute."

Sharon rose, chuckling. She patted me on the arm and took away her files from me. "Look, honey. I know how sad you still get when you think about him. You even keep those pictures of him in your penthouse. I don't think that's someone who's so over her ex-husband." She winked at me before walking out of the room.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and smiling. I sat down in her seat and pulled her laptop towards me. And I browsed through the catalog, picking out several casual tops and jackets. And then pants. And ended up looking at accessories.

And just for Alice's sake, I clicked on the _Check Out_ button and started filling out my information.

* * *

**AN: What'd you think? The closure? Satisfying enough? I know it was a bit of an awkward place to put that section in there, but honestly, it was easier this way. I already have a lot of chapters written for this story, so I couldn't really add another chapter. I didn't want to go back to all my other stories and re-label them. So I squeezed it in. Hope you don't mind. Also, don't get too comfortable because Tanya will be coming back out later. Just a head's up. Also, we're finally at eight years later. What'd you think about that part? Like it? Love it? Hate it? I hope not. **

**And one last thing. I realize that this AN is getting a bit too long, but I have to say that I'm so grateful to all of you. We're over eight hundred reviews! And if this keeps up, I think we'll go over one thousand in no time. I have lots of chapters for you in the future, and honestly, I'm not even halfway done. Thanks, and you know what I want now, right? More reviews! That's right, keep 'em coming!**


	38. Chapter 38: Karma

**Author's Note: I'm sure you're all dying to read about how Edward's been coping. So…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**Edward's Point of View**

"…have to say that the case is in favor of the victim," the judge said with finality. He tapped his little hammer thrice. "Court case adjourned."

Taking a deep breath, I stood up and started packing as the jury started talking and moving out of the room.

"Mr. Cullen?"

I looked up at my client. She looked frightened, as if she did not know what was going on.

"Yes, Ms. Gray?" I asked kindly.

"Did…did I win?" she asked.

I smiled. "You sure did. Congratulations. You did it."

Her face relaxed into a relieved smile. "No, _you_ did it. Thank you, Mr. Cullen, thank you. Thank you so much for helping me win the case."

"It's what I'm here for, Ms. Gray," I said, closing the briefcase. "It's no problem at all. It was my pleasure to help you."

She looked extremely happy. She was almost skipping to the door. "Just mail the bill to me. I'll be glad to pay you any sum for all your hard work."

"Goodbye, Ms. Gray," I called, but she was already out the door.

Shaking my head and smiling amusedly, I heaved my briefcase off the desk. I started walking out the door, taking out my phone to see if I'd missed any calls.

Emmett had called me about thirty minutes ago. Curious to see what he wanted, I called him back as I walked back to my car. I dialed his number and sat patiently in the car before turning on the engine.

"Hello?"

"What's up, Em?"

"Oh, hey," Emmett said. "How'd the case go? Did you win?"

I grinned. "What do you think?"

He chuckled. "That's my little bro. Always winning, never losing!"

"How'd your case go?" I asked.

"Dude," Emmett said proudly. "I wouldn't be _the_ Emmett Cullen if I hadn't won! This one was a piece of cake!"

I rolled my eyes at his lack of modesty. "Whatever."

"So Alice wanted me to call you and inform you about dinner tonight," he said.

"What dinner?"

"Oh, maybe we didn't tell you… Rosalie wanted to see all of us tonight. She's been complaining about how all of my siblings are so busy and she couldn't see us… Jasper's coming too. You up to it?"

"Well, that depends," I said slyly.

"On what?"

"On what Esme is making for dessert, of course."

Emmett started laughing. "Okay, okay. I'll tell her to make an extra dessert cake for her favorite son."

I laughed silently. "You sound a bit bitter, man. You okay?"

"I'm-I'm going to be fine," Emmett said, playing along. He was mockingly heartbroken right now. "I'll just sit here…oldest son…with his fiancée… When I get married, I'll still be all alone…"

I laughed again. "What time is dinner?"

"In an hour," he replied. "Oh, hey, Alice and Jazz are here already. You'd better hurry home, man."

"See you in a bit."

I started the car and pulled out of the parking space. I drove quickly as usual to our family mansion instead of going straight to my own penthouse. I hadn't visited my parents and siblings in a few weeks, and I was rather looking forward to seeing them again.

I parked behind Alice's Porsche and got out. As soon as I walked into the house, I could smell the aroma of a delicious roast beef.

"Smells good," I said, grinning widely as I entered the kitchen.

Everyone was already there. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were cooking, while Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were leaning against the counter, talking.

"Edward!" Alice squealed, and she ran towards me.

"Hiya, pixie," I said, kissing her forehead and hugging her back. "How are you?"

It was rhetorical question, as I already knew she was thriving in her business right now, but she answered it anyway.

"Thrilled!" she gushed. "Today, I had the most wonderful customer ever! She never bought anything in all those years of my fashion career, but she finally came through! She's so thoughtful as always! That hasn't changed at all! Guess how many outfits she bought?"

Alice skipped back over to the girl and resumed her job of mixing the eggs.

Emmett shrugged. "Three?"

"No," Alice said, throwing him a disgusted look. "At first, she was looking at tops and jackets, and then, she started shopping for pants too! And she also bought tons of purses and hats and accessories…! She bought over one hundred outfits. That's over one million dollars right there."

"Rich chick," Emmett snorted.

Esme frowned. "That's great news, but… Who is it, dear? Some friend of yours?"

Alice started to answer, but then she glanced at me suddenly, as if she'd just realized that I was there. "Um. No one."

I frowned as I drank a glass of water. "Go ahead, Alice. You can't just tell everyone about it and then just shut up. Who was it?"

"Well…"

"What, is it one of your friends that we all hate?" Jasper asked.

"No, no," Alice said, biting her lip. "Just…never mind. Just forget I ever said anything. Just pretend that I was babbling nonsense as usual."

"Alice," Rosalie nudged her playfully. "How bad can it be? Who is it?"

"Well, she's not bad…" Alice said, glancing at me nervously again. "It's just that I'm afraid everything is going to get tense, especially with _him _around." She gestured towards me with her chin.

"Me?" I asked in surprise, lowering my cup slightly. "What…" I trailed off. I knew that look on her face. She wore that expression whenever she was talking about _her_.

I knew who had bought so many clothes at one time after all. It was so…_her_. She was always thinking of others.

My face hardened and I looked away. Alice realized that I had caught onto it and quickly tried to change the subject.

"Edward, why don't you go change or something?" she asked hastily. "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. Go shower."

I nodded stiffly and set down my glass. I walked out of the kitchen, and as soon the door shut behind me, I heard Jasper ask, "Why is he acting like that?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" Alice snapped. "I was talking about your sister. She's the one that bought all those clothes, and I got so excited that I totally forgot how Edward usually reacts when we talk about her." She sighed. "It's my mistake, and I shouldn't have said anything, but…well, he caught on."

"Oh…" Emmett said, understanding. "Well, did she leave her phone number? She cut off all contact from us four years ago; I want to know how she's doing."

"No," Alice said regretfully. "That's the first thing I checked because that's required information when you're filling out the bill online. I did see a number, and I dialed it, but it was just the hospital's number. I asked to talk to her, but as usual, the nurse refused to, making the excuse that 'Dr. Swan was in surgery'." I could hear the quotes in her tone.

She sighed. "If you ask me, she told everyone not to transfer the calls. I mean, it happened _eight_ years ago, and she claimed to have forgotten the incident after two years, but I don't know why she's avoiding us."

Without meaning to, my hands tightened into fists like they usually did when the subject came up.

I had never gotten over what happened eight years ago. It still haunted me, and I could never forgive myself for the foolish mistakes that I'd made. In such a short amount of time, I had made so many mistakes.

I had cheated on her and caused her to lose our child. I had also made the mistake of signing those divorce papers without putting up much of a fight, and I had let her slip through my fingers when I'd had the chance to stop her.

So many mistakes in such a short amount of time, and I could never forgive or forget. And I never will.

I missed her like crazy. I missed the sound of her voice and laughter, and I missed seeing her beautiful face.

I hadn't heard from her for four years, and I was growing slightly paranoid from the lack of news. I knew that she had successfully become a gynecologist, but beyond that, I didn't know.

She hadn't even come to Alice and Jasper's wedding four years ago, which I'd found both surprising and disappointing. I'd been looking forward to seeing her again.

"I miss her," Esme murmured. "She was always like a second daughter to me, and when she finally got to be my daughter, the whole thing lasted for only about six months. We probably shouldn't have let her go to California. If I'd known that she would neglect to keep in touch, I would have gotten down on my knees and begged her not to go. I would have pleaded her to give Edward a second chance."

"Esme, please," Carlisle cautioned.

"Oh, what's the point?" Alice asked impatiently. "We all know that he hasn't moved on. He's still hanging onto her like a pathetic moron."

"It's pathetic, but at least we understand _why_ he can't move on," Emmett said wisely. "And we don't blame him at all, do we?"

Jasper was quiet. He and I had gradually built up our relationship again strictly as friends, and we both avoided talking about the incident. It was like the punching and crying never happened.

But nothing we did could change the fact that we both did remember. Nothing could change that fact.

I walked to our bedroom that was still there. Esme couldn't bear to remove all our belongings that we'd bought together, so I was using it as my own room whenever I visited the family mansion.

I plopped my briefcase down on an armchair and loosened my tie. Being a criminal lawyer was difficult, but I enjoyed it. It had been my dream, and I had studied hard after she'd left to achieve it. It was the only thing I'd had left to look forward to in my life.

Exhausted, I draped my tie on the armchair and lay down on the huge, king-sized bed. I lay sprawled on the bed for a few minutes, feeling extremely comfortable.

But of course, my thoughts wandered, yet again, to her. I reached in my pocket and pulled out something that I always carried with me.

I stared at the double rings that had been on her finger for six months. It was a silly souvenir from our horrid past, but funnily enough, I couldn't throw it away. It reminded me of her. I felt like if I threw it away, I was giving up on her. Forgetting her.

I stared at my own wedding ring that I still wore on my left hand after all these years. I had never once taken it off. It was pretty obvious that I never got over my ex-wife once you looked at my hand, but hardly anyone ever noticed anymore. They always assumed that I took it off.

What was she doing right now? Did she even think about me at all anymore? Did she truly move on from our past? Did she have a boyfriend?

There were so many questions that I wanted to ask her. I wanted to run to her, hug her, and kiss her. I wanted to smell her, touch her, and tell her that I still loved her.

But how could I? She wasn't eager to keep in touch with us. She obviously still thought of me as the ex-husband who'd cheated on her and made her lose her baby.

She probably wasn't even thinking about me right now. It had been me who had cheated on her all those years ago, yet, ironically enough, it was also me who was thinking about her constantly now.

I supposed it was karma. Some invisible being was punishing me for ruining her life.

Karma.

* * *

**AN: So…our handsome hero hasn't gotten over his ex-wife yet! He still keeps her ring, and still keeps **_**his**_** on his finger! That's pretty romantic, you have to admit. I wish a gorgeous boy like Edward would magically appear in my life and love me forever. Ugh, I sound like such a girly girl right now. This is what I get when I write about love story fanfiction too much. Should I stop? Heh. Then you'll probably never find out the ending for all my stories ever again. ;) Reviews, please!**


	39. Chapter 39: Matchmaking

**Author's Note: The next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**Bella's Point of View**

I made my usual rounds in the morning. By afternoon, I had eaten lunch with my fellow colleagues, and had even finished poring over my files of patients. By six o'clock, I was quite cheerful, despite my exhaustion. Today had been an easy day, with no surgeries at all. I was in a good mood too, as I started to leave the university hospital, when Sharon had to ruin it.

"Bella!" I heard her shouting as she ran through the hallways to catch up to me. "Bella, Bella, Bella!"

"Sharon," I sighed, turning. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't shout out my name and attract attention. You know I don't like that. I've had enough attention on me eight years ago to last me a lifetime."

"Bella!" Sharon gasped for breath, holding onto my shoulder for support as she doubled over. "I…have…something…to…tell…you!"

"What?"

She straightened up. She looked excited. "I set up a blind date for you!"

My eyes bugged out. "_What_?"

She nodded eagerly. "Do you remember my brother? Well, he has a friend in the Pediatric Division of the university's hospital. He agreed to tell his friend about you, and guess what? His friend said he wants to meet you!"

I glared at her. "I thought you were going to stop setting me up with people? I believe I rejected every single one of those men you made me meet? When will you _ever_ learn, Sharon?"

"Come on, Bella," Sharon pleaded. "At least meet him once. He's a really nice guy. He's handsome and tall and smart. He has really nice manners too."

I rolled my eyes as I sighed. "I believe I told you this when we first met. I'm done with men."

"But you only dated one man your entire life! You're just calling it quits?"

"Look, Sharon," I said. "I appreciate the way you're trying hard to help me find a man. But really, girl, marrying the same man I dated a couple times, and _divorcing_ is enough to last a lifetime. I promised myself that when I came to UCLA that I would never date again. I'm standing by that vow."

"But Bella…! You haven't even met him!"

"And I don't need to."

Sharon narrowed her eyes. "Tell me why, Isabella Swan. Why do you refuse to meet men? It's because you haven't forgotten about him, isn't it?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Edward Cullen," she emphasized slowly. I resisted the urge to flinch like I still did when I heard his name. "You still can't forget about him. Is that why?"

When I didn't respond, she burst out, "That was eight years ago! You have to let go now! You claim that you forgot all about that incident, but you really haven't! You're the one that demanded a divorce, not him. That means that you have to forget about him!"

"Stop it," I said, my face hardened. "That's enough, Sharon. I'm not meeting him."

"Isn't that also the reason why you cut off all contact from your family?" Sharon continued. "You refused to call, even your brother, someone you love and care the most! He may not be your biological brother, but you still cared about him! But you refused to go see him and congratulate him at his wedding. Because you didn't want to see _him_!"

I shot her an annoyed look. "Well, then, what was I supposed to do? Go face my ex who is now my in-law?" I stopped talking abruptly. I'd just admitted that Sharon was right.

Sharon looked smug. "Ha! I knew it. I so knew it! You never forgot about him! That explains all the rejections you gave to those men who asked you out!"

I glowered at her. "That's _enough_, Sharon Brown. I won't meet the guy, so you might as well give up."

"I was just trying to help you," Sharon said. "You may have gotten over the fact that you lost your baby, but you haven't forgotten about _him_!"

I sighed, annoyed. "It's the other way around, Sharon. I've forgotten about him, but I haven't forgotten about losing my baby. I never will. Happy?"

Sharon smiled. "Yes, I am. But that's no excuse. You will meet my brother's friend right this minute. Let's go!" She grabbed my arm and started dragging me away.

"Sharon! No!"

"What's going on?"

We both stopped dead and bowed immediately to our professor. She looked curious.

"I thought you were leaving, Bella?" she asked.

"I was, professor," I said quickly. "But Sharon came and intercepted me. She's dragging me to another matchmaking meeting."

Sharon glared at me. "I was only trying to get her to go out instead of staying home and reading books all the time, professor."

The professor chuckled. "I don't think that's such a bad idea, Bella. Why don't you go meet the fellow?"

I looked up at her. "But…"

"I think it's time you let go of your past now," she said wisely. "Forget it now, and go out! Go out and have fun. Go fool around. Go make some trouble!" She winked. "You're too goody-good, Bella." She nodded at us before walking away.

I gaped at her. "She's got to be kidding."

Sharon grinned wickedly. "Come along, my friend. Let us go meet him."

* * *

I cleared my throat awkwardly. I didn't know what to say. He just stared at me in amazement.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the young man said. "I should probably introduce myself. My name is Anthony Kitchen."

"Isabella Swan," I replied awkwardly.

He smiled. "I know. Who wouldn't know you?"

"You…wanted to see me," I stated.

"Yes," Anthony agreed. "I've heard a lot about you. I thought you might be perfect for me. I've been lonely for a while, you see."

I resisted the urge to shudder. The man was indeed handsome and tall and intelligent-looking, but he was totally not my type. I decided to get rid of him.

"Um," I said, trying to meet his piercing gaze forcibly and failing. I looked at his nose instead. "I don't know why you wanted to meet me, but… Um, I'm sure you're aware that my past is not that clean. I'm a divorcee, you know."

"I know."

I blinked. "That doesn't bother you?"

He shrugged. "Why does it matter? You do not look like a divorcee, and you have no child."

This man was unbelievable. He reminded me of Mike Newton.

I cleared my throat again. "I'm so sorry, but I don't think you're really my type."

He smiled that creepy smile of his again. "Well, you're my type. Did you know that when I set my eyes on a woman, I never fail to get them?"

A player too. I wasn't going to have a player in my life again. I'd lost so much because of one eight years ago.

"That's nice," I said, forcing a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

I grabbed my purse and rushed out of there. I was going to kill that girl.

"Bella!" Sharon called from behind a pillar outside. She waved to me.

I marched over to her. I started hitting every spot I could with my purse.

"Ow, Bella!" Sharon said, trying to dodge my attacks. "Why, what happened?"

"What happened?" I repeated, my hands on my hips. "A nice guy? Seriously? I met the guy because you went through so much trouble for me to set it up. But that guy is too much! That man is a player, Sharon!"

Sharon looked shocked. "How do you know that? He wouldn't have told you that."

I huffed. "Excuse me. I _dealt_ with players in my past. I _divorced_ one. I know it when I see one."

Sharon laughed. "Edward wasn't a player. Oh, come now," she added when I flinched. "Your ex was a one time thing. It was a mistake."

"Whatever." I looked at her sternly. "Sharon Brown, if you _ever_ try matchmaking with me again, I will _never_ speak to you again!"

Sharon looked disappointed. "Alright, alright. I promise."

"I'm going home." Sighing tiredly, I turned on my heels and left her there. She looked crestfallen, but then, from the corner of my eyes, I saw her perk up and dash away. She had another idea, I was sure.

And as I got into my car, I hoped I would never have to see that awful guy again.

* * *

**AN: We're up another one hundred in our reviews! Thank you all for supporting me so much! I know I have a lot of faults, and I'm not perfect, but thanks just the same for encouraging me so much! Thank you!**


	40. Chapter 40: Intention

**Author's Note: So…remember, last chapter, Sharon tried to set up a matchmaking meeting for Bella. Epic failure, I know. But the same thing happens to Edward! Coincidence? Heh. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Edward's Point of View**

I walked into the cozy café, looking for my brother. This was an odd sort of place to meet. Why did he want to meet here?

"Edward!"

I turned my head and saw Emmett waving at me. There was an unfamiliar young woman sitting across from him.

I walked towards them. "Emmett." I sat down next to him and stared at the young woman who smiled at me pleasantly.

"What's up?" He went on without waiting for an answer. "I want you to meet someone. This is Violet Parker. Violet, my brother, Edward."

My eyes narrowed. I realized, too late, what he was trying to do to me. Again.

"Emmett," I started to protest.

He stood up hastily. "Why don't you get to know each other?" He leaned down to hiss in my ear, "_Don't_ run away." He straightened, smiling innocently before walking away.

Now, I was stuck at a matchmaking meeting thanks to my never-listening brother. I was going to kill him later.

"It's very nice to meet you, Edward," Violet said sincerely. "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time now."

I stared at her. "What?"

Violet smiled. "Didn't Emmett tell you? I was a client of his. He told me about you. I asked to meet you, and he set all this up. I hope you don't mind."

"Uh…" I cleared my throat. "Of course…not."

Emmett had picked a good one this time. All the other girls I'd met had been strangely giggly and rather shallow. But Violet Parker seemed, not only intelligent, but also very nice and pretty. How was I supposed to get rid of her now?

Violet studied me. "Forgive me if I'm going too far on our first meeting, but you really are very handsome. I've seen you on newspapers, and even in the frame on Emmett's desk in his office, but you look better in real life. How old are you?"

"I'm…twenty-seven."

Violet laughed once, sounding embarrassed. "Wow, maybe I should've checked your age before I asked to meet you. You're younger than I am. I'm thirty."

I couldn't think of anything to say. I had never met an older woman before. She was so damn nice about everything. How was I supposed to escape?

"Emmett told me you're a lawyer too?" Violet asked. "What kind of a lawyer?"

"Criminal lawyer," I said reluctantly. I felt as though I was being rude, so I asked, "And what do you do?"

"I'm a high school AP Biology teacher," Violet answered brightly. "Did you know that red blood cells don't have a nucleus?"

I blinked. "What?"

She nodded eagerly. "As soon as they're fully matured, they squeeze the nucleus out. Isn't that amazing?" She began to prattle on about how red blood cells worked.

I was speechless. I'd thought that Emmett had finally come through and introduced me to a normal girl. One minute later, I find out that she was a total Biology nerd.

I needed to escape. How? Think, think.

I got out my phone discreetly from my pocket and hid it underneath the table. I fiddled with it until I found a random ringtone on my list. I tapped it, and it began to ring.

"Sorry," I apologized. I held the phone to my ear and pretended to be taking a call. "Hello? What? When? Okay, I'll be there. Bye."

I slipped the phone inside my pocket and stood up. "I'm sorry. Um, I have to go. It's an emergency, and I…um, need to be there. Sorry."

"But…" Violet started to say, but I was already out the door.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I got inside my car and locked it. I shuddered delicately as I backed out of the parking space.

When I saw that brother of mine, I was going to beat the hell out of him.

* * *

I was playing the piano while staring at the row of picture frames on my glass show case. It consisted pictures of Bella and me at our wedding, and on our honeymoon. I'd never gotten rid of them.

My phone started ringing, interrupting my meditation. Sighing, I pulled it out and saw that it was Emmett.

"Edward Cullen!" Emmett said exasperatedly as soon as I'd picked up. "How could you ditch her? I told you not to run away this time!"

"Emmett Cullen!" I said indignantly. "How could you keep doing this to me? Do you even know what she did to me? She treated me with a full lecture on how red blood cells work. Is that _normal_?"

Emmett started laughing. "Oh, damn, I forgot to warn you about her. She does tend to wander away from the situation and start spouting random information about Biology. Sorry, man."

I sighed. "I told you not to set me up again. You know that I'm just going to reject all of them!"

"Edward," Emmett protested. "You have to move on! Bella's not going to come back to you! You guys ended when she left New York eight years ago!"

I flinched as the truth of the words hit me. "Emmett, you can't keep doing this to me!"

"Look, bro," he said. "This really wasn't my fault. I told Rosalie about Violet, and she's the one that persuaded me to do it. Alice backed her up, and I had no choice. I swear, I took your side. I told them that you wouldn't like it, but they insisted. And…" He gulped. "You know how scary Rose can be."

I sighed again. "How can you be afraid of your own fiancée?"

He sighed too. "Ah, well. At least you're alive. Do you want me to come over tonight? How about a few drinks with Jasper? No girls."

I smiled. "I'd like that. Do you think Jazz will come though?"

"Of course."

"See you in a few then."

As I resumed my playing the piano, my gaze wandered back towards the glass shelf.

Bella looked so happy and carefree. Would she have changed, or would she be the same?

I looked down to see the ring still in place on my fourth finger on my left hand. No matter what happened, I could never forget about her.

* * *

"Where's Jasper?" I asked as Emmett came inside with bags of beer.

"He'll be here," Emmett said, shrugging off his jacket. "His shift ended late because he had a surgery."

I frowned. "Should he drink? Doesn't he have work tomorrow?"

"He'll be fine," Emmett said dismissively, sitting on the floor of the living room with the beer. "Come on, let's open a can."

We had barely sipped it when the doorbell rang again. I rose to get the door.

"Hey, man," Jasper sighed as he came in. "Is Em here?"

"Hi," Emmett said, waving at him.

"Aw, jeez," Jasper said, plopping down next to him and opening a can. "I'm so tired. I had two surgeries today."

"Should you be drinking?" I asked as I joined them.

"No," Jasper said, laughing. "But who cares? A cardiologist should have an off day too." He laughed again, sipping his beer.

The next few hours, we talked about our jobs and personal life. Emmett was having trouble with a certain case right now, but he was lucky to have Rosalie with him. Jasper had just seen a patient die under his care. He looked especially down today.

"I heard you escaped again," Jasper said, raising his eyebrow. His eyes flickered to my ring. "Why?"

I shrugged, not bothering to hide my hand. He knew anyway. "You should have seen her. She's so nice and pretty, but then, she starts spouting random facts about red blood cells."

Jasper smiled amusedly. "That's too bad."

Emmett burped loudly. He staggered to his feet, slightly drunk. "I'll be right back," he announced dramatically before trudging to the bathroom.

I shook my head. Typical Emmett. He was always the one to get drunk first. Jasper and I had more tolerance. We weren't a bit drunk right now.

Jasper's eyes flickered to my glass shelf. "Do you miss her, Edward?"

My gaze lowered slowly. I knew I had no right to face Jasper when it came to Bella. I'd failed to keep my promise.

He sighed. "I miss her. She hasn't called in four years. I haven't seen her in eight." He paused. "You know, when I was adopted by Charlie and Renee many years ago, I had no idea that I would gain a younger sister that I would care about for the rest of my life. I never once thought she was annoying. She was someone I would never get tired of. She still is."

I swallowed.

"I was adopted because they thought they were infertile," he continued. "She was someone that was born at the last minute. Charlie and Renee weren't going to have her, you know. I heard them talking about an abortion because Renee was afraid. It was the first time with a baby in her own body… But when they saw me lonely, they decided to keep her. And that's when I decided that I was going to protect my sister no matter what happened."

I couldn't look at him. I'd heard the story millions of times, but I was never tired of it. It was the way Bella had been born into the world.

Jasper looked like he was in a trance as he stared at a picture of Bella laughing happily. "I dropped the name, Swan, and I made my real last name mine so that I could carry on my family's lineage. So technically, I'm not related to her anymore. But I can't give up that brotherly responsibility that I've always had. Do you know why?"

I didn't answer.

"I've never seen her so broken," he whispered. "I could never forget that expression on her face after she got your signature on the divorce papers. How could I disregard her when I know how fragile she is?"

He lowered his gaze from the shelf. He looked at me. "I know how much you still love her, Edward. Though I still blame you for that incident eight years ago, I don't hate you. I've grown to understand your actions, and I forgave you a long time ago." He paused. "I trust you know what I'm talking about?"

I looked up at him. "You're saying that…I should move on."

Jasper smiled slightly. "I feel as though I may have stood in your way all this time. You were always afraid that I was still angry with you. And that guilt was part of the reason why you never moved on. But I think eight years of self-punishment is enough. You should forget about Bella now, and move on with your life."

"Jasper…"

"I'm sure she's moved on as well, Edward," Jasper said firmly. "You can't keep waiting. I'm sure she's dating tons of men now, and perhaps she's even considering remarrying. The point is, you two are history now. There's no reason to keep dwelling in the past."

He nodded towards the pictures. "You should put those away as well."

"You don't understand, Jasper," I said quietly. "I…_can't_. It's not just the guilt that's keeping me from moving on. It's her. I still love her."

Jasper looked thoughtful. "Love is irrational," he agreed. "But I'm sure Bella would want you to move on as well, Edward."

It broke my heart to hear him saying this. But it didn't matter that I'd gotten Jasper's reassurance that I could move on.

I didn't have any intention to do so anyway.

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? Reviews, please!**


	41. Chapter 41: Homesick

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**Bella's Point of View**

Sharon's points about my family in New York made me homesick. I began thinking about my past childhood and teenaged years everywhere, despite my best intentions on not to. After all, if my mind was somewhere else during a surgery, I could kill a patient.

Although the end of my teenaged years hadn't been very pleasant, it, too, were memories, and I couldn't help but look back at it.

It was fascinating to realize many things that I hadn't taken into account before. For example, that lunar eclipse on the night Edward had proposed to me. The moon had been orange. That was abnormal. Then, there was that warning Jessica Stanley had given me. _They come with the wind, and they leave when the sun rises…_

As much as I hated to admit it, she'd been right. But I guess he _had_ tried to come back; I just hadn't let him.

Reluctant as I was to return home, as I would meet Edward inevitably, I missed New York. I missed my parents, and I missed my brother. I wanted to see my friends from school, and most of all, I missed the Cullens. With the exception of one.

My homesickness grew every day, and perhaps it was evident on my face. My usual cheerfulness and enthusiasm disappeared little by little, and several of my colleagues expressed concern. I merely told them that it was just the cold weather that had me down. After all, winter was approaching. But to my chagrin, even my usually quite absentminded professor noticed.

"You okay, Bella?" she asked. "You're a bit distracted these days."

"Huh?" I asked, startled as I looked up from my clipboard. "Oh, um…" I looked back at my paper glumly. "I'm fine."

"Sharon seemed to think you were homesick," she commented casually, twirling her pen. "Is that it?"

I smiled briefly.

She looked thoughtful. "Maybe it would be a good idea for you to go see your family for Christmas. Would you like that?"

I glanced up, blinking.

"Sharon told me that I should give you some time off," she explained. "After all, you haven't gone on vacation once during the last four years. And you never call New York…" She smiled. "Would you like that, Bella?"

My first instinct was to protest. I was panicking. I so did not want to go to New York for Christmas and spend my vacation at the family mansion, listening to my mother's nagging. And there was also that stuff about Edward as well. The in-laws were bound to meet during Christmas.

"Um, no, professor," I said quickly. "I really don't need to. How can I, when there are tons of patients waiting to be treated?"

"Nonsense," she said briskly. Great. My protests had made up her mind. There was no turning back now. "We can handle it. Go spend some time with your family. I'm sure they're all so curious about you; you haven't talked to them in years! I'll give you some time off, and you can go and have fun."

"I really don't mind working over the holidays, professor," I said helplessly. One last ounce of effort on trying to change her mind. No such luck.

"Well, if you want, maybe you can work a bit at a hospital there or something," she mused. Then, she perked up. "I have a friend over at Columbia University; how about working at the university's hospital for a while? I'll transfer you there if you want… You can take a break from UCLA for a bit."

I bit my lip. My professor was brilliant, but she can be so blunt sometimes.

"Professor, I really don't want to go."

"Of course you do," she said brightly. "That's settled then. You can stay there as long as you like! When you're ready to leave Columbia and come back to UCLA, just give me a call. Okay? I'll go talk to my friend right now! She'll take very good care of you, I promise!"

And with that, she flounced off happily, convinced that she made me excited and happy.

How wrong she was.

The nurses behind the counter who had been listening to our conversation looked at me sympathetically. They understood, as they have been making excuses for me to my family for years whenever they called.

Sighing, I placed the clipboard on the counter. Grabbing a pen from my lab coat's pocket, I signed my name so violently that I made a small hole on the paper.

"Sorry," I mumbled, handing it to one of the nurses.

She smiled understandingly. "It's fine."

Luckily, none of them said anything about returning to New York.

"Bella!" Sharon was rushing towards me excitedly.

I glared at her. "Why did you tell her that?"

She grinned, catching on quickly. "She gave you the holidays off then? Great! You'll go see your family now!"

"She's practically forcing me to go home," I grumbled. "Thanks a lot, nosy. I thought I told you to butt out when it comes to my affairs?"

"I promised not to do any more matchmaking," she corrected. "So when are you leaving?"

"I don't know," I said miserably. "I'll be staying in New York for a bit; she's transferring me to Columbia University."

Sharon's jaw dropped. "_What_? You're transferring?" She looked upset.

"I'll be back soon," I reassured her. "There's no way I'm staying in that…" I took a deep breath. "I'm coming home as soon as I can get away from my parents. I promise."

She looked happy again. "Good. I'll see you later, okay, Bella? My brother wants to eat lunch together." She waved goodbye as she skipped away.

Sometimes, Sharon reminded me so much of Alice. It was probably why she was such a good friend of mine.

* * *

I was making my rounds, and I stopped to talk to one mother who had had C-section to give birth to her baby.

"How are you feeling today, Mrs. Johnson?" I asked kindly, making notes of her progress on my paper. "Do you feel any pain at all?"

"Nope," Mrs. Johnson said cheerfully. "I'm perfect. Can't I go home?"

I chuckled. "I believe you're surgery was two days ago. Not yet."

She grinned down at her baby, stroking his cheek softly. "I've decided to name her Isabella," she said proudly. "After the doctor who saved my daughter's life."

I blinked. Wow. No one had ever named their daughter after me before.

She looked up, smiling. "What do you think? Fits, doesn't it?"

Finally, I smiled warmly. "I think it's just right for her. Thank you, Mrs. Johnson. It means so much to me."

She laughed. "It's nothing. I really am very thankful to you. It's the least I can do. But why do you seem so down today?" she asked, suddenly concerned. "You're always so cheerful."

I smiled briefly but did not reply. I looked down at my clipboard to add a note.

"Did something happen?" she pressed.

I sighed. "My professor is sending me home for Christmas." I gave her a wry smile.

"And you probably don't want to," Mrs. Johnson realized, catching on quickly. She was a sharp woman.

I chuckled, embarrassed. "Not really. I mean, there's a part of me that wants to go home and see everyone, but…" I shrugged lightly. "There's also bad history lingering there."

"I remember," she said, nodding. "It was all over the news. But didn't you ever move on?"

"Of course I did," I said. "It's just…I don't want to revisit my past and see him, you know?"

"Well, don't see him, then."

"That's easier said than done," I sighed. "His family and mine have been friends forever. And besides, my brother is married to his sister. It'll be inevitable about seeing him if I go back."

Her expression softened. She drew her baby closer to her before asking tentatively, "What did it feel like, losing the baby?"

I smiled bitterly. "Hell."

She nodded in agreement. "I bet. I can't imagine losing little Isabella." She looked down, smiling adoringly at her daughter.

I watched mother and daughter for a while wistfully. If Edward hadn't made those mistakes and caused the miscarriage, would I have been able to hold my baby like Mrs. Johnson did?

Even after eight years had passed, I still missed her. I still had that hollow feeling inside of my stomach sometimes.

Finally, I gave myself a mental shake before resuming back to my papers. When my professor burst into the room.

"I've got it all set!" she chirped brightly. "My friend said she'll be delighted to take you under her wing for as long as you want! Let's see now… Next week is Christmas…and today is Saturday… You can leave tomorrow if you want! Better make reservations now. It's the holidays!"

"Professor," I scowled.

"You're going to New York to see your family?" Mrs. Johnson asked. "Wow! That's great!"

"I'm not going, professor," I said.

"Of course you are," she said absently. "You'll have lots of fun! Take lots of pictures, and be sure to show them to me when you get back. Go pack now!"

Leaving me with my mouth open, she flounced back out again. Mrs. Johnson smiled. "This is a great opportunity for you. You should go, Dr. Swan. Forget about what happened in the past. Close your eyes and just follow your heart, not your smart brain." She winked.

I stared at her for a while. Finally, I smiled. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I do need a vacation from this place. Thanks, Mrs. Johnson."

She nodded. "You should go now. You'll be busy, packing and making reservations for a flight…"

Suddenly eager to get out of this place, I quickly said goodbye to her and wished her luck with her daughter. I ran out of the room, throwing my lab coat to one of the nurses as I passed her, and took out my phone as I dashed to my car.

"Hello?" I asked as I started the engine. "Reservations, please. First-class, nonstop to New York. Tomorrow, if possible. I don't care how much it's going to cost, just get me a seat."

* * *

**AN: She's going home, guys! What do you think everyone's responses will be? It must be good to not care about how much money it's going to cost, eh? Reviews, please!**


	42. Chapter 42: Unchanged

**Author's Note: Bella's back! Let's see the first people that she meets, and their interactions, eh? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

I was finally back in New York. I'd forgotten that it snowed in the city during winter. The whiteness covered everything.

I'd lived in California for so long that I'd nearly forgotten what New York looked like. Either that, or I just hadn't let myself think about it. It was fascinating to look at the things that I'd loved about my home as the taxi driver drove me around Soho.

"Where to, miss?" the old driver asked. He'd totally recognized me when I'd gotten inside of his cab, but he'd promised not to tell anyone.

Charlie had bought a huge mansion for me four years ago under my name, in case of an emergency. I supposed this was the time to use it.

I instructed the driver on where to go, then settled back once more to see the Christmas decorations around the shops.

"Here we are," he said, pulling up in front of the mansion.

The mansion, too, was decorated with Christmas lights. I wondered who had decorated it. It reminded me of our family mansion. It seemed to be made out of stone, and the front yard was massive. The entrance to the garden could be seen from here, and I saw orange trees, and snow covering the grass. Beautiful.

"Do you mind waiting here for about ten minutes, sir?" I asked him. "I have to go somewhere after I drop off my luggage."

"Go ahead, go ahead," he answered, waving his hand. "I'll wait here."

I grinned. "Thank you."

I got out and pulled my two suitcases from the back of the cab. I dragged it inside the mansion. I chose a random room that was the most beautiful, and, without pausing to look at anything, set down my bags inside the big closet.

I changed into more warm and casual, comfortable clothes, and grabbed a random purse. I put my phone and wallet inside the bag as I ran downstairs again.

"Thank you for waiting, sir," I said gratefully.

"No problem," he said easily. "Where to?"

"Columbia University Medical Center," I answered.

My professor had told me go see her friend as soon as I'd arrived in New York. She wanted to see me and discuss necessary information with me before I started working after the holidays.

I was also thinking about visiting Jasper. He was a cardio-thoracic surgeon at the university's hospital as well.

"We're here," the driver announced.

I gave him the correct amount of money and a generous tip. "Thank you so much. Have a safe trip back."

He chuckled. "Bye, young lady. Good luck!"

I walked inside and found the place warm and cozy. Since I'd already been here eight years ago, I already knew where the Gynecology and Obstetrics Division was located.

There were three nurses behind the front counter, and two interns outside, discussing something about a recent surgery.

"Hello," I said pleasantly. "I'm here to see Dr. Jackson."

The nurses gaped at me in surprise, and the interns stopped talking and peered at me.

I felt self-conscious. Was I that recognizable?

"Um…" I mumbled. "I have an appointment with her."

"Oh, of course," one of the nurses said, recovering from her shock. "I believe she did say something about seeing a student of one of her friends from California… Is that you?"

I smiled briefly. "That's me."

"Well, well, long time no see, Bella."

I turned around in surprise. A familiar woman was smiling at me, her hands in her lab coat's pockets. My eyes widened.

"D-Dr. Jackson," I stuttered. "That was you?"

Gwen Jackson, my former gynecologist from eight years ago, was to be my boss. How ironic.

"I was surprised myself when Shelly told me her student was Isabella Swan," she said, winking. "Pleasantly surprised."

I laughed once. "Wow. What a small world."

"How have you been?" she asked. "You haven't been in contact with your family in, what, four years? And all of a sudden, you just drop in for Christmas?"

I bit my lip. "The professor is great, but she can be so blunt sometimes. She gave me a vacation without hearing my thoughts and told me to come work here for a while."

Dr. Jackson laughed. "That sounds like Shelly." She glanced around me to see the nurses and interns who were all gaping at our conversation. "Well, aren't you guys working?" They quickly closed their mouths and busied themselves.

I was suddenly nervous. Wasn't Carlisle here somewhere? I was sure that he would never leave Columbia.

She seemed to sense my anxiety. "Let's take this conversation to my office, shall we? No one will bother us there." She winked.

Smiling gratefully, I followed her to her familiar room. I looked around as I sat down slowly, reminding myself about this place. How many times have I sat here to hear the update about my baby?

"So, Isabella," Gwen Jackson mused. "You'll be working here from now on… Well, there are several policies that ought to be slightly different here than in UCLA. Let's go over those first."

And she went on for an hour, explaining everything that I should know about Columbia. I drank her every word. I was going to succeed and make a reputation for myself in this place too.

"Are we clear?" she asked when she'd finished.

"Crystal," I replied. I grinned. "Professor."

She chuckled. "Well then, you may start work whenever you want. Perhaps after the holidays?"

I nodded. "Perfect. Thank you so much."

We both got up and shook hands. And she watched as I left her office.

The next thing on my list was visiting my brother.

"Excuse me," I said to the nurses. "Where is the Cardiology Division?"

"The seventh floor," one of them replied. "It's just one floor away from here."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. I glanced at the two interns who were staring at me with bugged-out eyes. I looked away quickly. Uh-oh.

I walked away quickly, boarding the elevator and pressing the button for the seventh floor. When the doors reopened, I walked out and headed towards the front counter. There were three nurses and a resident doctor by the counter this time.

"Hello," I said cheerfully. Thinking that I was going to see my brother very soon made me joyful. "Is Dr. Swan here?"

They all exchanged confused looks. Then, one nurse spoke up. "There's no one here by the name of Dr. Swan. Perhaps you're in the wrong division?"

I frowned. "No. I'm pretty sure I'm in the correct place." Then, I remembered that Jasper had changed his surname to his real last name a few years ago.

I smiled, relieved that I'd remembered. "My mistake. Dr. Whitlock."

They blinked in recognition. "Yes, he's here."

"May I see him, please?"

They glanced at each other nervously. "Um, who should we say is looking for him?"

I wanted to surprise him. I smiled slyly. "Just call him out."

"Call him," the resident doctor ordered. He smiled at me. "I think I recognize her."

The nurses shrugged. One of them got on her phone. "Dr. Whitlock? Yes. Someone says she knows you and wants to see you."

I was humming tunelessly, looking around the division, when footsteps could be heard around the quiet floor. I looked up and saw Jasper, looking bemused.

"You called for me?" he asked. His eyes fell on me. He looked shocked. "Bella?"

Grinning, I held out my arms. When he just kept staring at me, I pouted. "What, no hug?"

He started laughing. And he reached over and hugged me tightly. "Bella, I missed you! How did you… What…"

I pulled away, smiling. "I'm back in New York for Christmas. Miss me?"

"Of course!"

"Why, Dr. Whitlock!" one of the nurses said, her hands on her hips. She looked indignant.

"What's the matter, Holly?" Jasper asked, surprised.

"You should know better than to be cheating on your wife!" Holly said. "After what happened to your sister, you should've known better!"

I blinked, then started laughing. Jasper laughed with me.

"I'm not cheating on Alice, Holly," he said. "That's ridiculous."

"Of course not," I laughed. "He loves her too much."

Holly and the nurses looked confused. "Then who is she?"

I smiled warmly. "I'm his sister, of course."

They all wore the same masks of shock. Holly looked horrified. "You mean…" she stuttered. "B-Bella Swan?"

"That's right," Jasper confirmed. "Apparently, she's back from California." He turned to look at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Wait, wait, wait," Holly said. She pointed at me. "So you're Bella Swan."

I nodded.

"And you're Jasper Whitlock," she said, pointing at Jasper. "How did _that_ happen?"

"I changed my surname to my real last name so that I could carry on my family's lineage," Jasper answered. "I'm adopted, you know."

Holly blinked. "Oh…"

"So you're the one that got divorced?" another nurse asked bluntly. I stared at her. She didn't seem to be trying to making a sarcastic comment. She was genuinely curious.

I smiled as best as I could. "That's me. Twenty-five and already a divorcee."

The third one nudged the blunt nurse. She looked surprised. "What?"

Holly turned back to me. "I'm so sorry," she said sincerely. "I didn't mean to insult you intentionally or anything…" She looked embarrassed. "It's just…I've met Mrs. Whitlock, and just thinking that Dr. Whitlock would cheat on her… I mean, she has such a bright personality, and I was thinking about what it would do to her…" She babbled on, looking awkward with every word she said.

"It's okay," I said quickly. "We all make mistakes." I paused at the word.

Mistake. Edward had made a mistake too. It had broken us apart. _We all make mistakes_. How ironic.

Jasper chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you're back." He frowned, looking stern. "You haven't called in four years."

I grinned sheepishly. "I was…busy."

He raised his eyebrows. "Busy, eh?"

I averted my gaze, clearing my throat. "So, when does your shift end? I came because I wanted to catch up with you. And maybe we could go surprise Mom and Dad?"

Jasper's eyes had narrowed. He knew exactly what had been keeping me from calling the last four years. He'd caught on as soon as he saw my expression.

I cleared my throat again.

"In thirty minutes, actually," he finally answered. "Do you want to wait?"

I smiled briefly. "Sure."

Jasper nodded before turning back. I stared after him.

He was bound to confront me about my reasons. He would want to know why I was back in New York so suddenly, and why I had cut off all contact for four years. He had his intuitions, but he'd want confirmation.

"So, um," Holly said, poking me out of reverie. "How have you been the last eight years?"

I blinked. "What?"

"You haven't been on the news for a long time," she said. "We were all so curious. And Dr. Whitlock didn't know anything, so…"

It took me a second, but I realized that she was curious if I'd moved on from my past.

"Oh, uh, I've been fine," I said. It sounded like a question.

"And how's California?"

"California's great," I said brightly. "Highly recommend it. It never snows, unlike this place." I rolled my eyes.

"And your studies?"

I felt like I was playing Twenty Questions. "UCLA's great. It has a great medical program, and I majored in Gynecology."

She looked surprised. "So you're a gynecologist?"

I nodded. "I'm going to start working here in Columbia after the holidays. I guess you can say my professor sort of transferred me here."

"Wow," Holly said, looking amazed. "You achieved a lot."

I smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"Have you met Dr. Cullen yet?" the blunt nurse asked. "He's still working in the Gynecology and Obstetrics Division downstairs. Wouldn't it be awkward working with- Ow!" She winced. Holly had obviously stepped on her toe.

I felt awkward. "No, I haven't met him yet."

"I was just curious," the nurse said defensively when Holly glared at her. "Is that a crime?"

"It is," Holly informed her acidly. "It's rude."

I smiled slightly. I didn't like bringing up my past again, but the nurse really didn't know what kind of an atmosphere she was creating. She was amusing.

"You're being rude too, Holly," the intern pointed out. Holly looked embarrassed again. He turned to me. "You can go wait over there, if you'd like." He gestured to the chairs in front of the counter.

I smiled gratefully. I turned and sat down on the chair, taking out my phone. I began playing a game on it while I waited.

"Okay, I'm ready," Jasper said, finally emerging from the hallway again, this time dressed in his regular clothes. His familiar way of dressing hit me with a pang. Jeans and a collared shirt with a vest over it. I'd missed everything about my brother.

I smiled, putting away my phone. "Good. I was getting bored. I was just thinking if I should head back to California."

"Very funny," Jasper said sarcastically, though he was smiling. "I'll see you all later." He waved to his colleagues by the counter before throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go." And he practically dragged me out.

I didn't mind. We had always been those siblings where we didn't mind hugging or touching.

"Nice ride," I said appreciatively when we stopped at his BMW. He merely laughed.

"Where's Alice?" I asked as he drove us down to the family mansion. "Do you live separately from Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah," Jasper answered. "We have a house near the Cullens." He glanced at me quickly to see my response, but I just stared ahead, expressionless.

"She must be busy, what with all those fans of her," I commented casually. "Does she have time for you?"

Jasper grinned. "She makes time for me all the time, Bella. I'm fine."

"But still," I pressed. "I know about being a doctor. I'm one myself. You hardly have time to take care of yourself. Do you eat?"

He laughed. "Alice doesn't starve me. Don't be such a worrywart, Bella. She's a good wife."

I smiled slightly, relieved. "Good."

The mention of the Cullens made me curious, despite all the bad history. After all, they were family friends.

"So," I prompted. "Enlighten me. How is everyone?"

"Fine," Jasper responded easily. "Swan Corporation is still thriving, so Charlie is busy, as usual. Renee still helps out as much as she can, but she's been doing some interior decorating these last few years."

My eyebrows raised, intrigued. "Interior decorating? You mean, with Esme?"

Jasper looked surprised by my casual mention of the Cullens. "Yeah, she's been helping Esme."

I nodded. "Anything else?"

Jasper was silent. Finally, he asked, "Do you want to know about the Cullens?"

"Sure."

He pursed his lips. "Really?"

I shrugged. "Why not?"

"I mean, won't you be bothered?" he asked, concerned. "There's bad history there, after all."

I rolled my eyes. "I told you four years ago that I was over that. It's the past, and I left it all behind. They're family friends, Jazz."

"Okay…" Jasper trailed off, looking out the window at the Christmas decorations. "Well, Carlisle is still working at the hospital. You'll probably bump into him from time to time."

"I'm sure I will," I agreed. "Especially since I'll be working at Columbia after the holidays."

Jasper looked surprised. "Seriously? You're transferring?"

"My professor thought it would be good for me," I said flatly. And I explained about why I was back in New York so suddenly.

"Well, I should thank her," Jasper mused. "She let me see my sister for the first time in eight years."

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't going to come home, you know."

"Because of Edward?"

I flinched slightly. He had said it so suddenly and matter-of-factly, that I'd had no time to brace myself. Of course, he noticed.

"I thought you moved on?" he asked calmly. He didn't look angry, but looked politely curious.

"I did," I said stiffly.

"So then, why didn't you come to the wedding?" he asked. "If you'd truly moved on, then you wouldn't have minded coming back home to see your ex."

I didn't reply.

Silence filled the car. Finally, I sighed and said, "How's Emmett?"

Jasper began to laugh, surprising me. "More than fine. He's happier than he's ever been. He has a fiancée."

I looked at him, shocked. "What?"

"Her name is Rosalie Hale," he said. "She's a history professor over at Columbia as well. Maybe you'll see her sometime."

I smiled. "That's nice to hear. What's she like?"

"She's beautiful. She's a bit shallow at times, but she's nice enough. She's very good for Em."

I laughed wistfully. "Wow. I remember when Emmett was always complaining about being single. How'd he ever get a girl like that?"

He snorted. "Easy. Rose was one of his clients about a year and half ago." He grew serious. "How they met isn't a joke. She was a client for a reason."

I sensed that there was more to Rosalie than her outer surface. "A history?"

He nodded. "I won't tell you. It's not my place to tell you. Ask her, if you want to hear her story. I'm sure she'll tell you."

It was very interesting to hear that someone who had been like a second brother to me was going to get married soon. Perhaps I'd come at the right time. I would probably be able to see the wedding.

Hearing about the Cullens made me feel sad and bitter. They'd all moved on. Though Jasper hadn't mentioned him, I was sure that _he_ had moved on as well. I felt pathetic to find out that I was the only one who hadn't really forgotten about my past. I had told everyone that I was going to move on. And I had failed to keep my own vow.

I turned my head to stare out the window. New York hadn't changed at all. The Cullens had moved on with their lives. _He_ had moved on as well.

And I hadn't.

* * *

**AN: What did you think? That was a pretty long chapter, I thought. Hell when I was editing. Heh. **

**Guess what, people? We reached one THOUSAND reviews! WOWEE! Thank you so much! It means a lot to me! I'm so proud of us! Thank you always for supporting and encouraging me! Thank you, thank you! ;) And now…let's see if we can reach two thousand, eh? Reviews if you loved it!**


	43. Chapter 43: Secret

**Author's Note: Family reunion! But don't get excited. No Cullens here. Enjoy just the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

"Father!" Jasper warbled happily as he led me inside our familiar family mansion. It still had that cozy, warm aura around the huge place. "Mother! Guess who I brought! You'll never guess!"

I rolled my eyes, laughing. Just to surprise them further, I hid behind Jasper once we arrived at the living room.

Charlie and Renee eventually emerged from the kitchen.

"You brought Alice?" Renee asked hopefully. "She hasn't been over in a while."

"Someone better," Jasper grinned.

"Who could be better than our daughter-in-law?" Charlie chuckled.

"Your own daughter, that's what," I said, peeking out. "Hi, Daddy, Mommy."

Their eyes grew wide with shock. Renee looked like she was about to faint. Charlie was blinking madly. "Bella?"

"BELLA!" Renee shrieked, and she threw herself into me. Jasper moved out of the way just in time, and I caught her easily. My mother's unique scent that only I was able to smell made me feel warm inside. And I felt at home again.

"Mom," I murmured, rubbing her back. "I missed you."

Renee was sobbing. "Bella…" she blubbered. "Oh, honey…"

I chuckled, pulling away to see her better. "Wow. You haven't changed a bit, Mom. Young as always."

Renee laughed slightly while still crying. "Silly…"

Charlie held out his arms, grinning widely. "Come here."

Laughing, I bounded into his arms. "Hi, Dad. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Bells. Dessert sucks when you're not around."

I laughed again, withdrawing away from him. "I'll make you some brownies later."

Charlie grinned. "What a nice surprise. What happened? Why are you back so suddenly?"

My smile faltered slightly. "It was a last minute thing. I didn't have time to tell you guys."

"Who cares?" Jasper asked, grinning broadly. He placed his hands on Renee's shoulders and guided her gently to the couch. "The main thing is, Bella's back. She'll explain everything later."

"Alright, alright," Charlie said, taking my shoulders like Jasper had done to Renee. He sat me down next to my mother, then sat across from me. "Tell us everything."

So for the next hour, I told them everything. They accepted my excuse of not being able to call because I was busy, though they did seem a bit suspicious. They were also delighted to find out that I was staying after the holidays.

"But this is perfect!" Renee gushed. "You can spend Christmas with us, and we'll still be able to see you, even after the holidays! You should really spend some time with all of us. You know, make up for the last eight years of not seeing each other."

I smiled. "Sure, Mom."

"Have you seen Carlisle yet?" Charlie asked. "You told us that you stopped by the hospital to see your new mentor."

I felt awkward as we neared the touchy subject. "Not yet."

They glanced at each other. Maybe they saw that I still wasn't very comfortable, talking about the Cullens.

Still, they were family friends, as well as in-laws, and I was bound to see them all the time, especially during the holidays. I decided that I might as well forget the awkwardness and act as though that incident eight years ago had not happened.

"So, Mom," I said. "Jasper told me that you're helping Esme with interior decorating?"

Charlie and Renee both looked surprised by my casual mention of one of the Cullens. Jasper glanced at me strangely.

"Uh…yeah," Renee said. "It's really quite interesting. Esme tells me that I've got a bit of talent." She returned to her perky self.

I smiled. "That's great. I'm glad you found yourself a hobby."

"Well," Charlie said hesitantly. "Does Alice know you're back?"

"No, she doesn't," I answered casually. "No one else knows but you guys. And I would appreciate it if you would keep it that way, at least for a while."

"Why?" Renee asked, surprised. "They would be delighted to hear that you're back. They'd come running over here to see you."

I smiled gently. "I'm sure they will. But I'd like to surprise them. I'm assuming that you'll be spending Christmas with the Cullens?"

"Oh…" Charlie said. "I see. I think that's a great idea. Christmas is only a few days away, after all."

Renee nodded. "I'm okay with that."

I turned to my brother. "Jasper? You have to promise not to tell Alice. She'll go babbling to her family about this."

Jasper chuckled. "Oh, I know. I promise."

I grinned. "Good. Well, then, I hope you don't mind me rushing off like this." I rose.

All three of them looked surprised.

"You're leaving already?" Renee asked, disappointed.

"I have my own house, Mom," I reminded her. "I'll sleep there during my stay in New York."

"I'm okay with that," Charlie said. "But why so suddenly? We haven't seen you in eight years, Bella."

"I'm dragging Jasper out to go shopping," I said, bending down and pulling on Jasper's muscular arm.

Jasper looked alarmed. "Shopping? No, thank you. I've had enough of those shopping sprees. You know how hard it is to be married to someone who loves shopping twenty-four/seven?"

I laughed. "Don't worry. My dislike for shopping is still there. But I'm a bit behind on my Christmas shopping. I might as well get everyone presents."

Jasper chuckled. "Good idea. I'll come."

"Bye!" I waved towards my parents, who were laughing.

"Have fun!" Charlie called out.

"Where to?" Jasper asked as we got back in the car.

I thought as he started the car. "I'm not sure," I admitted. "It's been a while, and everyone's become so successful, they probably have everything."

"Not everything," Jasper disagreed. "I remember Esme saying how she needed to go out to the bookstore to get a fun book to read."

"A book…" I mused. "That's a start."

Jasper smiled as he turned the corner. "Next stop, the bookstore."

* * *

We bought several books that I'd read and liked during the last eight years. We spent only half an hour in the bookstore, but I had picked out so many books that Jasper was grimacing as he heaved the heavy bag into the backseat of his car.

"Alright, next," I chirped brightly as we exited the parking lot.

He glanced at me, then shook his head wearily. "Where do women get that strength?"

I laughed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"It's true. You just got off of a plane not five hours ago, and you're not even tired."

"It's too early," I said lightly. "So, what about the others?"

Jasper looked thoughtful as he stopped at a traffic light. "Hm. Well, I don't know. No one ever says anything…" He laughed suddenly. "Well, I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind a bit of your homemade brownies. He's been moaning about how he hasn't had much strength these last few years because he wasn't able to taste them."

I nodded, taking his comment seriously. "Okay. I got it. Next?"

"Well, I'm sure Alice and Rose wouldn't mind getting clothes." He snorted.

I grinned. "Shopping mall."

For the next two hours, I dragged Jasper to five different stores at the mall. I made him carry all the bags, and he looked seriously exhausted when we got back to the car.

"Why did you buy so many sweaters?" he complained. "I thought my arms were going to fall off."

"It's a secret," I said, grinning wickedly. I frowned suddenly. "What was the point of working out so much if you were going to moan over a few shopping bags?"

Jasper glared at me. "A few? That was like, fifty bags, Bella. And you bought at least fifteen sweaters."

I rolled my eyes. "It was less than ten. Now stop complaining."

"What else did you buy?" He was trying to sound casual, but I could see the curiosity burning in his eyes.

I smiled innocently. "Let's stop by the market, Jazz."

* * *

"You're going to make us cookies?" Jasper asked, perking up as I added chocolate chips into our shopping cart.

"We'll see."

His expression became surly. "You'd better make me a batch of your chocolate chip cookies."

"Is that a threat, Jasper?" I teased.

"It is," he said, rather gravely. "Emmett wasn't the only one who lost his strength."

I started cracking up. "Whatever."

Once we finished our shopping, Jasper dropped me off at my house.

"Thanks, Jazzy," I said gratefully as he set down the items inside. "You're the best. Remember not to tell Alice."

Jasper straightened, then grinned. "No problem. I'm just glad to have you back, Bella. I'll see you soon."

"Bye!"

He waved without looking back.

I took a deep breath as I looked down at the shopping bags. I had a lot of work to do.

* * *

**AN: Can you feel the suspense building? Heh. Wait patiently, my lovelies. And I shall be back with another update. Reviews, please! Lots and lots and lots!**


	44. Chapter 44: Back

**Author's Note: Ha! You're going to love _this_ chapter? I'll say no more. Read on. **

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Hello?"

"Hey, bro!" Emmett's voice answered cheerfully. "How come you never call anymore?"

I sighed as I leaned against the front counter of the clothing store. "I've been busy. What do you want?"

"Would you like it wrapped, sir?" the cashier asked flirtatiously. She was batting her eyelashes.

I resisted the urge to grimace, and smiled forcibly instead. "Yes, thank you."

"What?" Emmett asked, confused. "Thank you to what? Where are you?"

"I'm a bit behind in my Christmas shopping," I replied as I watched the girl wrap it neatly in silver wrapping paper. "So I'm doing that right now."

"A bit?" Emmett laughed. "Dude, Christmas is tomorrow. You're shopping for presents on _Christmas Eve_?"

I smiled. "Is that a problem?"

"Whatever," Emmett said. "You're coming over to spend Christmas with us tomorrow, right?"

My smile faded. "No."

"You're coming," he said firmly. "Even if I have to drag you over myself."

"What was the point in asking me if you were going to make me?" I grumbled as I handed over my credit card.

"I was just wondering if I had to force you to come, that's all," he said. "Besides, Rose made me do it."

"Here you are," the girl said, handing me the bag and credit card. She smiled at me brightly. "Have a nice day, and come again soon."

I suppressed a wince again. "Thank you." I walked out of the store quickly, vowing never to come back in here again.

"Looks like that girl was flirting with you," Emmett commented. "Right?"

I ignored him. "I was just planning to drop off the presents and leave. I have a lot of court cases to look at."

"You can spend one day with your family," he said dismissively. "Do I have to drag you over, or will you come quietly?"

I didn't reply.

"Come on, man," he said. "There's going to be a lot of food and desserts, and we can all open the presents together under the tree. Like old times. Besides, everyone's going to be there, unlike last Christmas, when no one had time to come."

"You can live without me."

"Edward Cullen…" Emmett began in a warning tone.

"What's the point anyway?" I asked, my voice lowering. "Not _everyone's_ going to be there."

Emmett knew exactly whom I meant. "I'm sure…she's busy. And she's all the way across the country. She can't exactly come to join us overnight."

I sighed. "Is there any point in arguing?"

"No. Will you come?"

I pressed my lips together and closed my eyes briefly. I really didn't want to do this. "Where?"

"Over at the Swans," Emmett answered happily. "We're spending the whole day together, so come early. Around eight, maybe?"

The Swan mansion. Even worse. I did not want to spend a day at the place where _she_ was raised. Especially if she wasn't going to be there.

"I'll be there," I said in resignation.

"Good," Emmett said, pleased. "We'll have fun, I promise. See you tomorrow, Edward."

I merely grunted before hanging up. I sighed as I entered a joke shop.

I paused when I saw a blonde wig and a princess get-up. I grinned. Would Emmett like his Christmas present?

* * *

I set aside the huge bag that contained everyone's presents and finally sank into bed. I felt exhausted.

Christmas Eve or not, it was the same to me as any other day.

Before I turned out the lights, I glanced at my bedside table to see the twin rings. Like always, I stared at it wistfully before sighing.

Would I ever see her again? Was she planning on never coming back?

Jasper was probably right. I should move on. Too much time had passed for me to make any difference in our rocky past. She was gone.

Yet…why did I feel so pained to even think about forgetting about her? I felt as if I had been waiting for something these past eight years. Something that was totally separate from wanting her back in my life.

I still remembered those words she had said to me as we went our separate ways. It still haunted me in my dreams, making it even more impossible to forget. But I was just relieved by the fact that I could still hear her voice and see her face, even in my dreams. Otherwise, I would have gone insane from the fact that I needed to see her.

Tonight, I felt different, somehow. Looking at the twin rings that once belonged to her, I felt as though she was closer to me.

Of course, that was a bunch of nonsense. She was all the way across the country, and there was no way for her to get here overnight.

Then, why…why did I feel so warm and comforted inside…when she wasn't even near New York?

* * *

I trudged out of bed reluctantly and turned on the shower. I really didn't want to go over to the Swans, but I supposed it was inevitable. After all, they were family friends, as well as in-laws.

I looked past my usual suits in the closet, and stared blankly at my casual clothes instead. I realized that I'd never seen them before. Alice must have sneaked in and filled up my closet with her designs.

I picked up a random hoodie and peered at it. Sure enough, _Fashionista's _logos were embroidered on the back of each clothing.

It was Christmas, and I needed a break from those suits. So I got on dark, skinny jeans, a casual tee, and a white hoodie. I glanced at the mirror. I looked presentable enough, but I felt like one of _Fashionista's_ models with so many logos on me.

Still, I had to admit that she really was very good. Her designing style was very simple, yet stylish, and it was perfect for young people.

I swung the huge bag that contained the presents over my shoulder carelessly before exiting the house. I threw it in the backseat of my car, and I started the engine. I glanced at the clock before driving away. Seven-thirty.

I drove slower than my usual speed, wanting to put off the gathering as long as I could. But to my disappointment, I arrived exactly at eight.

Sighing as I parked next to Alice's familiar Porsche, I got out and dragged the huge bag with me. I felt like Santa Claus.

Judging from the cars, everyone else was already here. Of course, though on time, I was still the late one.

The front door was unlocked. I let myself in and heard low voices coming from the living room. The whole mansion smelled of delicious aromas of food.

"Did you hear something?" I heard Alice ask suddenly. "Do you think Edward's here?"

The door leading to the living room opened, and the next thing I knew, I was attacked by a pixie.

"Merry Christmas, Edward!" she chirped happily. "You look nice!"

"Thanks," I grumbled, trying to walk with her still attached to me. I made it to the decorated Christmas tree in the corner, and laid the bag next to all the other stacks of presents. "Hi, everyone."

"Edward," Carlisle greeted me from the sofa. Esme got up and hugged me.

"Hey, bro," Emmett said from an armchair. He was already munching on homemade muffins. Rosalie sat on one of the arms next to him. She waved at me, grinning widely.

"Edward," Charlie nodded. "How are you?"

Renee smiled at me as warmly as always. Like I'd never hurt her daughter in any way and made her run off to California.

"I'm fine, thanks," I said. "Alice, get off."

Alice finally let go of me and looked up at me, grinning. "Did you get me a good present?"

I shrugged before sitting down on an empty armchair. She pouted. I finally noticed who was missing. "Where's Jasper?"

"He's upstairs somewhere," Alice said dismissively. "He claims he has a big surprise for everyone, but I bet it's just a load of wine for the Christmas dinner tonight."

I smiled slightly as I leaned back. "You should talk nice about your husband, sis."

"I do," Alice said, settling back down on the floor, and helping herself to some muffins. "But he's been keeping something from me these last few days. So I'm mad at him."

"Ooh," Emmett sniggered. "Maybe he's finally getting tired of you. Perhaps he has a girl hidden up in his old bedroom?" He laughed as he dodged her bad kick.

"That's not funny," Alice scowled.

"Aw, come on, Alice," Emmett crowed. "It was just a joke. Besides, you know Jasper would never do that. He's not an idiot, unlike this brother of ours right here." He winked at me.

I smiled ruefully. "True."

Renee laughed suddenly. "It's a bit ironic how Emmett said that. I mean, it's true." She nudged Charlie playfully, giving him a knowing look.

"What?" Alice blinked. "You mean he has a girl up there?"

Right on cue, there came a loud thump from upstairs, and a shriek of laughter. The laughter belonged to a woman.

Everyone except Charlie and Renee froze. Alice's eyes were wide.

"Who's up there?" Esme whispered. "You weren't serious…?"

"Come here!" Jasper's voice echoed loudly throughout the house. "You little…"

The laughter got louder, and there were footsteps hurrying down the staircase. Suddenly, the door opened, and a familiar scent rushed into the room.

The young woman with mahogany, long hair was laughing freely and uncontrollably as Jasper tried to tickle her from behind. She straightened up, still laughing, and looked around with bright, chocolate eyes.

I froze, recognizing her.

Bella was back.

* * *

**AN: OH! HA! CLIFFIE! I told you that you were going to love this chapter. Heh. And hate me. Reviews if you're anxiously waiting for the next chapter! Which should be all of you. **


	45. Chapter 45: Christmas

**Author's Note: All my chapters are pretty long today, aren't they? You must be so proud of me. Well, I left you at a cliffie last time. ;) So here it is! Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Hey, looks like Edward's here too," Jasper said.

I lay quietly on my old bed, staring up at the ceiling.

He looked at me. "Act natural, Bella. I know you two haven't had the most pleasing past, but it's Christmas. Everyone will be surprised to see you back, and the first thing you should do is help everyone be comfortable with that fact. You haven't forgotten, but you should at least pretend you did."

I hadn't admitted it, but Jasper already knew that I hadn't forgotten about Edward. He'd seemed relieved by it, strangely.

"Don't worry," I said softly. "I have no intention of letting the atmosphere getting awkward."

We listened to everyone greeting Edward downstairs. He sounded a bit…melancholy.

"Why is he so down?" I wondered, sitting up. "Did something happen?" I couldn't help but let concern flood into my tone.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "He's always like that."

I looked at Jasper, startled.

He smiled, shrugging. "Shall we go down now?"

"I hope you got me a good present," I said as we exited the room.

"Nah. Just dug something out of the trash."

"What?" I asked, mockingly indignant. "And to think that I baked you cookies! I'm taking it all back!"

"What?" Jasper's eyes grew wide, then narrowed. "Never!" He began tickling me.

I shrieked with laughter loudly and my writhing made thumps on the floor. "Stop!" I rushed down the staircase, laughing.

"Come here, you little…"

He caught my waist just as we reached the first floor, and I fought my way across to get the living room door. The room on the other side of the wall had gotten quiet.

I opened the door a bit too suddenly, and we stumbled into the room, still laughing. Jasper's grip on me tightened to help me straighten, and I did, looking up.

Ironically, the first person I saw was Edward. He hadn't changed a bit. His green eyes were wide as he stared at me in shock.

Not wanting to be noticed staring at him for too long, my eyes slid away from him to Emmett and Alice, who were gaping at me in shock. There was a beautiful, blonde young woman blinking at me in surprise.

"Hi," I announced brightly. "Long time no see!"

Carlisle and Esme's jaws had dropped.

"Hi, honey," Renee said, perfectly relaxed as she sipped her coffee. "Did you have a nice talk upstairs with Jasper?"

"Sure," I said, grinning. I looked back at the Cullens. "What, no welcome hug?"

"Bella…" Esme whispered in shock. "You're back!"

"BELLA!" Alice screamed, and she ran towards me. I caught her and hugged her tight, breathing in her homey scent. "Oh, Bella…! You're back! I can't believe it!"

"Hey, Alice," I chuckled, kissing her forehead. "How are you?"

She pulled away, and I saw that she was crying. "Bella…"

"Silly…" I said, wiping away her tears and laughing. "It's just me."

"Just you?" Alice asked incredulously. "It's _you_! You're back!"

"Hey, move over, you pixie," Emmett barked out.

Alice turned to stick her tongue out at him, but did as he asked. I found myself crushed by Emmett's bear hug.

"Bells!" His loud voice boomed out. "I missed you!"

I laughed and hugged him tightly. "I missed you too, Em. Now let me go; you're crushing me."

He let me go, grinning widely. His familiar, huge grin… It was as if nothing had changed.

Carlisle and Esme, too, had gotten up. Esme was smiling, but she had tears in her eyes as well.

"Oh, sweetie," she whispered as she reached for me. "Welcome back."

"Esme," I said, feeling content in her arms.

Carlisle looked happy to see me again. He squeezed my shoulders gently, and I felt comforted. "Welcome back, Bella."

"Thanks," I said, laughing slightly.

"What happened?" Emmett asked once Carlisle had let go of me. "You're back in New York so suddenly, I don't…"

I grinned playfully. "I came to spend Christmas with you guys, of course. Merry Christmas!"

Everyone chuckled at my bright tone.

"Is this what you've been keeping from me, Jasper Whitlock?" Alice demanded. "You could have told me that Bella was back!"

Jasper looked wary. I didn't blame him. Alice looked like she could beat him up any minute. "Bella told me not to."

"Bella?" Esme asked, surprised. "Why?"

"I wanted to surprise you," I said. "Looks like my plan worked."

"I'll say," Emmett snorted with laughter. "Look at Edward."

I turned to the only Cullen who hadn't greeted me with joy. He was still staring at me with wide eyes, frozen in his seat.

I smiled gently. "Edward. It's been a while."

He blinked once, then relaxed slightly. He nodded slowly. "Bella. Welcome back."

The atmosphere was getting tense. I could feel the awkwardness radiating off in every direction. Everyone was watching us warily.

I laughed quietly. "Wow. You haven't changed a bit. I would have thought, after eight years, _something_ would have changed. But really, New York hasn't changed at all."

"Of course not," Alice chimed in, realizing what I was trying to do. "It's still same old New York." She trilled out a long laugh.

I smiled at her as I sat next to her on the floor. "Well, maybe except for the three Cullen siblings, I suppose. Who won the bet?"

Alice's grin became wider. "I did, of course!" she chirped happily. "One million bucks from each of my brothers! And that was four years ago." She pouted. "You should have been there. It was truly something unforgettable!"

The tense atmosphere broke, and everyone began laughing as they remembered the memory.

"True," Jasper chortled. "It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

"I thought I was going to explode from trying to suppress my laughter," Esme remembered. "The look on Emmett's face…!" She chuckled.

"Edward was a bit boring," Alice recalled. "He just handed over his check without much reaction. I think he agreed to the bet knowing that I would succeed."

I smiled amusedly. "I'm sorry I missed it. I would have taken some pictures."

"Oh, we've got some," Renee said brightly. "I'll show you later."

Emmett looked disgruntled. "Whatever. I gained that million back within three months of becoming a successful lawyer."

"I bet," I said lightly. "I read it in the newspaper. You and Edward made the front pages quite often."

Edward had leaned back into his chair. He was listening to our conversation quietly, still staring at me. I tried not to act like I'd noticed. But it was hard to ignore that strange, pained look on his face. I thought he'd moved on. Was he still feeling guilty?

I glanced at Emmett, then remembered the beautiful blonde next to him. She was smiling at me while I stared at her in fascination.

"Hi!" I said, smiling warmly. "You must be Rosalie?"

Rosalie laughed. "Yes."

I rose to my knees and held out my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

She shook my hand. "Very nice to know you. Everyone's talked a lot about you."

"Really?" I asked. "I…uh, hope they didn't talk about anything bad." I raised my eyebrows at Emmett who averted his gaze, suddenly finding his muffin interesting.

Rosalie shook her head, finding my reaction amusing. "No, no. They were all good things. In fact, I was just beginning to wonder if there'd been anything bad about you at all. You sounded so perfect."

"I'm flattered," I said, grinning.

It was awkward at first, but as the hours passed, I felt more comfortable. It was easier to have Edward there as the minutes ticked by.

I found Rosalie and Emmett extremely amusing. But the way interacted was a bit painfully familiar, because it reminded me of how Edward and I had acted before our wedding.

Carlisle glanced at his watch. "It's nearly eleven. Shall we open presents?"

"Ooh, ooh!" Emmett said excitedly.

"You sound like a monkey," Alice snapped. "Act more mature in front of your fiancée. She's going to think she's marrying a pig."

"I already know I'm marrying a pig," Rosalie said dismissively. "It's fine."

I started cracking up. "Do you always act like that?"

"Sure," she said, shrugging. "I already know what kind of a man he is. I have a hard future ahead of me, Bella."

"I think I'll like your fiancée, Em," I said, looking at her with respect. "You've picked a good woman."

"Oh, thank you."

"Ugh," Emmett grumbled as he crawled towards the tree. "You women are always picking on me."

"Come on, are we opening presents or not?" Jasper asked impatiently, joining Emmett.

We all gathered under the tree, and for a few minutes, there were lots of arguing and scuffling over the presents.

"Hey, that's mine!" Alice protested. "Give it back, Edward!"

"No, it isn't," Edward disagreed, laughing for the first time. "Look, it has my name on it."

Alice frowned. "Go away." She pushed him out of the way and continued to look for her own. "Where's mine?"

Edward laughed silently when he opened his present from his brother. It was a small music box that had a picture of him and Emmett making silly faces back when they were younger. The picture twirled once, then closed, and another picture came up. His smile faded when he saw it. Abruptly, he closed it.

I was the only one who noticed. I wondered what had made him close it so suddenly like that.

"Here, Bella," Jasper said, handing me a small box. "Yours."

"Mine?" I asked, surprised. I hadn't expected anything.

"You should have told us that you were coming," Esme said regretfully. "We would have gotten you something nice."

I laughed. "Don't be silly, Esme." I looked back at the little box and opened it. My eyes widened. It was a set of car keys.

"Jazz, you didn't!"

Jasper grinned. "Outside."

A grin spread slowly on my face, and I stood up quickly, startling the others.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

I ran outside and stopped dead when I saw a beautiful new Audi waiting for me on the curb. I could have sworn that it hadn't been there when I'd arrived.

I giggled, pleasantly surprised. I skipped back inside happily. "Thank you, Jasper!" I sang, throwing my arms around his neck, choking him from behind.

"You're choking me, Bella!"

I kissed him on the cheek, refusing to let him go. "You're the best brother in the whole wide world. Love you!"

"You see this, Alice?" Jasper asked, grinning. "You should appreciate me like my little sis does."

Alice laughed. "I do. Except a wife's love is different from a sister's love. What'd he get you?"

"A beautiful new Audi," I said proudly. "It's so pretty."

"Hey," Emmett said, frowning. "This is all I got?" He was looking down at a small stack of presents at his feet. "Seriously?"

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to a blonde wig and a princess get-up set. "Who gave you that?"

"Edward," Emmett said, grinning broadly. He put on the wig and struck a pose. "What do you think?"

Jasper and I started cracking up. Everyone joined in, even Edward, finding Emmett ridiculous.

"That's hilarious!" Rosalie gasped for air. "Oh, you should totally wear that at our wedding."

"What?" Emmett asked, frowning. "I think I look pretty hot. Thanks, man."

Edward reached over and bumped his fist against Emmett's. "Suits you, bro."

"But seriously," Emmett said, taking off the wig. "This is all I got?"

I blinked, then remembered my own huge bag of presents back upstairs. "Oh, wait!" I said, letting go of Jasper and hurrying back out.

Two minutes later, I dragged in a huge bag of presents into the room. "Dig in. I'm not going to hand it out."

"Mine!" Jasper said triumphantly, successfully digging out a tin can of homemade cookies.

Emmett's eyes grew round. "Where are my brownies?" He pushed Jasper out of the way roughly and began digging into the bag like an insane man.

"Hey, watch it," Jasper said, slapping him on the back. He took a bite of his cookies. "Mm, yum! Delicious!"

"Ha!" Emmett said proudly, waving another tin can of brownies that had his name on it. He immediately got one out and began munching on it. "Mm, yum!"

"Give me one, you pig," Alice said, slapping his hand away. She placed a brownie in her mouth. "Mm…"

"Hey, it's mine, you pixie," Emmett protested, crawling away and shielding the can protectively. "Get your own."

Alice scowled. "Whatever. Ah, mine!" She'd finally found a huge box wrapped in golden paper. She shrieked when she saw what it was. "A Louis Vuitton bag! It's so beautiful! Thank you, Bella!"

"Hey," Carlisle said, having wrapped his own present. "Look at this Christmas sweater. It's perfect. Thank you, Bella." He put it on immediately.

I laughed. "It suits you, Carlisle. I'm glad. Here," I added, digging into the huge bag. "I got you all sweaters. You pigs, there are more presents for you in here. Here, Em." I threw him his huge present, and he caught it neatly. "Jazz." Jasper caught it and began unwrapping it eagerly.

"Thank you, Bella!" Esme said, looking over the stack of books that I'd gotten her. "I was just thinking that I needed to go visit the bookstore…"

"You're welcome," I said, smiling. "Here, Esme." I handed her another box.

"Hey, look at me!" Emmett said, grinning widely.

I looked over and saw that he'd already put on his sweater.

"You got us all Christmas sweaters?" Esme asked.

"Of course," I said. "What's Christmas without Christmas sweaters? Here, Mom, Dad." They caught theirs and began unwrapping it quickly.

"Alice," I said, tossing her another big box.

She grinned. "Thanks, Bella!"

I rolled my eyes as I got out another box. "Here, Rosalie. I don't know if you'll like it or not."

Rosalie looked surprised as she accepted her present. "Thank you, Bella."

I winked at her before throwing the biggest box to Edward. He caught it at the last minute, taken aback.

I smiled at him innocently. "I hope you like it."

He blinked. "Thank…you."

"Aw, how adorable!" Alice gushed, her eyes glued to her red sweater. "Thanks, Bella!"

"Oh…" Rosalie said, staring at her light pink sweater. "It's beautiful, Bella. Thank you."

I smiled, relieved. "I'm glad you like it."

I turned my head to watch Edward opening his own present. He opened the box and stared at it.

I began to feel worried. Did he not like it?

"Hey, let's see yours, bro," Emmett said, looking over his shoulder. He, too, stared at it before busting out in laughter. "Man, nice one. Wear it!"

Edward looked up to meet my worried gaze. He was smiling slightly, amused. He obliged, taking off his hoodie, and putting on the sweater.

Alice started laughing. "How cute!"

Frosty the Snowman was running away on Edward's sweater, and there was a little speech bubble next to it that said, "Catch me if you can!"

"Thanks, Bella," Edward said, smiling genuinely.

My smile returned. "You're welcome."

#$%^&*()

Everyone became immersed in conversations afterwards. Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme all began talking about business, while Emmett and Rosalie sat in the corner, looking cozy. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I were playing card games on the floor.

"BS!" Alice said suddenly, startling Jasper and me. "Take it back, bro."

Edward smirked, then turned over the card he'd just laid down. It was the correct card. "Nope. _You_ take it, _sis_."

Alice made a face, then took the whole deck.

Jasper laughed. "Looks like Alice is going to be losing this game."

"Shut up," she mumbled. "Can we play something else? I suck at this game."

"It's seven-thirty," Carlisle said, capturing everyone's attention. "Shall we head to the dining room for Christmas dinner?"

"Whoo!" Emmett whooped, jumping to his feet. "Dinner!"

"Great, I'm starved," Jasper said, tossing his cards into the deck. "We'll say Alice lost."

Alice grimaced. "Some husband I've got."

We all got around the huge dining room table, where Renee and Esme had served many different dishes. There were turkey, chicken, roast beef, mashed potatoes and gravy, salad, bread, soup, and many other favorites of ours.

"Mm, yum!" Emmett said, grinning widely as he stuffed meat inside his mouth.

I made a face. "Cut the meat, Em. That's disgusting. What must Rose think?"

"It's fine," Rosalie said dryly. "I've gotten used to it."

"Well, we haven't had a chance to hear what you've been doing the past eight years, Bella," Carlisle said just then.

I looked up from my plate.

"Why don't you tell us your story?" he suggested. "This is a perfect place to hear it. Over Christmas dinner."

* * *

**AN: So…what'd you think? Disappointing? Or satisfying? Reviews!**


	46. Chapter 46: Stories

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

Everyone was looking at me expectantly.

I had no idea what to tell them. What was I supposed to say? _Oh, you know, I've been trying to forget about what happened with Edward eight years ago. That's why I've been avoiding your calls._

I couldn't say that. Not while Edward was here, sitting right across the table from me. Awkward.

"Um… Not much, really," I mumbled reluctantly. "You know, hospital work."

"Looks like you don't know where to start," Alice said, looking straight at me. She seemed determined to find out how I've lived through my past. "Well, we'll help you. First thing I want to know, have you done any dating?"

Was it my imagination, or did Edward stiffen slightly upon hearing his sister's question?

"Alice, dear," Esme said gently. "I'm sure you can ask that question later."

"I want to hear it now," Alice said firmly. "Well?"

"No," I admitted, playing around with my mashed potatoes. "Not really. I never really had the time to just go out and let loose. I should have probably gone out more to play around, but I guess I never was in the mood to do that."

"So you don't have a boyfriend right now?" Emmett asked. He was still eating quickly, but he seemed more interested in the conversation now.

"No."

"Nothing?" Alice asked. "None at all?"

I shrugged. "I've met a couple men in those matchmaking meetings that one of my colleagues set up for me."

"And?"

"Not my type," I said dismissively. "I'm not interested in that stuff."

My firm tone seemed to convince Alice. She let it go. Carlisle took the opportunity to quickly change the subject.

"So, Bella," he said lightly. "Gynecology, eh? What made you decide to become a gynecologist?"

Carlisle may have thought that his question was far from our rugged past, but he was dead wrong.

"Um…" I said, hesitating again. "I don't know, really. I guess hanging around a gynecologist for years sort of…rubbed off on me." I smiled briefly at him.

"I see," Carlisle said, not entirely convinced.

"When are you returning to UCLA, honey?" Esme asked. "Not soon, I hope."

I smiled. "Well, I actually transferred to Columbia for a while. My professor has a friend here that agreed to take me under her wing for as long as I want."

"That's great!" Alice gushed. "So you'll be here for a long time, I'm assuming?"

The way her eyes flashed like she was planning something scared me. But she looked a bit too overexcited, which made her slightly dangerous, so I merely said, "Sure."

"I'm glad," Rosalie said, smiling at me. "I hope we get to know each other a bit more."

"Of course," I said, nodding. "I heard that you're a professor at Columbia?"

She nodded. "I teach World History. Jasper told me that you like history too? Maybe you could come and visit me sometime. You can listen to my boring lectures." She laughed.

I grinned. "I'd like to. Don't be surprised if I drop in unannounced."

"Back to the point?" Alice interrupted. "Meet any hot doctors at UCLA?"

"Alice," Esme said disapprovingly. "You're being rude."

"All of our doctors are pretty hot," I said, laughing. "Our patients think they're models volunteering at the hospital for events."

"Oh?" Alice inquired. "Why didn't you date any of them?"

I shrugged casually. "None of them particularly appealed to me."

"But-" she began again.

"So who is your professor's friend?" Carlisle interrupted, shooting Alice a look. "Someone I know?"

"Oh, yeah," I said. "Gwen Jackson." I laughed. "A bit ironic, isn't it?"

"Gwen?" Carlisle asked, surprised. "She's a friend of your professor?"

"I was surprised too," I admitted. "But I already know her, so I suppose it won't be as awkward."

"Who's Gwen?" Renee asked.

The question was obviously directed at Carlisle, but he was staring at me, wondering whether if he can safely answer her question.

I decided to answer instead. "She was my gynecologist."

Emmett stopped eating and glanced up. Alice looked at me quickly, and Esme blinked. Edward seemed to stiffen again.

"That's why I said it was ironic," I said nonchalantly, pretending not to notice these reactions. "It's a bit coincidental."

"I see," Renee stuttered. "Well, what a small world!"

There was an awkward pause. Desperate to break it, I changed the subject. "I'd like to hear about how you guys have been doing too. Emmett?"

"Eh?" He looked up, his mouth full of food.

I made a face. "I'll come back to you later. Jasper?"

"Nothing much," he said shrugging. "You know. Surgeries and making rounds. Typical."

I fought back a smile. "Typical," I agreed.

"Oh, yeah!" Alice said suddenly. "You bought tons of new outfits from _Fashionista_! What made you do it?"

I blinked at her innocently. "I needed new clothes."

She grinned. "Thanks. But it would have been nice of you to leave behind a phone number that would have connected me straight to you." Her eyes narrowed.

I shrugged. "Guilty."

"Why don't you tell us a good story about what happened in the last, what, eight years that you've been gone?" Renee said.

"A good story?" I mused. "It's typical gynecology stuff, Mom."

"Yes, but Carlisle always seemed to have interesting stories with him," Renee countered. "How about it, honey?"

"Um…" I looked up from my plate, and a sudden flash in front of me made me freeze.

I stared at Edward's left hand, which he was using to hold his meat in place and cut it. He seemed oblivious to my sudden interest.

It was as though I'd been cut off momentarily from the world. I felt sluggish as I tried to process the information that I'd just seen with my own two eyes.

Why was he still wearing his wedding ring?

"Bella!" Renee said loudly. "Are you still with us, dear?"

I jumped slightly, startled. I looked at her blankly. "What?" I asked breathlessly.

"Stories, honey," she said slowly, as if I was hard of hearing.

I stared at her for a few more seconds before I remembered her question. "Oh, yeah. Um. I…I can't really remember much right now."

It was true. I couldn't think straight. I was totally distracted.

"Oh, come on," Emmett said, having noticed nothing strange. "You have to have _something_."

Alice and Jasper were staring at me with unfathomable expressions on their faces. They'd definitely noticed my distraction.

I looked down at my plate again, my breathing getting faster. I decided that telling a story would keep my mind off of what I'd just witnessed.

"There was a young woman who came in about a few years back," I said slowly. "She wanted to know if it was possible to get an abortion right away."

"An abortion?" Esme asked, appalled. "Why would she want that?"

I smiled wryly. "Well, she was only about sixteen. You can't really blame her for wanting to get rid of the baby. Besides, she didn't know who the father was."

"Kids these days," Charlie mumbled, shaking his head.

"Go on," Carlisle prompted, interested.

"We told her that we needed her parents' permission since she was under eighteen," I said. "She seemed a bit scared, and I knew that they didn't know about her pregnancy. I told her to come the next day, and that we'd give her an abortion."

"What?" Rosalie gasped. "You let her?"

"It was actually against hospital regulations," I admitted. "I could've gotten fired for doing it without my professor's consent. But I thought I could relate to her. Pregnant at sixteen, pregnant at seventeen, what's the difference, really?" I glanced at Edward briefly, whose face was hardened.

"But you wanted that baby, Bella!" Alice burst out. She glanced at Edward warily.

I smiled, cutting up small pieces of meat. "Of course I did. But there were times when I didn't. I was afraid of what people might think of me, even if I was married at the time."

I couldn't help but sneak another peek at his left hand. It was definitely the same ring. Why would he keep it on for eight years?

"Did her parents find out?" Carlisle asked.

I looked up at him, startled again. "No. She made us all keep it a secret, and she left after thanking us. I never saw her again."

"How come she didn't know who the father was?" Rosalie asked. "How could you not know?"

"It happens," I said. "She didn't look like the type to sleep around, so I can only guess that it was accidental. Who knows? Maybe she got drunk and a boy took her to a hotel? Anything can happen."

"How interesting experiences you've had, Bella," Esme said, intrigued. "Tell us another one."

"Tell you what," Carlisle said, smiling kindly at me. "Why don't we hear about your first death patient? Every doctor has one of those."

My face hardened, remembering so clearly. I hesitated, a lump forming in my throat like it always did when I thought about that woman.

"Rough?" Jasper, who was sitting next to me, said softly.

I exhaled sharply, laughing softly. "A bit. I found out how hard it is to be a doctor as soon as I finished my residency."

"Tell us," Alice urged gently.

I glanced up at Edward again, and found that he was staring at me. I looked down again quickly, clearing my throat.

"It was a bit…shocking," I began quietly. "I could relate to this woman more than that sixteen-year old girl I told you about."

The room was deathly silent, and even Emmett was trying to eat quietly without clinking his eating utensils on his plate.

"I think it might have been…about a week after my residency ended. Though I still had a lot to learn, my professor trusted me. For my first assignment, she put me in charge of any new maternity cases that came in. That assignment was pretty basic, and I thought I could handle it easily. But, of course, to even think that was jinxing everything.

"The first ten patients were all easy enough. I remember five of them were already in labor when they were rushed inside. Three of them just walked in casually for a checkup. And the last two women just walked in because it happened to be their due date. They hadn't gone into labor."

Carlisle chuckled. "Those are always the lucky ones."

I smiled. "True. So I took care of them easily, instructing the nurses and interns on what to do. I got another colleague of mine to take care of one patient who needed a C-section. For my first day as a real gynecologist, I thought I was doing pretty well. Until…" The lump got bigger, and I had to pause. I took a deep breath.

"It was around seven o'clock in the evening," I continued. "And the floor was pretty quiet. And then, there came a call from the ER, saying that they needed several gynecologists to come down right away. They wouldn't tell us what kind of a case it was, but I grabbed two of my colleagues and ran down.

"As soon as I saw the mother, I knew it was bad. I got one of my colleagues to get a hold of our professor, and I rushed in and started checking the status of her baby.

"Someone had pushed her intentionally down a flight of stairs. She'd rolled all the way down, and her weight had crushed the baby. The baby was somehow still alive, and I thought I could get it out before it could die. It was about two months premature, but we could deal with that later. I couldn't wait for the professor to join me, so I told my colleagues to get ready for a surgery. They seemed horrified that I would just do it in the ER, but I was desperate. I knew what it was like to lose a baby."

I spoke like I was in a trance. I was remembering every detail of that day as I told the story. The others had stopped eating, and were staring at me with wide eyes. Edward looked rather pale, as he realized what I meant by the way that I could relate to the woman.

"I didn't want the woman to lose her child like I had lost mine. I'd never done a C-section before, and I don't know how I did it. But I got the baby out, and I watched him take his first gulp of air. I told the nurses to put him in an incubator right away, and I turned around to deal with the mother. But…" I stopped abruptly, remembering that continuous, beeping sound. The sound I dreaded hearing every single day. I shuddered delicately.

"Too late?" Carlisle asked softly.

I nodded slowly. "I still remember it so clearly. I started performing CPR on her, but she didn't come back. I was pumping her heart for about ten minutes, until my professor, who'd arrived to see me take out the baby, forced me to stop. She made one of my colleagues announce her death, and took me away to see the baby.

"I was in shock after seeing my first patient die under my care, but I felt relieved that I'd saved her baby. At least…that's what I'd thought.

"The baby was having trouble breathing. His lungs hadn't fully developed yet, and he was wheezing a lot. We tried our best to help him, but…" I sighed heavily. "Two weeks after his birth, he passed. I felt so horrible. I couldn't save my first patient, and I couldn't save her child either. But the worst part was that the father didn't even blame me. He thanked me instead for doing my best, and even apologized for all the trouble that I'd gone through." I smiled wryly, sighing. "I never liked hearing that beeping sound on the machines after that."

It was silent. Esme and Renee were sniffling, and Alice and Rosalie looked glum. Jasper was playing around with his mashed potatoes, looking like he totally knew what I felt like, and Emmett didn't look very hungry anymore. Carlisle was looking at me sympathetically, and Charlie looked awkward. Edward…

Edward looked pained again. And I knew that he was remembering the way I'd looked eight years ago after my miscarriage. I was lucky I hadn't lost my life along with my baby, but I had actually seen a patient lose her life, and had even witnessed her baby dying as well.

"Sorry I told such a dreary story over Christmas dinner," I said, smiling apologetically. "It's supposed to be a happy gathering, but I guess I ruined that, huh?"

"No, no," Esme said quickly. "It's a bit sad, I admit, but it's very interesting to hear what you had to go through to be where you are right now. I'm proud of you, honey."

I laughed, much brighter this time. "Smile, guys. Just forget I ever said anything. Anyone know a joke?"

"I do!" Emmett said, perking up. "Why did the chicken cross the road? So he can get to the other side!" He started laughing hysterically.

We all stared at him.

"What?" he asked. "Isn't it funny? I laughed for ten minutes when I heard that one."

"That's because you're lame, you idiot," Alice snapped. "That joke must be two hundred years old."

I laughed. "Well, it's funny because it wasn't."

Suddenly, Edward got up.

"Excuse me," he muttered before walking out of the dining room quickly.

I stared after him, my face expressionless. I had told two stories, thinking that I could forget about his ring.

But the fact that I was able to relate to my first patient made me wonder about it again.

* * *

**AN: So she finally saw the ring! Confused, much? Reviews!**


	47. Chapter 47: Resolve

**Author's Note: Maybe you'll curse at Edward after this chapter for being such a greedy, hypocritical guy. Maybe you won't. Who knows? But just understand that it was necessary to continue the story. You guys don't want _Mistakes_ to end too quickly, do you?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 47**

**Edward's Point of View**

I walked out of the dining room as quickly as I could. My heart was beating extremely fast, and I could hardly breathe.

I stopped on the first step of the staircase and leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths and closing my eyes. I still couldn't believe she was back.

It had been several hours already, and I had a hard time believing it. It was just the fact that there had been no contact for eight solid years, and all of a sudden, she'd just dropped in for Christmas. I had been taken aback. Although she'd explained about her rather absentminded professor, it just didn't seem like Bella. It didn't make sense.

As soon as she'd walked into the living room with Jasper, my heart had literally stopped for one second. I couldn't stop staring at her the whole entire time she was greeting the others. She looked so, _incredibly_ amazing.

She had gotten, if possible, much more beautiful over the past eight years. She was twenty-five now, I knew, but she still looked seventeen to me. Her lovely chocolate eyes that had dazzled me so much in our past still held that same warmth, though there was sadness that she kept hidden inside. Her mahogany hair was longer, and her body had gotten curvier.

I'd felt dizzy as I had noticed all these characteristics. I'd felt like I was being drugged. I was nineteen all over again, when I would be dazed by the fact that she was just _there_.

I truly hated myself at that moment, for ruining our relationship. I could have been next to her the past years if it hadn't been for my stupid mistake. I could have protected her from all those unpredictable men who seemed to have made some moves on her. This beautiful young woman could have been mine.

I still felt guilty, even after Jasper's advice to forget the past. How could I ever throw away the remorse I felt?

But now, it was even worse. When Bella had looked at me earlier, there was no hint of blame or accusation in her eyes. No, they had only held sadness, as if she'd given up on blaming me.

_She_ had forgiven me too. That made everything worse. How could I ever face her, when I didn't deserve to be forgiven?

She'd even gotten me a present. A Christmas sweater that had a picture of Frosty the Snowman. The picture had reminded me of our first Christmas in New York, soon after we'd moved from Forks. We'd all gone outside to have a snowball fight. Did she even remember that?

If she had thought of it and had gotten the sweater for me, it also meant that she had even forgot about the past. She'd moved on. She could think about her childhood and teen years safely, without getting hurt all over again. The thought made me feel pathetic for not being able to let go of her.

Her stories of her experiences at the hospital made me feel especially horrible. It was such a cruel coincidence that she'd had to see her first patient and her baby die in a way that was similar to how _she_ had lost her baby.

What had I done? I had known that I had done wrong for a long time now, but this was the first time in years that I'd actually thought about it in detail. Other times, I would try to forget the past, and force myself not to think. What had I done?

I was really messed up. How could I ever move on now, when she'd come back to New York at the wrong time? How could I move on, when her beautiful face would keep interrupting in everything that I did? How could I?

I was miserable now. The fact that I couldn't touch her, or even dare talk to her, was agonizing. It might be better to kill myself.

I buried my face in my hands, groaning softly. And I felt the cool surface of my ring.

Startled, I looked at it. I hadn't even noticed that I'd been wearing it the whole time. And Bella had been sitting right in front of me at dinner. Had she noticed?

If she had, it would be pretty obvious that I hadn't forgotten about her. I was so pathetic right now, it was ridiculous.

I laughed quietly and humorlessly. What did I have to do to survive now?

"Edward?" Alice was calling for me softly, having followed me out, concerned.

"Over here," I whispered hoarsely, my voice breaking.

She found me, and her expression turned sympathetic. "Oh, Edward…" She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me gently. "I know this is hard for you."

"I'm sure it's worse for _her_," I said quietly. "This is nothing, Alice."

She leaned away, a strange expression on her face. It was mixed between disapproval and amusement. "You should have taken off your ring, brother."

I looked at her, startled. "What do you mean?"

Alice smiled wryly. "Bella noticed it during dinner. Careless, Edward."

"She…noticed it?" I asked faintly.

"She's confused right now," Alice confirmed. "But I don't think she's caught on yet. She's intelligent, though. She'll catch on, and I'm pretty sure that she's going to make one of us tell her about how you haven't…you know." She gave me a meaningful look. "This is what you get for not being able to move on." She had lowered her voice.

I sighed resignedly. "I suppose. What am I supposed to do now, Alice? I'm so…scared." I grimaced at the word. It was true, anyhow.

She looked at me, pained. "It hurts to see my baby brother unhappy, you know that?"

"I'm no baby, Alice."

She snorted. "You'll always be my baby brother. No matter what anyone says."

I smiled slightly. "Fine, then. What should I do now, big sis?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I would prefer you two getting back together, but that's not going to happen, is it?"

"I refuse to do it."

"Why?"

I paused. Then, I whispered, "I don't deserve to."

"You deserve to be happy," Alice corrected. "No one deserves it more than you, Edward. You've beaten yourself up for eight years; it's time you let go of your past."

"Stop it," I said, shaking my head. "Why is everyone telling me to let go of my past? I _can't_."

"Let go of it," Alice said clearly and firmly. "And start anew. With Bella."

I stared at her. What was she talking about?

"You've been blaming yourself for eight years, so self-punishment has been pushed to its limit. Now, it's time for you to find happiness. And the only way you'll be able to do that is if you go after Bella again."

I looked away. "Not that again. She's moved on, Alice."

"No!" she snapped. "Does that look like the face of someone who has moved on from her ex? No! She still loves you. I can just tell."

"It just looks like she doesn't have a problem with me anymore," I said.

"That's just it. She's too…casual. Nonchalant. Abnormal. It's too obvious!" She was getting really excited at the thought of us two getting back together again.

"Alice…" I tried to dissuade her.

"You were both young eight years ago," she said, totally ignoring me. "Now, eight years later, you're both matured and adults. This is a perfect time to spice everything up again. I just know that you two will be able to work it out this time if you succeed."

"Succeed what?" Emmett and Jasper came into view.

I looked at them, startled. "Is…?"

"No, Bella's talking to Carlisle and Rose," Jasper answered. "Esme told us to go look for you two. She and Renee are serving dessert."

"Succeed _what_?" Emmett pressed. His eyes narrowed. "You're keeping something from us."

I looked away. "Why can't you all leave me alone?" I started ascending the staircase to escape to my room.

Jasper grabbed my wrist firmly and pulled me back down. He held up my left hand and gave me a sharp look. "She noticed this, you know."

He meant my ring. Of course he did.

"What?" Emmett looked surprised. "She noticed that you have the ring on?"

"I know," I said sourly. "Now let go of my hand."

Jasper did, but crossed his arms. "What are you going to do?" His eyebrows were raised challengingly.

I stared at him. "What do you _want_ me to do?"

Rosalie came wandering over curiously just in time to hear my question. She paused, gaping slightly. She'd caught on immediately.

"I already told you," Alice said impatiently. "You have to get her back! This is your chance, Edward! She's going to be staying here as long as you need her to!"

"I didn't ask you," I said. "I already know what _you_ think, but I want to know what Jasper thinks."

"Because he's Bella's brother?" Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I'm her sister. Same difference."

"In-law," Emmett shot at her. "Let him find out, sis."

Alice scowled.

Jasper's expression had hardened. His lips were pursed, and I knew immediately that he was against it.

"Jazzy," Alice pleaded. "You know how much Edward's suffered over the past eight years."

Jasper looked at me. "When I told you to move on earlier, I didn't mean start new with Bella. In fact, I didn't even realize that this was a possibility. But I've been thinking about this ever since she came back, and…" He sighed. "Since your divorce was final eight years ago, I can't really stop you from going after her again. You guys have nothing to do with each other anymore, really. But…I just can't bring myself to give you permission to hurt her even more, Edward. I'm sorry."

Alice's jaw dropped. "Jasper!"

He didn't know it, but suddenly, Alice's suggestion sounded even more tempting. And it was wrong, considering how Jasper had just told me openly that he didn't want me pursuing his sister.

My own expression hardened with determination, and Jasper noticed. He knew instantly that I wasn't going to respect his wishes. He sighed silently.

"Ignore that guiltiness, Edward," Emmett spoke up.

Jasper glared at him.

Emmett raised his hand in surrender. "Sorry, bro, but I'm on Alice's side." He turned back to me. "Just forget your mistakes now, and go after her. Hold your head up high and don't be ashamed. Just pretend you're a hypocritical, selfish jerk, and just go after her mercilessly." He nodded once. "It'll do you good."

I cracked a slight smile. They were right. I should really move on. It was the only way I could go after Bella unashamedly.

"Hey," Bella said, appearing. Everyone quickly wore their poker faces. Except me. I couldn't keep the small smile off of my face. "What are you all doing here?"

"Nothing," Emmett said innocently. "Just talking."

Her eyes narrowed. "Well, you're all going to miss dessert. Carlisle and Charlie already wolfed down about half of the strawberry shortcake-"

"_What_?" Jasper snapped. He glared at me. "This is all your fault, Edward." He looked mockingly angry now that Bella was within hearing distance, but I knew that he was being sincere. He was warning me silently not to go after her anymore.

But I was stubborn. "Sorry, Jasper. But I'm afraid I can't do that." I grinned widely. "You're going to have be annoyed with me for a while."

He scowled. "Edward…" he said warningly.

I shrugged while my siblings and Rosalie looked pleased. "Sorry."

"Do what?" Bella asked.

"Oh, Edward was just asking us what we think about dating one of his ex-girlfriends again," Alice said quickly.

Bella blinked, taken aback. "Oh." She looked slightly abashed. "I see." But then, she recovered almost immediately, and her eyes narrowed again. She knew that smile on Alice's face, and knew something was going on.

"Fine," she said stiffly. "Hurry up." And she disappeared again.

"Thanks a lot, Alice," I said, frowning. "Now, she's never going to like me again."

Alice grinned.

"More like ex-fiancée," Emmett snorted. "Edward and Bella never had the chance to date properly like a real couple."

Rosalie smiled at me. "Bella seems like a great person. I can understand now why you were never able to move on. Good luck, Edward."

I smiled back tentatively. "Thanks, Rose."

Jasper sighed. "Edward… Can you not do this? You'll be forcing me to hate you again."

"Hate me then," I said, smiling slightly apologetically. "But I'm going after her. I can't be happy without her, and she can't be without me either."

His mouth twisted unhappily.

"Hurry up!" Bella barked from the dining room. It looked like she was getting cranky from being kept out from a secret. "The cake is nearly gone!"

Emmett and Jasper's eyes widened in horror, and they began running simultaneously. They began pulling each other and laughing, trying to keep one another from getting their first.

Jasper seemed to be letting the matter go for now, but I knew that he would get fired up again at the first chance that he got. But I got the silent message: _Act normal for now._

Taking their fight as an advantage, I slipped past them so I can get there first.

"Hey!" Jasper said, grabbing my arm at the last minute. "No way, man!"

We all stumbled into the dining room, laughing and tangled with each other.

"Let me go, dude!" Jasper barked at Emmett.

"Let _me_ go, Jazz!" I protested. "Ow!"

The parents all looked surprised at my renewed cheerfulness. They hadn't seen me laughing so happily and carefree like this in a long time. They just blinked at me, while Bella just made a face.

When I met her gaze, I smiled at her playfully. She blinked, looking dazed then looked down quickly at her cake, blushing.

And I knew that I was doing the right thing in getting her back.

* * *

**AN: What'd you think? Reviews, please!**


	48. Chapter 48: Rollie

**Author's Note: This chapter is pretty long. I was considering on cutting it in half, but then I thought, who cares? My fans will love it anyways. Right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

**Bella's Point of View**

I knew they were keeping something from me. The look on Alice's face told me everything I needed to know. They were keeping secrets. And after Edward's newly relaxed face after talking to the others, I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out.

And he still hadn't taken off his ring.

The Cullens all agreed to sleep over, even Edward. He looked rather cheerful as he wished us all good night before disappearing inside a guest room.

I felt disturbed. He was with me under one roof. Though I'd tried my best to make everything seem normal as possible, I still didn't like it.

As I was getting ready for bed, there was a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Yes?"

Alice peeked inside. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Alice." I patted on the bed.

She came over and sat on the edge. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine?"

"I hope it wasn't very awkward," she said. "I mean, what with your past with Edward and everything…"

I shrugged. "I grew used to it after a while. It's fine. Is that what you were worried about?"

Alice studied me. "You have something to ask me, don't you?"

"No," I said, confused, laying back comfortably. And then, I realized what she must have meant. "Yes." I sat back up abruptly. "Why is he still wearing that ring?"

Alice seemed unsurprised. She'd been expecting it. "He can be such an idiot sometimes. I was surprised you didn't notice it from the very beginning."

"Alice…" I said in a warning tone. "Tell me. Or is that a secret too?"

_Now_, she looked surprised. "I don't have any secrets, Bella."

"Right," I snorted. "Did you think I believed you about you guys giving advice to him or something earlier? Honestly, _I_ could have lied better."

Alice made a face. "No, it's not a secret. Not really. It's too obvious to be a secret."

"Not so obvious if I'm asking you this question right now, is it?"

"Never mind," she said, looking uncomfortable. "I'm not giving away anything."

"Fine," I said stoutly, lying back down. I was tired to secrets and lies. "What do you want, then?"

"Were you telling the truth about not having a boyfriend?" she asked.

I sighed. "Get out."

"Answer me, Bella," she insisted. "I have to know. This way, we can get you a late Christmas present. You've spent too much on us." She grinned mischievously.

"Forget it," I said, rolling my eyes. "You're not getting me a boy for Christmas. My dating career ended when I was seventeen. I'm going to live alone for the rest of my life."

Alice smiled innocently. "Really?" She got up and drifted towards the door. "Good night, Bella." And she slipped out, looking satisfied.

What was the pixie planning now?

**Edward's Point of View**

I slept peacefully for once. And I didn't feel _that _cranky when Alice woke me up at exactly eight-thirty the next morning. Not really.

"What?" I mumbled. "Go away, Alice." And I covered myself up with the blanket.

"Come on, Edward!" she whined. "I need you to go somewhere with me!"

"Go with your husband," I muttered, already half-asleep.

Alice huffed indignantly. "What will it take for you to get you out of bed? Shall I wake up Bella and have her come over here to kick your butt?"

"Leave Bella alone, Alice," I said sternly, rolling over and placing my pillow over my head to drown out her too-cheery-for-morning voice. "And go away."

"Defensive," she sang slyly. "So you do still love her. Well, then, it won't hurt you to get out of bed so that you can come with me to pick out a late Christmas present for your ex-wife."

I sat up abruptly, glaring at her. "Stop reminding me. It's not a past I'm proud of."

"Ex-wife," she repeated. A grin spread on her face. To my horror, she started singing tunelessly, repeating those words over and over again, at the top of her lungs. Though the whole Swan mansion was soundproofed, it still freaked me out.

"Shut up!" I hissed frantically, glancing at the door. "You'll wake everyone up!"

"Ex-wife!" Alice sang. "Ex-wife Bella…Ex-wife…"

"Alice!"

She finally stopped and looked at me, grinning. "If you don't come with me, I swear I will go bursting into your ex-wife's room right this minute and tell her about the ring, your intentions on getting her back…"

I sighed miserably, my shoulders hunching wearily. I ran my fingers through my hair, groaning. "What do you want, Alice?"

She bounded lightly on the edge of my bed. "You'll go then?"

"I'll go," I agreed grudgingly.

She giggled. "Good. Take a shower and get dressed. I want to get out of here before anyone else wakes up."

"I'm surprised they're still sleeping, what with your loud voice," I grumbled, but I climbed out of bed, obeying.

I took a quick shower, then threw on dark skinny jeans, a plain T-shirt, and random black hoodie that I found in the closet. I groaned when I checked the time. It wasn't even nine yet. I could have still been sleeping.

With a sigh, I trudged downstairs slowly, taking my time. Alice gestured hurriedly when I got to the front door.

"Hurry up," she whispered impatiently. "You slowpoke."

I made a face. But I followed her out to my car, and yawned as I started the engine.

Alice was bouncy and cheerful as always. She was a morning person. I was not. But then again, I wasn't much of a night person either. Now that I thought about it, I'd been a bit boring these past eight years. I'd seen no point in living cheerfully after Bella had left.

"Oh, stop yawning," Alice chided when I yawned for the fifth time. "It's not _that_ early."

"Yesterday was Christmas," I said grumpily. "It makes sense for everyone to be tired the day after."

"We'll get to have another day of family time today," she said brightly. "Doesn't that make you happy? Everyone's got the day off!"

"Not everyone. I have tons of work to do."

She scowled for the first time. "You're not working today. You'll be spending time with all of us."

I rolled my eyes. "Enough nagging, Alice. People would think you're my mother instead of my sister."

"Ha, ha," she said sarcastically. "Just drive to the pet store."

"The pet store?" I asked curiously. "You're going to get Bella a pet?"

"She's lonely," Alice said simply. "Until you get her back, she'll be all alone. The least I can give her is a companion before you make her all confused and miserable."

"I thought you were on my side," I said dryly.

"I am," she said lightly. "Don't worry. This is just caring for her in a sisterly way."

"In an _ex_-sister-in-law way?" I asked slyly.

She grimaced. "You're right. It _does_ sound horrible. Let's not mention the 'ex' stuff, eh?"

I smiled as I turned to the nearest pet store. The shop was just opening up, and there were no customers.

"Hello," a young woman greeted us. She looked past Alice and glanced at me as if I might be worth her time. Her name tag told us that her name was Lucy. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Alice said cheerfully, recapturing Lucy's attention from me. Thankfully. "I know it's a bit early to be browsing for pets, but it's supposed to be a late Christmas gift. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," Lucy said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Alice said, looking doubtful for the first time. She glanced at me. "What do you think Bella will prefer?"

I glanced at the little puppies inside the glass cases. Most of them were still sleeping, but a few of them were up and yapping at us. I turned my head to watch the lazy kittens on the other side of the store.

I remembered that Bella had always wanted a dog. But Renee had been allergic, strangely, to big dogs. Why not get her a puppy so she can raise it herself?

"How about a puppy?" I asked, strolling over to the little Golden Retrievers. Alice and Lucy followed me.

There were four puppies and a mother. The mother was awake, and she seemed to study me carefully before letting down her guard. I don't know what she saw in me, but she seemed to be smiling at me approvingly. I had a feeling that she knew that I'd come to take away one of her babies.

The four puppies were all awake. Maybe they weren't morning dogs either. They all looked groggy as they stared up at me, looking exhausted. Maybe the mother was like Alice, and they'd been prodded awake forcibly too.

"How adorable!" Alice cooed. "I love Golden Retrievers."

"Golden Retrievers are very good pets," Lucy said. "They have a way of bonding with humans in a very special way. They're very loyal and friendly, and they're easy enough to train."

"Let's get her a Golden Retriever, Edward," Alice urged, not taking her eyes off of the puppies. "I think Bella will like the company. Friendly and loyal… It's perfect."

I nodded. "Which one?"

Alice smiled as she finally looked up at me. "Why don't you choose? I'm sure Bella will like that."

I rolled my eyes, but turned back to the puppies. "What are the genders?" I asked Lucy.

"These three are females," Lucy said, pointing out the three puppies that had darker fur color. "This guy here is the only male." She gestured to the pup that had the lightest fur color. It was bronze, like my own hair color. "He's the oldest."

"What's he like?" I asked, intrigued. I stared at him. His eyes looked wise and deep, yet at the same time, I sensed playfulness in him.

"He's very enthusiastic about everything," Lucy said helpfully. "He's very intelligent, even more so than his sisters. He catches onto things very quickly, though he's very young. He's funny, and he's very playful. But he's quite well-disciplined. He knows when to stop fooling around."

"He sounds perfect," Alice mused. "Hey, he reminds me of you. Intelligent, quick-witted. You can be playful. I don't know about funny, but you're _very_ well-disciplined." She smirked when I glared at her playfully. "He even has the same fur color as your hair. Maybe you two were twins in your past life."

I chuckled, looking back at him. He cocked his head, blinking drowsily. Yep, he wasn't exactly the morning person either. Like me.

"We'll take him," I decided. "Can we take him home right away?"

Lucy nodded. "I'll get him ready for you. In the meantime, you can look around for the pet supplies." She disappeared into the back.

During her absence, we picked out food, treats, toys, and a shelter for the puppy. We finished paying for everything, just as Lucy brought the little guy out.

"Would you like to carry him?" she offered. "Or perhaps-"

"We'll carry him," Alice decided. She took the little puppy gently in her arms.

To my amazement, the puppy didn't even blink an eye. He looked perfectly content in her arms, and he didn't even shake in fear. He watched me constantly, studying me like his mother had earlier, as if he knew that I would be making trouble for his new mistress soon.

"Hey, buddy," I said, holding out my hand. He sniffed twice before licking my finger. "Ready to go home?"

He cocked his head, then nudged his head against my hand in answer.

I laughed. "This guy's a genius, Alice. Look at him."

Alice smiled, satisfied. "He's perfect for Bella."

Once we loaded everything into the back of the car, we finally headed home. We were passing by gift shop when Alice told me to stop the car.

"I want to surprise Bella," she told me. "Hold him, and wait here." She gave me the puppy and disappeared inside the shop.

The puppy looked up at me curiously, examining me. I couldn't help but smile when he wagged his tail.

"Do you think you can protect Bella for me, buddy?" I asked softly, stroking his soft fur gently.

He licked my palm. I smiled again. He really did understand me, and it was his way of saying yes.

"I might make some trouble for her very soon," I told him, playing with one of his floppy ears. "Will you comfort her if she cries or something?"

He wagged his tail again. I laughed softly.

The car door opened just then, and Alice slipped inside again. She was carrying a blue cube-shaped, wrapped box with a ribbon on top. It was big enough for the puppy to slip inside.

"You're seriously going to surprise her like that?" I asked, laughing as I handed him back to her.

"Yep," Alice said, placing him inside the box gently. He didn't fuss, but merely sat down obediently. He did seem to catch on quickly. He knew we were planning to surprise someone.

"Good boy," she said to him.

I called Emmett out when we arrived outside the mansion. He was the only other person we'd told about getting Bella a puppy for her Christmas gift. He seemed to take an immediate liking to the little guy, and helped me transfer all the pet supplies to the back of Bella's new car.

"Alright, let's go surprise her," Emmett said when we'd finished. "I hope she likes him."

"Of course she will," Alice said, and to my surprise, she handed me the box. "You can give it to her yourself."

I sighed, but took the box willingly. Alice closed the lid quietly, and we walked inside the mansion.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"The kitchen," Emmett explained. "Esme, Renee, and Bella are cooking breakfast. They were all just beginning to wonder where you two had gone. It's perfect timing, actually."

"Good morning!" Alice chirped as we entered the kitchen. "Smells good!"

"Hi, honey," Esme said. She smiled at me. "Sleep well, Edward?"

"Not really," I said, nudging Alice as best as I could while trying to keep the box steady. "Pixie here woke me up at eight-thirty in the morning and dragged me out to get Bella her Christmas present."

Bella looked up from the frying pan. "What?" She spotted the box in my arms, and she frowned. "I told you I didn't want anything. You didn't have to go through so much trouble for me. Sorry, Edward."

I grinned. "It's nothing. I was happy to do it."

She blushed slightly, biting her lip. I couldn't help but keep staring at her, while everyone exchanged knowing looks. Jasper looked rather unhappy.

"Why don't you open it?" I suggested casually. "I think you'll like him."

Bella looked startled. "Him? What'd you get me, a male doll?" She smiled, handing over her job to Rosalie. She walked over curiously. But then, she paused in front of me.

"Go ahead," I urged softly. "Open the lid. Just be careful not to startle him."

Bella looked bewildered, but she did as I suggested. She gasped quietly when she saw the cute, little puppy waiting for her patiently inside.

"Oh," she breathed. "He's beautiful! You're giving me a puppy for Christmas?"

"What?" Jasper looked up, blinking. "You got her a puppy?"

"A puppy?" Esme looked interested. "Really? Well, that was very thoughtful."

Bella lifted him out of the box gently, then held him for the first time. The puppy didn't look uncomfortable at all, but made himself right at home in her arms. He seemed to know that he was finally home with his true mistress, and he cuddled cozily into her.

Bella's smile didn't leave her face. She stroked his fur gently, looking relaxed and content. It was as if the two of them had been made for each other. There was no awkwardness between them, and they loved each other right away.

"He's so adorable," Renee cooed, looking over her daughter's shoulder. "But what if he gets big? You know I'm allergic."

"Bella's not going to be living with you, Mom," Jasper reminded her. "It'll be fine. Nice puppy, sis." He winked at her.

Bella laughed freely. "He's so cute. Thank you so much, Edward. And Alice and Emmett. Thank you." She looked up, sincerity filling in her beautiful eyes.

I found myself staring at her again. Never mind the cute puppy. Bella was more breathtaking.

Bella caught me looking at her again, and she blushed. She looked down at the puppy in her arms quickly, just for something to do. I didn't bother looking away.

Suddenly, the furball wriggled around, as if he wanted to be let down. Bella placed him down on the floor, and immediately, he was off to explore. He ran towards a cupboard and he began sniffing it. He kept walking around, sniffing everything.

Carlisle and Charlie began laughing, amused by the way he sniffed their feet.

"Aw, isn't he adorable?" Rosalie gushed. "He's just perfect for you, Bella!"

Bella smiled.

"We should name him," Jasper mused, watching the little puppy right below him.

"We should name him after we eat," Emmett corrected. "I'm starving."

"Breakfast is ready," Esme announced. "Shoo! Go on into the dining room, everyone."

"Come on, buddy," I said to the puppy. "You hungry?"

Bella glanced at me, surprised at the familiarity, but then shrugged. She looked back and forth between us, then abruptly, burst out laughing.

"What?" Alice asked, confused.

"Have you noticed that these two look exactly the same?" Bella asked, picking up the puppy and holding him close to me. "You guys are practically twins!" She laughed again. "That's something."

It was nice to hear her laughter again. It sounded so relaxed and carefree.

"You're right," Jasper said from his place at the table. "Both of them have bronze hair too. Hey, you should name him Edward Junior."

"That's not a good name," Alice scowled. "A puppy should have a cute name that suits his personality."

I took my place next to Emmett. Bella placed her puppy down on the floor again, and, to my surprise, sat down next to me.

I froze briefly before brushing it off. There was no need for awkwardness anymore. I was going to get her back.

"We got you all the pet supplies you need," Alice told Bella as we ate. "We transferred it to your car earlier."

Bella nodded. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem."

After breakfast, while the parents were in the kitchen, discussing business as usual, the rest of us sat down on the living room floor, playing with Bella's new puppy.

"Hey, look at him!" Emmett said gleefully as he growled playfully as he attacked the dog with his hand. "He likes to roll around."

Sure enough, the small puppy was rolling around on his back, his tongue sticking out, and looking extremely happy.

"Aw, how adorable!" Rosalie cooed as she reached out to pet him on the stomach.

_"Arf! Arf!_" the puppy yapped as he rolled back to his feet. He ran to Bella, bowing his head under her hand, begging her to pet him. She obliged, smiling, scratching his ears gently.

Five seconds later, the little guy lay flat on his back and began rolling around again, making us all laugh.

"He's so funny," Jasper said amusedly. "He's perfect for you, Bells."

"We should call him Rollie," Emmett joked. "He loves rolling around." He laughed.

Bella's face lighted up. "Rollie. I like it."

Emmett looked blank. "You do? I was only joking."

She smiled as she clapped her hands, capturing the little puppy's attention. "Rollie! Come to mommy, buddy!"

Rollie perked up. He seemed to realize that he had a new name, and recognized it immediately. He ran to Bella's arms happily, yapping.

Bella giggled. "He seems to like it."

My siblings all smiled as they watched the puppy prancing around wildly. But I was staring at Bella. I knew that her smile was going to disappear very soon. Because of me.

But what could I do? I was going to be selfish from this moment onward.

* * *

**AN: What'd you think of Rollie? The pet thing is totally new in all of my stories, but I thought I'd try it. And let me warn you. Rollie isn't going to be any ordinary dog. He'll be pretty intelligent, smart enough to pass as human. But don't criticize that because remember, it's a story, and besides, it makes him more lovable because he can sympathize with our characters.**


	49. Chapter 49: Assumptions

**Author's Note: This chapter is super long. For me, anyway. And also, a head's up. I told you that Rollie isn't going to be a normal dog, right? Well, here's proof. Don't hate the unrealistic side of it too much. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**Bella's Point of View**

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the usual smell of bacon. And then, I started leaning forward towards the bedside table to see what time it was, when I shrieked in surprise to feel something warm next to me, breathing.

I stared down at the little golden ball of fur next to me. I distinctly remembered placing my cute puppy into his bed next to my bed. He must have joined me sometime during the night. But he was such a little thing; how had he even gotten here in the first place?

At my yelp, Rollie opened his eyes and stared at me with his sparkling eyes sleepily. And then, he cuddled even closer to me. He was so cute.

I smiled. I'd almost forgotten about the excitement of becoming an owner of a little puppy of my own.

I stroked his fur gently. "Did you have a good sleep, Rollie?"

He looked up again, then rolled onto his back, his tail wagging. Giggling, I tickled his stomach gently. He seemed to like it. "_Arf!_"

Feeling content, I took his small paw and shook it. "This is shake. When someone asks to shake your hand, this is what you do. Okay?" I felt silly for talking to him when he obviously wouldn't understand, but I didn't feel lonely anymore.

Still, Rollie looked up at me with those wise, sparkling eyes. He rolled back onto his feet and stood still, as if waiting my command.

"Shake," I said, holding out my hand.

To my amazement, Rollie lifted his paw slightly, uncertainly. He was getting the hang of it, though he was still confused.

"Wow," I said, laughing. "You're really smart, Rollie. Let's try again. Shake, boy." I held out my hand.

This time, he placed his paw on my hand. And I shook it. "Good job, buddy. Do you think you can show the others?"

"_Arf!_"

I felt like I was talking to a person. "Good." I glanced at the clock and saw that it was nine-thirty. Everyone else would be up already. I rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Rollie jumped off the bed, unafraid of heights, and followed me quickly. He sat patiently on the toilet seat cover as I took a quick shower. As I dried my hair and bits of water rained down on him, he shook his head, sneezing twice. I laughed.

"What should I dress in, Rollie?" I asked rhetorically as I looked into the closet. "Pick for me, honey."

To my surprise, his small body immediately disappeared into the depths of the clothing, and soon, he came out, carrying a pair of dark, skinny jeans in his mouth. He disappeared again after dropping at my feet, and, five seconds later, came back out with a white-gray half-sleeve shirt that said _Princess_ on it in a fancy script.

"Thanks, buddy," I said, starting to dress without bothering to be amazed anymore. Rollie was no ordinary puppy.

I finished putting on the shirt when he dropped a single shoe at my feet. I frowned at him. "No," I told him, sounding like a preschooler as I pouted.

His tongue showed as he grinned. He disappeared again before coming back with the other shoe.

I sighed. "I can't wear heels, Rollie. I trip a lot."

"_Arf!_" he urged. It was as if he was telling me that it went with my outfit.

He was right. He had given me a whole outfit that was stylish. It was as if he was my personal stylist. He would get along well with Alice.

"Rollie…" I whined.

_"Arf! Arf!"_ He sat down and placed his paw on a shoe. He seemed to be frowning at me.

Sighing once more, I slipped into them, resigned. "I'm going to be staying in the house all day. What's the point?"

"_Arf!_"

Rolling my eyes, I opened the closet door, and Rollie shot out before me. He led me down the stairs, barking happily.

Before I could reach downstairs, he'd already disappeared into the dining room, where the others were probably eating breakfast.

"Hey, Rolls," I heard Emmett greet the little puppy. "Want bacon? Come on, up, buddy! Good boy!"

"Where's Bella, Rollie?" Jasper asked, as if he could answer.

"_Arf!_"

I approached the dining room door that had a window, and watched with a smile on my face, amused.

"_Arf! Arf!_" It was as if he was telling them something.

"Oh," my brother told him. Then, he turned to the others. "He says Bella will be right out."

Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie all laughed, while Charlie and Renee shook their heads at their son's silliness.

Alice grinned. "I hope you dressed Bella up like I told you to, Rolls."

"_Arf!_"

I rolled my eyes. Of course.

I pushed the door open and walked in. "So it was you. I should have known."

Everyone gaped at me in shock. Edward's eyes raked over my body before glancing up at my face, his eyebrow raising.

"Beautiful!" Alice exclaimed. "Wow, Rollie. I was just testing to see if he really was intelligent. He's no average dog."

"I'll say," I grumbled as I took my place next to Edward. It was the only empty seat. "He actually gave me the clothes to wear. He'd get along well with you."

Alice laughed. "Here, Rollie. Bacon for you. Good job."

Rollie caught the bacon Alice threw and munched on it happily. _"Arf!_"

"Why'd you dress me up?" I asked.

"Because we're going shopping," Alice replied. "Duh."

"In these?" I asked, horrified as I looked down at my heels. "Over my dead body."

Emmett and Jasper snickered.

"Seems as though your coordination hasn't improved, sis," Jasper teased.

I stuck out my tongue. "I have enough clothes."

"We're not shopping for casual clothes," Rosalie explained. "We're shopping for your dress, of course."

I looked up from my plate. "What dress?"

"For the party."

"What party?" My voice went flat. "I'm not going to any party."

"Oh, yes, you are," Charlie said. "It's an annual New Year's party the owners of the biggest corporations throw every year. Their family's attendance is mandatory. Of course, you haven't been around for eight years, so your absence was excused. But since you're back, you'll attend."

"And why didn't I attend before I left?" I asked, my voice still flat.

"Because the tradition started a year after you left," Carlisle said. "Even Edward had to attend every year. Although he wasn't very hospitable." He winked.

Alice giggled. "I remember one year when everyone ganged up on him to sing a song. And then, all the women in the room swooned, and he had a really hard time getting away."

Edward scowled. "Don't remind me. And don't volunteer me anymore at those small events, Alice. It was all because of you."

She laughed harder.

"Wow," I said. "I'm sorry I missed that. But I'm not going."

"Yes, you are," Charlie snapped. "People already know you're back in New York. You can't escape it. It would be considered rude."

"What do you think, Rollie?" Emmett asked the puppy that was sitting patiently beside him. "Don't you think Bella should go?"

"_Arf!_ _Arf!_"

"See, even your little puppy says you should go," Alice pointed out.

"Yeah, he said, '_Of! Course!_'," Jasper said, his voice purposely squeaky.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right." I looked at Charlie pleadingly. "You know how much I hate parties, Dad. Do I have to go?"

"Yes."

I made a face. "I'll go back to California on New Year's Eve, then."

"NO!" Alice, Emmett, and Jasper chorused, making me jump in shock.

"Don't worry," Edward said, calmly eating his food. "She's forbidden to go out of the state for now."

I looked at him. "What?"

He looked up to meet my eyes. I detected a mischievous, playful glint in his green eyes. "You're forbidden to leave the state."

"I haven't done anything wrong," I said, frowning.

"I know."

I raised my eyebrow. "You mean…"

"Yeah," he said. "I did. It only took a few phone calls to do it."

I glared at him. "I can't believe you did that."

"If you even try to leave, the guards will bring you right back home," Edward said indifferently.

"Good boy!" Emmett said heartily. "You're always one step ahead, bro." He held out his fist for Edward to bump.

"You're kidding," I said, staring as he took a sip of his orange juice.

He gave me a look. "You're not going anywhere, Bella."

His tone itself was a warning. I stared in surprise as he rose from the table.

"See you later," he said.

"Where are you going?" I asked, surprised.

"Work," Edward answered, looking amusedly at me. He winked, making me blink in surprise, then walked out of the room. And I realized that he had been wearing a neat suit just now.

Rollie ran out of the room after Edward, barking as though he was talking to him. We heard Edward laugh and say something to him, but it was hard to make his words out.

"I've gotta go too," Emmett said, rising. He raised his voice. "Yo, Edward, wait up!" He turned back to us. "Bye, everybody. Have fun, pixie." He kissed her on the cheek, then kissed Rosalie on the lips. "Have fun, Bella." He winked before following his brother.

I sighed as I speared a pancake. "Are we really going shopping?"

"Well, more like you're going to come to _Fashionista_ to get your measurements," Alice amended. "I designed everyone's outfits about three months before, so theirs' is all ready. _You_, on the other hand, I had no idea you were coming, which means that I must work doubly hard to get your dress ready on time."

"No pressure," I said promptly. "It would be even better if you didn't finish it on time." I ignored her heavy scowl.

"It's good to have your own fashion designer, I must say," Esme said, smiling. "Very comfortable. All you have to do is stand still while they take your measurements, and Alice does all the designing. Don't worry, Bella. It won't take long."

"I suppose that isn't too bad," I agreed. I turned to Carlisle and Charlie. "I just have to show my face at the party, right?"

"Basically," Charlie shrugged. "At least until midnight. We all do the countdown, and there's usually fireworks and stuff. It's really cool. I think you'll enjoy it, Bells."

"Do I need a date?" I wondered under my breath, mainly talking to myself. But everyone heard, and they exchanged looks.

"No," Alice blurted out. And she bit her lip like she'd given something away. "I mean… There are tons of young men your age in the business world. I'm sure they'll be glad to entertain you."

"Right," I said slowly, staring at her. "Is there any specific reason why you don't want me to have a date with me?"

Alice choked on her sip of coffee. She coughed several times before blinking at me innocently. "What do you mean?"

I've seen that innocent face of hers way too many times in the last twenty-five years of my life. I knew it too well. I grew suspicious, and my thoughts immediately flew to Edward. Were they really trying to pair us up again?

That ring on his fourth finger… He should have known already that I'd noticed. Then shouldn't he have taken it off? What was the reason he kept it on, even though his ex had noticed?

I'd known my siblings for over twenty years, and I knew for a fact when they wore that innocent expression on their face that something was up. But I also knew that they wouldn't tell me. There was no point in crying over a glass of milk that refused to tip over and spill.

My eyes flickered to Rosalie who had been staring at me. When she met my gaze, she immediately looked down, biting her bottom lip.

I may have known the others for years, but I didn't know Rosalie well. And she didn't know me either. Perhaps I could wheedle something out of her later. So I let the matter drop.

Rollie came running back, yapping. He stopped next to my chair, his tail wagging. He scratched the leg of the seat, and barked once. He was demanding for another piece of bacon.

"Did you see the boys off, Rollie?" I asked. "What were you telling them?"

Rollie merely barked again and turned in place once. His tongue rolled out, and he grinned. The look in his eyes said something like: _I'm not going to tell you, so deal with it and give me bacon._

I sighed as I gave him a piece. "Not you too. I thought you were my little puppy."

"_Arf! Arf!_"

Jasper cleared his throat as he got up. "I should leave too. Have fun at _Fashionista_, girls." He kissed Alice on the cheek before walking out. Rollie barked after him, saying his farewell before turning back to me for bacon again.

I watched Alice the entire time, still suspicious. She was too cheerful and nonchalant about everything, and it made me feel more bothered.

And even when Alice dragged Rosalie and me out to her store, I was deep in thought. I barely noticed as her employees began the measuring.

Even if our siblings were planning to get us back together, would Edward even consent to do it? He and I had suffered enough eight years ago. Would he be brave enough to agree to trying to get me back? Would he be stupid enough to make a move on a divorcee that was his ex-wife as well?

It was risky. And he should know it. I was the one that had to suffer for his mistakes, and I remembered that he hadn't wanted to sign those divorce papers. But since he had, he should know better than to hurt me again and be selfish. Shouldn't he?

No, it was ridiculous, I decided. Edward wasn't that stupid. He wasn't stupid enough to make the same mistakes twice. And even if he was, he wasn't dumb enough to test his limits on the same woman more than once.

"BELLA!"

I jumped, startled. I realized that the measurements were over, and Rosalie and I had been sitting on a sofa, waiting for Alice to bring out a couple of dresses for me to see.

"What on earth were you thinking about?" Alice asked, frowning with her hands on her hips. "I called your name five times."

"Sorry," I muttered. "I was thinking. What is it?"

"Which one?" she asked, gesturing to a short, red dress with sequins, and an ivory, long dress with long-sleeves that seemed to flow like a waterfall.

I pointed to the long ivory one, and Alice sighed.

"Of course you would pick that," she said, disgruntled. "You never liked dresses. And I suppose you'll want a long one?'

I shrugged. "As long as I can handle it. I don't want to be tripping the whole night, you know. Besides, red isn't really my color. Why don't you give that one to Rosalie?"

Rosalie smiled. "The dress Alice designed for me _is_ red. It's a bit brighter than that one, and a bit longer."

"You know what?" Alice asked, studying the dresses. "You're right. I shouldn't be showing any red dresses to you, since Rose's is red. Take this away." And one of her employees took it away. "You!" Another girl scurried towards us. "Get the turquoise dress. You know, the most recent one I made."

I sighed. "Are you just going to give me a dress that's already made?"

"Of course not!" Alice looked horrified. "I wouldn't want you to wear something off the rack! No, I just want you to pick a design you like, and I'll create something similar that's just for you. I'll make it into your own style so that it'll suit you, and you only."

"Smart," I said dryly as the girl came out with a beautiful, satin turquoise dress. "But I don't think that's the one for me. I'll trip, and I don't think I would be able to breathe."

Alice scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Your waist is narrower than Rose; that dress will be big on you."

I looked at the narrow waistline of the dress. "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Take it away," Alice snapped at the girl. "It's not her color."

"You're the designer, Alice," Rosalie said. "Why don't you just make one up?"

Alice frowned slightly as she leaned back on one foot and studied the ivory dress once more. She began muttering under her breath. "If you're going to wear this color, it should be slightly darker… You're too pale, which I find hard to believe because you spent eight years in California. And perhaps straps instead of long-sleeves… Spaghetti straps? No… Two-inch straps?"

I stared at her working, fascinated. If there was a specific time Alice became serious, it was when she was working on fashion.

She walked behind the dress, still muttering to herself. "Perhaps a paved back? We'll see about that…" She walked back to the front again, glancing at the chest area. "A more paved V-line?" She glanced back at me, studying my chest. "Yes, that'll emphasize more of your… That's good. And since your waist is narrow…"

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously. "If you're going to make my outfit slutty, I'm not going to that party."

Alice didn't seem to hear me. She had turned back to the dress, now looking down at the train. She was muttering about how low she should cut the train.

"Is she ignoring me on purpose?" I asked.

Rosalie laughed. "Don't worry. She gets preoccupied when it gets to dresses and parties. She has this fantasy of everyone dressing like one of her models on a runway, so every year, the Cullens are all supermodels at the New Year's party. They have a reputation of being the best-looking people there."

"I guess I'll ruin that picture at the party this year," I sighed. "I'm far from being a supermodel."

Rosalie looked at me in surprise. "What makes you think that?"

I looked at her in surprise too. "I should think it's obvious."

She began to laugh. "I don't believe it, Bella. You don't see yourself clearly, do you? Didn't anyone ever tell you that you were beautiful?"

"Sure." I paused. "Eight years ago, before my divorce."

She stopped laughing. "Oh. Sorry. It's just…most people tell me that I'm beautiful, and that Emmett is very lucky to have me. And, of course, I think I'm not too bad-looking myself. But when I saw you…" She smiled. "All my confidence shattered. I'd never seen anyone more beautiful than you are. I saw your pictures, but you looked so different from eight years ago…! You look like you just walked out of a Victoria's Secret catalog, you know that?"

I just blinked at her, taken aback.

Rosalie shook her head disbelievingly. "It makes me feel self-conscious to be next to you, because I feel as though I'm being compared."

"That's…ridiculous," I sputtered. "You're the prettiest girl I've seen in my entire life."

She laughed. "Right. When you first walked into the room, I felt jealous. And then, I found out that your personality is so sweet, and you have such a nice way of bonding with people… I started wondering how Edward ever lost you."

I paused my protests at her statement.

Rosalie smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for bringing him up, but really. During the last few years that I've known the Cullens, I've heard so many wonderful things about you. And now, I've seen you and even experienced what kind of a person you are. Honestly, I think Edward was a fool to have even looked at another woman with you by his side."

"Of course he was," Alice snorted, still studying the ivory dress. She had been listening in. "How he could have _ever_ looked at that bitch is still a mystery to me. That Honya, or Sonya, or whatever her name was-"

"Tanya," I offered.

"Whatever."

"What happened to her?" I asked curiously. "I remember Edward pressed charges against her, but I don't know what…"

"She got kicked out of Harvard, of course," Alice said as she joined us on the sofa. "They didn't want their reputation being ruined by some dumb girl. And then, she went to jail for about two or three years instead of paying the fines; Edward made sure of that. I heard she went back to NYU after being released, and she started dating this guy, but she got pregnant with his kid, so the guy got scared and ditched her, and she got an abortion, and I don't know after that."

I raised my eyebrow. "Why'd she give up the baby? I wouldn't have."

Rosalie stared at me. "Really? Even if the father had run off?"

I smiled. "You don't know the feeling of a mother, Rosalie. And though being pregnant sucks, the baby becomes your reason for living."

She looked fascinated. "That's interesting. Then how did you live without your daughter all this time?"

Alice nudged her vigorously, her eyes widening and shaking her head. But I shrugged. "It was hard. It's still hard. Sometimes, I feel as though I can feel those flutters she gave in my stomach, but that's just wishful thinking, of course."

Alice was quiet. Then, she said hesitantly, "Would you remarry if…you know, if you found someone you think you'll be happy with for the rest of your life?"

I paused. Then, I said slowly, "N…o."

"Even if you love them enough to do anything for them?"

"No," I repeated.

"Why not?" Alice asked, studying me.

I smiled wryly. "Honestly, Alice… Don't you think I've suffered enough in the love department to last me a lifetime? I've done it once and ended up divorcing. And I don't think I need to go through that again."

"What if…" Rosalie said slowly, as if she'd just had a sudden thought. "What would you do if Edward decided to try to get you back?"

I frowned slightly. "I…" I stopped, then glanced back at the two of them. They both looked rather curious. "Why would you ask something like that?" I asked slowly.

"Just curious," Rosalie answered innocently. "If it bothers you, then you don't have to answer."

But the look on their faces made me feel pressured, as though they were demanding me silently to answer.

"I don't know," I said finally. "I've never thought about it. But then, I don't need to, because that'll never happen, will it? He's not that stupid enough to go after me. Besides, he's had me for a while; I'd think he'd get tired of me."

"That's bullshit," Alice snorted, and the tension between us broke. "He would never get tired of you."

I raised my eyebrows playfully. "He really shouldn't. I've known him for twenty-five years, and we were like siblings for seventeen of those years. Nothing should be different right now."

Alice opened her mouth to retort something, but Rosalie elbowed her as inconspicuously as she could. Hard.

"Ow," Alice muttered, but she did shut up. After a while, she said, "I'll get to work on your dress later, Bella. I'm a bit hungry. Shall we go have lunch? I deserve some fun before I start designing."

Rosalie and I nodded as we rose.

"Where do you want to eat?" Rosalie asked as the employees bowed us out of the elegant store.

"How about steak?" Alice suggested. "There's a neat place just down the street. Why don't we walk there? It seems silly to take the car when it's less than a block away."

"In these?" I asked again, glancing down at my heels.

Alice looked at me exasperatedly. "You'll live. Come on."

Sighing resignedly, I followed the two girls towards the steakhouse. I was listening to Alice and Rosalie's conversation about the upcoming party, but I didn't join in. Instead, I glanced around the street, studying the people and various shops.

Suddenly, Rosalie, who was between Alice and me, nudged us. "Isn't that Edward?"

We stopped dead in front of a lingerie store that was decorated with ribbons and bows. Startled, Alice and I glanced at through the window, and sure enough, Edward was with a pretty young woman with blonde hair. They were talking to a tall, rather stylish woman with her hair up in a french twist.

Alice's eyes grew wide. "Why, that little…"

"I'm sure it's not what you're thinking, Alice," I said quickly.

"Not what I'm thinking?" she repeated incredulously. "Right. Just look at him! It's obvious he's dating her! That liar! He said he wasn't dating anyone!"

"Alice…"

"I'll prove it to you!" she said. And before Rosalie and I could stop her, she marched right into the store, leaving us no choice but to follow her as quickly as we could.

"Edward Cullen!" Alice snapped, just as the tall woman walked away from them.

Startled, Edward and the young woman turned. Edward's eyes widened in surprise. "Alice," he said. "Rosalie. Bella. What are you doing here?"

"A question I might ask you," Alice said icily.

Edward blinked. "What do you mean? I'm working."

His sister laughed sarcastically. "Yeah? In a lingerie store?"

"Edward," the blonde young woman said, staring at us curiously. "Who are they?"

Alice's eyes flickered towards her. "Who are _you_?" She said it rather rudely, and I felt embarrassed. We'd been raised to be polite all the time.

"Alice," I muttered. "You're embarrassing us."

The woman looked rather taken aback. She stepped away once, looking apprehensive.

"Alice," Edward said warningly. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Alice repeated. "You know perfectly well what I'm doing. What are you doing with _her_ when you should be working?"

The woman glanced at Edward, looking bewildered.

Edward's forehead creased slightly, and then, he seemed to realize what Alice was getting at. His eyes flickered to me.

"It's not what you think," he said quietly, still looking at me. It was like he was pleading _me_ to not misunderstand.

I just stared back. What was I supposed to say?

"Fine," Alice said stoutly. "What are you doing with this girl then? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Alice," Edward said. "You're misunderstanding. This is-"

"I think there's been some confusion here," the young woman interrupted. She was smiling now, as though she finally found out what was going on. "My name is Eva Benson. I'm a client of Edward's, and we're here to ask a witness of mine some questions about testifying against someone." She laughed as she stepped forward again. "Does that answer your question?"

Alice blinked. She was speechless for once. Her eyes flickered back and forth between the two of them.

Edward smiled slightly. "Thank you, Eva. I think you just got me out of trouble."

Rosalie exhaled, rolling her eyes at Alice's silliness. I sighed quietly.

"I think an introduction is in order," he said. "Eva, this is my older sister, Alice. Rosalie is my brother's fiancée. And…" He paused. He seemed reluctant as he said unwillingly, "Bella, my…sister-in-law."

The term seemed wrong to describe our relationship, but I supposed it was true.

Rosalie laughed once, embarrassed. "Sorry, Edward. We tried to convince her that it was probably nothing, but you know her."

Edward's eyes flickered back to me. He seemed relieved that my expression held nothing that accused him of anything.

Finally, Alice cleared her throat. "It seems as though I did misunderstand. I'm sorry, Miss Benson. Please don't take offense."

Eva Benson smiled. "Of course not. It was a mistake. I'm just glad nothing bad happened to Edward. I was a bit scared for him a minute ago."

"She does look scary," Rosalie said, smiling.

Edward turned to his client. "I think we're done for today. I'll call you tomorrow, and we'll go talk to the other witness."

Eva nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She turned back to us and smiled. "It was nice meeting all of you." She glanced at me swiftly, then frowned slightly. Then, she walked away.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "What a surprise, seeing you here."

"We were on our way to have lunch," Rosalie explained, "when we saw you here. I suppose Alice was wrong this time."

I nudged Alice, who was looking bad-tempered. "That's proving it, alright," I teased.

"Shut up," Alice muttered.

"What'd I miss?" Edward asked politely.

"She said she was going to prove that you were dating that girl," Rosalie said.

He sighed. "Well, it's nice to see that you trust me so much. I told you that I wasn't dating, didn't I?"

"My trust in you disappeared eight years ago," Alice snapped.

Edward smiled reluctantly. "Understandable." He looked at me.

I felt uncomfortable. Just to break the tension, I said, "Have you eaten lunch yet? Why don't you join us, Edward?"

Alice glanced at me, surprised.

"That's a good idea," Rosalie chimed in. "We're going to that steakhouse next door."

Edward nodded. "I think I will. That is, if my angry sister doesn't mind." He peeked at Alice, hiding a smile.

Alice sighed. "Come on. I'm hungry." And she stomped out.

"I hope you're not too uncomfortable," Edward told me as we followed Alice and Rosalie about ten steps behind them. "I only agreed to join you in hopes of returning our relationship to its non-awkward state."

"Of course," I said. "I don't mind."

Something in my tone made him look at me. He didn't seem convinced.

* * *

**AN: I know you all are probably disappointed by the fact that Bella seems to be trying to live on without thinking about her past. And you must also think that Edward is going to get back with her easily. Well, don't you worry, my lovelies. You know how much I love to torture my characters, right? Bella **_**will**_** get her revenge. She will decide on it soon, and Edward **_**will**_** suffer very much indeed. So don't fret! Tortures…coming soon! Meanwhile…reviews, please!**


	50. Chapter 50: Lunch

**Author's Note: So here's EPOV! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 50**

**Edward's Point of View**

Eva and I entered the lingerie store, where one of her witnesses worked. I felt a bit uncomfortable to be in a place for ladies, but I didn't glance at anything. I've had practice with women on avoiding inappropriate spots on their bodies when they tried to flirt with me. This wasn't any different.

I went straight to the girl at the counter while Eva lagged behind me. The girl blinked, looking dazed when she saw me.

"Hello," I said. "We're looking for a Melissa Simpson. Is she here?"

The girl looked disappointed. Reluctantly, she answered, "The manager? Yes, she's here. I'll call her out. Who shall I say wants to see her?"

"Tell her Eva Benson wants to talk to her," Eva told her. "She'll know who it is."

The girl nodded before disappearing through the _Employees Only _door. Soon, a tall woman came out, smiling.

"Hello, Eva," she said, holding out her hand to shake. "It's nice to see you again. Oh, and this is?" She looked rather taken aback to see me. She glanced up and down at me, as though I was worth her time.

"This is my lawyer, Edward Cullen," Eva introduced. "Edward, Melissa."

I shook her hand politely. "We're here to talk to you about your testimony."

"Ah, yes, of course," Melissa nodded. "I was wondering when you would drop by. When is it?"

"This Friday," I answered. "Do you think you'll be able to testify against the man who stole Eva's purse?"

"Of course," she said. "The least I could do. I still can't believe I refused to speak up when I saw him take it. I'm sorry for that, Eva."

Eva shook her head. "It's fine. I'm just grateful that you're doing this for me."

"So can we expect you at the courthouse at ten o'clock on Friday?" I asked.

"You bet I'll be there," Melissa said cheerfully. She glanced back behind her. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I think I'll need to get back to work. I'll see you both on Friday." And she turned and walked away.

At that moment, there were clacks of heels behind us, and suddenly, someone snapped, "Edward Cullen!"

I knew her voice anywhere. But what was she doing here? Wasn't she going to be with Rosalie and Bella this afternoon?

Surprised, Eva and I both turned. Sure enough, Alice was scowling at me heavily, while Rosalie and Bella stood behind her. The way they were dressed made them look like rich young women from rich families. Which, they were.

Rosalie was biting her bottom lip, looking embarrassed, while Bella stared at me, expressionless.

"Alice," I greeted them. "Rosalie. Bella. What are you doing here?"

"A question I might ask you," Alice retorted.

I blinked, confused. "What do you mean? I'm working."

"Yeah?" she laughed sarcastically. "In a lingerie store?"

"Edward," Eva said, staring at the three women curiously. She was trying to figure out where she'd seen them. They probably looked very familiar to her. "Who are they?"

Alice's eyes flashed towards her. "Who are _you_?" she asked sharply.

"Alice," Bella murmured. "You're embarrassing us." She certainly looked ashamed of her our sister's behavior.

Eva stepped back at the venom in her voice. She looked a bit taken aback. After all, what had she done so wrong to hear that sort of tone addressed to her?

"Alice," I warned. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" my sister repeated incredulously. "You know perfectly well what I'm doing. What are you doing with _her_ when you should be working?"

I frowned slightly, wondering what she was getting at. Of course I was working. What else would I be…?

Then, I remembered that I was in a lingerie store. With a young woman that was around my age. And I realized what she must be thinking.

"It's not what you think," I said softly, feeling panicky. I couldn't help but glance at Bella as I said it, though I was still addressing Alice. Would Bella misunderstand?

Bella merely stared back, her eyes unreadable. It was frustrating. I wanted to scream out and deny the misunderstanding. I was getting desperate.

Alice recaptured my attention. "Fine, then," she said arrogantly. "What are you doing with this girl, then? Is she your girlfriend?"

My eyes flickered back to her. "Alice," I said defensively. "You're misunderstanding. This is-"

Eva decided to save me.

"I think there's been some confusion here," she said quickly. She was smiling now, as though she finally caught on to what was going on, and found it extremely amusing. "My name is Eva Benson. I'm a client of Edward's, and we're here to ask a witness of mine some questions about testifying against someone." She laughed as she stepped forward again. "Does that answer your question?"

Alice blinked. She looked taken aback. For the first time, she had nothing to say.

I smiled, relieved. "Thank you, Eva. I think you just got me out of trouble."

Rosalie exhaled too, looking annoyed now at Alice's quick assumption. Bella glanced in Alice's way, sighing quietly.

"I think an introduction is in order," I said. "Eva, this is my older sister, Alice. Rosalie is my brother's fiancée. And…" I paused. Then, I continued reluctantly, "Bella, my…sister-in-law."

How I wished I could say proudly that she was my wife. Or even my girlfriend. Anything but this. For the millionth time, I felt regretful of my mistakes.

Bella's lips twitched once, but her expression remained neutral. I suppose it would be awkward to hear the term to her too. After all, we had a history.

Rosalie laughed once, sounding embarrassed. "Sorry, Edward," she said apologetically. We tried to convince her that it was probably nothing, but you know her."

How well I did.

I looked back at Bella, studying her face again. She didn't seem to be accusing me of anything. Unlike eight years ago, when she'd lost the baby. Her eyes had held nothing but silent accusations back then. I felt relieved. It was an expression I never hoped to see on her beautiful face ever again.

Finally, Alice cleared her throat. "It seems as though I did misunderstand." She addressed her words directly at Eva. "I'm sorry, Miss Benson. Please don't take offense."

Eva smiled warmly. "Of course not. It was a mistake. I'm just glad nothing bad happened to Edward. I was a bit scared for him a minute ago."

I had been too. Alice would seriously kill me, raise me back from the dead, and kill me again, if she knew that I was dating another girl. After all, hadn't I promised her to get Bella back? She'd probably thought that I had changed my mind and decided to two-time Bella or something.

"She does look scary," Rosalie admitted, smiling.

I turned to Eva. "I think we're done for today. I'll call you tomorrow, and we'll go talk to the other witness."

Eva nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." She turned back to the three girls. "It was nice meeting all of you." Then, she glanced at Bella curiously, then frowned slightly. And she walked away.

I watched her leave, then said, "What a surprise, seeing you here."

"We were on our way to have lunch," Rosalie explained, "when we saw you here. I suppose Alice was wrong this time."

Bella looked playful now as she nudged Alice. "That's proving it, alright," she teased, confusing me.

"Shut up," Alice muttered under her breath, looking bad-tempered.

"What'd I miss?" I asked.

"She said she was going to prove that you were dating that girl," Rosalie offered in amusement.

I sighed. "Well, it's nice to see that you trust me so much. I told you that I wasn't dating, didn't I?"

"My trust in you disappeared eight years ago," Alice snapped, glaring.

Of course. I smiled unwillingly. "Understandable." I looked at Bella pointedly.

She looked uncomfortable. She quickly changed the subject. "Have you eaten yet? Why don't you join us, Edward?"

I was surprised at her casual invitation. And by the look on Alice's face, I wasn't the only one.

"That's a good idea," Rosalie said, nodding. "We're going to that steakhouse next door."

It was true that I hadn't eaten, but I wasn't particularly hungry. However, if it gave me another hour or so to be with Bella, I was willing. Besides, I was eager to restart our relationship in a non-awkward way.

I nodded. "I think I will. That is, if my angry sister doesn't mind." I glanced at Alice, hiding an amused smile.

She sighed resignedly. "Come on. I'm hungry." And she stomped out.

It was as good as an invitation.

Bella let Alice and Rosalie walk in front of her, and she didn't seem to mind walking next to me.

"I hope you're not too uncomfortable," I said. "I only agreed to join you in hopes of returning our relationship to its non-awkward state."

"Of course," Bella replied. "I don't mind."

I heard a slight reluctance in her tone. I looked at her. She looked ahead meaningfully, as if she was determined not to look at me as we walked. I wasn't particularly convinced.

* * *

Lunch was rather silent. I didn't mind because I was able to watch Bella, who was sitting across from me, the whole time. But Alice and Rosalie seemed a bit awkward with the tension.

"So, Edward," Rosalie said, clearing her throat. "What's Miss Benson's case? I hope it's not rape or anything like that." She looked slightly sick, as though she was recalling her past.

"No, actually, Eva's case is rather simple," I answered, lowering my fork slightly. "Just simple thievery. But she had some important things in her purse when the thief tried to take it, so she's suing him."

"Why do you waste your time for those simple things?" Alice asked. "You should focus more on the serious cases."

I laughed. "My job is to get involved in every criminal case that comes finding me, Alice. I don't choose."

Bella didn't seem to be listening. She looked lost in thought as she placed a piece of steak in her mouth.

"Earth to Bella," Alice said loudly, making her jump. "What are you thinking about? Don't you have any questions for Edward?"

Bella smiled. "Not really. Not on the subject of Eva Benson."

Alice made a face. "Ask anything, then. I don't like the silence."

"I do have one question I want to ask," Bella admitted. "Maybe you know the answer. I was thinking about Angela Weber."

"Who's that?" Rosalie asked.

"Angela works with Jasper in the Cardiology Division at Columbia," I answered immediately, not thinking.

The three girls stared at me. Alice looked taken aback. "How did you know that? I thought Jasper only told me."

"Jasper tells me some things too, you know," I said defensively. I wasn't going to admit that he'd only told me because the news was related to Bella, in a way.

"Is she a doctor?" Bella asked, now addressing directly at me.

I met her gaze steadily as I replied. "No, a nurse. A good one, I hear."

She smiled. "That's nice to hear. I suppose I'll be bumping into her from time to time. I've missed her."

Just then, her cell phone rang. She looked embarrassed as she took it out. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Alice said dismissively. "Just answer it here. You're with family; who cares?"

Bella smiled at Rosalie and me apologetically before answering. "Hey, Brown. What's up?"

My eyes flashed up. Who was Brown? Was it a man?

She laughed. "I'm eating lunch. You?"

Alice and Rosalie were studying her too, probably wondering the same thing I was.

"I miss you too," Bella said wistfully. "Why don't you come visit? New York is a good place for tourists."

The room was silent, and we heard the other person on the phone snap something at her. She laughed again.

"Alright, alright," she said. Then, she frowned. "No, I'm not going to. I thought I told you to butt out of my affairs?" She paused. "Look, if you're calling to annoy me, you might as well just hang up. I'm eating lunch with my family."

"_Family_?" we heard faintly. "_Are your parents still not letting you out of the house? I told you that you should've gone to visit them more often! It's all your fault, Swan."_

Bella rolled her eyes as she poked her meat with her fork. "I'm eating with my in-laws, alright?"

"_The Cullens_?"

"Part of them," she confirmed.

"_Yeah? Does that 'part of them' include _him_?"_

"You know what? I'm hanging up." Bella sounded annoyed.

_"Come on, Bella. Give me some details."_

"I'm eating, Brown. I'll call you later or something."

The person on the other end lowered their voice, and Bella paused to listen. Her face grew grim, then changed quickly to annoyance. "Sharon Brown. If you're going to nag me about this again, I'm seriously not going to talk to you anymore. I might not even go back to UCLA, and everyone will blame you. You know how popular I am with those male doctors, right?"

"_What!" _The other person screeched. She was definitely a woman. I felt relieved as I looked down at my plate again, but Bella claiming to be popular amongst those doctors wasn't exactly reassuring.

"Deal with it," Bella snapped. "You're wrong, and he won't. He's not an idiot."

"_You are _so_ not good with men, Isabella,_" her friend said disapprovingly. _"Men are predictable creatures. Yet, you think every one of them think like your ex-husband. Intelligently. Frankly, if he let you slip through his fingers, he was an idiot, and if he's not going after you again, then he still _is_ an idiot."_

I looked up from the food, curious. Ex-husband? Me?

Bella glanced at me, realizing that I'd just heard everything. "You know, he's sitting right in front of me, and he heard everything you just said. Do I need to remind you that you have a loud voice, Sharon?"

"_Oh, sorry. Fine. Call me later, 'kay? And you're giving me a report in full detail about everything that's happened so far. Understand?"_

Bella sighed. "Fine. Bye." And she hung up. She turned to us, embarrassed. "Sorry about that. She has a big mouth sometimes." Her eyes flickered to me.

I smiled. "It was very amusing. Does she always talk bad about me to you?"

Bella bit her lip. She didn't answer.

I grinned. "It's very interesting to know what your friends think about me, Bella."

Bella glanced at me, then looked away, embarrassed again. "Sorry," she repeated.

"Who was that?" Alice asked. "Your friend from UCLA?"

"One of my colleagues. Sharon Brown. You know, the one that set up all those matchmaking meetings for me."

"And you're close with her?"

She smiled. "She's a bit like you, Alice. She's sweet, but she can be annoying sometimes. And she loves fashion."

Alice sniffed. "I don't know if that's a compliment or not."

I hid a smile as Rosalie and Bella laughed. It felt good to hear her musical laughter once more.

* * *

**AN: You like? Then review. You know my threatening words. No updates until I'm satisfied with the amount of reviews I get. Okay? Please!**


	51. Chapter 51: Replay

**Author's Note: So! Here is the next chapter! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 51**

**Bella's Point of View**

I was annoyed. Sharon had just embarrassed me in front of Edward. _Edward_.

After lunch, we all separated. Edward had to get back to his office, Alice and Rosalie wanted to do some shopping, and I had someone to call back.

"Bye," I said, waving as Alice and Rosalie dropped me off at my house. They waved back. Then, Alice said something that made Rosalie giggle. They cast glances at me slyly before driving away.

Sighing, I called Sharon's number as I walked inside. She answered on the first ring.

"So, what's up?" she asked. "Details!"

I rolled my eyes. "There's nothing to report, Sharon. All I did was have lunch with Alice, Rosalie, and Edward."

"Who's Rosalie?"

"Emmett's fiancée."

"Who's Emmett again?"

I settled down on a sofa. "You know, Edward's brother. Are you going to ask who Alice is now?"

I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. "Oh, please. I know who Alice is. _Fashionista!_"

I smiled. "That's right. I was out with the girls when we bumped into Edward in a lingerie store. So we invited him out to lunch-"

"_At a lingerie store?_" Sharon shrieked. "You're kidding! What was he doing there?"

"He was meeting some witness for a case," I shrugged. "She works at the store, apparently."

"Oh. So he wasn't meeting his girlfriend or anything?"

"No. He was with a client of his."

"Oh, my god. So he doesn't have a girlfriend?"

She sounded even more excited than Alice did. "No."

"Come on, Bella," she begged. "Details. _Please_."

"Alright, I'll tell you one that's been bugging me. He's still wearing his ring."

There was a beat of silence as she processed the information. "Wait…you mean his ring? His wedding ring from eight years ago?"

"The very same."

"It's not a ring that just looks similar? It's his ring? Seriously?"

"If you ask one more time, I swear, I will come back down to California and kick your-"

"I'm just checking! But seriously, Bella?"

"Yes," I sighed. Then, I frowned. "What do you think that means, Sharon?"

"He still loves you!" she said immediately. "What else could it be? When a man does not dispose of something that reminds him of his past love, it means that he hasn't forgotten about her. _Duh_."

For the first time, something that Sharon said actually did make sense to me. Usually, she was wrong. But I couldn't find any reason to believe that she was wrong this time. The ring was too big of a hint.

Not to mention the behaviors. The first time I'd entered the room, he had barely looked at me. He'd tried to avoid my eyes, but after I'd caught all of them near the staircase, he'd seemed more relaxed and happy. He'd even smiled at me, and these days, he was the one that started the conversation between us.

Wait. The staircase… I'd sensed that they had been lying about Jasper giving Edward advice about his ex-girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend…or ex-_wife_?

"Bella?" Sharon asked. "You okay, girl?"

I felt numb. Had they really been trying to convince him to try my again? Really? Even my own brother?

"Bella, what's wrong? Did I say something to upset you again?" She sounded guilty. "Hey. If I did, I'm sorry. You know how I am. I tend to say some things without thinking and…"

"No, Sharon," I said blankly. "You just gave me an idea, that's all." I paused. "Do you really think he does still like me?"

I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. "Yes, I do. I told you. A girl like you is going to be hard to forget. And if he's still wearing his ring, and he didn't take it off even after you came back, that can mean only one thing. I wouldn't be surprised if he still has _your_ ring as well."

I frowned. "No way. I think that's going _too_ far, Sharon."

"Whatever," she said dismissively. "So what are you going to do?"

"If what you say is true… Then I probably have no choice but to cut him off." My voice sounded bitter. _Was_ I bitter? I wondered vaguely.

"_What_?" she shrieked. "Why? Why do you have to do that? What's wrong with giving him another chance? You never forgot about him either!"

"Sharon…you know why."

"Girl, you've gotta give him his chance! You can't just cut him off. If you two still love each other even after eight years had passed, then that's a sign from heaven saying that you guys still have a role in each other's lives! You can't just ignore that!"

"Sharon, I won't go through what I did eight years ago again!" I snapped. "I don't want to hurt anymore. I want to be happy."

"What are you saying? Are you implying that you're going to find someone else you're going to marry?"

I sighed. "I told you. I've tried marriage before, and it didn't work out. Clearly, marriage wasn't for me. I'm done with it, but maybe I could try dating." I was doubtful, but if my bluff could shut her up, I was willing to try it.

"I still think it's a mistake," Sharon said dubiously.

There it was again. Mistake. Why were there so many mistakes involved in my life?

"I got a puppy for Christmas," I said, changing the subject abruptly. "A Golden Retriever."

"What? A puppy?" Sharon exclaimed, easily distracted. "Really? You're kidding!"

I smiled. "He's the cutest thing. And he's so smart. He understands people so well, and he's so playful… I named him Rollie because he likes rolling around on his back."

"Aw, how adorable!" she cooed. "Who gave it to you? You said it was a Christmas present?"

"Well, a late Christmas present," I amended. "They gave it to me the next day."

"Who's they?"

"Alice and…" I hesitated. I thought I'd picked a safe subject that did not regarded him, but he popped up here as well. It was like he was at every corner that I turned. Literally.

"Alice and…?" Sharon prompted.

"…Edward."

She gave a little scream. "Really? He _must_ still love you! Who gives a _puppy_ to someone that used to be their ex?"

"Alice gave it to me too," I reminded her. "It wasn't exactly Edward."

"Shut up!" Sharon squealed. "This is so awesome! No matter what you say, I am totally on the side of you two getting back together!"

I sighed again. "Whatever, Sharon. Look, I'm getting really tired just talking to you. I'll talk to you later, 'kay? I'm going to go brood about the party."

"Party? What party?"

I told her about the New Year's party of the biggest corporations.

"So everyone's going? Even you and Edward? That's perfect! Get together! Dance with him, and go sleep with him! Make trouble!"

My expression soured. "Sharon, when I go back to California, the first thing I'm going to do is find you and slap you silly."

She laughed. "I know, I know. I'm too much. But seriously. This is a perfect little event to put some tests into action! If he asks you to dance, you _have_ to dance with him, okay, Bella? Maybe you could find out something more about his little secret!"

"Okay, now, you're just sounding like a little middle-schooler who loves to gossip. This has gone far enough, Sharon."

"So you aren't going to do anything?" she asked, disappointed. "You're going to lose a perfect opportunity!"

"If the party is going to be a perfect opportunity, I'm going to use it to cut him off," I said firmly. "Just leave it to me."

"_What_?" she shrieked. "Don't you dare!"

"If his goal is to get to me, and that's what's going to stand in our way, then I _will_ get rid of him."

"Bella!"

"The way you sound seems as though _you_ are the one that is suffering from this situation. If you like Edward so much, I'll introduce you to him, and you guys can get married. We good?"

"Bella…" she whined. "That's not funny. I only want what's best for you. And I know Edward is the perfect man for you!"

"I'm hanging up," I said dully. "I'll call you in ten years."

She snorted. "Very funny. Fine. Be that way. But let me warn you, Isabella. If I'm right and Alice is right and your other siblings were right, then Edward won't give up on you. He's the type to not make the same mistakes twice. He won't let go of you that easily this time. So don't say that we didn't warn you."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said sarcastically, then hung up. I shifted and lay down on the sofa. I closed my eyes and visualized that scene.

_"It's not what you think_." His words kept replaying inside my head.

Huffing impatiently, I grabbed a cushion and hugged it closely to my chest, trying to take a nap. Trying to forget.

"I only agreed to join you in hopes of returning our relationship to its non-awkward state."

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to think. But of course, my brain wouldn't let me. My thoughts wandered.

What had he meant by 'non-awkward state'? Did he mean back to the time when we were kids and friends? Or did he mean back to the time when we were lovers?

I hoped for my sake that it was the former. I'd rather deal with being friends with him than suffer from love again. I wasn't going to back to when I was seventeen and experience those traumatizing sufferings of love ever again. Not again.

I turned to face the other side, trying to force sleep to overcome me.

"Men are predictable creatures. Yet, you think every one of them think like your ex-husband. Intelligently. Frankly, if he let you slip through his fingers, he was an idiot, and if he's not going after you again, then he still is an idiot."

Edward was intelligent. And he didn't make the same mistakes twice.

He wasn't an idiot. And all the evidence pointed to him going after me again.

I gripped the corners of the cushions tightly, and brought its surface to my face. I pressed it against my skin, and muffled my exasperated scream in the fabric.

* * *

**AN: Reviews, please! If I don't get much, I swear, I won't update. I'm dead serious about this, and yes, I'm a greedy girl!**


	52. Chapter 52: Confusion

**Author's Note: Let's meet some of Edward's colleagues, eh? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 52**

**Edward's Point of View**

I walked into my office the next morning as briskly as usual.

"Hey, boss," one of my colleagues, Brian Hudson, greeted me. "What's up?"

"I told you," I said as I sat down in my chair. "Don't call me boss. We're all lawyers here. _Equally_." I narrowed my eyes at him as I grabbed a file from my desk.

Brian laughed. "Whatever, man. The Law Offices of Cullen is under your name. You started this thing, and we're just your employees. Whatever you say, you're our boss. After all, you have the power to kick us out."

Brian specialized in divorce cases between married couples. There were other lawyers in this office that specialized in different things, and we all worked together often on a single case.

I rolled my eyes. "Why is it that when you say the full name of this office, it sounds like you just made it up?"

"Well, you're in a bad mood," he observed. Then, abruptly, he yelped, "OW!"

I jumped a foot in the air.

Brian whirled around, grimacing as he backed away, his hand on his bottom. "What'd I do this time?"

I smirked as I looked back down at the file.

Rachel Perkins, our elderly secretary, was standing there, frowning. She was about sixty, and had been a secretary in the law offices for a long time. She was quite petite, even smaller than Alice was, and her low, husky voice was rather rough and harsh. She reminded me of those grandmothers that nagged you constantly.

But she was the best and efficient secretary anyone could have. She got her work done promptly, giving me no reason to fire her. In fact, she was constantly begging me to do so, claiming that she'd worked enough her entire life, and was ready for a retirement. But I wasn't about to let go of a secretary that did her work perfectly.

I'd learned to never take anything for granted. And letting go of someone that I wasn't even romantically linked with was something that I hated doing now. That one mistake eight years ago had really changed my perspective.

Rachel's hobby was to stroll around and make sure that everything was on schedule. We had fifty lawyers working here at The Law Offices of Cullen, not including me. And she usually went to one office to another to make sure none of my employees were having fun. And most of them, like Brian, got hit quite a bit.

Brian and Rachel were having a glaring contest. Finally, Rachel reached up on her toes to bang him on the head. It was quite an accomplishment, seeing how he was with a bit taller than six feet, while she didn't quite reach five. She was an inch smaller than Alice was.

"Ow!" Brian protested. "What'd I do?"

"That's for glaring at an elder, Hudson!" Rachel barked, her coarse voice sounding like an evil witch.

Brian sighed. "Why do you hate me, Rachel?" He sounded mockingly dramatic. He knew that Rachel was a sweetheart on the inside, but she just chose to be a witch on the outside to cover that sweet nature. Everyone in this office loved her, and regarded her like their real grandmother.

Rachel's expression softened as she chuckled. "You want to get on my good side? Stop bothering my boy."

I smiled as I signed on the file.

Brian snorted. "I'm jealous. Why is it that you love Edward, but you hate all those other boys in this office? I've never seen you hit him. Is it because he's your boss?"

"Of course not!" Rachel snorted, waddling towards my desk and dropping two folders on my desk. "Boss or not, he's still an immature twenty-year old!"

"He's twenty-seven, Grandma," Brian pouted, calling her nickname, and leaning on the wall. "He's the youngest in this office, I admit, but twenty-seven isn't exactly a baby. So why do you love him so much?"

"Because he's so lovable!" Rachel said, smiling at me affectionately. "Just look at him, Hudson! How can _anyone_ hate him? He's so handsome and charming and a gentleman. Tall, generous, and intelligent. On top of that, he's rich and has a perfect background."

Brian pretended to vomit. "Why don't you two just marry each other?"

I smiled at her sweetly. "I love you, Rachel. You know that, right?" I winked at her.

Rachel laughed. "I love you too, boy. Look at him!" She turned to Brian. "So lovable. How can _anyone_ hate him? Why can't you and the other boys be like him?"

I stuck out my tongue at Brian behind her back. He shook his head exasperatedly.

"What are you talking about, Rachel?" Brian asked. "We can never be like him. He's too perfect. He has everything."

"Nonsense!" Rachel said. "Anyone can be like him. And I know just how to do it!"

Brian perked up. "How?" he asked eagerly.

"Stop being a lazy butt and work hard."

His face fell. "Grandma…" he whined. He yelped again when Rachel kicked his butt again. "Rachel!"

"I told you. If you want to be like my boy, then stop being a lazy butt and get out of here. Go work! Don't you have anything better to do than annoy my son?"

"He is so not your son, Grandma! You've been married for one hundred thousand years, and you already have a son and a daughter that have already married as well! He is _so_ not your son!"

"Get out of here!"

The door slammed behind him as Brian escaped. We heard him laughing on the other end as he went back to his office.

I smiled amusedly. "What would I do without you, Rachel?"

Rachel waddled back to my desk. "You'd be dead, of course. Those two files are new cases that called in this morning. And Eva Benson called me. She wants you to call her as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Rachel."

She grinned. "How was your Christmas?"

I hesitated. "It was…good, I guess."

Her eyebrows raised. "Something happened."

I sighed wearily. She'd lived long enough to know everything.

"Not really," I answered. "It was just a shocking Christmas Day. That's all."

"Didn't you spend time with your family?" Rachel asked. "What could be so shocking?"

"You have no idea," I said darkly. "You would be shocked too, if someone you haven't seen in eight years suddenly decides to drop by to spend Christmas with all of us." I sighed as I laid down my fountain pen and leaned back.

"You lost me, boy. Back up."

My eyes fell upon the various picture frames on my desk. All of them held pictures of my family. On one of them, Alice and Jasper peered out at me, laughing happily on their honeymoon. Emmett and Rosalie peeked out of another one, wearing baby blue-pink couple hoodies at the amusement park. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the sofa of the family mansion's living room, smiling comfortably in each other's arms.

There was another one with Emmett, Jasper, and me together. Another one with Alice and me. And another one with Emmett, Alice, and me, laughing together.

Finally, there was a picture frame that I treasured the most. Because it held a picture of the one person that I'd loved ever since I could remember. My eyes lingered on it longingly.

How many times had I stared at her picture, wondering how she could be smiling so happily when I was in pain? Wondering when she was coming back. Wondering if I would ever have the chance to see her smile like this again.

Rachel caught me looking. She'd memorized where that one specific picture was placed, though she couldn't see from where she was standing. She clucked her tongue sympathetically.

"Are you telling me that your wife came back?" she asked.

I sighed. "_Ex_-wife, Rachel. Ex-wife."

She snorted. "Same difference. So? Did she slap you around or something?'

"I wish," I said wearily. "If she'd done _something_, I would probably feel a lot better. But she was trying to act normal around me. She's trying to avoid any awkward situations where it would remind everyone about what happened eight years ago."

"Hmph," Rachel grunted. "What was it like, seeing her after eight years?"

I groaned. "She looked so…incredibly good. If it's even possible at all, I feel like she's gotten even more beautiful. It's a miracle she's not taken already."

She grinned. "So we're not at a total failure with your love life." Rachel, too, had been concerned at my lack of interest in women, like my parents. "That's good, boy. Why don't you start over?"

I sat up. "That's what I'm going to do. I'm planning on getting her back."

"Good." She nodded. "I've seen you grieving for her for years now. It's high time you moved on from that depressing life and have hope again."

I smiled wryly. "Do you think I can do it? Do you think she'll even consider forgiving me?"

"If she's really that girl that you've praised and complimented so much in front of me, she'll take you back," Rachel said. "And besides, didn't you hear me earlier? How can anyone hate you? While it's possible that she hasn't forgotten about that incident, I'm sure she doesn't hate you. Didn't you tell me that you guys were like siblings when you were younger?"

"Yeah, but…" I shook my head. "I've always wanted to be more than just a brother to her."

"Ah, the things love does to people," Rachel sang. "Love is a beautiful thing. Good luck, boy. If she refuses to come back to you, talk to me, and I'll make sure she caves." She punched her fist in her palm. "No one can refuse me!" And she waddled out of the room.

I laughed quietly, then reached for my desk phone to call Eva.

"This is Edward, Eva," I said when she answered. "Did you want to talk to me about something? I thought we were going to meet up later to see the other witness."

"Oh, it's fine, Edward," Eva reassured me. "I've already called on her. She agreed to come on Friday. So there's really no need. I just wanted to tell you that in person. And…to ask you a question."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Your sisters from yesterday…"

"Oh," I said. "I'm sorry about that, Eva. It won't happen again, I promise."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm not offended or anything. It was nice to meet your sisters. But I was wondering… Are _all_ of them your sisters? I mean, really?"

"I don't quite understand what you're saying," I said confusedly.

"Alice is your biological sister, I assume? And Rosalie is the fiancée of your older brother. Bella is your sister-in-law."

"Yes."

"The other two make sense. But how is Bella your sister-in-law? I mean, in what way?"

I blinked, bemused, but answered, "She is Alice's husband's younger sister."

"Is she really? I could've sworn I saw her before, Edward."

I raised my eyebrow. I finally understood. "Perhaps on TV?" I suggested.

"Why…yes! That was it! Is she famous, Edward?"

I smiled wryly. "A bit. I think the reason why she's so familiar to you is probably because you've seen her on the news with me a couple times. About eight years ago, perhaps?"

There was a beat of silence. Finally, Eva said, "Yes. I remember now. She is your ex-wife, is she not?"

"That is correct," I replied. "Is that clear to you now?"

"I'm sorry, Edward," Eva apologized. "I had no idea… Then your sister…?"

"Yes, she married Bella's brother. Quite a bit of a coincidence, really." I smiled. "Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"No, no. I'm sorry for asking. It was personal. I guess…I'll see you on Friday, Edward."

"I'll see you then." I hung up and sat there, blankly staring at the picture of Bella.

I missed her.

* * *

**AN: Difficult people are making our hero's life hard. But then, there are people like Rachel Perkins who give him consolations as well. That's good. Right?**


	53. Chapter 53: Party

**Author's Note: Long chapter today! Aren't you proud of me? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 53**

**Bella's Point of View**

I hadn't seen Edward since that day at lunch. And as I spent the days thinking about Sharon's assumptions about him, I couldn't help but miss him.

This was wrong, I told myself constantly. We were separate people now. The only relation we had was through Alice and Jasper. We were in-laws, and I knew that it was impossible to avoid each other. I should be getting used to the idea.

But if I could help it, I really didn't want to see him anymore. Now that I suspected something about his recent actions towards me, I was tempted to just go back to California this minute.

That's cowardly, I argued with myself. It's better to just face it and get it over with. I'm sure Edward would understand my reluctance.

But would he? I always came back to that question. Would he understand? Or would he choose to just disregard my wishes and be selfish?

I sighed as I turned off the huge flatscreen TV. There was nothing good on it.

I was going to go upstairs to my office and study when the doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting any company.

Frowning, I made my way to the door and peeked through the hole. There was a young woman standing a few feet away from the door, looking around the whole mansion, fascinated. She was wearing pretty clothes, heels, and was holding a huge box. On top of the box was another box that looked like a shoebox.

Curious, I opened the door. "Yes?"

She gave a start and stared at me. Then, she smiled pleasantly and said, "Good morning, Miss Swan. I'm from Fashionista. Miss Cullen instructed me to deliver this to you." She held up the boxes.

I cocked my head. "What are they?"

She looked confused. "Um. Your outfit for the New Year's party tonight?"

"Oh," I said. "I see. I'll take it."

She approached me, and I took the boxes. "Thank you. Tell Alice that I'll see her at the hotel."

She nodded as she turned and walked out. I closed the door and strolled towards the counter. I placed the boxes on the surface and opened the top, curious.

I gaped at the dress. Slowly, I took the dress out and held it up. The long, ivory dress unfolded itself elegantly.

I had to admit that Alice really did have talent. She'd outdone herself. The dress looked more beautiful than the one in her store. She'd changed most of the designs into something that would fit me.

The shoulder straps were two inches, and it lined into a graceful V-line. The sharp neckline ended in the middle of the bottom of where my breasts would've been. The waist line was extremely narrow, and the bottom of the dress hung loosely with its millions of purposely-made creases.

Despite the fact with the deep V-line, I liked it, surprisingly. I smiled as I placed it neatly and carefully back into the box. I took a deep breath before I opened the shoebox.

Heels, of course. It was the same color as my dress and too high for my liking. But since there were numerous straps that would be wrapped around my foot to help me with my coordination, I supposed it wouldn't be too bad.

Was it tonight? I wondered vaguely. How had time passed so fast? It was already New Year's Eve. At twelve o'clock, it would be 2013.

I sighed wearily as I checked the time. It was already six, and the party started at seven-thirty. I was a bit behind on schedule.

I trudged upstairs to take a shower. Once I was done, I put on my bathrobe and let my hair limp to dry. I was just reopening the box when the doorbell rang.

"What the…" I muttered. Sighing, I opened the door to find Alice and Jasper waiting for me. My brother was dressed in a distinguished tuxedo, while his wife was wearing a cute light pink minidress with frilly tutus on the ends of the train. They looked perfect together.

"Good, you're all showered!" Alice chirped as she moved past me. "Let's get to work!"

"Nice to see you too," I muttered under my breath as Jasper and I followed her inside.

"Don't you just love the dress, Jazzy?" Alice cooed, holding up the dress for him to see. "Don't you think it'll look perfect on Bella?"

"Sure, Alice," Jasper said, glancing at me amusedly. "It's just perfect. Until you get to those killer heels," he muttered.

"Oh, she'll be fine," Alice said dismissively. "Heels help with one's coordination, you know."

I smiled sarcastically. "Good to know."

"Come on," Alice urged as she took the boxes under her arm and dragged me upstairs. "The party starts in an hour! We don't want to be late, do we?"

"Actually, I really wouldn't mind being late."

"Hurry back!" Jasper called up the stairs.

As Alice got a beautiful hair holder studded with diamonds out of her purse, I quickly got into the dress and heels.

"Whoa!" I said as I almost fell over. "Alice, these heels are-"

"You'll be fine," she said. "Sit down, and let me do your hair and makeup."

For the next thirty minutes, I sat impatiently while she turned me into a clown. She raised my now-dry hair up into an elegant french twist and secured it with the holder.

"Here, put these on," Alice urged, handing me a huge velvet box. She also laid down a white hand purse in front of me. "Do you want to come with us?"

"I think I'll take my own car, thank you," I said. "I'll see you there. You seem to be in a hurry."

"Is it that obvious?" Alice asked, grinning sheepishly as she gathered her stuff. "Rosalie's still a bit new to this sort of thing. She wants me there to defend her and talk her out of nosy situations. I'm usually the person for that sort of thing."

I waved at her. "Go. I'll see you there."

She smiled. "You look beautiful. Don't worry. Don't feel self-conscious. Be confident!" She winked before disappearing out the door.

I opened the velvet box to find a huge diamond fashion ring to go on my index finger, as well as a simple, thin necklace with a dot of a crystal as a charm. There was also a pair of matching studs to go with it.

Quickly, I put the accessories on and placed my phone and a small wallet inside the purse. I hastened out the door, realizing that I was running late.

"Stupid," I muttered to myself. "First time to this party, and you're already going to ruin your family's reputation."

Too late, I realized that I hadn't looked at the mirror before going out the door. When the light turned red, I paused the car and glanced at the rearview mirror. All I could see was my darkly outlined kohl around my eyes. I was right. Alice had made me a clown.

"What's so beautiful about making me look like someone who got punched in the eye?" I murmured as I drove ahead.

I entered the Plaza Hotel's parking lot and stopped in front of the lobby. The valet took over my car as I got out, and they greeted me a bit friendlier than I would've liked.

"Good evening, Miss Swan," the manager of the hotel said smoothly as he showed me the way inside. "If I may say so, you look very beautiful tonight."

I smiled awkwardly and said, as pleasantly as I could, "Thank you."

Be calm, I told myself. It's just a stupid party. It won't be that bad. Just a few hours in a dress that shows a bit more of my chest than I would like and killer heels, and I would be out of here…

"Right this way, miss," the manager said as he led me to the ballroom. I stared, panicking when they opened the doors. The room was huge. Beyond huge. It was overwhelming.

And, of course, since I was late, the people close to the doors stared at me as I entered. They looked up and down at me in, looking amazed. They were probably thinking, _Who is that raccoon-like girl that has way too much eyeliner on her?_

There were tons of people. And that was saying something in this huge place. There were colorful dresses, black and white tuxedos, and shiny bald heads. Children dressed in cute designer clothes ran around, chasing each other happily.

How was I supposed to find my family in this crowd?

I saw refreshment tables pushed to one side of the ballroom. Teenaged boys in black and white tuxedos crowded around, talking and laughing. They each held glasses of champagne.

Waiters went about, holding up trays of empty and full glasses of champagne. I craned my head to look across the room. On the other side of the room, there were more tables that held more food. And there were more young men surrounding it, holding more champagne. They looked slightly older than those teenagers probably were.

And to my relief, I spotted a familiar face in the group. But the relief faded away quickly. I didn't have the guts to face those handsome group of men who were bound to stare at me when I approached. But I had no choice. I had no other way to find my family in this hellhole.

Remembering the lessons of courtesy and manners of the business world that I had taken when we moved here to New York, I took a deep breath and straightened. And trying to look dignified as possible, I approached the men.

"Excuse me," I said politely. The group turned to stare at me. They didn't look away but kept gawking with their mouths opened. What was all that about?

I finally reached Jasper and hooked my arm into his. I leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "Help me."

Jasper smiled handsomely at me. "Will do. I'm glad you made it. I was getting worried."

"Yeah," I muttered, looking around uncomfortably.

"Well, well," one of Jasper's acquaintances drawled, leaning back to look at me better. "Who is _this_ young lady? Quite a beauty."

My eyes flashed toward him.

"I don't think this is Alice, Jasper," another one said, smiling playfully. "You cheating on her, man?"

Jasper chuckled. "You think?" He glanced at me, winking at me jokingly. "She _is_ a beauty, ain't she, fellas?"

"You lucky duck," a third one said enviously. "Where'd you find her? Everywhere I look, there's no one pretty but the Cullen and Swan women. Where do your family's men get your girls?"

Jasper laughed. "Lucky duck nothing, John. This is my sister, Isabella Swan. Bella, my friends." He gestured towards the group of young men, who were still smiling at me appreciatively.

I smiled forcibly. "Good evening, gentlemen. I hope I'm not intruding? You see, I just got here, and I was beginning to panic because I couldn't find anyone that I recognized. It was just pure luck that I found Jasper here, talking to all of you."

Jasper smiled amusedly, impressed by my smooth speech.

"Well, I think it's pure luck that we finally got to meet Jasper's beautiful younger sister," the first one said in a deep, mature voice. I fought back a laugh. "Pleasure to meet you, Bella." He held out a hand.

I shook it briefly before dropping it. "I think I must be going now. My family will be worrying."

"Yes, well, I'll be right back, gentlemen," Jasper told them, nodding. He escorted me through the crowd calmly.

I breathed a sigh of relief as we got further away from them. "Friends?" I raised my eyebrows.

"More like people I just know," Jasper amended under his breath. "They're a bit slick; not my type. That was brave of you to even come near them."

"I had to," I said. "Or else, I would still be wandering around this place. Where is everyone, anyway?"

"I don't know. We all scattered. That's why I'm searching right now. Esme and Renee are probably in the same place; they're always together at these kinds of parties. So are Alice and Rose. I think it's better if you stick with them; Alice and Rosalie will help you get out of sticky situations."

"What about the boys?" I asked.

"Carlisle and Emmett are going around together. Em's getting congratulated for his engagement, and he needs a little assistance from Carlisle. These kinds of businessmen tend to get a little bit…nosy. As for Edward…I don't know. We all sort of separated. I'm sure he's around here somewhere, greeting people like the gentleman that he is."

"Mm," I grunted at the mention of Edward's name. "When can I go home?"

Jasper glanced at me. "The party just started, Bella. You can go home after the countdown and fireworks."

"I have work tomorrow," I complained. "It's my first day at Columbia, and I don't want to be tired. Who knows? Maybe Dr. Jackson will put me in a surgery on my first day."

Jasper snorted. "You and I are in the same position, sis. Believe me, after the countdown, I'm out of here as well. Oh, there they are." He pointed to two women wearing red and pink dresses, who were greeting several, rich-looking wives. "You'll be okay now?"

"Thanks, Jazzy," I murmured, and he squeezed my shoulder gently before disappearing once more.

"Be polite, Bella," I mumbled to myself as I approached them briskly. I raised my voice as I reached them. "Good evening, ladies."

The wives looked surprised to see me. They stood, blinking and gawking at me up and down like the young men had. Alice and Rosalie smiled pleasantly at me. At the same time, they both looked relieved.

"Bella," Alice greeted me warmly. "You made it."

"Bella," Rosalie nodded at me. They were both adopting their mature, calm voice that business people usually reserved for parties such as this.

"And who might this be?" one of the chubby wives asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Hello, ma'am," I said politely. "I'm Bella Swan. Pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, Bella!" the women chorused.

The chubby woman shook my hand. "Good to see you, honey. We were starting to wonder what happened to you. After all, everyone knows that you returned to New York only a few days ago! We were dying to meet you! My goodness, you've become more beautiful, haven't you?"

"Beautiful?" I laughed gently. "Well, I don't know about beautiful, but I'm flattered."

"Modest, as always!" she chirped. "You don't remember me, do you? Marion Taylor, remember?"

I vaguely recalled the woman and her bald husband. I only knew a couple of these businessmen because they'd dropped in from time to time at our house to see Charlie when I was young.

"Oh, yes," I said, smiling. "I think so. It's been a while, Mrs. Taylor."

"Yes, well," Mrs. Taylor said heartily. "A bit over ten years, I think it was, when Herbert and I dropped in to say hello to your father. Quite surprised I was, to see a cute little teenaged girl with four teenagers older than she was! My, you were pretty back then, but let me tell you, honey, you've become a woman!"

I chuckled. "I've gained some years in me as well, Mrs. Taylor. Tomorrow, I'll be thirty."

"Bah!" she said dismissively. "You're only, what, twenty-five? That's still young!"

The other wives were nodding wholeheartedly at her words, and I immediately realized that Marion Taylor was the leader of this lot. After all, her husband, Herbert Taylor was a big shot in the business world. His company was as big as Cullen or Swan Corporations.

"Am I involved in that category of four teenagers?" Alice asked dryly. She sighed mockingly. "I was quite young back then too, but look at me now. Already twenty-nine. If anyone is thirty tomorrow, it'll be me."

Marion and her gang barked out a laugh. "Ha! Good one! Ha, ha, ha!"

I smiled politely. "How have you been doing, Mrs. Taylor? Good business?"

"Oh, of course," she warbled. "Good as always. What about you? I heard you became a gynecologist, eh? Like Carlisle! Ha! Ha, ha, ha!"

Alice and Rosalie exchanged looks, and I chuckled along with her. "I guess it rubbed off on me."

"So, alive, Bella?" Marion teased. "You look better! Ha! Ha, ha, ha!"

My sisters glanced at me, panicking, while I tried my best to keep my smile into place. It was easier than I thought.

"I remember the news from eight years ago!" she shouted over the loud chatter of the crowd. "Man, you looked like you were going to die any minute! But you're alive, eh? Ha! Ha, ha, ha!"

I was getting irritated with her way of laughing. She sounded like an old witch.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" I said, playing along. "It's all in the past, Marion. It's fine."

"Ha! As if!" she snorted. "You don't need to act in front of me, hon! It must be hell, seeing Edward around because he's your brother-in-law now! Ha! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Yes, well, it was nice talking to you, Marion," Alice said quickly. "But we have some other guests to greet as well, so we'll talk to you later, okay?"

"See ya, hon!" she called as Alice grabbed my arm and walked me away from the scene as soon as possible. "And welcome back to your definition of hell! Ha! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Really," Rosalie said, annoyed. "I'm going to end up slapping her one day."

"She can be such a bitch sometimes," Alice muttered. "Whatever. At least we got her over with. That's why I dragged you there to greet her first, Rose. Once we get away from Marion Taylor, we're good for the rest of the night. You okay, Bella?"

"Fine," I said. "I think people missed me here in my definition of hell."

"Oh, Bella," Rosalie said as we marched away quickly. "Ignore that woman. She should be careful. After all, Charlie's more powerful than that husband of hers."

"Alice, darling!" another pushy woman bumped into Alice and greeted her a bit too warmly. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Alice said politely, though I could sense her desperation to get away. "How are you, Clara?"

"Oh, frightful, darling," Clara said, talking like she was in the nineties. In fact, she was puffing on a long stick that held her cigarette, and was walking like she was Marilyn Monroe. "Business world can be so tiring. Oh, hello, Rosie, darling. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," Rosalie said, smiling forcibly.

"Ah, Bella!" I turned to see a vaguely familiar woman smiling at me. "Long time no see! I heard from Carlisle and Charlie just now that you were back, and I set out to look for you! Come, honey! You look a bit peaky; why don't we get you something to drink?" And she dragged me away from Alice and Rosalie, who glanced back at me worriedly.

The woman seized a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and shoved it at me. "Now, honey. How have you been?"

I blinked at her. Who was she again?

"Aw, now, don't tell me that you don't remember me!" she said. "I've seen you practically since you moved here to New York! I've seen you grow up!"

I suddenly remembered. She was one of the wives of Carlisle and Charlie's business partners that have been friendly with our families for years. She'd come over a couple times, and had adored me. She'd always give me something sweet, like candy or chocolate.

"Oh, Cynthia," I greeted her. "I remember now. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"I'll say," she chuckled. "Look at you! All grown up and strutting around in high heels and that beautiful dress… I don't believe it! How old are you now, Bella?"

"Eh…" I looked back over my shoulder to look for Alice and Rosalie. No sign of them. I turned back to Cynthia. "Twenty-five."

"Say, it's really great to have you back," Cynthia said, grinning. "Eight years, eh? What have you been doing away from home?"

"Oh, you know," I said. "Studying. I had to succeed on my own somehow. LA is different from New York."

"And you sure did, hon!" she barked, laughing. "A gynecologist, eh? Well, your family's overflowing with doctors! Carlisle is one, and your brother, Jasper is a cardiologist, is he not? Not to mention lawyers. It must be reassuring to have _two_ lawyers in the family! Edward and Emmett are brilliant in their work! They've never failed in a case yet! It's really lovely to see how the Cullens and the Swans have succeeded!"

I tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. I'd forgotten how much Cynthia loved to talk. She was loud too. Luckily, she didn't notice.

"I haven't seen Emmett yet, but I've definitely seen Edward!" Cynthia chirped happily. She didn't know it, but she caught my attention with his name.

"Have you?" I asked, smiling tightly.

"Yep!" she said, belching after gulping down champagne. "I swear, that young man gets more handsome every time I see him! It's really too bad you guys are divorced now, isn't it?"

My smile faded slightly. "I don't know. Is it?"

"Of course!" Cynthia exclaimed, not realizing that I had just been asking myself the question out loud. "You guys were really the perfect couple! It was really too bad to see your relationship crash and burn. Have you spoken to him at all since your return?"

"It was kind of inevitable," I admitted. "We're in-laws as well now, as family friends, so…"

"Did you notice him wearing his wedding ring?" Cynthia asked bluntly. "I've never seen him taking it off once! No, sir, never! Even after eight years, he keeps his wedding ring on the finger that is connected directly to his heart! Ha! I think he still has _your_ ring as well! If you ask me, that boy is still grieving over you! Was there anything strange about his behavior lately?"

I felt hollow. Cynthia was still looking at me for an answer. I swallowed. "No. Not really."

"You sure?" she asked, looking disappointed. "Because I'm one of those who want you two back together again. I'm all for it!" She glanced back over her shoulder at someone calling her name and waving at her. "Oops. Gotta go. I'll see you later, Bella! Enjoy the party!" And she disappeared.

I stared after her, still stunned at the way she had thrown her words at me like they were rocks. Cynthia was rather blunt, and I should understand her personality, but it still shook me up by the way she had shaped her words.

He still had my ring? Edward? Had Sharon really been right? Had he never forgotten about me?

I'd thought that it had only been me who couldn't forget. Like the pathetic loser that I was, I'd thought I was the only one who couldn't move on from the past.

But apparently, Edward was a fool too. We'd both been fools these past eight years.

I realized that I'd just been running away from our problem these past years. I'd gotten scared, and I'd simply ran because I was afraid of what might happen if I'd stayed.

But running away from problems never helped. They always came back to square one, no matter what.

I was such a dummy.

My eyes suddenly felt hot. And then, I was wrestling them to stop the tears. Taking a deep breath, I downed the glass of champagne in one shot. And I placed the empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter.

I walked on. I wasn't going to cry here. No, I wasn't going to humiliate myself tonight. I wasn't going to ruin our family's reputation.

I stopped in my tracks abruptly. My heart raced faster at the sight of him. How was it possible that he looked more handsome than before? Cynthia was right. He seemed to be getting sexier every time anyone ever saw him.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black bowtie. His hair was arranged carefully and, at the same time, messily, as usual. His green eyes seemed to stand out in the crowd. He was taller than most young men around him were, and he was attracting tons of stares from all the young girls. He was carrying a glass of champagne.

He was with a pretty young woman around his age. I stared at the two of them breathlessly. The tears were getting harder to resist as I watched. The lump in my throat got bigger.

He and the girl were talking. They seemed to be arguing about something. He faced me directly, giving me a perfect view of his handsome face. The girl's back was to me.

He took a deep breath and spoke quietly and calmly. But the girl shook her head impatiently and argued some more.

The people around me got slightly quieter at the moment, and I was able to catch a few words of their conversation.

"…told you that I don't care, Edward," the girl was saying. "I want to be your girl."

I bit my lip hard to keep the lump from growing bigger. Against my permission, my hand that held my purse tightened their grip on the bag.

Edward just looked annoyed. "I told you before, Janet, and I'll tell you again now. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in you."

The girl scoffed. "You're never interested in any of the other girls either! You must have feelings for _somebody_. I mean, I know you're not gay."

His lips twitched slightly. "No, I assure you that I am not gay. I'm just not interested in anyone. How can I make myself clearer?"

"Edward…" Janet whined. "What's wrong with a bit of dating? At your age, you're _supposed_ to be playing around! All the other young men at this party play around; why don't you?"

"If you prefer playboys, there are plenty here tonight."

Janet sighed. "I don't want playboys. I want _you_. Tonight." She smiled seductively as she stepped closer to him. Her body touched his.

My hand began to shake.

Edward stepped away without even batting an eye. "No matter what you might think of me, I'm someone who has a bad history. And you don't deserve someone like that, Janet. You deserve someone whole."

"I told you that I don't care!" Janet said crossly. "Let's not go through this again, Edward. It's been eight years since you divorced your ex; it's high time you started dating!"

Edward's jaw tightened. "Perhaps. But I'm not interested, so what are you going to do about it?"

"I heard your ex was here tonight," Janet said. "Has she even bothered to come greet you?"

Edward lowered his gaze to his champagne. He studied the liquid. "No," he said quietly. "She has not."

"There!" she said triumphantly. "You see? She doesn't care about you anymore, Edward! It's time to move on from her!"

"I'm sure…she's busy…greeting guests," Edward said softly, looking vulnerable.

My lips parted slightly. It shocked me to see him like this. Sharon…had she really been right? And Alice as well?

"Even so," Janet sneered. "How rude of her. She doesn't care about you, Edward. So come to me. You can do whatever you want with me. You can even use me to get back at her. I'm willing! I want you!"

Edward sighed wearily. "Janet. Please don't do this. I'm really not interested."

"Edward…" she said, looking hurt.

Edward looked up to look at her. And that's when his eyes flickered over her shoulders…and onto me. He blinked, taken aback.

My eyes widening fearfully, I turned on my heels and escaped quickly.

Like the coward that I was.

* * *

**AN: How was it? Long, I know. But I don't think you minded. Reviews? Let's aim for two thousand, shall we?**


	54. Chapter 54: Warning

**Author's Note: So…I left you at a cliffhanger earlier. Wondering what will happen next? But first, let's back up a bit… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 54**

**Edward's Point of View**

I hated these annual New Year's parties the companies hosted every year. One top reason I hated them: I attracted girls like flowers attracted bees. Literally.

I was doing my best to avoid passing by groups of girls who were waiting for a chance to pounce on me. I greeted a couple of people and was concentrating on trying not to be conspicuous, but it was hard when Alice made you wear something good.

I wanted nothing more than to see Bella right now. I missed her so much. I needed to inhale her intoxicating scent. I needed to look at her beautiful face. I needed her desperately.

I was looking around the crowd quickly for any sign of her. I saw Jasper talking to a group of young men. I approached them quickly and was welcomed warmly.

"Hey, man, how you doing?" one of them asked. "How's work?"

"Tiring," I said, smiling wryly. "But manageable. How are you, Gabriel?"

"Eh," he said carelessly. "So, so. Did I mention I just dumped my girlfriend last week?"

"What?" another one said incredulously. "That hot girl? Why? No wonder I didn't see her tonight."

While they listened to Gabriel's story, I muttered to Jasper, "Have you seen Bella?"

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Straightforward now, aren't you?" he asked flatly.

"I need to see her."

"You look a bit uncomfortable, man," he said. "You alright?"

"I told you," I said, on the lookout for giggly girls. "I need to see her. After I see her, I think I'll be okay."

He shook his head. "You're acting like a lovesick puppy. I wish you'd stop. This is my sister we're talking about."

"Is she even here?" I asked, spotting Janet Whiteman heading beeline towards me. I needed to escape as soon as possible.

"Yeah, I left her with Alice and Rose about half an hour ago." Just then, he spotted Janet too. "It's that girl again. She never gives up, does she?"

"I'm going to go," I muttered before slipping away.

I thought I'd gotten away when her familiar voice came from behind me.

"Edward!" Janet gushed. "It's been so long! How are you?"

I took a deep breath and turned, smiling politely. "Fine, thank you, Janet. You're looking good as well."

She laughed. "So. Enlighten me. Do you have a date tonight?"

She'd asked me that every year. Even if I did say yes, she saw right through me.

"No," I said truthfully. What was the point of lying? She detected lies too well.

"Me too!" Janet said, perking up. "Would you like to dance, Edward?"

I knew from experience that if I did so, she would never let go of me tonight until I slept with her. It had been hard, getting away from her a few years ago.

"Not tonight, Janet," I said politely. "I'm sorry."

"That's what you always say," she pouted. "Why can't you understand that I want you?"

"And why can't _you_ understand that I'm a divorcé?"

She huffed. "I told you that I don't care, Edward. I want to be your girl."

I was getting irritated with this girl. How many times did I have to repeat myself? "I told you before, Janet, and I'll tell you again now. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in you."

She scoffed. "You're never interested in any of the other girls either! You must have feelings for _somebody_. I mean, I know you're not gay."

My lips twitched amusedly. I wasn't gay. And I did have somebody that I already loved. "No, I assure you that I am not gay. I'm just not interested in anyone. How can I make myself clearer?"

"Edward…" Janet whined. "What's wrong with a bit of dating? At your age, you're supposed to be playing around! All the other young men at this party play around; why don't you?"

"If you prefer playboys, there are plenty here tonight," I offered.

She sighed exasperatedly. "I don't want playboys. I want _you_. Tonight."

She smiled flirtatiously as she stepped closer to me. Her body touched mine.

I wasn't impressed.

I stepped away immediately. "No matter what you might think of me, I'm someone who has a bad history. And you don't deserve someone like that, Janet. You deserve someone whole."

"I told you that I don't care!" Janet said, sounding annoyed. "Let's not go through this again, Edward. It's been eight years since you divorced your ex; it's high time you started dating!"

My teeth clenched. She'd hit a nerve. She should know that Bella was a touchy subject for me.

"Perhaps," I agreed tightly. "But I'm not interested, so what are you going to do about it?"

"I heard your ex was here tonight," Janet sneered. "Has she even bothered to come greet you?"

I couldn't look at her anymore. I studied my glass of champagne. And I felt bitter as I answered. "No. She has not."

"There!" Janet said. "You see? She doesn't care about you anymore, Edward! It's time to move on from her!"

No, I thought to myself. I had to hope that she still had feelings for me. She had to. She just had to.

"I'm sure…she's busy…greeting guests," I said quietly, trying to convince myself more than her.

"Even so," Janet said. "How rude of her. She doesn't care about you, Edward. So come to me. You can do whatever you want with me. You can even use me to get back at her. I'm willing! I want you!"

I sighed. "Janet. Please don't do this. I'm really not interested."

"Edward…" she pouted, batting her eyelashes.

I looked up to cut her off, firmly this time. And I spotted a young woman in a long, ivory dress staring at me, looking vulnerable. I blinked, surprised. Has she heard everything?

Bella's eyes widened as she realized that she'd gotten caught. Quickly, before I could do anything, she turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Bella…" I murmured numbly. I moved to go after her, but Janet grabbed my arm.

"Edward!" she protested. "Stop it. I told you, she's over you. Don't waste your time and energy over someone who threw you away selfishly!"

I looked back at her. I pulled my arm free and walked away without another word. She didn't follow this time, dejected.

I searched for her desperately. Where did she go?

I spotted a familiar pixie and a blonde. "Alice. Rosalie."

They looked surprised. "Edward. What is it?"

"Bella," I explained under my breath. "Where is she? Did she come this way?"

They looked confused. Alice spoke up. "We were with her earlier, but we lost her when Cynthia Hemmingway took her away from us. We were distracted, and we couldn't stop her. Why? Did you see her?"

I sighed resignedly. "Janet Whiteman was onto me, and Bella saw us. She ran away when I saw her."

"She ran away?" Rosalie repeated. "Well. I thought she was okay with having you around."

"It's because he was too stupid to be a jerk for one second and shake off that Janet girl," Alice said, sounding irritated. "When will you learn when to be a jerk, and when _not_ to be a jerk?"

I frowned. "Bella's the one making this hard. I'm trying my best, Alice."

She sighed. "I believe you. I don't know where she is, though."

"Emmett!" Rosalie said as he approached us. "Have you seen Bella lately?"

"Yeah, why?"

I perked up. "You have? Where? When?"

"About thirty seconds ago," Emmett said, looking confused. "She was on the dance floor, dancing with some guy."

"What?" Alice demanded. "Who was he?"

"How should I know? There are tons of teenagers here tonight."

"He's a teen?" Rosalie asked, appalled.

"Well, I guess not," he admitted. "He was around Bella's age though. She looked a bit uncomfortable to be with him, so that's why I was looking for you, Edward. Why don't you go save her? Edward?"

"He's already on his way," I heard Alice say behind me in satisfaction. "Good boy."

I glanced around, looking for an ivory dress. There she was. She was dancing with…

"Shit," I murmured. "Why him?" Matthew Coleman was the world's biggest jerk. He loved seducing beautiful women like Bella, and once he set his eyes on one, he went immediately to work.

Most women I'd seen with him would swoon within ten seconds, but Bella was an exception. It was clear that she wanted nothing more than to get away from him. I bet she was wishing that she hadn't run away. She'd rather face me than this slick guy.

Approaching them briskly, I tapped him on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Matthew glanced back at me, annoyed, while Bella looked relieved.

"Sure," he muttered. He scowled at me before strolling away.

"Thank you," Bella said gratefully as we twirled around slowly, swaying to the music. "He was getting a bit creepy."

"You're welcome," I said, smiling. "You seem to be attracting lots of unwanted attentions here tonight, Miss Swan."

She blushed. She avoided my eyes. "I could say the same for you too."

"I seem to be one of your admirers tonight," I commented. "You look beautiful, Bella."

She pursed her lips. "This is exactly why those girls like you so much. Because you don't know how to be a jerk."

I grinned. "What's wrong with being a gentleman?"

She sighed. "Nothing." She seemed vulnerable again. I knew she was thinking about that scene from earlier.

"Why did you run away?" I asked softly.

She flinched slightly, looking guilty. "Did I?"

"Were you not going to see me?" I asked. I was surprised to hear hurt lingering in my tone.

She hesitated. "I was…I was a bit surprised to see you there without a warning, actually. And I guess I…panicked…when you saw me."

"Is that all?" I asked flatly.

She looked up at me for the first time. "Isn't it enough?"

"Am I that scary to you?" I asked, smiling slightly. "Why do you need to run when you see me? Didn't I tell you that I wanted to return our relationship to its non-awkward state? You're making this harder for both of us, Bella."

"I was just…" She flushed pink again. "You seemed busy…and I felt like I was intruding. That's all."

Had she misunderstood earlier?

"She's just an acquaintance, Bella," I said, fearing slightly that she wouldn't believe me. "Nothing more."

Bella looked thoughtful as she stared up at me with her brown eyes once more.

**Bella's Point of View**

Sharon had told me that this would be the perfect chance to find out some things from him. And it was also a perfect opportunity to cut him off. And as long as it was for both of us, the fact that he would be hurt didn't seem like a big deal to me.

I stared at him. He continued to stare at me steadily, his hands on my waist, and my arms around his neck.

"Can I…ask you a question?" I asked hesitantly.

"Anything," Edward said, smiling slightly.

"Do you believe…that there's another woman out there…that you could love very much?"

His smile faded. His eyes held uncertainty. He didn't answer.

"Answer me," I said in an expressionless voice. "Do you think you can love another like there's no tomorrow?"

"No," Edward said firmly. We'd stopped dancing. We were standing still in the middle of the dance floor, though our hands were still in place.

"There was only one woman for me in my entire life," he said quietly. "And there _will_ only be one woman for me in the future as well."

My heart began racing faster. He wasn't making this any easier.

His arms tightened around my waist, bringing me closer to him. "Nothing will change that," he breathed softly.

"You don't know that," I countered quietly. "You don't know what's ahead of you, Edward."

"Yes, I do," he disagreed. "There was only one woman that I gave my heart to. She still has it. I don't believe I can love another."

"Well, I do," I snapped. I couldn't help myself. He was making this really difficult for me. "I believe there's more out there for me than Edward Cullen."

His expression didn't change. "You think so?"

"I _know_ so," I retorted. I released my grip around his neck and reached down to shove away his arms that still hung onto my waist. I stepped away from him. "Therefore, I would appreciate it if you would not continue to do as you wish. I don't like it."

"And what am I doing?" Edward challenged.

"You know what it is," I said, my eyes narrowing. "I can't do anything to change your mind about that one person, but I think I can make my side clear. I'm warning you, Edward. Don't do what you're planning to do. And from this point onward, I'm going to try to forget everything that happened to us, and we're going back to the time when we were strictly friends and siblings."

And I left him there on the middle of the dance floor and walked away quickly. I wanted nothing more than to get away from him as quickly as possible.

Edward's Point of View

I watched as she walked away. I should've been feeling hurt, but instead, I was amused. She was still the smart young woman that I used to know. She'd caught on fast.

Despite her warning and wishes, I had no intentions on obeying her. On the contrary, I was going to do exactly what she didn't want me to do. Now that she knew what I was trying to do, I wouldn't have to be secretive about my plan.

She might be able to try to forget our past. But _we_ weren't going back to friends and siblings. _She_ was. _I_ wasn't.

No. I was going after her openly and confidently. I was going to get her back.

* * *

**AN: How was it? Reviews?**


	55. Chapter 55: Unforgivable

**Author's Note: This is a pretty short chapter, compared to the ones I've been writing before. But enjoy just the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 55**

**Bella's Point of View**

As soon as I got away from Edward, I began looking for Alice and Rosalie. Where were they?

Someone tapped on my shoulder, startling me. For a moment, I thought it was Edward. Had he followed me?

But when I turned around, a young man I'd never seen before stood smiling at me pleasantly.

"Yes?" I said, wondering if I'd done something wrong.

"I hope I didn't startle you," he said. "I only meant to ask you to dance, but you seemed rather lost in thought."

I was surprised. "Oh." Then, I smiled politely. "I admit, I was a bit distracted, but it's okay. I think I'll live."

"Good," he said. "I'm Jacob Black. You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"Bella," I corrected. "Nice to meet you, Jacob." I paused. "Black. Aren't you Billy Black's son of Black Enterprises?"

"The very same," Jacob agreed. "So you have heard of me?" He looked at me hopefully.

"I have," I confirmed. "I'm afraid I don't know much, but I've definitely heard of you. Your father is working closely with Charlie and Carlisle, isn't he?"

He smiled innocently. "I believe I asked you to dance." He quirked an eyebrow, waiting. He didn't seem interested in answering my question.

I sighed mentally. As much as I wanted to get away from this party, maybe a distraction from Edward would be nice.

"Sure," I consented, and he led me to the dance floor once more.

Fortunately, Edward was long gone, and I was able to follow Jacob's lead without fumbling around in my ridiculous heels. My clumsiness would usually affect my dancing, except for when I was with Edward, Emmett, or Jasper. They were superb dancers, and apparently, Jacob was too. I didn't feel wobbly once.

"I heard you came back from California," Jacob said conversationally as we swayed to the music. "I've always wanted to meet you. So you can imagine how excited I was to hear that you would be at the party tonight."

I felt awkward. But I tried not to show it as I replied, "I'm flattered. Why did you want to meet me?"

"Who wouldn't want to meet a beautiful young woman such as you?" Jacob asked smoothly.

I stifled a laugh. He was good at flirting, but I just didn't feel anything. If anything, I was more amused and felt compelled to giggle at his attempt at seducing me. I'd already had more than enough experience to escape these attempts, but I decided to play along. The more distraction, the better.

"So, Jacob," I said. "You seem to be a little older than I am. How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven," he answered.

I nearly groaned. I was looking for a distraction, not something that would remind me of Edward. He was the same age as my ex. Typical.

"And what do you do?" I inquired, forcing myself to go on.

"I'm a lawyer," Jacob said, grinning proudly. "Impressed?"

No. Another similarity that reminded me of Edward.

"Of course," I said sweetly. "I'm honored to be approached by such a good-looking lawyer."

Listen to me! I was so disgusted with myself that I felt like barfing. I'd rather face Edward ten times with the subject of our past than continue flirting like this, just to please this random guy.

He laughed. "I'm impressed myself. When I approached you, I was just going for your looks, but I think I hit the jackpot tonight. I think you have a wonderful personality. Forgive me for asking, but do you have a boyfriend?"

Please do not go there, I thought internally. Seriously, why did this always happen to me?

"No," I said, now in a slightly flat tone. "I don't date."

"Why?" He seemed surprised. "That's a bit…surprising. I would've thought, with your looks and background, people would go after you."

"And they do," I said. "I just reject them."

He sighed, looking disappointed. "And here I was, planning to ask you out. Is there no chance for me? I'd really like to get to know you better."

I wanted to cry. I should have said no to dancing with him.

I was about to decline when I spotted my siblings over Jacob's shoulder. Alice and Rosalie's eyes were wide, while Emmett glowered at my dancing partner. Jasper was watching Jacob curiously, as though he _might_ approve of him. Edward was there too, watching with a hard expression. I could detect a trace of jealousy in his eyes.

I changed my mind. I wasn't going _there._ I'd rather come _here_, where it was safer and out of reach from Edward's clenching grasp.

"Well," I said hesitantly. I just knew I was going to regret it. "I suppose I should give you a chance. People have been urging me to date for years now, and I think I really should."

"Really?" Jacob perked up. "That's great!"

I smiled back as convincingly as I could. "When's a good time for you?"

"I'll call you," he said brightly. "Very soon." He winked.

I laughed. "Alright, I'll be waiting. But are you sure about this? After all, I'm a divorcee."

"Oh, I know," he said, grinning. "But that's all in the past, isn't it? From this point onward, you start fresh. With me."

"I look forward to it."

"Jacob!" Someone called his name from the crowd, and he glanced back, annoyed.

"Sorry, but I have a feeling I know who that is," Jacob said. "I think I might have to leave you. Or else, I'll get nagged later. I'll call you, okay?"

"Sure," I said, relieved. I didn't think I could keep up with this charade any longer. I watched as he disappeared into the crowd.

My fake smile that I'd put on when he was here was now gone, and I made sure he was completely out of sight before I walked away. Countdown or not, fireworks or not, I was going home.

I'd momentarily forgotten about my siblings. I was fighting my way out of the room when I found my way blocked by a small pixie and her husband.

"Come here," Alice hissed, and she pulled me toward an empty corner. Jasper followed, glancing around to see if anyone was paying attention.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. "I'm going home, and nothing you say is going to change that. I showed my face, and-"

"It's not that!" Alice said, frowning. "We saw you with Jacob Black."

I blinked. "What about him? He asked me to dance, so I said yes. Is that a problem?"

"We were passing by Jacob and his father after he left you," Alice said. "We overheard him saying that he asked you out, and that you said yes. Is that true?"

"Yes," I said defensively. "Why?"

"Bella!" Alice seemed genuinely upset. "You can't do this! What about Edward?"

"What about him?"

"You know exactly what," she said. "You were dancing with him earlier, and whatever you said to him, I know it wasn't polite. He was amused by your rude behavior, and you're lucky that Renee or Esme didn't see-"

"He was amused?" I interrupted incredulous. "I didn't say anything funny."

"That's not the point!" she said, exasperated. "If you're giving Jacob Black a chance, then you have to give Edward a chance as well. It's not fair to him."

"He already had his chance," I said flatly. "Eight years ago. He blew it, and he's not getting another one. Are we finished now? Because I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow."

"Tell me exactly what you told Edward," Alice said, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Or you aren't going anywhere."

My chin came up. "I merely told him to stop whatever he's planning because I don't like it. I told him that we were going back to friends and siblings, and try to forget the past."

Jasper scoffed. "We? _You_ might be going back, but _he_ won't be. Did you really think that he would listen to you if you warned him? He's determined, Bella." And he didn't look happy about it. He was looking at me meaningfully, telling me silently that Edward was doing this against his wishes.

I paused, staring at my brother. Of course he was right. What had I been thinking?

"That won't stop me," I said slowly, refusing to admit that they were right. "I won't go back to that land of misery again. I won't let him drag me down."

"Oh, and you think agreeing to go out with Jacob Black is going to drag you _up_?" Alice asked sarcastically. "Fat chance. Look. Black has a history with women. He's a player, and it's obvious he's toying with you."

"Leave me alone," I said, staring ahead blankly. "Step back and watch me live _my_ own life."

I left them there, looking frustrated, and I hurried away.

They wanted me to forget? They wanted me to give Edward another chance? Never in a million years.

How can they expect me to forget my poor little daughter who died without even being able to take a breath of the outside world? How can they expect me to forget Tanya Denali, who _caused_ my baby to die and wreck my marriage?

How can they expect me to forgive _Edward_, who was the main source of all my misery the last eight years? I probably would be able to forgive him if he wasn't planning to shamelessly pursue me. Gladly.

But since he was planning to, it changed things. Things were different.

I could never forgive them.

* * *

**AN: So…Jacob Black comes into play. I know many of you are frustrated with Bella right now, thinking that she'll give into Edward easily. Not a chance. She'll make her decision to get revenge very soon. And Jacob Black will become her tool. Wondering how? Then review!**


	56. Chapter 56: First Day

**Author's Note: Pretty long chapter, for me, I mean. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 56**

"Bella!" Gwen Jackson greeted me warmly. "Welcome!" She turned to all her gynecologists and nurses. "Everyone, I'm sure you know who this is."

They all nodded. I was relieved to see that most of them were smiling. Others merely looked curious, as though they were thinking about the incident eight years ago. Some of the male doctors were eyeing me as though they might try their luck.

"Still, why don't you introduce yourself, Bella?" Gwen urged.

I smiled. "Hi, everyone. I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. I'm new here, so I'm hoping you'll help me out a lot."

They all began clapping.

"Alright," Gwen said, and they all settled down. "Bella isn't totally new to the gynecology division. She's worked at the UCLA Medical Center in California, so she knows how everything works. Columbia's policies might be slightly different to her, so help her out if she asks."

"Yes, Professor," everyone chorused.

Gwen spotted something in the back of the crowd. "Ah, there he is! Hurry up, Cullen, you might as well greet your new student."

Carlisle came walking up to us, smiling at me paternally. "You're here, Bella. Welcome."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I answered.

Everyone looked confused by our casual exchange of greetings. No doubt they were still thinking about eight years ago. But I was determined not to let it bother me at work. This was my career, and I wouldn't mess it up for the world. I loved my job.

"Now, why don't we tour around?" Gwen asked cheerfully. "What do you think, Cullen?"

"I think that's fine, _Jackson_," Carlisle said reproachfully, giving her a look. "Must you always call me by my surname? We're colleagues, Gwen."

Gwen chuckled. "I like calling you Cullen. So even if you have a problem with it, deal with it, 'cause I'm calling you Cullen. Come along, Bella. Let's go meet your patients."

"My patients?" I asked as she dragged me away.

"We transferred a couple cases on your file," she explained. "You'll be in charge of them now. And here's your hospital cell phone," she added, handing it to me. "All our numbers are already saved. And the nurses and interns will beep you when they need you, in case of an emergency. We good so far?"

"Perfect."

"Hi, Nancy," Gwen greeted a mother as we entered her ward. "How you doing today?"

"Fine," Nancy replied. She smiled up at me. "Ooh, someone I haven't seen before. Who is this?"

"This is Isabella Swan, your new gynecologist," Gwen introduced. "She's a new addition to our staff; she just transferred here for an indefinite amount of time."

"Pleasure to meet you," Nancy said, shaking my hand. "I hope you're as good as Dr. Jackson is."

"Oh, Bella's the best," Gwen said dismissively. "No need to worry."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you as well, Nancy." I took her file from Gwen and studied it. "A Caesarian section, huh? Didn't it hurt?"

"Not really," she said. "They paralyzed me from my stomach down. I couldn't feel a thing. And then, of course, after it wore off, it hurt like hell."

I nodded. "And how do you feel now?"

"I'm still a bit sore, but I'm fine. I'm hungry, though. Isn't it lunch time yet?"

"We'll have food brought up to you soon," I reassured her, making notes on her chart.

"Good. Can I see my baby?"

"You can go see her after lunch, honey," Gwen said soothingly. "I promise. We'll have a nurse come in to help you there."

"Thanks," Nancy said gratefully.

I nodded at her before following Gwen out of the room.

"Nice job, Bella," Gwen said appreciatively. "I can see why you were Shelly's favorite. I can relax now that I've seen what you're capable of. I hope you'll keep surprising me." She winked.

I laughed. "All in good time. Don't worry."

Within the next hour and a half, I finished making my rounds with Gwen. All my patients knew about their new gynecologist, and the hospital seemed to have been let in on the news that Isabella Swan, formerly a Cullen's wife, was really back in New York.

I dropped off the patients' charts at the front counter, sighing as I finished signing them. A nurse smiled sympathetically as she took them. "Tough first day?"

I smiled tiredly. "The usual, I think. Usually, I'm busier."

"You must be really good," another nurse said. "I heard Dr. Jackson complimenting you. She doesn't do that usually."

"She doesn't compliment people?"

"No, she does," the nurse said, rolling her eyes. "She just doesn't keep going on for half an hour. It was Bella this, Bella that; the other gynecologists are jealous, Dr. Swan." She winked.

I laughed. "Uh-oh. And here, I was hoping to make some new friends."

"Maybe I can be your first friend here?" someone asked from behind me.

I turned and saw a young woman a little older than I was. She had dark, shoulder-length hair, and had beautiful blue eyes. She was slightly taller than I was, and her figure made her look as though she belonged on the runway. She was perfect in every way. She reminded me of Rosalie.

She smiled. "I'm Grace Jackson. Nice to meet you, Bella." She held out her hand.

I took an immediately liking to her straightforward and confident attitude. She was opposite from me in every way. Beautiful and confident. She looked smart too.

Smiling ruefully as I saw that she was better than I was, I shook her hand briefly. "Nice to meet you, Grace."

"I saw you making rounds with Gwen earlier," Grace said. "You seem to be very efficient. I think you'll earn yourself a title very soon."

"A title?"

"You'll be quite popular here," she clarified. "You'll be called skilled and talented. Pretty sexy too, I must say." She glanced up and down at me, looking envious, as if _I_ was the beautiful one.

"Are you related to Gwen?" I asked.

Grace smiled. "She's my aunt. My father's elder sister, in fact. I was close with her as I grew up, and her gynecology facts just rubbed off on me. I followed in her footsteps, and here I am. What about you?"

"Carlisle," I answered. "He was always a second father to me. He was like my role model."

Grace nodded. "I see. Well, what do you say? Do you accept my friendship?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

I could tell she was popular amongst the boys here. She was like one of those model girls that came out in shampoo commercials. She had really glossy hair. And the way she flicked her head casually to get her hair out of the way made me feel self-conscious.

At least I wouldn't have to worry about boys here.

"Sure," I said easily. "You can help me out with the different policies here at Columbia."

Grace giggled. I was surprised by her sudden change of attitude. "Oh, it's easy. Just ask me anything." She handed her files to the nurses, who were trying hard not to laugh at my startled expression.

"She's quite girly sometimes," a nurse said quietly. "But she can be very matter-of-fact and confident as well. She's a good person." She nodded in confirmation when I looked at her inquiringly.

"So, Bella," Grace said when she was finished signing the papers. "It's lunchtime. You hungry?"

"Not really."

"You'll come," she said briskly, grabbing my arm and hooking hers into mine. She dragged me away toward the elevators. "'Cause _I'm_ hungry. You can keep me company."

I laughed to myself. She was a really intriguing person.

* * *

Grace and I sat down on an empty circular table in the corner of the cafeteria. All the male doctors seemed to be staring at Grace, who didn't give a damn as she dug right into her pasta.

"Mm," she sighed. "The pasta here is always good. Try it." She gestured to my own plate.

Slowly, I ate a forkful. I was still aware of the eyes on our table, and felt uncomfortable.

"Um," I said. "Why is everyone staring at you, Grace?"

"Oh, they're not staring at me," Grace said nonchalantly as she took a sip of her soda. "They're staring at you."

"Me?"

"Of course," she said airily. "Why would they _ever_ stare at me? Believe me, I'm as normal as anyone could be." She rolled her eyes. "Not that I care. Who cares if I'm popular or not?"

I was seriously starting to envy her bright attitude. How could she live such a carefree life without worrying about anything?

"Why would they stare at me, then?" I asked. "Because I'm new?"

"Well, I guess so," Grace said, frowning slightly at me. "But mostly, I think it's because you're too pretty to be a gynecologist." She nodded as she took another sip of her drink.

"What?" I said incredulously. "You're kidding, right? If anyone's average, that would be me, not you. You're prettier than I am."

She rolled her eyes again. "You're kidding, right?" She repeated my words. "Look, Bella. You're the only female doctor in Columbia that has the perfect body, a beautiful face, and the talent and intelligence. And I can't believe you don't even know it. You don't see yourself clearly."

I remembered Edward saying the same thing to me. I frowned, still thinking it was off. "It doesn't make sense."

"Whatever," Grace said carelessly. "No matter what you say, Bella, it's you they're looking at." She popped a tomato in her mouth.

I stared at her. Then, I smiled slightly. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven."

So she was the same age as Edward. Two years older than I was.

"What about you?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled due to the baby tomato in her mouth.

"Twenty-five."

Her eyes bugged out. "Seriously? No wonder! You'd better watch out, Bella. There are lots of male doctors here at Columbia that love younger women with pretty faces." She winked, smiling playfully. "I'm serious."

"Well, you can rescue me," I said, smiling. It was impossible to dislike her bright personality.

"Don't worry," Grace said dismissively. "I'm famous for saving girls from weird guys."

"Hey, Grace," a man in his thirties greeted her as he passed by our table. He stopped and looked at me, interested. I immediately averted my gaze, focusing on my food.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Oh, you know," Grace said, her fork suspended in midair. "Isabella Swan. She's our new addition to the gynecology division. Be nice to her, 'kay, Sean?"

"Of course," Sean agreed. "Nice to meet you, Isabella." His voice turned smooth and charming as he addressed me. I tried not to grimace.

"It's Bella," Grace snapped at him, immediately coming to the rescue when she recognized the discomfort on my face. "And no funny business, or I _will_ beat you up. You don't want that to happen." She glared.

Sean laughed. "Alright, alright. Keep your hair on. But you can't blame me. She's quite a sight."

I bit my lip as I blushed slightly.

"Go away," Grace said, sticking out her tongue. Sean chuckled as he obliged.

"See what I mean?" she said, returning to her food. "You'll be popular here. You'll get asked out quite a bit, so tell me if anyone bothers you." She grinned.

And here, I was thinking that I wouldn't have any admirers next to Grace. I fought back a sigh as the glee from earlier vanished.

"You know, I'm quite envious of you," Grace said conversationally after a while. "I mean, I've known you for only an hour, but I'm pretty good at figuring people out. I really like your calm, reserved personality. And you're really pretty. And rich. You're like…perfect." She sighed. "How can I be perfect like you?"

"I'm not perfect," I disagreed. "Nobody's perfect. I think everyone has a flaw."

"I dare you to tell me what _your_ flaw is," Grace said testily. "I'll give you five seconds to think of one."

I smiled ruefully. "There's no need. I can think of one right away."

"What is it?" She looked sincerely curious. "Maybe I can take advantage of it." She laughed at her own joke.

"I have a history, Grace." I looked down at my plate as I said it.

She blinked, her smile vanishing.

"There's a reason why I reject every man that asks me out," I continued. "It's not that I don't like them. It's because I don't think it's fair to the other person."

Grace frowned. She looked ready to defend me from myself. "Who cares? That was eight years ago. Who remembers what happened eight years ago?"

"Everyone does," I sighed. "You'd be surprised. And I remember. I can't forget. There's not a day that goes by that I don't forget."

She studied me. "You've had a hard life, huh?"

I sighed heavily. "A bit."

She looked sympathetic now. "It must be worse. I heard you were in-laws. That's horrible."

"Not really," I said, shrugging. "We were family friends even before our marriage, so it really doesn't make a difference. We were going to have to see each other eventually."

Grace nodded slowly. "I suppose. Well, let's hope that you won't have any more problems." She paused, then fired up again. "But that's not really much of a flaw! It's all in the past!"

I smiled amusedly. "If being a divorcee isn't a flaw, I don't know what is."

"Oh, please. When people look at you, you're so pretty that they just forget about your history. It doesn't count."

I knew that I wasn't going to win, so I let it go. "Let me ask you a question. Do you know Angela Weber?"

"Angela Weber?" Grace's eyebrows scrunched up. "Cardiology nurse, possibly? I think I've worked with her once or twice when mothers with heart problems come in. Yeah. Why?"

"She's my high school friend," I said wistfully. "I wanted to see her."

"Oh, you'll see her soon," she said dismissively. "I think today's her day off. I'm pretty sure it is."

I nodded slowly. "I see."

"Hey, girls. Enjoying yourselves?" The speaker was none other than Jasper Whitlock himself.

He drew up a chair between us and set his tray down on the table. Obviously not caring that people were staring, he plopped down on the chair and began eating.

"Oh, hey, Jasper," Grace said easily. "How's it going?"

"Fine. I see you've met Grace, Bella. That's good. Stick with her. She's a good person."

"Well, I'm flattered," Grace said indignantly. She was looking back and forth between us. "How do you know Bella?"

Jasper looked up from his food. He looked at her like she was crazy. "Because she's my sister…?" he said slowly, as if she was hard of hearing.

Her eyes popped out. "No way! You guys look nothing alike! And she's a Swan, and you're a Whitlock! No. Way."

I was trying not to laugh. "We are siblings, Grace." I nodded when she looked at me.

She looked bemused. "Wait…you're married to Bella's ex-husband's older sister?"

Jasper frowned as he tried to figure out the description. He muttered to himself. "Ex-husband's…? Older sister…? Oh, yeah. Alice. Yeah." He nodded.

"Seriously?" Grace asked faintly. "I didn't know. How come I didn't know? I didn't know."

"Yes, you did," Jasper said, rolling his eyes. "You probably just forgot. You're forgetful."

Grace groaned. "You're probably right."

Jasper turned to me. "You might become a little tired of her after a while. She has short-term memory sometimes."

I smiled. "It's fine."

"You guys are seriously related?" Grace asked. "But your surnames…"

"I'm adopted," Jasper said matter-of-factly. "I used to go by Swan, but then I changed my name to my real surname so I could carry on my family's lineage. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm still legally tied to the Swans." He shrugged. "I'm her brother. Deal with it."

"Hey, is Ang here today?" I asked.

"Angela? No, it's her day off." Jasper stole my apple from my tray and took a bite of it. "She'll be back tomorrow. She already knows that you're back in New York and you're working at Columbia now, but I'll remind her tomorrow."

"Thanks, Jazz. How's work?"

"Surprisingly slow. No patients today." He shrugged. "Not that I'm complaining."

Grace shook her head. "You two must be close. Like, really close."

"We are," Jasper told her. "We're tight." He winked at me.

"Did you guys get home okay last night?" I asked. "You know, after the party."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Alice was still upset. And she took it out on me. She kicked me out into the guest room for about thirty minutes before she let me back in our bedroom." He gave me an accusing look before taking another bite of the apple.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"What happened last night?" Grace asked eagerly.

"Nothing," Jasper said simply. "So, Bella. How's your first day at work here?"

"Fine," I said, shrugging. "I met a new friend, so it's not horrible, at least."

Jasper's hospital phone beeped. He cursed and ate a mouthful of his food before checking it. His expression turned surly.

"911," he said glumly. "Where are all the freaking doctors? Can't a man take his break for once?" He sighed.

Grace laughed. "That's the thing about being a cardiologist. Too busy."

"Oh, and a gynecologist isn't?" Jasper shot back. "I'll bet you anything that your own PDA will ring in five seconds."

"Oh, good," Grace said, pleased. "Since I won't ever forget that Alice Cullen is your wife, I want a whole outfit from her store. _Fashionista_." She sighed dreamily.

My brother snorted. "Done. The next five seconds." As we waited, he stuffed down his pasta quickly in his mouth.

Exactly five seconds later, Grace's PDA beeped.

"Ha!" Jasper said smugly. "The deal's off."

Grace pouted as she checked the message. "Ugh. My patient's blood pressure is dropping again. Seriously? It's like the fourth time today." She groaned.

Jasper opened his mouth to retort when there was another beep. Startled, I brought out my own new PDA, and saw that I had a message as well.

"911," I read out in shock. "Oh, for goodness' sake." I slumped backward in my chair, sighing. "I knew today was going too easy."

"They're making you do an emergency patient on your first day?" Jasper asked, impressed. "They must really trust you. That's good." He turned back to his pasta to scarf it down. His PDA beeped again, more urgently this time.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Jasper mumbled as he got up with his tray. "Bells, you wanna come with me? Both of us are due down at the ER anyway."

I nodded. Grace and I rose from our seat as well. We dumped our trash, and hurried out of the cafeteria.

Simultaneously, our PDA beeped again. Urgently.

Jasper and I looked at each other. And we began running.

"See you two later!" Grace called from behind.

I nearly bumped into an elderly lady who was walking extremely slowly. "Sorry," I called as I ran on.

_Beep! Beep!_

"Alright, alright," I said, checking the phone as I ran. "I get it. It's an emergency. Is this one of Columbia's policies as well?"

"What?"

"Beeping a doctor a lot more than necessary in case of an emergency."

"You can say that."

We burst into the Emergency Room together. A nurse glanced at us in alarm, then pointed urgently to the bed in the middle of the aisle. There was no space for her on any of the other beds, but the woman lying on the stretcher looked horrible.

And I saw that her belly was swollen. Like she was already nine months pregnant.

"Same patient," Jasper muttered as we hurried to the bed. There were already several ER doctors and nurses surrounding her. "Wow, Bella."

"Ditto. Move aside!" I ordered. The doctors did so, looking bewildered.

Jasper began checking her pulse while I looked through the woman's information quickly.

"I remember her," Jasper said. "She came in a while back, when she was still pregnant. She was diagnosed with heart disease, but she didn't want treatment. She wanted the baby, even if the effort would kill her."

Suddenly, the monitor showed the woman's breathing getting heavier. The woman was barely conscious, but she gave a great gasp. And the monitor showed a flat line, indicating that she wasn't breathing anymore.

"Move," Jasper yelled, getting on the stretcher and beginning to perform CPR. "Let's get her to the cardiology division. Now!"

The emergency dispatchers moved toward us, and we wheeled the stretcher out with Jasper still pumping the woman's heart. I ran alongside the bed.

"Jasper," I said urgently. "If she doesn't begin breathing now, the baby will die inside her."

Jasper was panting hard as he pumped oxygen inside of her steadily. "She _will_ come back, Bella."

We burst into the cardiology division, where several nurses who had already received the call for the ER, led us to an empty space.

"Bella, switch with me!" Jasper urged. He was covered in sweat.

"Go," I said, and we swapped places.

"Bring the defibrillator!" he ordered, and a nurse ran off.

"Call Gynecology!" I shrieked, starting to panic. It had been more than five minutes already. "Get as many people up here as possible!"

"Move!" Jasper ordered, and I moved aside as he brandished the two pumps. "Clear!" And he shocked the woman's heart. Still nothing.

"A little harder," Jasper instructed grimly. The nurse turned the amount of energy up, and he got ready to shock her again.

My fingers closed around his wrist tightly. My eyes were cold. "No. If you shock her too violently, the baby will be affected as well."

Jasper looked at me. "And if I don't, they'll both die."

We glared at each other while the others glanced back and forth between us nervously.

After another moment, I released his wrist. "Be careful."

Without further ado, he turned and shocked her. I kept an eye on the woman nervously, worried.

"She's back!" an intern said, and Jasper sighed in relief. I began to check the status of her stomach. She seemed okay.

"Get an Operating Room right away," Jasper told an intern. "Immediately."

"Dr. Swan," a nurse said. "Gynecology is preoccupied. There's no one free right now."

I turned to look at her incredulously. "There are tons of gynecologists at this hospital. Are you telling me that _none_ of them are available?"

"You have to do it then," Jasper said. "You have to go into the OR with me. You can take the baby out, and I'll take over afterward."

"Even if I do the surgery, I'll need help," I said impatiently. "How about nurses?"

"Most of them are busy, but there are several that are still answering calls."

I closed my eyes as the doctors wheeled the woman away to the OR. I bit my lip. I couldn't do this operation alone. I needed help.

"Get me…" I paused. "The best intern and two nurses."

The nurse gaped at me. "An…an intern?"

"Bella," Jasper warned. "That's against regulations. Without permission, you can't take only an intern into a surgery."

"That's why I said the _best_ intern," I retorted. "Go. Now."

The nurse looked uncertain but ran off again.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Jasper said quietly. "You don't want to be fired on your first day."

My jaw tightened. "I know what I'm doing."

* * *

**AN: How was it? Pretty intense, huh? Review!**


	57. Chapter 57: Exhausting

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 57**

The intern and two nurses came running up to me. The intern was around my age, and he was extremely good-looking. But he looked scared.

"What's your name, handsome?" I asked.

He flushed slightly and answered, "Aaron Courtney."

"Have you ever been in surgery, Aaron?"

"A couple, with Dr. Jackson," he answered. "But I was only observing. I've never done it in person."

"Well, you get to help me in person today, Aaron," I said. "Go scrub up."

He gulped as he ran to wash in the sinks. I turned to the nurses. "I hope he's good."

One of them smiled. "He is. He's just scared that he'll end up killing the patient."

I grinned. "I'm the one that's operating. And _he's_ scared?"

Ten minutes later, I was beginning the surgery with an anxious intern and two nurses. Jasper was next to me, along with another colleague of his and two other nurses.

"Make it quick," Jasper mumbled. "We'll keep an eye on her heart, so don't worry."

I nodded. I looked up and smiled to see Aaron grimacing. "Don't worry, Aaron. It'll be fine. Even if something goes wrong, I'll take the blame, so loosen up."

Aaron peeked at me, then smiled slightly.

"Alright, let's start," I sighed. "Scalpel." He handed it to me, and I began to concentrate.

I would _not_ have a dead heart disease patient and her baby on my conscience on my first day at Columbia.

* * *

The mother had a couple cardiac arrests during the C-section. But luckily, we got her little girl out of her body and stitched her back up. At that point, Jasper took over.

"Good luck," I whispered as I walked toward the back of the surgery room to help the nurse weigh the girl in. Her prints were stamped onto her paper, and I filled in her height and weight.

The nurse got her wrapped in blankets and began feeding her baby formula. She sucked on it greedily.

I smiled, relieved as the nurses exited the room with the child. I glanced at Aaron, who looked doubly relieved.

"Come on, buddy," I said. "Let's go wash up."

We washed in silence. Then, as I was leaving the OR, he called, "Dr. Swan."

I turned back.

Aaron looked embarrassed. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" I repeated. "For what?"

"For giving me a chance. For believing in me. For encouraging me."

I smiled. "I'm thankful to you as well. Without you, we wouldn't have saved the baby. She's healthy, thanks to you. Great work today, Aaron." I winked at him before continuing on my way.

As soon as I arrived on the sixth floor, Grace literally seized my arm and hissed in my ear, "What were you thinking? Only an intern and two nurses in a surgery? Are you crazy? You're in so much trouble."

"Yeah?" I challenged, staring at the board of directors and the director of gynecology standing in front of me. Gwen and Carlisle were standing off to the side, looking down at the floor.

"What if you're fired?" Grace asked. "It's your first day here!"

"Then I get fired," I said easily. "But I have some things to say as well. I'm not backing down so easy." I marched up to the men.

One of them looked at me. "So this is the young woman."

"A bit _too_ young, I think," another mumbled.

"I'm sure you're aware that you are in trouble, Dr. …?" the first one glanced at my name tag. "Swan?"

"I'm well aware of it, sir."

"Why is it that you went against regulations and went ahead with the surgery?"

"A patient was in danger," I said simply.

"I don't know how your hospital did it wherever you're from," he said sternly. "But at Columbia, we don't tolerate it. Only an intern…! This cannot happen!"

"Oh, I assure you, I would've gotten in trouble at UCLA as well," I said coldly. "And especially since I went ahead with the surgery without authoritative permission, I'm sure the consequences are doubly severe. But sir, what was I supposed to do? Leave a woman in danger? It wasn't my fault. All the doctors were busy and refused to come to my aid. What else could I do? I had to use the best intern around."

"Now you listen here, young lady-"

"I don't think it's proper of you to get so angry about this, sir," I said evenly. "I'm a gynecologist. I am someone who saves lives, and I'm someone who brings new life into the world. And I did my best today to do my job. Just because I disobeyed some rules to save a person's life doesn't mean that I've committed a crime, does it?"

The director of gynecology glanced at Carlisle, then at Gwen. Finally, he looked at the board of directors. "She's right, folks."

"Martin!" one of them said, looking aghast. "How can you say that?"

"Because she is," he said simply. "A patient was in danger, and our department was busy. She simply did what she had to do." He turned to Carlisle and Gwen. "Whose student is she? She started today, I believe?"

"She's no student of Columbia, sir," Carlisle said. "She has transferred to our medical center for an indefinite amount of time."

"She's under my wing, sir," Gwen added. "She's a student of my friend's over at UCLA, and I agreed to take her in. Therefore, I will take responsibility for her."

I immediately felt bad. My eyes flickered over to her, and she smiled slightly, shaking her head minutely. Telling me that it was going to be fine.

"That's not necessary," another board member said. "The young lady has convinced me. She has a way with words." He smiled at me before turning to his colleagues. "What do you think, gentlemen?"

They seemed to agree, and now, they seemed rather impressed by my nerve to stand up to them.

"Good," the elderly director said. He glanced at Carlisle and Gwen. "Take care of her, you two. Though she has broken several rules today, she seems like an intelligent, skilled girl. Doctors like these don't come easily these days."

I blushed slightly at his compliment.

The director of gynecology smiled, pleased. Gwen smirked proudly. Carlisle looked up to smile at me warmly. Even after eight years had passed and the history between his son and I still lingered, he still looked at me like nothing had changed.

The board all filed out, and Grace relaxed. "Thank goodness. I thought you were going to be fired!"

"That's never going to happen, Gracie," her aunt said, looking at me proudly. "You did the right thing, Bella. Great work."

"Some excitement you've caused on your first day at work, Bella," Carlisle said, winking. "The family will be interested to hear that."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to cause a lot of trouble."

Gwen chuckled. "Are you kidding? I'm going to call Shelly right now and tell her all about this. No doubt she'll want you back in a jiffy, saying that she can't let a genius like you making a reputation at Columbia. But no way am I letting you go back to UCLA." She winked before throwing an arm around her niece and dragging her away.

"I'm very impressed, Bella," Carlisle told me. "I always knew you were intelligent and quick-witted, but I didn't know you had such a gift."

"Gift?"

"You were always reserved and quite shy," he said thoughtfully. "But now I see that you've changed while you were in California. Since there was no one around to help you in LA, you've grown used to the idea of having to take care of yourself. And you learned to speak out and make everyone listen. I'm proud of you."

My gaze lowered, embarrassed. "You have no idea how scared I was. I thought I was going to be fired on my first day."

He chuckled, patting my shoulder. "I don't think you'll be leaving here for a while."

I looked up again. "Thanks, Carlisle."

He nodded, his expression softening paternally as he studied me. He smiled sadly, and walked away.

Somehow, I knew that when he had smiled, he had been thinking about Edward.

* * *

I rushed back upstairs when I heard the news. No doubt Jasper was beating himself up right now.

I ran to the operating rooms quickly, and I skidded to a stop when I saw the familiar figure of my brother. His shoulders were hunched as he talked to a man around his mid-thirties.

Slowly, I walked toward them. And as I got closer, I was able to make out their conversation.

"I'm so sorry," Jasper was saying, his expression miserable. He was looking at the ground, unable to look into the man's eyes. "We tried our best…but it was too late. There's no other excuse I can tell you."

The man looked grieved as tears brimmed around his eyes. He took a deep breath. "Thank you for doing your best, son. I'm just grateful that you didn't give up on my wife."

"I'm sorry," Jasper whispered, his voice choking.

I realized that the woman hadn't made it. Giving birth to her daughter had been her final act. My heart went out to her husband, and my brother.

The woman's husband, the child's father… It seemed as though he had loved his wife a lot.

Jasper… I knew that he'd done his best. And seeing someone die under his care had been repeated numerous times over the past few years as a cardiologist. But I knew from experience that a doctor never got used to it.

"Can I ask what happened to the baby?" the man asked. "Did it…" His voice trembled at the thought of being all alone. "Did it…die…as well?"

"No," I answered instead, walking forward.

The man and Jasper both looked up. Jasper looked miserable. Too miserable.

I stopped in front of them. "No, sir. Your wife gave birth to a beautiful baby girl shortly before her death. Her usual gynecologist was unavailable, so I delivered the baby instead." I smiled slightly. "Congratulations, sir…and I'm sorry for your loss."

The man's eyes softened as he studied me. "Thank you, young lady. You have no idea how grateful I am to you. Thank you."

I bowed my head. "I truly am sorry that we couldn't do more to save your wife. Truly."

He sighed. "Don't beat yourselves up and blame her death on you. We both knew about her heart condition for months now. It was a possibility of having to prepare for something like this. And though I'm sad, I think I can let her go now. I guess the only thing I can do now is to raise the kid myself."

He patted Jasper's shoulder gently. "Thank you, son. Thank you." He nodded at me before starting to walk away. Then, he paused and glanced at our name tags.

"Are you two related somehow?" he asked in a strange tone.

Jasper didn't seem in the mood to answer, so I answered instead. "We're siblings, sir."

"Your names…"

"Adoptive siblings," I clarified. "But it doesn't matter. Because he's my brother."

The man smiled. "It's nice to hear that. Because blood isn't the one that makes you siblings. It's the relationship behind it. Good luck to both of you." He nodded before walking away.

I turned to Jasper. "You okay?"

He sighed. "No. I feel really bad. I have another death on my conscience."

"At least you didn't have the entire board of directors on you," I said lightly, trying to distract him. "Well, actually, death is much worse, but still… I nearly got fired." I laughed slightly.

"I told you not to use the intern," he said glumly.

"It's okay," I said. "I made a good impression of myself, and they let me go." I touched his arm gently. "I'm sorry, Jasper."

He looked really upset. Sighing, I hugged him. Automatically, he wrapped his arms around me as well and relaxed as he leaned on me.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "I needed the comfort. I'm really glad to have you just one floor below me."

I laughed, rubbing his back. "I'm glad too."

* * *

I plopped down on the couch wearily, sighing heavily. My little Golden Retriever stood in front of me, his head cocking as his beautiful eyes softened, asking me silently what was wrong.

"You have no idea, Rollie," I mumbled. "Today was an exhausting first day."

Rollie sat on the ground, his head still tilted adorably.

I smiled tiredly. "I nearly got fired on my first day, and Jasper had another death on his conscience. And I feel especially bad because we were operating together on the same patient."

I felt silly, talking to a dog, but I knew that Rollie was different. He understood.

His ears flattened in sympathy, and I scratched his head lovingly. "Thanks for listening to me, buddy. Anything interesting happen to you while I was gone?"

He perked up, then padded out of my line of sight. Curious, I waited. He brought back a piece of paper, holding it gingerly in his teeth.

"Thanks, honey," I said, taking it.

It read: _I filled up your closet this afternoon. And I kept Rollie company for a while before I left. Hope you don't mind. Alice._

"So Alice was here, huh?" I said, crumpling up the little post-it.

"_Arf!"_

"What did you guys talk about?" My expression hardened as I glared up at the ceiling. "Edward?"

He didn't do anything, but merely sat there. He watched as I became lost in thought, drowned in my past memories.

There might have been a time when I'd truly been happy. With the same young man in question.

I closed my eyes in despair. After all these years, and after everything that I'd been through, I still couldn't believe that I wasn't able to forget him.

I hoped, for my sanity, that he wouldn't try anything funny. I wouldn't be able to resist him for very long.

* * *

**AN: You'll smell the aura of revenge very soon. Leave me reviews!**


	58. Chapter 58: Persistence

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 58**

The weekends approached faster than I'd thought it would. On Saturdays, I had no shifts, courtesy of Dr. Jackson, so I was able to sleep well past my wake up call.

But, of course, Alice wouldn't be Alice if she didn't wake me up from my beautiful sleep at exactly nine in the morning.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" she sang as she yanked the curtains open. "Time to get up!"

I groaned and slapped my pillow over my head. She yanked the covers from my body and snatched away the pillow too. "Come on, Bella! Everyone's waiting for us!"

"Who's waiting for us?" I mumbled, my voice thick with sleep. "It's my day off. It's precious. I'm going to spend the day sleeping. So deal with it and go away. I'm not leaving this bed."

But in the end, she succeeded in dragging me out of the bed and got me into the shower. As a form of revenge, I took as long as possible. Long enough that Alice began pounding on my bathroom door, screaming at me to get out and dress.

"What is this?" I asked, looking down at the clothes she'd set out for me. It was quite simple for her: dark, skinny jeans, a plain shirt, and a dark hoodie. "Are you feeling okay, Alice?"

Alice grinned as she looked up from a magazine. "Since it's your day off, I figured, why not?"

Smiling gratefully, I got dressed quickly. As soon as I'd tucked my phone into my pocket, she grabbed my hand and hurried me out of the house.

"You still haven't told me who's waiting for us," I said as I started the car. "Who dropped you off anyway?"

"Jasper," Alice chirped, rolling down the window. Cold air wafted inside my Audi.

"Cut that out!" I snapped, rolling the windows back up. "You pixie. It's still too early, and my hair is still wet. I don't want to catch a cold. Just answer my question!"

"The entire family," she said, rolling her eyes. "We're spending the day together! Isn't that great?"

I frowned. "No. I'd rather be sleeping."

"You foolish girl," she said, wagging her finger at me playfully. "Don't you want to see Edward?"

I scoffed. "Why?" I was really curious. Why would I want to see the man who was about to make my life into hell again?

"Because he's family."

"He's family, and he's a friend. But do you think I want to see the man who is more than capable of making my life hell for the second time in my life?"

"Bella!"

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything more.

"Well, Edward wants to see you," Alice said. "So you're going. And I'm sure he misses little Rollie, so I brought him along! Are you enjoying the scenery, Rolls?"

"_Arf!"_

I nearly stepped on the brake. "What the…" I glanced back briefly to see my little puppy sitting patiently in the back seat, staring at the scenery as it flashed past. "When did you sneak him in?"

"You weren't planning on leaving him at home all alone, were you?" Alice sniffed. "Rollie is family. He deserves to come. Everyone misses him. Besides, he's been cooped up in that huge house for a week. Fresh air will be good for him. Right, Rollie?"

"_Arf!"_

I sighed, exasperated. "Well, it sounds like they miss Rollie more than they miss me. Why couldn't you just take him out and leave me in bed?"

"Don't be so silly. We miss our youngest sister the most." Alice grinned at me affectionately.

I bit my tongue to retort and say that she was the youngest in the entire family. Height-wise.

* * *

As soon as the door opened, Rollie ran into the Cullen family mansion, already at home. "_Arf! Arf! Arf!"_

"Look who it is!" I heard Esme coo from the kitchen. "Hi, Rollie! How have you been? You've grown in the past week!"

"That's ridiculous," Emmett snorted. "Wait…never mind. You're right, he grew. How are you, buddy? Good? Where's your mistress?"

"_Arf! Arf!_"

"Oh." Emmett sounded completely serious as he told the others, "He says she'll be right in."

The kitchen was filled with laughter when Alice and I walked in.

"Good morning, everyone!" Alice chirped, cheerful as always. She flounced over to Jasper's side, where she belonged.

"Good morning, Bella," Esme greeted me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, everyone," I greeted rather dully.

"Well, you look dead," Jasper commented, grinning. "Alice drag you out of bed forcibly?"

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously."

"She spared you from the fashion treatment," Rosalie observed. "That's a miracle in itself."

I tried to cover my yawn behind my hand. And I zoned out while the others carried on their conversations.

I didn't realize that one specific person wasn't here until the kitchen door reopened. Edward came in wearing a white T-shirt and dark plaid pajama pants. He stopped short when he saw everyone here.

I looked up, blinking the sleep from my eyes. His hair was messier than usual, as though he had just woken up. But his eyes looked rather alert and a fresh scent of soap told me that he'd cleaned up before coming down.

"Why are there so many people in the kitchen?" he mumbled, scowling. He poured himself a drink of water and gulped it down.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Alice noted. "What's wrong with you? And my goodness, what are you wearing?" She looked horrified.

"It's Saturday, and I'm at home," Edward said. "I don't need to dress up in front of my family, do I?"

"You slept here?" Jasper asked.

Edward nodded. "Em dragged me here, and we had a drink. I'm hungry," he added, glancing at the stove, where Esme and Rosalie were cooking up breakfast.

I fought the urge to laugh. He could be so childish at times.

"Ten minutes," Esme told him amusedly. "You can wait ten minutes."

Edward glanced at me. He gave me a small smile. "Morning, Bella."

I sighed as I leaned on the counter tiredly. My eyes felt droopy. "Hello yourself."

_"Arf!"_

Edward perked up when he saw Rollie running toward him. He leaned down immediately and picked up my puppy in his arms. "Hi, buddy! How was your week?" He studied the pup. "You've grown!"

I watched the whole exchange, irritated. Edward gave him more attention to _my _puppy than he did to anyone else. "You want to have him?"

Edward glanced at me, amused, but didn't say anything.

"Hey," Emmett snapped, swatting at his brother. "Put him down. No hogging the puppy. Rollie, let's go play with big bro! Come on, buddy!"

Edward set him down, and Rollie barked as he ran after Emmett. Jasper followed them, smiling, and after another glance at me, Edward grinned and trailed after them as well.

"Having Rollie around does have its advantages," Renee commented. "He got the boys out of the kitchen."

Alice scrutinized over my clothes. She tutted. "I picked it out, but I'm starting to regret it. They do absolutely _nothing_ for your perfect figure."

"All the more, the better," I said dismissively.

She pursed her lips together, clearly unhappy. I wondered if she was going to make me change later.

"Why don't you all go into the living room?" Charlie suggested. "We'll call you when breakfast is ready."

"Promise?" I teased.

He held up his hand. "Scout's honor. Now go on. Shoo!"

Alice, Rosalie, and I strolled into the living room where the boys were playing with Rollie.

My little puppy was rolling on his back again, going crazy over a pull-up rope that Emmett had given him. He growled as he shook the rope in his mouth while the boys laughed.

"Breakfast ready?" Emmett perked up.

"Not yet," Rosalie said, plopping down on the sofa. "Wait a few more minutes. The adults must have something _private_ to discuss."

Alice rolled her eyes as she joined Rosalie on the couch. "Always private. Never public."

Rollie spotted me. He got to his feet quickly and ran toward me, yapping excitedly.

"He sure loves his mistress," Jasper observed, smiling. "So was Rollie a good present after all?"

"Oh, he's wonderful," I assured him. I sat down exactly where I was and took Rollie in my arms. I scratched his ears, and he sneezed in such a cute way that I had to laugh.

"Aw…" Alice and Rosalie chorused.

I kissed him lightly on his head before I set him down. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he went straight to Edward, making me scowl. I felt jealous. It was as though Rollie loved my ex more than he loved me.

"Hey, buddy," Edward said, scratching his ears when Rollie sat next to him. "Has Bella been treating you alright?"

I frowned heavily. "I don't abuse my own dog, Edward."

He only laughed. He seemed to have forgotten the fact that we'd argued at the party last week. Maybe I was going to get my way after all and we could go back to the time when we were friends and siblings.

At that moment, my phone rang. It was an unfamiliar number.

"Who's calling so early in the morning?" Jasper wondered.

I shrugged and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Bella," a man said cheerfully. "Do you remember me?"

I cocked my head. "Enlighten me."

"Jacob Black," he said, and I immediately grimaced. Was he still counting on that date?

"Hello," I said politely. "What a surprise."

"I told you I'd be calling you, didn't I?"

Everyone looked at me curiously, particularly Edward. He didn't even notice Rollie nudging him for more scratches behind his ear.

"I guess you did," I said reluctantly. "Well, what did you have in mind?"

"I'd like to ask you out on a date," Jacob said promptly. "How does tomorrow sound? Or do you have work?"

"I have work," I answered immediately.

"When is your day off?"

"Saturdays," I replied slowly. I really didn't want to do this.

"How about later today?"

"I'm sorry," I said, thankful to Alice now. "I'm spending the whole day with my family."

"Next Saturday, then," Jacob said, finality in his tone. My heart sank even lower. "Is that okay with you?"

This guy was definitely persistence. While I admired that, it just made it harder for me to say no to him.

I tried to smile, but I was afraid it came out as more of a grimace instead. "Sure. What time? Where?"

"Let's say around ten o'clock. Central Park?"

"Okay, then. I'll see you next week. Bye." I hung up. My expression probably portrayed my unhappiness.

"Who was that?" Jasper asked, his eyes narrowing protectively. "Who are you meeting?"

I shrugged. "Just a friend."

Edward was studying me suspiciously. I had a feeling he knew who that had been on the phone, and he didn't like it.

I tried to ignore it as best I could. And I was grateful when Esme caused a distraction just then by calling out, "Breakfast is ready!"

* * *

**AN: Revenge…coming soon. Very soon. It's looming over us… Leave me lots of love!**


	59. Chapter 59: Revenge

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 59**

Everyone chattered during breakfast, deeply immersed in many different conversations. Carlisle and Jasper had struck up a conversation about the hospital, and Charlie was listening intently. Renee and Esme were talking about some charity gala that the wives of the businessmen were hosting, while Emmett and Rosalie looked rather cozy as they fed each other bacon.

Edward seemed to be regretting the decision to sit next to his older sister. She was chattering away about a couple sets of new suits that she'd designed for him, but he didn't seem very interested.

I, on the other hand, was concentrating deeply on my thoughts. Perhaps the thoughtful expression showed on my face, because no one bothered me. And I was grateful for that.

I recalled all the run-ins I'd had with Edward since I'd returned. And especially at that party. It definitely hadn't been very good. Although I'd been very clear on my intentions, he'd also made it very clear that he wasn't going to give up again.

And I could tell. I could tell from the way he acted around me…those expressions and actions, and the way he looked at me… He was definitely determined to win me back.

I didn't appreciate it at all. That much was certain. I hadn't come back to be bothered by something called love again. No, love was pretty much out of my life, and there was no way I was going to let it come back in again.

So if I was just as determined to block him, what did I have to do?

Push him away, certainly. But how?

I pushed my food around my plate, biting my lip, thinking hard. I felt Edward's eyes on me, filled with curiosity. I frowned down at my plate. How could I make this stubborn man give up? I knew Edward. He was just as stubborn as I was, and once he made up his mind, there was no changing it.

The only way I could think of to push him away was to hurt him. Hurt him just as badly as he'd hurt me eight years ago. Maybe give him a taste of his own medicine at the same time…it would be killing two birds with one stone.

Hurting him… I mused. Could I really do that? Did I really resent him for that incident? Enough that I would be willing to get my revenge?

Yes, I was still angry that my daughter hadn't had a chance to take her first gulp of air in this world. Yes, I was angry that he'd taken me for granted and gone for that girl instead. Yes, I was angry that he'd ruined what could've been between us.

I was definitely still angry with him.

I'd been fooling myself all this time. I'd been telling myself that I'd forgotten everything, that it was all water under the bridge. Apparently, trying to forget hadn't worked. I still remembered. I still felt the hatred. I still felt the sorrow and emptiness from when I'd realized that my baby was gone.

"Um, Bella, dear?" Esme asked tentatively. "Are…are you alright?"

I looked up. "What?"

"You look a bit…scary." She looked apprehensive.

I realized that my expression had hardened at the thought of my hatred for everything that had happened. Luckily, no one else noticed, except for Edward. Of course.

"I'm fine," I said shortly, looking back down.

Esme looked uncertain, but she resumed her conversation with Renee.

Edward's eyebrows were creased in confusion. He could obviously tell that I was angry about something, but there was nothing to be angry about. In his eyes, of course. To me, there was plenty to be resentful about.

I made up my mind. I was going to get my moments of satisfaction. I was going to make him pay for every mistake he'd made. Mistakes or not…I was going to get my revenge.

I deserved to. I had every right to get back at him for ruining my life.

First step? Go out with men and make him jealous. Do anything that would bother him. It wasn't much of a start to make him feel that pain I'd felt, but it was _something_.

I couldn't wait until next Saturday now. Going out with Jacob Black would be a pain, but if I thought of what it would do to Edward Cullen… It made me feel so much better.

I smiled slightly, grimly. I would start living off of his pain and sorrow. His regrets and remorse… It was a new goal in my life.

* * *

"Bella, where are you going?"

I turned back, raising my eyebrow. "Why?"

Alice frowned as she leaned on the wall of the hallway. "You look…weird. What's wrong?"

"Weird how?"

"You look…changed. Your expression is…" She seemed too disturbed to finish her speech.

I smiled as genuinely as I could. "I'm fine. I'm going out in the gardens for a while."

"It's cold out, Bella," Jasper said, appearing behind his wife. He, too, looked worried as he studied my face. "It's still winter, you know. Wear another jacket if you must go."

My eyes flashed. "I'm fine," I repeated, annoyed now. "I'm not a baby, Jasper." I turned and stalked outside, leaving a concerned couple behind me.

I sat down on the hammock and swung myself lightly as I stared at the many trees around the mansion. I thought back to what Alice and Jasper had said.

I took out my phone from my pocket and raised it to my face. I stared at my reflection in the blackness. I realized what Alice must have meant.

My normal blank expression was gone, and it was replaced by a hard, cold one. It reflected my earlier decision on revenge, and I did look sort of scary.

I smiled slightly, humorlessly. So much for mistakes and decisions. They were part of life, but they sucked. After all, those two words were the reason I was like this right now, broken and bitter, filled with regrets and hatred. I wanted to take them out on the person who'd hurt me the most.

Friends? Family? He was no longer those things in my life. He was now an enemy, someone I had to crush and win over to get my satisfaction.

From now on, I was only going to be thinking of myself and only _my_ emotions. I wouldn't care about hurting him at all. If I succeeded in hurting him, good for me. The more, the better.

Inspired by a sudden thought, I looked up at the grand hammock. My expression soured as I thought about how I'd gotten involved in this mess in the first place. That proposal in the gardens…while I'd been sitting in a hammock, he'd come to ask for my hand in marriage…

I didn't really like hammocks anymore.

Still, it was the only comfortable seat in the gardens, and I stayed seated. The cold wind blew lightly, making me shiver slightly. The little puff of steam that came out from my mouth against the cold wind blew all around me.

It was cold, definitely, but the coolness felt nice. It cleared my head with its fresh air, and it made me slightly better, even if I thought about Edward.

My eyes closed slowly when the next wind brought the cold breeze. My hair flapped in the wind, tickling the side of my face. The steady rocking of the hammock and the silence in the garden brought peace and calm…

"It's cold, Bella. Come inside."

The relaxation was interrupted, and tension went into my body as I recognized the voice. The voice that would now be a nightmare in my dreams…

My eyes flashed open, and my expression hardened once more. I glared at Edward, who was staring at me with rather rueful eyes. Maybe he guessed why I was suddenly so angry.

"Speak for yourself," I said coldly. He was only wearing a long-sleeve shirt, whereas I was wearing a hoodie and an insulated vest over it. I was quite warm actually.

He didn't even bat an eye at my change of attitude toward him. Yes, he'd figured it out.

He shrugged. "Fine."

He didn't leave. He just kept staring at me until I eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want?"

He hesitated. Then, his eyes burned with curiosity. "I was wondering…who you were talking to earlier on the phone."

"And why do you want to know?"

He sighed. "I'm curious about everything that concerns you."

I looked away. "You don't need to know."

"Was it a man?"

I smirked at his quick assumption. "Yes."

His expression hardened too. "Are you dating someone?"

My chin came up slightly. "I will be. Soon. I thought I might take everyone else's advice and start dating again. Is that a problem?"

"A problem…" he repeated bitterly. "It is, in my perspective." His eyes bored into mine. "I thought I made it pretty clear that I wasn't going to give up on you. Maybe you didn't understand."

"I understood perfectly," I said. "But I thought I made it pretty clear too. That you weren't going to get another chance with me, that I won't let you get to me again." I rose from my seat to face him defiantly. I was getting angry. "You had your chance eight years ago, and you blew it. I don't care if it was a mistake; you're not getting another one."

Edward's eyes didn't leave my face. "You seem to have made a decision. You're quite determined to hate me, unlike when you first returned to New York."

"I've changed my mind," I said. "I was wondering why I had to be nice to you when you ruined what could've been eight years ago…" I felt my expression alter into something else. Was it hurt? Hatred? Remorse? "And then, I realized that you didn't deserve to be treated like this. You should be punished for every mistake you ever made."

His eyes lowered slightly. His emerald green eyes contained sadness and great sorrow in them, but he didn't speak as I went on.

"Why did _I_ have to be the one to pay for your mistakes?" I continued. "It wasn't me who did wrong. It was you. And even if I was your wife, I shouldn't have had to be the one to sacrifice so much. _Lose_ so much."

My voice was shaking from the anger now. My eyes stung from recalling the pain from my past. My heart ached even now when I thought about it.

"You don't know. You'll _never _know. How I lived through each day…how I tried so hard to forget, even when I'd escaped from the shadows of my dark past…" I gritted my teeth. "Do you know how painful it was?"

Edward didn't move. He stayed frozen, his eyes trained to the ground.

"So I decided…" I said softly. "Since I paid for all your mistakes these past eight years, it's time for you to repay me. You have a great debt over your head, Edward…and I'm not going to let you off so easy." I smiled humorlessly. "I'm going to be adding a lot of interest."

Edward smiled too, humorlessly. I sensed the pain and remorse in that smile. "I'll gladly take any punishment you give me, Bella." He looked up now, and I couldn't look away from those sad eyes. "But even if I get hurt, even if I lose everything, there's one thing that will keep me going, and that's you, Bella."

"Me," I repeated. "I see…"

"You can do whatever you want with me," Edward said. "You can hurt me in any way you want to. I'll take it gladly. I deserve it. I'm not such a fool that I would deny that fact."

I couldn't help but laugh once incredulously at his statement. At the same time, tears began forming in my eyes. Angry tears. Tears that expressed hatred and remorse…regrets…

"But no matter how much you hurt me, I won't give up," he continued. "Not when I've come this far. Now when I've lived through my guilt for eight years without you around me. Nothing can compare to that. The self-hatred I felt toward myself is more than you can ever do to me.

"But don't ever ignore the fact that I'll always be here, trying to win you back. No matter what happens, even if I die trying, you _will_ be mine again, and when that day comes, I won't let you go. I won't make the same mistakes twice."

"I'll tear you apart," I whispered, glaring at him. "I'll tear your heart apart…just like you did to mine eight years ago. I'll repay every last bit of hurt you gave me and I'll hurt you more. I won't care about hurting you anymore, because you deserve this. You deserve to feel how I felt, and even then, you'll never be able to feel my bitterness."

He didn't seem very surprised by my antagonistic words. Instead, he seemed to be accepting everything. Accepting his fate, almost.

"If it will make you feel better by taking it out on me, I'll take it gladly," he promised. "Willingly."

It made me angrier. He was supposed to be hurting. He was supposed to be making some excuse and try to talk me out of my revenge.

Instead, Edward Cullen was risking everything just for me. Even so, I couldn't guarantee the sincerity of his so-called love for me.

"Don't regret it," I whispered menacingly. "I'll become a monster to destroy you. I'll toy around with your feelings, and I'll do anything to make you feel horrible. From now on…Isabella Swan is gone."

I started to walk away. Just as I brushed past him, he grabbed my wrist and held on firmly. I turned to glare at him.

"Just one thing," Edward said, his voice gentle. "Don't disregard me. Don't pretend that I'm not there, even if you do hate me. And be there for me. Always be where I can see you…even if it's from far away."

I shook off his wrist and stormed away. I was going to punish him until I lost interest in revenge at all. Though I doubted that would ever happen.

**Edward's Point of View**

I watched as she walked away. There was an aura of coldness around her.

I should've been feeling horrible. The woman I loved had just announced that she was going to make my life miserable. She was going to punish me for every mistake I'd made.

Instead, I felt insanely relieved. I'd felt horrible when at first, she'd returned, and had been so nice to me…like eight years ago had never happened. Having her hate me openly and trying to pay back all the hurt she'd gone through was better than pretending that our past never happened.

I would gladly accept any form of punishment she bestowed upon me, and I would reap for my sins.

My shoulders sagged as I sat down on the hammock she'd been just moments before. I could still smell her addicting scent here…

I leaned back and rested my head on the seat. I closed my eyes just as a tear cascaded down my right cheek.

* * *

**AN: Leave me lots of reviews!**


	60. Chapter 60: Patient

**Author's Note: This chapter might be a surprise. But then again, I wouldn't be me if I didn't bring her in eventually. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 60**

**Bella's Point of View**

"…get her husband's signature. Just feed them whatever lies you can think of to convince them," Grace was instructing a nurse as I strode toward them.

"Lies?" the nurse asked, looking like she'd just been told to kill someone.

"Yes, lies," Grace enunciated every syllable. "Lies. Just tell them lies. We want her to live, right?"

The nurse gulped before nodding and hurrying away into one of the wards.

"Lying to a patient now, are we?" I asked teasingly, crossing my arms.

Grace turned to me, smiling. "Hey, girl. It isn't exactly lying. It's basically exaggerating the effects of the surgery so that they would change their mind about a midwife. Who brings in midwives these days? Like, seriously?"

I was curious now. "Who is this?"

"The woman down there," Grace said, pointing at the ward where the nurse had disappeared to. "She has this mild heart problem, so it's safer for her to do a C-section. But she and her husband are pretty old-fashioned. Insistent on giving birth the natural way at _home._" She shook her head incredulously.

"Huh. Interesting. I didn't know there were still people like that."

"Apparently. So what's up with you?"

"What's up with me?"

"You look…mad."

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm not mad. Why would I be mad?"

"That's what I was wondering. Unless your brother was, like, annoying you during lunch, I can't think of anything else."

I recalled my mood before I began talking to Grace. "I have a date tomorrow."

She gasped. "Who?"

"You wouldn't know him. This guy I met at the New Year's party."

"Seriously? And you said yes?"

"For the first time since eight years ago. Yes."

"I hope you get your happy ending," she said sincerely.

I smiled back unconvincingly.

* * *

I strolled into Central Park at exactly ten o'clock on Saturday. Asking myself: Must I really do this for my revenge?

I couldn't think of anything better to do to start avenging myself. Think about Edward's mistakes! That kept me going.

I spotted Jacob's tall figure easily. He was dressed in casual polo shirt and jeans, and he waved when he saw me in my boring jeans and T-shirt. Luckily, he didn't seem to mind.

"Good to see you, Jacob," I said.

"Same to you. You look good."

I wondered if he was teasing. If anything, I wasn't good. I was wearing plain clothes and had a disgusted expression on my face, no doubt.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked, changing the subject.

He shrugged. "I was wondering if you had something in mind. I don't really care what we do."

"Do you want to just walk around?" I asked. "Times Square?"

He agreed, so the next two hours, we were laughing and chattering away as we explored the busy streets of New York City.

Jacob was quite fun, actually. He was easy-going and good-natured, and didn't try hard to impress me. He was naturally humorous and silly, and it cracked me up to see him trip over someone's outstretched foot, make funny noises, and snort into his ice cream.

"We should get a souvenir," he said wisely as we paused in front of a souvenir shop.

"We _live_ in New York, Jacob," I said, laughing.

"No, of our first date together. Come on." He dragged me inside and we were in there for half an hour, browsing. In the end, we ended up with those common _I Love New York_ white shirts and New York Yankees baseball caps.

"I don't even like the Yankees," I complained as he put the cap on my head once we were outside.

"How could you not like the Yankees?" Jacob asked, looking horrified.

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "Excuse me. I'm an LA Dodgers fan. I _live_ in Los Angeles."

"What about the LA Angels?" Jacob asked. "I can tolerate them more than I can tolerate the Dodgers."

"Psh. Dodgers all the way. Dodgers Stadium is _in_ LA. Angels Stadium is in Anaheim. There's a difference."

He shook his head. "It's a wonder a girl actually likes baseball anyway. I should be thankful that my new girlfriend likes sports."

I smiled. "Girlfriend, huh? I think I can live with that."

**Edward's Point of View**

"Will you take me to Times Square today, Edward?" Alice asked me on the phone. "I want to go on a date with my brother, if you don't mind."

"You have two brothers."

"The first one is busy," Alice said, and I could hear her pouting at my almost rejection. "He said he has a court trial today."

I sighed as I leaned back in my chair in my office. "I don't know, Alice. I have a lot of work to do as well. How about a date with your husband? Or Bella, even. They both have Saturdays off."

"Jasper agreed to take Rosalie on a date, since Emmett doesn't have time for her. I don't want to bother them. They need some time together. And Bella has her _date_ with Jacob Black."

The reminder was like a slap to my face. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Just an enlightenment. So how about that date, huh?"

I sighed again, trying to ignore the nudging throb on the edges of my heart. "Fine. I'll pick you up in twenty minutes."

"Great! Love you, Edward!"

When I picked her up exactly twenty-five minutes later, she was pouting. "If you didn't want to go out with me, just tell me, okay?"

"I'm sorry," I said, smiling as I drove to Times Square. "I got stuck in traffic halfway through. Luckily, it cleared quickly."

"Luckily?" she grumbled, but then let it go.

Alice dragged me from store to store, exhausting me, but it was surprisingly enjoyable. I forgot about my troubles with Bella momentarily, which was what I'm sure she'd intended on. I deserved a relaxation day.

But then, of course, fate was agreeing with Bella on the fact that I needed to be hurt before I can end up back with her.

Alice suddenly grabbed my arm when we saw a laughing couple coming up the street, in the opposite direction. "Look, Edward."

I looked, and wished I hadn't.

Bella and Jacob Black looked like they were having the time of their lives. The smile on her face made me bitter. Why couldn't I ever make her smile like that anymore? I hated myself for allowing fate to toy with me like this.

"Come on," Alice said, and she dragged me toward them.

"I _told_ you, I don't like the Yankees!" Bella was saying as she laughed and shoved her baseball cap toward him. "Get me a Dodgers cap!"

"Well, _hi_, Bella!" Alice said in a fake friendly voice. "Fancy seeing you here."

Bella's smile faded as she glanced at Alice, then at me. Jacob looked curious.

"Oh, hey, Edward," Jacob said, nodding at me. We weren't close, but our relationship was pretty neutral. _Had_ been pretty neutral. Now, my inner green-eyed monster was raging, and hating Jacob Black to the core.

I nodded back without saying anything.

"Alice," Bella said, in a slightly flat voice that Alice and I noticed. Jacob was totally oblivious and was merely awestruck at his luck at ending up with such a beautiful date. "What are you doing here? I would think that you would be with Jasper."

"Well, Jazzy ditched me today," Alice said in that pleasant, but fake voice. "He's out with Rosalie today. And you ditched me too, so I brought Edward along!"

I glanced at my sister briefly, amused at how angry she seemed. The one who should be angry was me, and at myself too. I was the only one who had done wrong.

Bella didn't miss her fake tone. "How nice." Her eyes flickered to me coldly before changing the subject. "I don't need to introduce you, right?"

"Of course not," Alice said. "We know each other. Hello, Jacob."

Jacob smiled. "Nice to see you again, Alice. We didn't get a chance to talk a lot at the party."

"Having fun?" Alice asked sweetly. "I'm sure you are. Bella is a wonderful person to be around with."

Jacob nodded, oblivious to her sarcasm. "I usually regret asking a girl out. Not with Bella, though. She's very easy to talk to."

Bella laced her arm through Jacob's, an obvious message for me: _Watch me see you squirm_. I tried to keep up my poker face, but she was making it so hard.

Alice's eyes flashed, seeing this. "And it looks like you two are already getting pretty intimate. What, are you two engaged already?"

Jacob laughed at that. "I wish." He shot Bella an admiring look.

I fought the urge to break this guy's face.

Bella laughed too. She looked entertained at watching me struggle internally with the green-eyed monster. "As if, Alice. I'm just trying this new dating regime. So far, I'm really enjoying it." She was enjoying watching me be jealous too.

I hated this. I'd told her that I would take any form of revenge, but that didn't mean I had to like it. She knew exactly what she was doing to me.

"Maybe we should go get dinner together?" Alice suggested. "Double date? You don't mind, do you, Jacob?" I knew there was no way she would let Jacob and Bella spend a night together, even though there was no way of intimacy on their first date.

"No, not if Bella doesn't mind," Jacob answered. "Bella?"

Bella glowered at Alice. "Sure," she said in a flat voice.

"Great!" Alice said, pretending not to notice her sister-in-law's glare. "How about sushi? I'm feeling for some fish today."

While Jacob thought aloud for some possible restaurants, I nudged Alice to quit being so sarcastic. She glared right back, and Bella glowered at both of us for foiling her date. It also meant foiling the plan to see me be restless as I wondered what they would be doing tonight.

"That's a nice place," Alice said quickly when Jacob suggested some restaurant near SoHo. "We'll go there."

So we all agreed to meet there with our cars so we would be able to head straight home afterwards.

Bella ignored me pointedly all through dinner as she and Jacob chatted, and occasionally threw Alice a sharp glare for interrupting their date. Alice did her best to interrupt their conversation a few times when Bella steered it to a more intimate tone. Jacob looked terribly flattered at Bella's flirtatious attitude.

By the end of dinner, my face was stony, and I had to shove my hands in my pockets to hide the fists. Stupid Jacob Black. Why hadn't I noticed his annoying presence before?

**Bella's Point of View**

When I got home, I huffed and plopped down on my bed, annoyed. Alice Cullen Whitlock… She was my friend, but she was also annoyingly interfering.

It didn't matter. I'd had enough to enjoy as I'd watched Edward tonight, trying to remain neutral but ending up snapping at Jacob whenever he answered a question. It was a start anyway.

I was in better moods – or so I thought – until Grace told me that I looked mad again. This was getting rather strange. Why did I look angry when I felt good about starting my revenge? It didn't make sense.

After she pointed out, I felt surly again, like I had been fooling myself that I was happy. Party pooper.

The week that followed my first date with Jacob was slow. No serious patients, no deaths. Just simple C-sections and deliveries.

But I should've known. In exchange for a slow, uneventful week, there would be a huge, major issue that would follow.

It was Friday, around noon. Most patients were in their rooms, eating lunch, and most doctors were on their breaks or in surgeries. There were only a couple of nurses at the front counter, doing paperwork and greeting a couple women who walked in.

I was on my way to the nurse counter when I heard a familiar voice, talking to the nurses. It was a voice I hadn't heard in a long time, and the one voice that I resented the most. The person who had ruined my life.

I froze. She was here. Why was she here? I leaned against the wall that was adjacent to the nurse counter.

"I'm sorry, Miss Denali," the head nurse, Hilda, said to her firmly. "That is not possible. Dr. Jackson is quite busy. She's currently in surgery, and she won't be able to talk to you at the moment. You must come again another time."

"Please!" Tanya Denali pleaded. "I must talk to her right away! Immediately! She told me to come anytime. Please!" She sounded like she was crying.

"Is there a problem here?" I heard Grace joining them. "You. Why are you here again?"

Again. That meant Tanya had been here before, and I had a hunch on what for. Grace confirmed it.

"Are you pregnant _again_?" she asked incredulously. "What kind of an irresponsible person are you? You promised Gwen that you wouldn't get so careless again, and that it would probably be the last time you'll ever be here -"

"It wasn't my fault!" Tanya said. "My boyfriend…my ex now…he wanted to marry me, so I wasn't too worried about getting knocked up or anything. I found out I was pregnant with his kid but then he dumped me! I don't want anything that has to do with him! I have to rid of this! It's _him_." She sounded desperate.

Grace scoffed, and her voice was filled with contempt, now that she knew me personally. "That's called being irresponsible, no matter what your excuses are."

"Please, Dr. Jackson," Hilda said. "Irresponsible or not, Miss Denali is a patient in need. Please control what you say."

"Patient in need!" Grace laughed sarcastically. "For the last eight years, she's come to this hospital three times! Ridiculous. Who would get an abortion three times? She's a disgrace to society."

I swallowed hard. I had to try hard to keep the resentment that was boiling inside contained. I was so tempted to just burst out and tell Tanya Denali off. I should include her in my plans for revenge.

"Tanya?" I heard Gwen's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Dr. Jackson!" Tanya nearly sobbed in relief. "I asked for you, but she said I couldn't!"

"I didn't say you couldn't," Hilda said, sounding annoyed. "I said that she was busy. I thought you were in surgery, Dr. Jackson."

"I was," Gwen agreed. "It ended earlier than I thought. So, Tanya. What's the trouble?"

"She's pregnant again," Grace offered, sounding disgusted. "She wants another abortion."

Gwen sighed. "Tanya, we went over this. And I told you, too many of these situations will result in-"

"I know," Tanya said quickly. "But I really need your help. I have to get rid of this baby. My ex will force me if I don't, and he'll take it to court. He doesn't want it. I don't either. Please, Dr. Jackson…"

Gwen hesitated. "If you insist, I have no choice. When do you want the abortion?"

"As soon as possible. Tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, Tanya," Gwen said. "But I'm afraid that's not possible. I'm booked for about a month, so-"

"A month?" Tanya shrieked. "No, Gwen! You can't do this to me! I'm already a month along. I can't get rid of it if it's too late! It'll be too big and then I'll want to keep it and… You have to do it earlier! Please!"

"I'm sorry. I can't."

Even though I hated her guts, I had become a different person during my stay in California. I was a doctor before I was Bella Swan with a past. And I felt the urge to take any chance I could to save a patient's life…and this counted.

Hating myself, I took a deep breath before walking out to join them. "I'll do it."

Gwen, Grace, and the nurses all turned to look at me, surprised. Of all the people who would volunteer, I would be last on the list when it came to Tanya Denali.

Tanya's eyes widened in horror, and she actually took a few steps back. "Y-you."

"Me," I said calmly. "Long time, Tanya."

She began to tremble. She actually looked afraid to see me. "Y-you…you're here."

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm surprised. Still making trouble, are we?"

She swallowed. "No. Not you. You probably want to kill me or something."

I glared at her. "I'm a doctor. Not a murderer."

She flinched when she realized that the choice of words was intended to remind her of what she'd done to me. "M-murderer," she repeated, mumbling. Tears filled her eyes.

Grace placed a hand on my shoulder. "Why did you say that? Surely, you didn't mean it."

"I did," I said. "If you can't do the surgery, I'll do it, Gwen." I looked at her expectantly.

Gwen looked bothered. "I know the history you two have. I'm sure-"

"History or not, I'm a doctor here," I said coolly. "I'm here to help patients, not refuse them because of some past history we have."

"N-no," Tanya murmured. "Not you. I won't…"

"Oh, believe me, I'm wondering why I'm saying this myself," I informed her in a hard voice. "If I had it my way, I would ignore you and put forth some sort of revenge. But I'm sure you need me more than I need you in my life."

She knew I was right. I was her only option. Her only source of help. She gulped and whispered, "Thank you."

And that was it. Tanya Denali was my patient. How ironic. She had killed practically two people, my child _and_ me, but here, I was offering to save her by rescuing her from the burden she felt from her own child.

"Follow me," I told her, and she scurried after me quickly, now playing the part of the scared victim, and I, the bully, our roles exchanged for once.

* * *

**AN: Ha! Did you expect the return of Tanya? I'm sure you did because I told you that she'll be returning, but I bet you didn't know that she'd return in this chapter! Reviews?**


End file.
